Broken beyond repair?
by SkyMaiden
Summary: AU. "I don't want you to love me." She told him. "I just want you to screw me over and over again until I can no longer think straight." It was when she said this that he knew she was more broken than he first realized. Naruto x Ino
1. You're always taking care of me

**A/n: Another new Ino/Naruto story. This will also probably be no more than a few chapters. I want you to all to enjoy anyway, and if enough people like it I will definitely continue it. It is AU and the characters will probably be a bit OOC. But I don't care its my fic and I will write it the way I want it. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

He had watched as the woman he had loved all his life turn into a shadow of her former vibrant self. She had been through so many bad relationships that she had finally let it defeat her. Her latest and most recent break-up was the thing that sent her completely over the edge. She hadn't seemed to care much about anything anymore. The young man could remember better times when she was happy, laughing, and smiling. He loved her smile. She had the kind of smile that would just light up her face in so many different ways.

He'd give anything to see her smile again. A real genuine smile. He wished he could put the light back into her beautiful aqua-colored orbs. But that light was long gone. He remembered her face and how dead her eyes looked that day. It was raining really hard that time. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face. She looked so unlike herself.

* * *

"_Ino-chan?" He called out to her._

_She had her back turned to him._

"_Ino?" He whispered and tried to touch her. She soon turned around to face him. Her once shiny aqua-colored pools were dead and as cold as ice. The light that once seemed to radiate out of them was long gone._

"_Naruto..." She whispered. "It's over nothing else really matters anymore."_

_From there she collapsed into his arms. He carried her all the way back to his apartment and took care of her. When she had regained consciousness she had uttered some words that he would never forget._

"_You're always taking care of me Naruto, you should stop. I'm not worth it."_

* * *

He would never forget the tone of her voice either. There was no hint of feeling or emotion. Naruto realized his Ino was gone. The handsome 21 year old blond sat in his apartment just thinking of the girl he used to know. The one that was always so hopeful, so optimistic. The pretty blonde girl with the confident, vibrant personality. The girl that never let anything get her down. She had the kind of personality that couldn't be ignored. She was the girl he had loved and still loved with everything. He hated to see what she had become. You never want to see the one you love in the worst state possible. You only want to see the best for them. And it was safe to say that Ino was not at her best.

He found himself staring at an old picture of the two of them. She was smiling and looked so happy. It had been many months since he had seen her smiling like that. He wanted to see it again.

"I just want to see you happy again Ino-chan." He whispered.

Only he had a feeling it wouldn't be so easy. Her latest failed relationship looked to be the thing that had broken her. She had many failed romances. Perhaps she simply couldn't handle this latest one. Naruto assumed it was because she had really loved the guy. If she didn't love him she definitely wouldn't have let it affect her this much. Or maybe it was because she had been through so many bad relationships that it made her become this way. Ino had turned into someone he couldn't recognize. She was not the same person he had known so well. Naruto often wondered if he could have somehow prevented this. After all he had watched her date and go out into all these relationships. He should have said something, anything to make her see the truth. One of the reasons why he never could say anything was because of his own feelings for her.

He simply didn't want to think about her rejecting him. The last thing anyone wants is to be rejected by the person they love. He was positive though that she had to have some idea about his feelings. She was probably not saying anything so she could spare his feelings. He was pretty sure they would always be friends. Slowly but surely he would be able to accept it. He kept telling himself that as long as he had the platinum blonde in his life someway or another he would be okay. It was mostly a load of bullshit and he knew it. Naruto wanted more than friendship. He would always want more. Only right now with her behavior he definitely couldn't say anything to her. Somehow he really doubted she would be able to handle it if he dropped that bomb on her.

He knew how to keep quiet. He had kept it quiet for many years. Naruto soon looked outside of his window. It was once again raining rather hard. He didn't want to dwell on the uneasy feelings he had right now. But he could not shake the bad feeling he had. He was worried about Ino. It seemed like every time it rained she was in some type of trouble. An odd theory to have but he believed it. He was seconds away from going out to find her when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yo Naruto."

It was his friend Kiba Inuzuka. He was a bartender at one of the bars Naruto and all of their friends would often go to hang out.

"Hey Kiba what's up?"

"You should probably get down here. It's Ino and she's pretty messed up."

"Fuck you Inuzuka!" He heard Ino's voice in the background. Her speech was slightly slurred.

"_It figures."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Are you coming down here or do I have to call her a cab or something?" Kiba wondered.

"No I'm coming. Kiba try to keep her calm okay."

"Yeah, sure buddy. I'll see you when you get here."

Naruto gave a slight nod then said goodbye to his friend. So his theory had been right. She was in some type of trouble. Of course being the devoted friend he was he would come for her. He hurried out of his apartment and went down to the bar. Ino had taken to drinking more these days. At least every other week she would get so drunk she wouldn't be able to do anything but pass out. He hated what alcohol did to her. She just wasn't herself when she was drinking. He remembered a time when she would barely touch the stuff.

* * *

"_Come on Ino-chan it's just a sip." Naruto urged. "It's your birthday."_

_Ino looked a little disgusted as he held the glass of white liquid to her lips._

"_No you know I don't drink that much. I don't care if it's my birthday or not."_

_The blond male just gave his friend a smile._

"_Aw you're no fun." He teased._

"_Well I'd rather be no fun than drunk off my ass." She laughed._

_He just continued to smile at her. He adored her laugh._

"_What, what's wrong?" She noticed him staring at her._

"_N-Nothing." He nearly stumbled over his words. "It's fine you don't have to drink any."_

"_Right." She nodded. "Hey Kiba I'll have a ginger ale."_

"_Sure." The brown-haired male nodded and poured her a glass of ginger ale instead._

* * *

But that was a long time ago. Alcohol looked to be one of the platinum blonde's best friend' now. A sad sigh escaped the young man as he entered the bar. He scanned the room for a sign of his drunk friend. Not that it would be hard to spot her bright blonde hair. He saw her sitting at the bar with her head down.

"Hi Kiba is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just been sitting there like this for awhile."

Naruto put his hand to her shoulder.

"Get off of me." She spoke and turned slightly to see who had put their hands on her. She saw the spiky-blond hair and those cerulean blue pools. She blinked a few times.

"N-Naruto?" She questioned.

So she wasn't that drunk to the point where she couldn't recognize people.

"Yes." He nodded. "Come on." He tried to reach for her. "Let's get you out of here."

She shook her head no and sloppily pushed his hand away from her.

"N-No." She stuttered a little. "I'm fine here, go away."

He frowned.

"You're not fine. Come on I'm taking you out of here."

She tried to push him away once more but he put his arms around her and picked her up. She was in no condition to fight him. Besides he was stronger than her anyway.

"N-Naruto put me down right now!" She demanded.

He ignored her.

"Don't start a scene right now. I'll take her thanks Kiba."

"Sure. I figured that you would want to take her home. She hasn't really been herself lately, huh?"

Naruto looked at her for a minute.

"No she hasn't." Naruto agreed. "Okay, come on Ino-chan lets go."

He carried her out of the bar. She didn't really start complaining until they were about a block away.

"Fuck why is it so wet!"

"It's raining Ino. I forgot to bring an umbrella, sorry" He added.

"Whatever." She sighed. She began swinging her legs around making it harder for him to carry her.

"Ino-chan please cut it out. You're making this harder."

"N-Naruto." She complained. "I wanted to stay there, take me back."

"No going to the bar is the last thing that you need. I'll take you home okay."

"No, no I don't want to go home." She protested.

The last thing he wanted was to make her upset. He didn't feel like fighting with a drunk Ino in the rain.

"Fine, just calm down. I'll take you back to my place okay."

She appeared to satisfied with this because she didn't argue anymore. The young man continued to steal glances at her. She was still the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He would always see her in that light.

"N-Naruto..." She shivered. "Hurry up okay it's cold."

"Yeah." He nodded. "We're almost there anyway."

She held on to him. Her grip wasn't very tight. She looked to be weaker anyway, meaning she was probably skipping meals again. He knew he had to get her to eat something at some point. He soon got to his apartment and reached for his keys. He was so used to carrying her and opening doors he had become a pro. Once inside Ino tried to get down.

"Let me down okay."

He carefully placed her down. She stumbled over to the couch.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes." Naruto told her. "I'll be back."

"Whatever." She sighed.

The blonde female stretched her legs out as she laid down. She felt so unbelievably tired this couch would not be cutting it. Slowly she rose to her feet once again.

"Naruto I'm going to the bedroom okay."

She would have fallen but suddenly two strong arms were now wrapped around her waist.

"I'll help you." Naruto told her.

He guided her to his bedroom and helped her lay down.

"You should really stop this. You're always taking care of me."

"Here." He handed her one of his over-sized t-shirts. Unfortunately she was struggling a little.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked and sat down.

"I don't care." She told him honestly.

She lifted her arms up and he helped her get out of her wet clothing. This was not the first time he had done this for her. He had a feeling it probably wouldn't be his last either. She lay back down on his bed. Her eyes were now closed. Naruto just stared at her with worried eyes.

"Ino-chan?"

"I'm really tired." She whispered.

"Did you have a lot to drink?" He asked.

"I don't remember, no not really. Kiba was just being annoying. God," She said with slight frustration. "He didn't have to call you."

"I would have come to find you anyway you know that."

She opened her eyes and slowly focused her attention on to him.

"You really should stop taking care of me."

"Someone has to." Naruto reminded her.

She then put her hand to his cheek. She stroked his face with her hand.

"Naruto." She whispered and pulled him down to her a little. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" He wondered.

"How can you do it? I know you must really want to fuck me right now. How can you keep yourself in control like this. I don't know what you're waiting for just fuck me already."

She pulled his mouth to hers for a kiss. Her breath smelled of the liquor she had been drinking. He shouldn't even be kissing her but he found himself returning the kiss. Until his right mind kicked in and he ended the kiss.

"No." Naruto spoke.

"No?" She blinked. "What do you mean no? Naruto I know you like me, don't pretend that you don't. We both know it."

There was no way he could possibly deny it. He did like the platinum blonde. He more than just liked her. It was much deeper than that. It was more deeper than some sexual attraction too.

"Ino-chan it's more than that and you know it."

She blinked again.

"Then why are you saying no, come here." She tried to kiss him again.

"No." He told her. "Not like this, not when your drunk. I won't take advantage of you that way."

"Forever the nice guy. Well I'm giving you permission to take advantage of me."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to pull him towards her. He did want her that was no lie. But not in this way. He didn't want to have drunken sex with her. It would not be worth it in the end. If he couldn't have her in a state where she wasn't drunk then he didn't want her at all.

"Ino-chan you have to stop." He told her.

"No..." She moaned out. "Let's not stop, it's okay."

She ran her fingers through his spiky blond hair. And started to place kisses on his neck. A slight moan escaped his mouth. Her kisses did feel nice.

"See you're enjoying it. You want this I know you do Naruto."

He pushed her away.

"No Ino-chan I'm not going to do this with you. You're drunk, the last thing I want to be is a drunken memory for you."

The blue-eyed female sighed and angrily pushed him away.

"Fine then don't fuck me. I...I don't care whatever, I guess I'm not really good enough for you."

"You know that's not true Ino. You're beautiful drunk or sober. Here get some rest okay."

He tried to help her get under the covers.

"I really shouldn't be here. Naruto for your own good you should stop taking care of me."

He was about to respond but he noticed the young woman had finally fallen off to sleep. It was about time too. He stood up and placed the blanket over her sleeping form. Despite what she said he knew he would always be there to take care of her. Ino was messed up right now. That fact had been more than obvious. She needed someone and he wanted to be that someone.

"You need me Ino-chan, even if you don't see it. I have to be here for you."

He watched the rise and fall of her chest. She would most likely feel it in the morning. He was already preparing himself for what would come tomorrow. Naruto knew of course he would be able to handle it. He had handled it all before. He knew how to deal with Ino and the state she was in.

"Hm," He sighed. "I'll be ready for whatever happens." The young man decided.


	2. Can't avoid the blowup

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks a million for all those reviews for the first chapter. I really wasn't expecting so many but I guess that summary really pulled you guys in huh Lol. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no duh.**

* * *

For most of the night Naruto watched as Ino slept. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. He could hear her calm breathing. The young man found he could do nothing but watch for awhile. To be honest he was very worried about her. It seemed that everything she did worried him lately. Every now and then she spoke a few incoherent words in her sleep but other than that she seemed to be okay. Around four in the morning the blue-eyed male had finally closed his eyes to sleep. He was sitting up in the chair while he had given her the bed.

He had always done it this way. He would let her get the bed while he slept in a chair nearby, not that he didn't think of getting in bed besides her. He often wanted to hold her in his arms and hold her close. He would never do it simply because it never felt like it would be the correct thing to do. Naruto had a feeling she wouldn't want him to do it, especially not now with the self-destructive behavior and self-loathing she seemed to be doing these days. Naruto felt like the only thing he was doing these days was sitting and watching from the sidelines. Sure he was there to help put the broken pieces back together, but sometimes he really felt like he was just doing nothing as Ino wrecked her life.

"_There has to be a better way to help her."_ He thought in his sleep.

* * *

**(Naruto's Dream)**

_The blond man found himself in the presence of the beautiful platinum blonde. She looked different to him right now. There was a real, genuine happy smile on her face. He hadn't seen her smile like this in a very long time. It made him feel good to see her with a real smile._

"_Hey." She smiled._

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

"_Yes, everything is much better thanks to you Naruto."_

_She suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders._

"_Ino-chan?" He whispered._

"_Naruto thank you so much for always being there for me. I owe you so much."_

_He slowly placed his arms around her waist. He held her close to him. He could literally hear and feel her heart beat._

"_It's okay Ino-chan. I wanted to be there for you."_

"_I know I' am so lucky to have you. I didn't really realize that until I was at my worst."_

_She then pulled away from him slightly. The two blond's were now staring at each other._

"_I love you Naruto." She whispered to him and pulled his lips to hers for a steamy kiss._

"_I love you too." He whispered in his sleep._

* * *

Later that morning a pair of aqua-colored orbs opened the very strong sunlight hitting her eyes.

"Hm," She put her hand over her eyes. "Goddamn sunlight."

Ino sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a bed that she knew was not her own.

"What happened?"

She saw that she was wearing one of Naruto's t-shirts. She then remembered how she had ended up here.

'Oh yeah."

She was about to close her eyes and go back for some more sleep when the bedroom door opened.

"Hey you're up." Naruto spoke.

"Hey." She replied.

"I made you some breakfast because you need to eat something."

She raised an eyebrow to the contents of the bowl he had in his hand.

"What the fuck is that?" She immediately asked.

"It's oatmeal you need to eat a good breakfast."

She looked completely disgusted by the oatmeal. She wasn't even hungry right now and even if she was she wouldn't have wanted any oatmeal.

"No thank you that shit looks gross." She said simply.

Naruto let out a sigh. He could see he would most likely have a fight on his hands here.

"You have to eat." He said again.

"Well I'm not eating that. I'm not even hungry anyway."

"Ino-chan I really don't want to fight with you this early in the morning. So will you please eat?"

The blonde female casted him one more look before taking the bowl from him. She didn't like oatmeal. She had found it to be one of the most disgusting things in the world.

"I hate oatmeal you know." She reminded him.

"It's good for you though."

"I know but that doesn't mean it tastes good."

She picked up the spoon and began to swirl it around in the oatmeal. He could see she was making no motions to eat any of it. He soon sat down besides her.

"You aren't going to make me feed you are you? Because I will if I have to you know." He gave her a slight smile.

The blue-eyed female did not seem to have anything to say to that.

"What time is it?" She suddenly asked.

He looked over to the clock on his nightstand.

"It's 8:30."

"Shit." She cursed. "I should go."

Ino was about to get up when she suddenly fell back on to the bed.

"You don't look like you're able to go anywhere for awhile."

"This is nothing but a minor setback I'll be up soon."

"You need to eat and get some strength back."

"You're not going to let this go are you Naruto? Fine I'll eat but I' am not eating oatmeal. Help me up okay."

The young man helped her into the kitchen. She stood there staring into the refrigerator for awhile.

"My god you have so much healthy shit in here. Since when did you become a health nut Naruto?"

"There isn't anything wrong with eating better."

"You're still eating ramen I see."

"Yeah.' He nodded. "Well some things can't be helped I guess."

"You always did like eating it, it was like your favorite meal I remember."

Ino finally found a soda and a box of cookies he had hidden behind some fruit.

"Jackpot." She whispered.

She sat down to a breakfast of cookies and a soda. Naruto could do nothing besides let out another sigh. It wasn't really what he would call a good breakfast.

"Ino-chan that really isn't a good choice."

"Whatever." She spoke through mouthful's of cookies. "It's my choice. I needed a sugar rush."

She took a few sips of the soda then put the can back down.

'Okay, Naruto I'm going to go grab a shower then I'm gone okay."

He watched as she stood up from her chair.

"Hey Ino-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be okay getting back home?"

The blonde female blinked. He was always so concerned for her. She thought that he was really just wasting his time by taking care of her so much.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "I just...."

He was cut off when she suddenly walked over to him. She put her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey do you want to join me?"

"Huh?" He blinked.

She laughed at the curious facial expression on his face.

"You're reactions are cute. Do you want to take a shower with me?" She asked again.

"Uh....Ino-chan I...."

She simply pinched his cheek and let him go.

"It's okay." She whispered. "Don't get uncomfortable okay. You don't have to do anything. I'm going to go shower now."

"Right." He nodded.

She then made her way to the bathroom so she could take a shower. Naruto let out a breath, he knew that she had to be joking about taking a shower with her. He just wasn't ready to believe she had been serious. Instead he put those thoughts out of his mind and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Before long Ino had appeared again. She was wearing nothing but a towel. Naruto's eyes widened and he almost choked over the juice he was drinking.

"Ino-chan?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, yeah I came to ask you were my clothes were, I need to get dressed."

"And you had to come out here like that that to ask me where your clothes were?"

"Sure." She nodded. "What the big deal? I have a towel on and it's not like I don't have anything you haven't already seen before. Anyway," She changed the subject. "Have you seen my clothes?"

"They're in my bedroom." He answered.

"Thanks." She nodded.

Naruto couldn't help but to stare at her as she walked away. The girl was gorgeous and he had always been attracted to her.

"It is hard to stay in control sometimes." He admitted to himself.

He hadn't forgotten how she had approached him last night. She was basically telling him to fuck her right then and there. But he had to remember she was drunk and would have most likely regretted it in the morning, besides like he said he didn't want to be a drunken memory for her. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't heard her come back into the room. She blinked when she noticed him spacing out.

"_What the hell is wrong with him?"_ She wondered.

Ino wrapped her arms around his shoulders again.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"Yeah I can see that. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He lied. "Are you going to leave now? I'll take you home."

"You don't have to Naruto I can find my way home its not a big deal."

"I would just feel better if I made sure you got home okay."

The platinum-blonde frowned slightly.

"You don't need to take care of me. If you want I'll call you when I get home okay. Will that make you feel better?"

She thought that this was the perfect compromise. She would call him once she got home so he wouldn't have to worry.

"Will you just let me get you home?"

"Naruto!" She shouted. "I'm not drunk anymore okay? I'll be fine getting home so please stop worrying already."

He didn't completely trust her to her own devices. For all he knew she would go home, grab another bottle and pass out drunk on the floor.

"You aren't drunk right now...." He started.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She raised her voice again.

"Ino-chan you can't blame me for being worried about you, lately you just haven't been yourself."

"Well you know what, I don't want you to worry about me anymore. I'll do you a favor. I'll just get out of here and don't follow me."

"Ino-chan wait...."

"Goodbye!" She screamed at him and slammed the door as she left his apartment. He flinched as he heard the door slam shut.

"Oh yeah that definitely went well." He whispered to no one.

**A/N: Okay so I know rather short. But stay here for more it should be an interesting fic nonetheless. I'll see you for the next chapter. Read and Review please.**


	3. Nowhere else to turn

**A/N: Alright so here is chapter three. I only wanted this story to be a few chapters long but now I'm not really so sure how long it will be. Anyway please enjoy for as long as it does last.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

For awhile all Naruto could think about was the way Ino had left. He wasn't surprised in the slightest that she had reacted in the way that she did. He had wanted to avoid a big blow-up but obviously that didn't happen today. Naruto was worried about her right now. If she was upset it was possible that she would end up doing something reckless. He seriously hoped he was wrong.

"I hope like hell she decided to just go home."

He was having a hard time shaking the bad feelings he had. To be honest he didn't trust her to be alone, especially when she was upset. God only knows what could happen, only he didn't have a lot of time to go after her. Naruto did have to get to work. He had bills to pay and he didn't have time to worry about Ino right now. But he knew she wouldn't be too far from his thoughts. She never really was too far from his mind.

The blue-eyed male grabbed his keys and headed out of his apartment. He decided that he would check on her at some point of the day.

"Ino-chan, please don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Meanwhile the platinum-blonde was on her way home. Her aqua-colored orbs were full of anger as she stormed her way down the blocks. She couldn't believe the nerve of Naruto.

"That Naruto." She all but growled. "Who the hell does he think he is, my fucking keeper? It's not his job to look after me so much."

It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate his being there for her. He was always there for her. Naruto was a good friend and she knew that, but these days Ino only wanted to have a little space. She didn't feel like he should have to take care of her all the time.

"I hate feeling like a burden to him."

It was the worst feeling in the world to have when you felt like you were a burden to someone. The last thing Ino wanted to be was an inconvenience. She knew Naruto very well though. He would want to her help her regardless. He was just that type of guy. He couldn't help what was in his nature.

"I guess he really can't help it."

She slowed down when she began to debate on whether or not she should go back to make things right. She didn't want to have such a strong tension between them. Naruto was a good friend and she didn't want to lose that.

"Maybe I should go apologize. He only wants to help. Naruto really can't help being the nice guy that he is."

She was about to turn back around when someone called out to her.

"Hey there sweetheart."

She looked to see a tall dark-haired male possibly a few years older than her. She wasn't completely sure, nor did she really care at this time.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

The man frowned. He really hated being ignored for any reason.

"Hey girl did you hear me?"

Ino only continued walking, showing no signs of either slowing down or acknowledging him. This only made him more upset. He reached out to grab her arm.

"Hey?"

"Fuck off loser!" She shouted and kicked him extremely hard in the balls.

"Ah s-shit!" He moaned in and pain and slowly fell to his knees.

Ino smirked, no guy was putting their hands on her without her permission, especially not some shady looking man like this one.

"I said fuck off." She repeated. "That doesn't mean you go put your damn hands on me."

She then left him on the ground, now deciding she would just go home. She was still a little upset over the asshole stepping out of line. The last thing she wanted to do was bring the anger over to Naruto's place.

"I can always apologize later. I think I need a drink."

For most people they would say it was simply too early in the morning for a drink, but to Ino it was never too early. In her mind she wondered why she should wait when the alcohol seemed to be screaming her name. Once at home she grabbed a bottle of wine and sat down on her bed. She turned the television on and began flicking through the channels.

"There isn't even anything on." She realized. "There are over 150 channels and there's nothing to watch, screw cable." She said and placed the remote down.

The blue-eyed woman was about to open up the bottle, but for some reason she ended up putting that down as well.

"Maybe I'll wait until the afternoon. I can use the buzz then."

A yawn escaped her and she laid down in the bed, getting underneath her favorite puffy purple blanket. Naruto's bed had been comfortable as well, but there was nothing like sleeping in your own bed.

"I'm still tired, it's too fucking early." She decided. "I'm going to go back to sleep."

She had her heart set on closing her eyes and drifting off back to sleep, only she couldn't because the phone by her bed had begun to ring.

Oh fuck, what now!" She groaned in frustration.

She grabbed the phone quickly, nearly hanging up on whoever it was on the other line.

"What is it!"

It was a very rude way to answer a phone call, at the moment though the platinum-blonde truly didn't care. She wanted to sleep badly and this person was ruining her plans.

"Uh Ino are you okay?"

The blue-eyed female paused as she recognized the voice on the other line.

"Tenten?"

She hadn't spoken to Tenten in a very long time. The brown-haired female named Tenten happened to be a very good friend of hers. She was possibly the closest female friend she ever had.

"Yes, Ino are you okay? You don't really sound too good."

"Oh I'm fine." She lied. "How are you though, it's been awhile."

"I'm doing good. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together tonight, you know to catch up a little."

Ino closed her eyes while running her finger's through her blonde locks. She was trying to decide on whether or not she should agree to it. The prolonged silence was beginning to worry the brunette on the other end.

"Uh Ino, are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here." She nodded. "It sounds good Ten. Where do you want me to meet?"

"I'll come get you at your place. Is 9 okay?"

"Sure I'll be ready. I have to go now though Tenten, bye."

"Bye Ino."

Tenten wasn't completely sure but she just had a bad feeling after having spoken to Ino. Something simply didn't feel right. She hadn't really spoke to Ino in awhile so she couldn't' say for sure what was going on.

"I wonder if she's okay."

Tenten soon began to pace back and forth in her own apartment. She had the day off from work so she did have free time on her hands. The brunette was becoming more and more worried for her friend.

"That's it I'm going over there."

She got dressed, grabbed her keys and headed to Ino's apartment. She wasn't sure what she would see once she got there, but she just had to see if Ino was okay. Ino's tone of voice had caused her to worry. Tenten needed to see for herself what was going on. She wasn't the only one who was worried about her. A certain blond-haired male was also concerned. He did make it to work on time but he still thought of Ino.

Was she okay? Had she made it home safely? He worried that she had gone off and down something stupid that she would ultimately regret. He picked up his cellphone and was about to dial her number. At the last minute he decided not to call now. He would go over to her place after work.

"Ino-chan I really hope you're okay."

* * *

Meanwhile the brunette arrived at her friend's house. She stood there for a minute before knocking on the door. Ino was inside staring blankly at the television. She found that she was unable to get back to sleep, so she decided to just watch T.V.

"Who the fuck is that at the door?" She immediately wondered.

She didn't get up to answer.

"Maybe they will go away if I ignore it."

Yet the knocking did not stop. Ino sighed heavily and walked over to the front door.

"What is it?" She opened the door to come face to face with a surprised Tenten. Ino blinked a few times before giving her a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ten, I didn't know it was you. Come in okay?"

Tenten only nodded and followed the blonde female into the apartment. She wasn't sure what to expect but she sure as hell wasn't expecting this. The whole place was in such a mess that Tenten almost thought she was in the wrong house. Ino had always been such a neat, tidy person. The place was in complete turmoil. There was clothing all over the floor, empty take-out boxes, books everywhere. She also couldn't help but notice the many beer and wine bottles laying around. Tenten was now officially more than just a little concerned.

"Ino?"

"Yeah, oh I'm sorry about the mess. I haven't really had time to clean lately." Ino pushed the clothes from the couch and on to the floor, making it so Tenten could at least sit down. The brunette sat down reluctantly. All the while she was wondering what the hell happened while she was away. Ino had changed she could feel it.

"Ino what's wrong? Please tell me."

"Hey um, are you thirsty I can find something I guess." She ignored the question and slowly made her way into the kitchen, which happened to be a mess as well. Tenten followed behind her to see there was a sink full of dirty dishes, paper plates on the counter, and all sorts of things simply laying around. Ino was now in the refrigerator looking for something non-alcoholic because she knew Tenten didn't drink.

"I'm sorry Ten, I don't have anything in here you would want."

"It's okay Ino, I'm not thirsty anyway. Ino what's going on with you?"

A sigh escaped the platinum-blonde.

"Everything is fine Ten, why do you ask?"

Tenten couldn't believe she would even ask that. Did she not find anything wrong with the situation. Her house was a mess, she was obviously not herself, and on top of all that she should be at work this early in the morning.

"Never mind Ino. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I should have probably told you that I was going to stop by."

"Oh it's fine." Ino told her. "I'm glad to see you." She spoke and hugged the brown-haired female. Tenten hugged her friend back. She almost didn't want to leave because she was very worried about Ino.

"I'm going to go though. I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I can't wait."

Tenten just gave her a brave smile and said goodbye to her. As soon as she left Ino breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now I can relax again."

She grabbed a can of beer and began to drink from it. Now that she had time alone she was able to think. Naruto was back on her mind again. She really needed to talk to him so that she could apologize. She then picked up the phone and called his cellphone.

Naruto who was busy at work was surprised to receive a phone call from her. Hopefully she wasn't calling to say she was in trouble.

"Hello." He answered.

"Naruto?"

He paused as her voice hit his ears. She happened to be the last person he expected to hear from.

"Ino-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"I'm at work."

The phone conversation went dead for a little while until Ino spoke again.

"Hey I wont keep you or anything. I just had to tell you I'm sorry."

He certainly wasn't expecting an apology either.

"Oh," He couldn't hide his surprise. "It's okay Ino-chan. I'm just glad that you aren't hurt."

"I'm fine." She promised.

"Good well I have to go now, but I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Alright, bye Naruto."

And just like that she was gone. Naruto was about to head straight back to work when suddenly someone he wasn't expecting walked in.

"Hey Naruto." He heard the familiar voice.

He smiled as he saw the brown-haired female.

"Tenten-chan when did you get back?"

The last thing he knew Tenten had gone away on business to China. It was good to see her back.

"I've been back for a few days now. I'm sorry to drop by like this but can we please talk."

Tenten knew that if anyone had any idea what was going on with Ino it would be Naruto.

"Okay." He agreed. "Cover for me okay." He said to his co-worker.

The two friends then went outside to talk.

"What's up?" He wondered.

"It's about Ino."

Naruto had just spoken to her. She couldn't have possibly gotten into trouble that quickly.

"I just got off the phone with her. Is she..."

"She's not doing good Naruto. I went over to her place and she seemed so different. What's going on?"

Naruto knew he hadn't been the only one to see how messed up she was, even Tenten recognized it right away.

"It's a long story...."

From there Naruto went into the details of her latest failed relationship. He explained how it simply sent her over the edge. She hadn't been the same for quite some time now. When he finished the story Tenten had a visible sign on her face.

"This is all because of some guy?"

"I think it's more than that Tenten. All of her relationships end pretty badly, but I think that he was really important to her."

It hurt Naruto to have to say it but he knew it to be true. Ino only saw him as a friend. He seriously doubted she would ever see him as anything more. Tenten looked sad for him.

"You're still in love with her?"

"I always have been Tenten you know that."

"She's being stupid if she can't see how much you care. I don't care if she's my friend or not. Ino needs to wake up and see what she's got right in front of her."

Naruto really appreciated her vote of confidence. It was nice to know that Tenten was rooting for him, but he wasn't expecting for Ino to just fall madly in love with him over night, if at all.

"Thanks Tenten."

"It's true." She nodded. "You're a great guy Naruto. I bet you've been there for her constantly since she changed. Am I right?"

Naruto couldn't deny it so he just gave a firm nod. He was the one that had been there for the platinum blonde. He was the one who wanted to be there anyway. He needed to be there for her.

"What can I say, I love her."

Tenten put her hand to his shoulders in an effort to comfort him. She hated to see her friends down for any reason.

"It'll be okay Naruto."

"Yeah, I'm sure one day Ino will be back to her old self. Anyway, I have to get back to work."

"Sure." Tenten nodded. "Hey I invited Ino out tonight, but that was way before I saw her in person. Naruto you should come with us. It wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes, you know."

"Okay." He agreed. "She'll be pissed though if she thinks you invited me there to babysit though."

He knew Ino very well. She would be pissed off if she suspected them of trying to babysit her.

"Alright well you can just act like you showed up for a drink or something. I mean it's not like you can't go out and have fun too. If she does get mad, well we will just have to keep her calm."

"I can do that." Naruto nodded.

"Good, so I'll see you tonight you know at the bar we used to always hang out at. I haven't seen Kiba in awhile. Does he still work there?"

"Yep. He's still the bartender."

"Alright, well it will be nice to see him and talk for awhile. Bye Naruto."

"Bye Tenten." He waved.

The blond male watched as she walked away. The whole time he was praying that tonight would not end up in a complete disaster. But knowing Ino anything was possible these days.

"I''ll watch her." He decided.

* * *

That night Ino dressed in a black skirt and red top. She looked completely casual but still hot in her opinion. She tied her hair back in its trademark ponytail and put on some pink lip gloss. She gave herself an inspection in the mirror. She thought overall that she looked good.

"Yeah, I look pretty good."

She grabbed her purse and waited for Tenten to come over. Her house was still in the same mess it had been in earlier. She had made no effort to begin cleaning. Honestly, she really didn't give a damn how the apartment looked. She was the only one that had to live here and she didn't have company over at all. The only person to come over was Naruto, and he was too nice to say anything about the mess. A few times he even offered to help clean up.

"It's funny how he's on my mind again." She whispered.

She thought more of the apology she had given over the phone. Ino felt like she could have given a much better apology. She decided she would give him a better one in person whenever she saw him again. Soon a knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"That must be Tenten."

The blonde female grabbed her jacket and purse, then headed to the door. She immediately put a smile on her face for the brunette.

"Hey Ten, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Tenten managed to smile back.

"Let's go."

Ino nodded and locked the front door. The two friend's then headed down to the bar where they all used to hang out.

"You haven't heard from Sakura or Hinata lately have you?" Tenten asked.

"No." Ino answered. "They are both pretty busy these days. Hinata-chan is in school full time. And forehead, well she's busy at the hospital."

"They were always work-a-holics."

"Yeah they are." Ino agreed.

The two of them walked into the bar and headed straight for a table. They immediately ordered soda's. Ino decided to wait awhile before she really started to drink.

"I invited Lee too if that's okay."

Ino raised an eyebrow to Tenten. She hadn't even realized Tenten and Lee were still an item.

"I thought that you guys were over."

"We did break-up but we fixed our problems."

"Well that's good I guess, although Lee is a little, uh,... well.." Ino tried to find the right words.

Tenten laughed. Her boyfriend was strange there was no getting around it.

"I know he's a little..."

"Weird." Ino finished.

"Yeah, but Lee is sweet. He's really sweet. Just like another guy we both know."

Ino blinked in confusion for a minute, but it didn't take her long to realize who Tenten was talking about. Tenten just took a sip of her sprite.

"You're talking about Naruto."

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Ten," Ino started. "I know that Naruto is one of the good guys."

"So then what's the problem?"

"It's because he's one of the good guys that's why. I don't want to destroy him. I don't want to end up breaking him and hurting him. It's better if things stay the way they are now."

"Ino he..."

"Yeah I know he likes me."

"No Ino, it's more than that. He..."

"No!" Ino cut her off. "Don't say it. Love is for the weak Tenten. Love is like a cancer that feeds off of you from the inside out. It changes you." She spoke with slight venom in her voice.

To say it worried the brunette was putting it lightly.

"Ino?"

"I need a real drink." She decided.

Just as she said this Naruto walked in to the bar. He looked around and immediately saw Tenten and Ino sitting at a table.

"Hey Naruto?" Kiba waved.

"Hi Kiba."

"You see Ino and Tenten are here right."

"Yeah, hey why don't you get someone to cover for you and come join us."

"Okay sounds good." The brown-haired male decided.

The two men then walked over to Ino and Tenten's table. Ino looked up when she saw Naruto heading her way.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Ino-chan, Tenten how are you both?"

"We're good." Ino nodded.

"Hey you guys. Hey Kiba it's been awhile."

"Yeah." The bartender smiled at her. He was glad to see that Tenten was back in town. Ino needed all the friends she could get right now, especially with the way she was behaving.

"I'll be back with some drinks okay." Kiba said. "What do you want Naruto?"

"I'll have a beer." Naruto decided. He would of course only be having one beer tonight. He had to of course keep an eye on Ino. And he couldn't do that if he was drunk as well. Not that he couldn't hold his liquor he was good at that.

"Kiba I'll take one too." Ino shouted out to him.

"Sure."

He doubted if she should be drinking at all. But the last thing he wanted to do was piss her off now.

"Hey Naruto." Ino spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

Tenten just watched in silence. A part of her hoping that Ino would finally give Naruto a real chance.

"You are?"

"Yes. I wanted to apologize again for this morning. I was out of line."

"Oh, I told you Ino-chan it's okay."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that, you were only trying to help me. You're always there trying to help me, so I'm sorry."

He nodded.

"Well apology accepted Ino-chan." He gave her a small smile.

Tenten sighed in disappointment. She hated to see Naruto going through this, especially when he really, truly loved the girl. She was sure that Ino knew how deep his feelings for her went. Soon Kiba came back with drinks for everyone. Three beers and one more soda for Tenten. She was the only one who did not drink.

"So Ten, how was China?" Kiba asked.

"Oh it was great. I loved it over there. I can't wait to go back as soon as possible."

"You're going back?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." She answered. "It all depends if I'm able to get my boss to let me go back. I had fun though."

Her cellphone started to ring which immediately distracted her.

"Hold on guys I'm going to take this call."

"Okay."Ino nodded while Tenten left to take her phone call.

Naruto sat there for awhile just staring at the platinum-blonde. It was amazing how she could still look so beautiful. The look in her eyes was still dead and not full of any sign of life. But she still looked gorgeous to him. Ino downed the beer and looked around.

"Kiba, didn't you bring anymore?"

"Ino I don't think..."

"Oh no, not tonight. I'm going to drink whatever the hell I want."

She stood up and walked over to the bar, and when she returned she came back with a whole bottle of champagne.

"Ino what the hell?" Kiba shouted.

"It's a celebration. Tenten is back we should all have a drink to celebrate her return."

All Naruto and Kiba could do was watch as the platinum-blonde opened the bottle and poured herself and everyone else a glass.

"Come on guys cheer up, look a little happier." She told them.

It was hard to be happy with her acting like this. Soon Tenten came back to the table.

"Is everything okay Tenten?"

"Yeah." She seemed disappointed. "That was Lee on the phone, he can't make it."

"Oh I'm sorry Ten." Ino told her.

"I didn't know you guys got back together." Naruto said.

"Yeah those two are completely in love you know." Kiba laughed. "They can't get enough of each other."

Ino flinched slightly, this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. She hated talking about love and relationships.

"Ino-chan?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Ino." Kiba apologized.

"It's okay Kiba don't feel sorry for me. I'm okay." She said and had another glass of the champagne.

When she had finished half of the bottle she put it down.

"Well, I'm going to go." She decided.

"Now, but why..." Tenten wondered.

"I'm tired now. I wasn't really able to sleep this whole day, so I want to go home. Hey Ten, we'll have lunch together okay." She promised.

She slowly rose from the table with everyone looking on worried. The good thing was that she didn't seem to be drunk. Naruto immediately stood up as well.

"Hey Ino-chan do you want me to walk with you?"

She wasn't surprised that he had asked this. He wanted to do everything is his power to be there for her.

"No it's okay."

He could see that she wasn't drunk, which was a good thing. She looked up to meet his worried gaze. Suddenly a feeling of nausea ran through her.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be sick."

She put her hands over her mouth and ran out of the bar with her friends running after her. She was now outside hunched over, throwing up over the curb. Naruto got to her first. He put his hand on to her and began to stroke her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

Tenten gently pulled her hair back for her friend.

"Ino?" She was worried.

"I didn't eat anything today except those cookies." She remembered.

Naruto wanted to take her to get something to eat right away. How could she possibly go this whole day without eating anything else?

"Ino-chan we need to get you something."

"No, I just need to get home and rest. Thanks though Naruto." She gently pushed him away from her and waved goodbye to everyone. She said nothing more to them and disappeared up the block. It took everything Naruto had to stop himself from running after her.

"I know you really want to go after her right now." Kiba said.

"Yeah I do." Naruto nodded. "But I shouldn't. I really don't want to piss her off if I go after her. I'm going to go too, bye you guys."

"Bye Naruto." Both Tenten and Kiba spoke together. They watched the blond male walk the opposite direction. They knew how hard it had been for him to just walk away from her like that.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Tenten wondered.

"Not with the way Ino's been behaving these days. She's not herself these days, it's sad to see. But you know Naruto, he won't give up on her. If anyone can help her it's him."

* * *

Unfortunately for Ino when she got home she found that she wouldn't be getting any sleep. To her surprise she found her father sitting in her apartment. She hadn't been expecting to see him.

"Daddy?"

"Ino." He said in a firm voice.

When he spoke in such a firm voice she knew that it wasn't a good thing. Her father was clearly upset with her.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming by."

"Ino I love you, you are my daughter. But I will not stand by and watch you trash your life. I'm not going to keep paying for this apartment while you do nothing. I've had enough."

"Daddy what are you saying?"

She knew what was coming next. He was about to tell her to get out and not come back. She could feel it.

"I want you to pack some things and leave. You can come back for the rest of your things later. But I will not keep up your rent for you while you sit back and drink yourself into oblivion. You need help princess."

"I'm fine." She shouted. "I don't need help. You know what, fine, I'll go. I don't care anymore. You want this apartment you can have it."

She ran to her room and grabbed a few things, throwing them into bags. She was only going to take a few items that she knew she needed. Her father stood there staring at his daughter with worried eyes.

"Ino?"

"Don't worry about me daddy." She spoke with hot tears of anger in her eyes.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"I already told you I don't give a fuck."

She picked up her bags and headed for the door. She looked back at her father, one of the few men she actually respected with anger in her eyes.

"Bye. I'll call you when I need to get the rest of my stuff."

And with that she slammed the door behind her and kept right on walking. Once she got a few blocks away from the apartment the anger began to subside.

"There's only one place I can go." She whispered.

She hated to bother him, especially because she already felt like a burden to him as it was. But he was the only one she could go to right now. He was the only one who would help her with no questions asked.

"I hate to do this but I have to go to him."

To be honest the platinum-blonde wasn't even really surprised her father kicked her out. He was the one that bought the apartment and was paying the rent. He had every right to tell her to get out. She had lost her job and wasn't doing a thing to try to find another one.

"I don't blame my father but..." She paused. "I understand why he wanted me to go. I ruin everything I touch."

And with that she continued on to Naruto's house.

* * *

The young man was sitting at home watching television. His mind wasn't even focused on the screen in front of him. Naturally his mind was of course with the platinum blonde. He hoped she went home and ate something. But then he remembered the state of her apartment. There wasn't anything very nutritious or probably even edible in the refrigerator. The only thing she had been eating was takeout. And Naruto doubted if she would find the strength to get up and cook for herself, as if she even had groceries. But he decided to try and put it out of his mind

Ino didn't want any help, he had to keep reminding himself of that. It was hard though, watching the person you love destroy themselves.

"If only there was something more I could do."

What could he possibly do that he hadn't tried already? Ino was a grown woman. She had to make her own choices. He just hated sitting back and watching her make all the wrong ones. The only thing he could do was offer her his hand in help. It was up to her to decide whether or not she would take it. He closed his eyes for a minute just as he was about to drift off to sleep there was a knock at his door. A yawn escaped the young man as he rose to his feet. The only thing he was wearing was a sleeveless t-shirt and his black boxers. He wasn't sure who was at his door, but it couldn't be too important. It was getting late so maybe someone knocked on his door by mistake.

He opened it to see the pretty platinum-blonde standing there. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He was about to reach out and touch her to see if she was real, but stopped himself. She was standing there with her bags on the floor besides her. Her face told him that she had been upset. Her eyes were slightly red so she had tears there.

"Ino-chan?"

"Naruto I'm sorry." She immediately apologized.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Naruto, I..." She looked away from him. He blinked in confusion. He didn't really understand what was going on. Why did she come all the way over here to apologize?

"Tell me what's wrong Ino-chan?"

"I hate to do this to you but I need a favor."

"Of course what is it?"

"I... I need to crash here for a little while. Is it okay?"

She already knew he wouldn't turn her away. There was no way he of all people would make her leave. But when he didn't say anything she looked away from him again.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I really shouldn't have come here anyway, bye okay."

She turned to leave but stopped when Naruto suddenly grabbed her arm. He turned around so that she was facing him.

"No, come in Ino-chan, it's okay. Come in." He repeated and helped her pick up the bags on the ground. She knew he wouldn't turn her away, it made her feel even the more guilty about having to come to him like this.

"_I guess I will always be a burden to you huh Naruto."_ She thought.

**A/n: So its a wrap for this chapter. What will Ino do now that she has nowhere else to go? Stay here for more.**


	4. Stay here with me

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is so late I've just been having a bit of writers block and it hasn't really gone away completely. Here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto helped her bring in the few bags she did have. The platinum-blonde sat down on his couch while he went to make her a cup of tea. He also remembered that she said she hadn't eaten. The pretty blonde just sat there staring into space. She had felt so guilty for having to come here, but she really didn't know where else to go.

"Here Ino-chan."

He placed the tea and a sandwich in front of her. She really wanted a drink right now but she accepted the tea regardless.

"Thank you."

"Sure." He nodded. "You need to eat too."

She had completely forgotten about eating. The only thing she was thinking about was the fact that her father had kicked her out. Where the hell was she supposed to go? She couldn't stay here forever that was for sure. Naruto watched her sip some of the tea, but didn't eat any of the sandwich just yet. He decided to ask her what happened. Would she give him the whole story? He wasn't sure.

"Ino-chan what happened?"

"My father kicked me out today." She answered.

"Oh." Naruto whispered. "I'm sorry."

Ino shook her head and took another small sip of the tea he gave her.

"It's not your fault, it's mine so don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing to you. I shouldn't have had to come over here and bother you like this."

The blond man shook his head and reached for her hands. He held them in his for a few minutes. She avoided his gaze.

"You're not bothering me Ino-chan. I'm glad you felt like you could come to me."

She came partly because she knew he wouldn't leave her out in the cold. If there was anyone she knew she could always count on, it was him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

A strong hand pressed itself up against her cheek, causing her to look up at the blond-haired man. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Don't apologize anymore okay. You can stay here with me Ino, you can stay as long as you need to."

Ino nodded and stood up to his surprise she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Naruto. I don't deserve for you to be this good to me."

"Hey cut it out already, just eat okay?"

"Thanks but I'm really not hungry for a sandwich."

"Do you want me to order take-out?"

"Hold that thought okay. I'll just see what's in the refrigerator okay. I'm sure that I can find something."

He said nothing as she made her way over to the refrigerator. He doubted if she would find anything to her liking, so he kept the take-out paper close by.

"Jesus Naruto what's with all this healthy shit?"

He laughed a little. She obviously didn't remember what happened earlier this morning.

"Ino-chan the same things that were in there earlier are still there."

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "Hey there's some chicken in here. You have some lettuce too so I could make a salad or something."

"You're going to eat it right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Of course I wouldn't talk about making one if I weren't going to eat it."

He watched while she prepared herself a chicken salad. He saw the look in her eyes. She was probably hoping for beer right now, but of course she wouldn't be getting one here.

"Hm," She paused. "Naruto you don't have any salad dressing."

"I have Italian."

"Ew, I hate Italian, never mind it's okay. I'll eat it plain." She decided.

He watched her sit down and take a few bites of the chicken salad.

"I hate eating alone sometimes. Do you want some?" She offered him.

"No thank you, you should finish the whole thing. You're the one who hasn't eaten anything besides cookies."

"Alright." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to finish eating the salad. Naruto was just glad to see her eating something. He was already worried about her enough. He knew he would have found a way to make sure she ate. Ino only ended up eating half the bowl before putting it down on the table.

"I feel better now that salad really hit the spot."

He would have preferred if she had eaten the entire salad, but the more important thing was that she had eaten something.

"You shouldn't go around starving yourself Ino-chan."

"I wasn't...I just sort of forgot."

It wasn't as if she had been lying. Eating a meal was sometimes the furthest thing from her mind.

"_He did this to you Ino-chan. He screwed you up so badly."_ Naruto thought angrily.

The young man was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Ino staring at him. She couldn't help but see his facial expression. He looked bitter about something.

"_Maybe he's finally coming to his senses about me staying here."_

The young woman got up and sat down besides him. She placed her arms around his shoulders.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

'I was only thinking, sorry if I worried you."

He stood up and cleared the table. She watched while he put the remainder of the food away.

"We'll have to go shopping tomorrow. We need to get some groceries that you'll actually eat."

"Huh?" Ino spoke.

"You're going to be staying here right? You're going to eat while you're living here."

"We should probably talk about that."

Naruto blinked but sat back down so the two of them could talk about their new living arrangements. He didn't see what else had to be said, but if she wanted to talk he would listen.

"Naruto, first of all I appreciate you letting me stay here."

"I know this already Ino-chan. You don't have to thank me. You can stay here."

"Thank you."

There was an uneasy silence that filled the air.

"I'm going to go take a shower, okay." The blue-eyed female soon spoke.

"Okay." Naruto nodded.

It was getting late anyway, Naruto wanted to get to sleep. He went into his room and laid down on his bed. He placed his arms behind his head while gazing up into the ceiling. Even now his mind was on the platinum-blonde, his brand new house guest. To say he was surprised that Ino's father kicked her out would be a lie. He most likely became fed up with watching Ino trash her life.

Naruto knew that her father wasn't trying to hurt by doing this. He most likely felt it had been the right thing to do. Ino needed some sort of wake-up call to pull her out of whatever dark tunnel she was stuck in. Naruto felt though that something much bigger had to hit her than this.

"I hope one day she will bounce back from all of this."

He wanted the old Ino back that much was certain. He just hoped her wake-up call wouldn't be something that mind end up destroying her in the process.

* * *

Ino stood in the shower she closed her eyes and allowed the warm water to ease her muscles. The shower had felt so good she almost didn't want to get out. She would stay here in this quiet, warm spot forever if she could. Of course she was aware that couldn't happen. The blue-eyed female knew she couldn't possibly stay in the shower for the rest of her life. Just like she wouldn't be able to run away from her problems forever. She would eventually have to get her life together.

"I'm such a goddamn mess."

Being in the quiet atmosphere gave her a chance to really think. She hated to think sometimes because her thoughts scared her. She had so much in her head that the young woman wasn't sure where to begin. Her shower soon came to an end. She dressed in an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of underwear. It was what she would normally sleep in anyway. There wasn't anything wrong with being comfortable.

"I've been in here so long I'm surprised Naruto didn't come to check up on me."

She then exited the bathroom and went in search of Naruto. She found him in his bedroom.

"Oh, you're done. Are you ready for bed?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired actually. I came to say goodnight."

"Where are you going?" He seemed confused.

She gave him a serious look.

"Naruto I'm not going to take your bed. I'll take the couch it's fine."

"No, the couch isn't all that comfortable, after a few nights you'll get sick of sleeping there. You can have the bed."

She understood what a gentlemen the young man had been, but she didn't feel right taking over his bed. She was only a guest here. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"We'll both sleep here."

He felt his cheeks flush red slightly at the thought of sleeping besides her. She probably didn't notice because she didn't say anything about it.

"Ino-chan?"

"It's the best solution Naruto. I'm not going to kick you out of your bed. We'll both sleep here, you're bed is big enough."

That was certainly true. His bed was certainly big enough for the both of them.

"Alright." He nodded and moved over so she could lay down.

Ino got into the bed with him, but there was still a good amount of space between them.

"Goodnight okay."

"Night." Naruto replied.

For awhile both blond's just laid there in silence. Although they both were equally tired for some reason sleep wasn't coming for either of them. Ino turned over to see the back of Naruto's head.

"Hey, are you asleep?"

"No I can't really sleep." He turned around too so that he was facing her. The two of them were now looking into each other's eyes.

"Naruto?" She spoke and reached out to touch him.

He grabbed her hand within his. Before he could stop himself he had already begun to speak.

"Ino-chan, stay."

"Huh?"

"Stay here." He told her. "Stay here with me."

She blinked a few times. It was one thing to let her crash here for a few nights, but it was another to ask her to move in permanently.

"Naruto you can't mean...."

"Yes." He nodded. "Stay here with me. You don't have anywhere else to go. You're father isn't going to bail you out this time. I want you to stay here with me."

He wanted the platinum-blonde in anyway that he could have her, preferably as most that a friend. But he had to take whatever he could get. Besides if she was living with him he could keep a better eyes on her, at least he would know where she was.

"Naruto, thank you but...."

"If you really want to thank me you'll stay with me."

A sigh escaped the pretty blue-eyed female. She slowly pulled her hand away from his.

"I don't know."

"Well sleep on it and get back to me in the morning, goodnight." He told her and turned back around to sleep. "Goodnight."

Sleep did not get to Ino right away. The only thing she could think about had been his offer. He already wanted to take care of her and now she had to deal with his offer of moving in with him. Could she really do it? More importantly should she do it? He was right about her not having anywhere else to go. And her father made it very clear that he wouldn't be coming to her rescue. Naruto seemed to be her only hope right now. Although it had been his idea she still felt as if she was taking advantage of him.

Honestly she doubted if she should even be considering his offer. In fact if she had any decency she would just find somewhere else to stay.

"I probably shouldn't have come here."

It was much too late for that though. She turned to face her sleeping friend again and put her hand on to his shoulder.

"You shouldn't put up with me but you do. You can't possibly l...." Ino didn't wish to say the L word. She knew he had feelings for her but did he love her that much? All of his actions seemed to suggest it. Ino just didn't know what to do. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry for all of this." She whispered to the sleeping male.

She thought of nothing more than to apologize to him. The blue-eyed female knew she couldn't be the right woman for him. It would never work out. She was completely positive of this.

"I can't be that girl for you Naruto. I'm so sorry."

* * *

When Ino awoke the next morning she was greeted by the smell of breakfast being cooked. It had been a long time since she could remember that smell, seeing as how she didn't cook anymore. Ino had taken to ordering out instead of cooking for herself these days. Ino followed the aroma all the way into the kitchen. She saw Naruto cooking. She had no idea he could actually cook.

"Naruto?"

"Oh, good morning Ino-chan. I'm making waffles, it isn't disgusting to you is it?"

"No waffles are fine. I didn't know you could cook."

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, well when you live by yourself you have to learn these things. Here eat up."

He places a plate of waffles in front of her. It did look good so she decided to try the waffles.

"Hey this is pretty good."

He gave her a warm smile and was glad to see her actually enjoying the food he made for her.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah, it's not bad."

Naruto soon sat down to his own plate of waffles. He poured both himself and Ino a glass of juice.

"We should probably get those groceries today."

"Okay." Ino agreed. "Um... Naruto?"

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night and the offer you made me."

The blond male paused so he could take a sip of his juice.

"It wasn't an offer. I was telling you to stay with me Ino-chan because I want you to. Did you come to a decision?"

He knew that he really wanted her to stay here with him. Sure he only had a one bedroom apartment, but he was positive that they could make it work. She had to stay with him. Where else would she go? More importantly who else was going to put up with her bullshit but him. He was her only option, they both knew this.

"I think you're crazy for even suggesting I move in."

"Ino-chan you need somewhere to stay. It wont be forever or anything, you can stay as long as you need to."

The blue-eyed female had a feeling Naruto was going to do everything in his power to convince her to move in.

"Hey at least you know I'm clean." Naruto said, which caused her to smile slightly.

"_At least I got her to smile a little."_ He thought.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Naruto asked.

"I'll stay here with you, thank you Naruto."

"It'll all work out you'll see."

After breakfast had been consumed the two blond's headed out to the grocery store. Naruto watched almost helplessly as Ino threw mainly junk food into the shopping cart. He saw chips, cookies, beer and other various items. A defeated sort of sigh escaped him.

"What, what's wrong?" She asked him with a bag of gummy bears in her hand.

"Ino-chan you have so much junk food in here. How about some real food?"

"Real food?" She repeated. "This is real food."

"No, no I'm talking fruit, vegetables, meat. Not candy chips and other junk, pick something else okay."

It was now Ino's turn to sigh but she ended up throwing some strawberries and other fruit into the cart.

'That's better I guess."

"Let's finish shopping okay. Are you cooking tonight?" Ino asked.

"Sure, if you're eating."

"Well as long as I'm not cooking then it's fine. I'll eat whatever you make." Ino decided.

The two blond's finished their grocery shopping and headed back to Naruto's place. As they were walking Ino couldn't help but notice the many happy couples. It was making her sick to her stomach. How could she not be thinking of her ex right now? Naruto noticed the look in her eyes. Of course she would be upset about all the smiling couples.

"Ino-chan?"

"It's fine." She spoke. "I'm alright."

He didn't believe her but they weren't going to discuss it any further. Once back at his place the platinum-blonde sat down on his couch. She put her hands over her head, pushing her hair back as well.

"Ino?"

"I just can't stand it."

Naruto went over to her and places his arms around her. He disliked seeing her down like this.

"It'll be okay." He whispered soothingly.

She looked into his cerulean-blue pools for a moment. She slowly places her hand to his cheek.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Sure." He nodded. "Will you be alright? I'm going to put these groceries away."

"I'll be fine."

As he was putting away the groceries the platinum-blonde decided to go back into the bedroom. For some reason all she wanted to do was rest. She laid down on the big comfortable bed, hugging the pillow to her chest.

"_I'm such a mess." _She thought again sadly.

Meanwhile after Naruto had finished putting everything away he was interrupted by a knock as his front door. He couldn't imagine who would be dropping by now. He opened the door only to come face to face with Ino's father.

'Mr. Yamanaka?"

"Hello Naruto." The older man gave a firm nod.

"Uh, come in."

Mr. Yamanaka had a seat with Naruto offering to make him some tea. The older man politely declined the offer.

"No thank you son. I came here to talk to you actually. You are very close to my daughter so I wouldn't be at all surprised if she showed up here. I'm sure you know all about the events of last night."

Naruto gave a nod.

'Yes sir."

"I'm sure my daughter has even showed up here. You don't have to say anything. I'm already aware of how you feel about her. Naruto, son I bet you already offered your help to her. Naruto didn't bother to say anything because of course Mr. Yamanaka was right. Why wouldn't he offer his help to the woman that he loved while she was in trouble. A few moments of silence filled the air.

"She needs my help sir."

"I know you only want what's best for her Naruto, so do I. Which is why I'm going to tell you to ask her to leave."

Naruto stared at the older man and blinked a few times. He wasn't completely surprised that he had asked this.

"I can't do that Mr. Yamanaka. I'm not going to kick her out into the street."

"Son, I know you mean well but what you're doing isn't really healthy. You can't protect her from everything. Ino needs to help herself without the help of myself or you. She is in serious trouble I'm afraid."

Naruto agreed with him completely on that one. Ino was in trouble right now.

"She does need help sir, you're right."

"I don't want to hurt her but I believe what I did was for the best. She needs to learn how to stand back on her own two feet again. She needs to be the young woman we both remember. How can she do that if we both baby her and allow her to do these things?"

Mr. Yamanaka was making valid points but Naruto also knew that he could not turn his back on her. He loved Ino. He wanted to help her.

"Sir I understand, really I do. But I'm not just going to kick her out. She's just not strong enough to be on her own right now."

"Alright." The older man stood up. "You are a grown man and capable of making your own choices. So I suppose there's nothing else I can say. Goodbye son. I'll see myself out."

"Goodbye Mr. Yamanaka."

Naruto locked the door behind him as he left the apartment. A sigh escaped him and he hung his head down low. He was sure Ino had to have heard everything that was said. He entered the bedroom to see the platinum-blonde holding the pillow close to her body. Naruto sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I know you're not sleeping Ino-chan."

Ino remained quiet.

"It's okay if you don't want to say anything. I bet your father's words had to hurt. I'm sorry." He said while putting his hand to her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Naruto my father had a right to say whatever he feels. It's not a big deal."

A frown spread across his handsome features.

"No, it's not okay. I know you can't really be fine with everything he said."

Naruto could do nothing but stare at the back of her head since she wouldn't turn around to face him.

"I don't care."

"Okay I wont push you or anything. I'll leave it alone." He decided.

"Thank you."

Ino then turned over and reached for his hand. She squeezed it within hers.

"You're too good to me, you know that."

"_Things would be even better if you could only let me really love you."_ he thought.

Naruto just wanted his feelings to be returned. He wanted to be with her and show her the love she deserved. But given the current state she was in it didn't look like it would be happening.

"I'm not." He said.

"You are too." Ino nodded. "You're always there for me. I can't really remember a time when you weren't there. I don't deserve you."

His other hand found it's way on to her cheek.

"Don't say things like that okay. Everyone deserves someone in their life. You're pretty much stuck with me." He smiled slightly.

Ino had a feeling he would say something like that. But truth be told the idea of always having Naruto around didn't sound bad at all. He was after all one of the good guys. She couldn't think of a better person if she tried. Ino didn't feel as if she deserved him and that was not going to change.

"Are you sure that you want to commit yourself to someone as messed up as me?" She had to ask.

"Ino-chan you aren't so broken where you can't be fixed."

"Oh, no I'm definitely broken. Naruto it's not your job to try and fix me. More importantly I don't think I want to be fixed. There are just too many pieces."

The blond male just stared sadly at the blue-eyed female. Ino then released his hand from hers. She then went to staring blankly into the ceiling.

"Everything can be fixed Ino-chan."

"No, not everything. Some things are just broken beyond repair, like me." She added.

Naruto hated negativity. He had always tried to have a positive outlook on everything. Ino was simply living in a dark tunnel. She saw the world as one big shit hole.

"What do you want for dinner?" He randomly asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I don't care really. I'll eat whatever you're cooking."

"Okay." He nodded.

He really had no idea what he was going to throw together, but like she said it didn't really matter too much.

"We should go out tonight. I mean we're roommates now right? We should celebrate or something."

"_Anything to get wasted."_

Alcohol was like her own personal drug. She used it to numb her pain and any other feelings. He had to try to get her to stop drinking somehow.

'I think the celebrations can wait awhile."

"Aw," She pouted slightly. "You're no fun."

"You can't party all the time." He reminded her.

She didn't say anything for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess that you're right."

"Life isn't really meant to be one big party. It would be great if it were though."

The thing on the platinum-blonde's mind was when would she go back to pick up the rest of her things. They couldn't very well sit there and she wasn't sure if she could fit everything in Naruto's apartment.

"_I'll probably just throw it all into storage until I can afford a new place again."_

Naruto could see that she had something on her mind.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about what I'm going to do about the rest of my things. My father told me to come back and get them when I was ready."

"Why don't you just move your things in here?"

At this Ino let out a laugh.

"Naruto you've seen all of my things. There's no way we'd be able to get everything in here. I'll just put it into storage for the time being."

"Yeah you're right. You do have a lot of junk." He teased.

"junk?" She repeated. "Please, all that junk is priceless."

It was nice to see her be able to still make a joke or two. It made him believe that his Ino was still in there somewhere.

"_You're still in there somewhere Ino. You're not as broken as you say."_

He had to keep believing in this. Naruto would fix all those broken pieces. He had to make her whole again.

"Hey, I'm going to go out for a minute. I forgot something I'll be back." Naruto told her.

"Alright." She nodded.

She wanted to ask him where he was going but decided against it. She watched him until he left the room and once she heard the front door lock she knew he left. It didn't take long for the blonde to get to her feet.

"I have to get out of here. Naruto you don't need me burdening you. I'll only drag you down."

The thought of somehow wrecking his life didn't sit too well with her. Maybe it would be best if she just left now. All she had to do was be gone before he returned. She went for her bags and made it to the front door but stopped. Ino couldn't leave this way. To leave now after all his kindness would have been incredibly rude. She also didn't want to imagine the look on his face when he saw that she had left.

"No." She whispered. "I should at least say goodbye. I can't do things this way." She decided and with that she turned back around to wait for him to return.


	5. A promise he will keep

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

It was awhile before the blond male came back. He found Ino pacing back and forth in a somewhat nervous manner.

"Ino-chan?" He asked with concern.

Immediately Ino stopped pacing and looked up to see Naruto.

"Hey, you're back."

"Yeah," He nodded. He also noticed her bags were nearby. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I…" She started. "Well…"

"It looks like you were ready to bail out on me Ino-chan."

He sat down on the couch with Ino still standing there. She avoided his gaze. She knew that she had to come up with something to say.

"Naruto I just…." She paused. "I really didn't know what else I should do. I was going to leave but I just didn't think it would have been right of me. So I decided to stay unto you got back. I'm sorry." She added.

The blue-eyed man nodded and leaned back against the couch.

"Ino-chan, do you still want to leave?"

She was silent for a few moments. She wasn't really sure what to do anymore. Ino then ended up having a seat. She placed her hands into her lap.

"I…"

"Well I'm glad that you decided not to go without at least saying goodbye."

"Naruto it wouldn't have felt right if I didn't say goodbye to you. You've done so much for me."

"Did you come to a decision?" He wanted to know.

He decided that he would stay cool and calm about the whole thing. It wasn't as if he wanted her to go but he would have to respect her choice.

"As much as I think my being here will somehow come back to hurt you. I find myself being selfish because I want to stay here with you." She added.

Naruto looked over to meet her gaze.

"Ino-chan,"

"If you still want me here that is."

"If you're going to stay then stay here. Please don't feel like you need to run off whenever I leave the apartment. You already know that I want you here."

Naruto said no more as he made his way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. As he was closing the refrigerator he soon felt Ino put her arms around his waist. He felt the slight beat of her heart.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"It's not a problem."

He turned around to give her a hug. She did not hesitate to return his embrace. They remained like that for a few minutes until they both broke away. They were staring directly into each other's eyes.

"Will you let me help you now?" He had to ask.

"I don't think I could stop you even if I tried."

He gave her a smile.

"You got that right."

Naruto then walked away. He didn't have to work today so he would enjoy his time off.

"Are you off today?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I have the day off today so I figured that I just relax."

"Good idea you deserve it."

"Meet me in my room I have something to give to you."

"Okay."

She wasn't sure what he had to give her but she did remember him going out earlier. Perhaps it had something to do with his earlier disappearance. She gave him a few minutes before entering his room. She found him lying down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He looked so at peace and relaxed.

"Hey," He acknowledged her. "Come here."

She sat down on the opposite side of him. He was holding something in his hand.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"Here this is for you."

He reached for her hand and placed a set of keys there. She blinked a few times and her eyes widened slightly.

"Naruto,"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I went and made you a set of keys. You are my roommate right?"

"Yes but are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. You have to have keys to the place."

The young woman felt some tears about to come falling down her eyes but she forced them away.

"Naruto I don't know what to say."

"Will you just take the keys okay. I want for you to have them."

She accepted the extra set of keys from him. He truly was too good to her. Ino wasn't sure how she could ever repay him back for everything he had done for her.

"Thank you."

"Sure, I'm going to sleep for awhile okay." He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Alright, sleep well okay."

"Y-Yeah," He nodded and before he completely realized it he was fast asleep. She reached over and left a kiss on his forehead. She then left the room so Naruto could sleep peacefully. For awhile Ino just sat staring at the keys in her hands. He really was such an amazing guy not that she needed this gesture to know that.

"_Why don't you just give him a chance?"_ She heard Tenten's voice in her head.

Tenten had been rooting for she and Naruto to become more than friends for what felt like forever now.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Tenten and Ino had just come back from a party and decided to go back to Ino's place to crash._

"_That was a fun party." Tenten spoke while sitting down on Ino's couch._

'_Yeah," the platinum-blonde agreed. "Kiba always throws a great party though."_

"_That's true."_

_The brown-haired male did know how to have fun and throw an awesome party._

"_Kiba's always been a fun guy. He..." Before Ino could finish talking, her cell-phone started to ring._

"_Hold on Tenten, Hello." She answered the phone._

"_Oh, hey Naruto." Her voice held a slight smile._

_Tenten just sat there with a smile on her face. She hoped that maybe something would happen between the two of them. She found herself always hoping._

"_Yeah, I got home okay, Tenten is with me. Did you enjoy the party?"_

_She stayed on the phone with the blue-eyed male for a few minutes longer._

"_Okay Naruto have a goodnight. Thanks for calling, take care okay."_

_Once she was off of the phone she saw Tenten staring at her._

"_What?" She wondered._

"_Oh, nothing."_

"_Tenten if you have something to say then say it."_

"_I was just thinking about how sweet it was for Naruto to call you and make sure you got home safely."_

"_Yeah, it's because we're friends. He was just concerned."_

"_I'm sure he didn't call anyone else Ino. You know he…"_

"_He and I are just friends." Ino cut the brunette off._

"_I know but you aren't stupid Ino. You know that he has feelings for you."_

_The blue-eyed female gave a slight nod. She was aware of Naruto's feelings for her._

"_I know he does but I can't offer him anything but my friendship."_

"_Well maybe just for now."_

"_Ten, I have a boyfriend."_

"_I know you do. I just don't get why you never give him a chance. He's a great guy who's obviously crazy about you. You should really give him a chance Ino."_

_(End)_

* * *

Ino found that she never did give him a chance, because it seemed that she had always been in a relationship. Somehow she had a boyfriend every time. Ino was completely aware that Naruto was a great catch. She was not a fool.

"Then again maybe I' am a fool. Maybe I should have dated Naruto instead. Who knows maybe we would be together now."

Ino hated to be a "what if" type of person. She didn't like to dwell on things that might have been. Who was to say that a relationship between her and Naruto would have worked out? Perhaps they were better off as friends she couldn't say for sure.

The bored platinum-blonde picked up the phone and decided to call Tenten. She needed someone to talk to.

"Hello," She heard Tenten's groggy voice.

"Hey Ten did I wake you?"

"I just woke up a few minutes ago. I guess I'm still a little out of it. What's up is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just needed to hear a friendly voice."

"Oh," Tenten nodded in understanding. "Well that's what I'm here for Ino. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Well to be honest I…" the blue-eyed female then went into details about what happened the previous night. She spoke about how her father kicked her out and that she was currently staying at Naruto's house.

"Ino you're kidding. Did he really throw you out?"

"Yeah he did. I don't really blame him though; he just got tired of my mess. It's not his fault."

"Yeah but to tell you to leave like that I can't believe it. So you're staying with Naruto now?"

"It's only going to be temporary."

"Ino you don't think…"

"What, that Naruto and are going to hook up or something? No, I'm not going to screw him up too. We're friends and that's it."

A sigh escaped the brown-eyed female. She knew it would probably be very hard for him to be so close to her and not really be with her. She was aware about how deeply he cared for Ino. Everyone knew that he loved the girl, she knew it too.

"Ino you think you're saving him from some huge letdown, but you're breaking his heart by not being with him." Tenten gave her honest opinion.

Ino was silent for a few moments as she listened carefully to what her friend said.

"He is so much better off without having a screwed up person like me for a girlfriend. In the end he'll come to realize that he's better off without me. Anyway I'm going to go okay Ten, thanks for talking to me."

"No problem, bye Ino and think about what I said."

"Alright, bye Tenten."

After the phone call Ino decided to go out for a walk. Naruto would probably be asleep for awhile and she didn't want to disturb him. She quietly left the apartment and headed out. It was such a beautiful day. She saw many couples walking together, holding hands. It would have made her sick to her stomach but she had another thought on her mind. What if she and Naruto had been one of those happy couples? What if they were walking together holding hands, and all smiles just like those couples. It could have been a possibility.

"Oh well there's no point thinking about what might have been."

Ino sat down at a bench with a can of soda in her hand. It was not a beer but it would have to do for now. She had a feeling that while living with Naruto she would be drinking a lot less.

"He will probably hide all of the booze." She seemed slightly amused at the thought of him trying to keep all the beer away from her.

"He will definitely make sure I don't get a drink."

Deep down she knew she should probably stay away from the alcohol. It was just so hard to resist. Alcohol had been the one thing hadn't let her down yet, alcohol and Naruto. She knew that she could always count on the two of them.

"I should cut back."

She finished her soda and then decided to head back to the apartment. When she got there she found Naruto sitting on the couch watching some television.

"Hey, you're up."

"Yeah I really couldn't sleep that well."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was there something wrong?"

"I was just restless I guess." Naruto answered. "I couldn't really stay asleep. Anyway where did you run off to?"

"I went out for a walk. It was a really nice day out there."

"Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Yeah it was pretty good."

Naruto was glad to hear that she enjoyed something, even if it was as simple as a walk. She needed to try to get back into the swing of life.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You hardly ever enjoy anything anymore."

"I needed some air that's all. Hey I'm going to go relax could you wake me when dinner is ready?"

"Sure." Naruto agreed.

He watched as she headed back to the bedroom.

"Hey," Ino stopped half way and turned around.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Naruto wondered.

"I don't think I could sleep without you close by. I know it sounds crazy but if you don't mind could you come lay down with me. I…"

When he didn't say anything right away Ino was immediately silenced.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"No it's okay Ino-chan, if you need me I'm there."

So he went with her into the bedroom. The platinum-blonde lay down with Naruto sitting besides her. She felt suddenly at ease with Naruto next to her. It felt good to have him this close by.

"This is nice." She started. "It feels good to be here with you like this."

Naruto just blinked. She sounded a little strange to him for some reason.

"Ino is everything okay?"

"Hm," She yawned. "Yeah everything's okay. I just really needed you close by it help me sleep."

The next thing he knew the blue-eyed female was asleep. He gently kissed her on the forehead and then moved to get up. He should probably go and get dinner started or they wouldn't be eating. As he was leaving the room he turned when he heard Ino's voice.

"No…" She whispered. "Please don't."

"_She's dreaming about him."_ He thought sadly.

Even after all this time her ex was still on her mind. Naruto wished that she could just forget all about him.

"But she loved him she can't forget so easily."

Naruto knew that he wouldn't have been able to forget about her so easily, simply because he did love her. He gave her a look before closing the door behind him.

"I wonder if she'll ever really be okay again."

What if she was right and she really was broken beyond repair? Naruto shook his head. He was not ready to believe that this was the truth. She had to be okay. He needed his Ino back, not the person who had come in her place.

"I'll get her back." He spoke with determination. "I'll get you back somehow Ino-chan."

As he was finally getting dinner underway he paused when he heard some footsteps.

"Oh Ino-chan you're up already. I'm not even halfway finished yet. I…"

He turned to look at her. She had what appeared to be fresh tears in her aqua-colored pools.

'Hey," He gave a half smile. "What's wrong?"

"Why,"

"Why, what?" He wondered. 'What's wrong Ino?"

"You left me. Why did you leave me?"

She suddenly threw her self into his surprised arms.

'Please don't leave me again. You can't, I don't know if I can handle it."

He blinked in confusion, something was clearly wrong with her. That dream must have really had her on edge.

'Ino-chan calm down I haven't' left you."

She was holding on to him tightly.

'You don't understand."

She slowly pulled away from him so they were now staring into each other's eyes.

'Naruto, I…"

She then pressed her lips to his. He stood in shock for a few moments before kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders so that she could deepen the kiss. He ended up placing his arms around her waist. The kiss growing so intense the two blonds ended up sliding on to the floor. Ino slipped her tongue into the whisker-faced male's mouth. He was a little surprised by this action but did nothing to stop it. God, he really wanted her badly. But she suddenly stopped kissing him and slowly let him go.

"I. I'm sorry." She apologized and moved away from him.

"Ino-chan,"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you, forgive me."

He tried to reach for her but she had already moved even more. Naruto appeared very confused by the whole thing. Why did she kiss him like that if she was going to apologize for it?

"I'm sorry." She apologized once more.

"Don't apologize I just don't understand that's all. Are you okay?" he had to ask.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I don't know why I just did that to you. Something came over me after that dream I had. I can't really explain it."

She sat down with her arms wrapped around herself. Naruto got off of the ground and sat down besides her.

'It's okay Ino-chan I'm not upset or anything. I'm just worried about you."

"You should be upset with me. It wasn't fair for me to kiss you like that especially when…" She paused,

He wrapped an arm around her in an effort to comfort her.

"It's alright, forget about it. I'm going to go finish cooking. Are you going to be okay?"

'Y-Yeah," She nodded.

The platinum-blonde sat on the couch for awhile getting lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about things like her dream, Naruto, and the fact that she had come on so strongly. Ino knew of his feelings for her. She should have never kissed him in such a way. Naruto on the other hand would steal glances at her every now and then. His mind was on what might have happened if they hadn't stopped. How far would it have really gone? Would he have been able to stop himself? Naruto wasn't so sure he could have.

"I'll have to keep myself in better control." He decided.

He had to remember that the two of them were friends and nothing more. Later that evening the two blonds ate dinner in what felt like a very uncomfortable silence, until Ino broke it.

"This is good."

"I'm glad that you like it."

"Yeah, after all this time of knowing you Naruto I would have never thought you could cook."

"Well it's important for survival I had to at least learn the basics."

"That's true I guess. Hey I'll do the dishes since you cooked.' She offered.

"Thanks Ino-chan."

"It's the least I can do; you are letting me stay here after all. I should do something."

They said no more to each other after that. They only continued to eat their dinner in silence. Once the food had been consumed Ino washed the dishes. Naruto was actually glad of that because he disliked washing dishes.

"Well that takes care of that." The blonde female spoke as she dried the last dish.

"Thanks again Ino. I really don't like washing dishes anyway."

"Yeah it can be annoying. It's why my place is such a mess."

Naruto would never forget what a mess her apartment had turned into. She had always been such a neat person but of course that was over now.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie or something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, do you have any popcorn?"

"Yeah I do it's in the first cabinet."

"Okay that sounds good. I'll make the popcorn and you set up the movie."

"Alright," Naruto agreed.

He quickly placed the movie in the DVD player and waited for Ino to come with the popcorn. The two blonds sat together on the couch and began to watch the movie. Ino had her head leaned up on Naruto's shoulder. They were sitting very close to one another at this moment. The blue-eyed male could feel his pulse quicken at being this close to her. As Ino was reaching for some popcorn her hand accidentally touched his.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay."

They said nothing more and went back to watching the movie. By the time the movie had finished nearly the entire bowl of popcorn was gone and Ino was fast asleep besides him.

"That was a pretty good movie huh Ino-chan?"

He turned to look at her but saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly.

"Okay I guess I better help you up huh."

He gently lifted the blue-eyed female up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed. She reached over and grabbed his arm as he tried to move.

"Huh, Ino-chan?"

She had a pretty good grip on him like she didn't want to let him go. He found he could do nothing but stay there besides her. She leaned her head on to his chest.

"Please do not leave me." She whispered.

He only wondered what she was dreaming about or rather who she had been dreaming about. It would have made him incredibly happy if she was dreaming about him. But he had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"I won't ever leave you Ino-chan.' He promised.

He looked to see a single tear falling down her eyes. He gently wiped it away, even in her dreams she was sad. He hated that she felt this way. If he could take away all of her pain in an instant he would have done so already.

"Everything is going to be okay Ino-chan. I promise you."

It was a promise that he intended to keep to the platinum-blonde. It was a promise that no matter what would never be broken, no matter what happened during her living with him. And he had no idea what he had to look forward to happening, but he would never abandon her that much he knew for sure. She was safe with him for as long as she was staying here.

"Goodnight Ino-chan." He whispered softly and pressed his lips to her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright so I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks again for reading and for all the reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Being roommates with the platinum-blonde was like a dream come true for Naruto. He was happy to be this close to her, living with her under the same roof. Even if she was technically not his girlfriend they were living together now, and that had to be a step in the right direction. The only problem was the fact that Ino had seemed to forget one major detail. She was forgetting that he was a man and she was a woman. One morning she had even begun to undress in front of him. Naruto sat on the bed with Ino taking off her top. She was already out of her shirt when he finally noticed. A dark blush covered his cheeks.

"Uh, Ino-chan?"

"What?" She turned around to face him.

He tried very hard to avoid staring at her breasts. But how could he not look at them, especially when she was wearing that sexy black bra. It was hard enough with him being very attracted to her as it was.

"Um. What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go shower." She said simply.

"And you couldn't go undress in the bathroom."

"Oh," She gave him a small smile. He looked so on edge it was cute to her.

"Aw, poor Naruto-kun getting all flustered because I'm in a bra. You're cute." She told him and gently pinched his cheek.

"Ino-chan don't do that." He gently pushed her hand away from his face.

"Naruto it's okay. It's not like you haven't seen a girl in her bra before. It's not a big deal. There's no need to get so flustered."

He opened his mouth to say something but Ino put her hand to his lips.

'Shh," She spoke in a soothing manner. "Don't worry so much. We live together Naruto you shouldn't worry about catching me without clothes. It was bound to happen at some point anyway."

She looked down at her breasts a sort of playful smile on her face.

"Besides I think I've got nice tits don't you?"

'Uh," He blushed furiously again.

How in the hell was he supposed to answer that question?

"You don't have to answer. I like them." She laughed a little. "And if you got it flaunt it I guess. I'm going to shower now."

With that she walked away from him. Naruto swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat. It was amazing the kinds of feelings she stirred up inside of him. Naruto let out a sigh. The only thing he could think about was what if Ino had taken off that bra too? He wouldn't have put it passed her. Would he have died instantly and gone to heaven on the spot. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted if he had the chance to see her without a bra. Who's to say he wouldn't have reached over and grabbed them?

"I have to not think about those sorts of things." He reminded himself.

But of course it was hard not to think about it when you had such an attractive roommate, someone you happened to love. Naruto could see that things would not be easy for him. But no matter how hard it was for him to resist he wasn't going to ask her to leave. It was then he realized that if he didn't get a move on he was going to be late for work.

"Shit I have to go."

He scrambled to put on his jeans and a shirt. He quickly put on his shoes. There was no time to grab a bite to eat; luckily he had showered earlier so that saved him some time. He knocked on the bathroom door so he could say a quick goodbye to Ino.

"Hey Ino-chan I have to run or I'll be late for work. I'll see you later okay."

"Wait, come here first."

"_Huh,"_ he thought.

There was no way he should go into the bathroom when she was in there.

"Ino-chan I can't just walk in the bathroom when you're in there."

"Yes you can it's your bathroom. I want to say goodbye."

He blinked in confusion. She could easily say goodbye from inside the bathroom. He didn't need to come inside while she was in there. Naruto reluctantly opened the door to see Ino standing in just a towel.

"See, no big deal. Come here."

Naruto walked over to the platinum-blonde. She placed herself in his arms. Her body pressed up firmly against his. He let out a slight moan upon feeling her body.

"I just wanted to really say goodbye to you, face to face. Have a good day at work." She spoke and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, bye Ino I'll se you later."

"Bye Naruto."

She then let him go and he quickly exited the bathroom. He leaned himself up against the wall for a minute as he tried to give himself time to calm down. Naruto could still feel her body pressed up against his. He wanted to wrap his arms around her just so he could have felt her more, but had decided against it.

"I better get to work."

He left the house and headed to work, at least he would have something else to put his mind on for awhile; besides the platinum-blonde and his very strong feelings for her. Hopefully by the time he returned all those thoughts would be out of his head.

"She had no idea what she does to me."

He thought back to the night when she had been drunk. What if he had given in to that desire for her? How would things have turned out? The blond male had a feeling things would have taken a turn for the worst. Who knows what would have happened the following morning once the liquor wore off and reality set back in. no matter how badly he wanted he was glad that nothing happened. He wanted it to mean something to her.

"Good morning Naruto." His co-worker spoke to him.

"Good morning." He replied with a tired smile.

Naruto was still a little tired from the previous night and he didn't really feel up to working right now. He'd much rather be at home relaxing. But bills needed to get paid and they weren't going to be paid if he wasn't making any income. It was a sacrifice that had to be made unless he wanted to be living in the streets somewhere.

"Oh well at least I have a lunch break to look forward to."

* * *

Meanwhile back at his apartment the platinum-blonde had long since finished her shower. She was currently stretched out on the couch watching television. She happened to be bored out of her mind right now. She wished that Naruto could be here to keep her company.

"I'm missing him so much already."

She sat there flicking through the channels in an effort to find something to watch. Of course during this time of day there was nothing but talk shows on. Ino could care less for a paternity scandal or a who's cheating on who story. She decided to just leave it on the food channel. There was always something interesting on that channel. If anything maybe she might learn a new recipe to try.

"Ha," She thought with a laugh. "Catch me in the kitchen that'll be the day."

She hadn't cooked a meal for herself in a very long time. She doubted if she could even cook anymore. All those skills were probably shot to hell by now. Ordering take-out and eating junk food had become her way of survival.

"I wouldn't mind learning to cook something for Naruto. He deserves it."

Ino would think more about that idea at a later time. The platinum-blonde turned over on the couch. She was about to close her eyes and go to sleep when she heard her cell phone ringing from in the bedroom.

"Who the hell is that?"

She made her way to the room and picked up her phone. She almost thought it was Naruto calling to check up on her, but his name would have showed up in her phone. Only there wasn't a number or name it was showing up as unknown.

"_Who is this?"_ She wondered.

She almost didn't answer the phone but decided to anyway.

"Hello," She answered.

"Hello princess."

"Daddy?"

She did not understand why he was calling her from an unknown number.

"Daddy why are you calling from an unknown number?"

"I'm out of town on business. I just called to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

The phone became silent for a few minutes until Mr. Yamanaka spoke again.

"Are you still at Naruto's house?" He already knew the answer to that question.

"You told me to leave so I had to go."

"But that didn't mean you had to go over to Naruto's house and stay with him. I told you to leave in order to help you see that you're throwing your life away."

She understood that this was his idea of tough love. Ino knew that her father loved her. He was just being strict with her because of that love. He had never had to show tough love before. Ino had never given him a reason to until recently.

'I don't know what you want me to say to you daddy."

"You should leave his house as soon as possible. I don't want you bringing him down just because of the way you choose to spend your life. I don't think you want that either Ino."

The blonde closed her eyes as a single tear strolled down her face. Of course she never wanted to hurt Naruto in anyway. That was the absolute last thing that she ever wanted.

"I have to go." She said and hung up the phone immediately.

It was amazing how bad her father made her feel just now. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere to clear her head. And she had a pretty good idea where she was going to go. Ino grabbed her set of keys and then left the apartment. She headed straight over to the bar. She needed a drink more than anything else right now. Ino imagined that Naruto would be upset with her if he knew she was drinking, but at this moment she didn't care. A drink was going to make her feel better and nothing was more important than feeling better.

"I just need a drink that's all I need."

She sat down at the bar. It was still early but she could care less.

"Ino," Kiba spoke as he turned around to see her.

"Hi,"

"It's a little early for a drink don't you think?"

Ino rolled her eyes at his comment. It was never too early for a drink especially when she happened to be in need of one.

"Cut the lecture Kiba. You're a bartended serve me a drink."

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's working and I need a drink, something strong."

The brown-haired male had half a mind to call Naruto. He would definitely want to be there for her now. She looked clearly upset about something. A sigh escaped Kiba and he ended up pouring her a glass.

"Thank you."

She wasted no time in draining the glass.

"I'll take another."

Kiba reluctantly poured the blonde another glass.

"So how's Hinata-chan doing Kiba? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She's okay. She's busy with school you know, trying to keep up those grades so she can impress her father."

Ino nodded.

"She's always trying to impress Hiashi-san, doesn't she know that she just needs to live her own life for herself. He isn't worth the trouble."

Kiba agreed completely with the platinum-blonde. He hated the hell she put herself through just in order to please her father.

"She wants his approval that's all."

"Y-Yeah," Ino paused to take another sip of her drink. "I can understand that, he is her father. Kiba just give me the whole bottle that way you won't have to keep pouring glasses."

"No I don't think that'll be a good idea Ino. Naruto would kill me if he knew I gave you a whole bottle of this stuff."

"'What he doesn't know wont hurt him. Just give it to me." She reached for the bottle and grabbed it from him.

"Ino, come on."

"It'll be okay. Don't worry so much."

She pressed her lips to the bottle and began to drink from it. Kiba could only watch her with worried eyes.

"_Jeez Ino you've turned into such a wreck."_

He could remember better times as well with the blue-eyed blonde. He missed the old Ino too. He wouldn't mind having his friend back, the bright, happy, well-put together Ino of the past. Where was that girl? He wondered. Before long the blonde was feeling more than a little buzz.

"K-Kiba," She stuttered.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Did you have a bit too much there, huh?"

"No, you can never have enough." She mumbled. "You can't ever have enough booze. Kiba…" She called his name again.

"Yeah, Ino?"

She slowly put her head down.

"I' am so screwed up.

Kiba reached for the nearby phone and was about to make a phone call.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just hang on Ino. I'll call someone."

The platinum-blonde immediately lifted her head up. She knew exactly who he was going to call.

"No, don't you dare. Don't call anybody."

She slapped the phone out of his hand.

"Ino! What the hell?"

"Do not fucking call him. I know you're going to call Naruto. Whatever you do…" She paused in mid-sentence. "God, my head hurts."

"Relax Ino."

He made sure there was some distance between him and the blonde before taking out his cell phone. He searched through the list of numbers. He gave Ino one more look before finding the number he had been looking for.

"Hello, hey I'm glad you picked up. I need you to come over to the bar and get Ino. She really needs somebody."

Meanwhile Naruto had finally gotten around to his lunch break. He was starving too so it was a good thing that lunch had finally rolled around. He sat down to a big bowl of instant ramen. He almost wanted to call Ino to see if she had eaten anything. He picked up his phone and was about to call her.

"No," He decided. "I don't want to make her feel like I'm smothering her."

The last thing he wanted to do was somehow send her more over the edge, if that were even possible. So the young man put his phone away and continued to eat his ramen. His mind began to wander on to what he would be making for dinner tonight. He and Ino had a system that was currently working for them. He'd cook dinner and she would wash the dishes. He didn't mind cooking for her. Naruto wanted for her to have an appetite. He would not tolerate her not eating, but he often thought of Ino's cooking. She used to make him some pretty good meals. He could remember taste-testing for her whenever she wanted an honest opinion. Although he was probably not the best choice for that, seeing as how he loved her so much and would eat whatever she made anyway.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto sat in Ino's kitchen while the blue-eyed female was busy baking. She was even wearing a cute little apron that read "Kiss the Cook". He couldn't get over how cute she looked with her long locks pulled back and that sexy red apron._

"_She looks so good right now." He unintentionally licked his lips as he watched her move around in the kitchen._

"_It'll be done in a minute Naruto. I want you to try these new cupcakes I'm making."_

"_Sure Ino-chan I will try whatever you make, you know that."_

"_Hm," She smiled. "You always did have an appetite."_

_Ino turned back around to the stove. Naruto knew he could get used to this sort of thing, sitting here in her kitchen spending some time with her while she cooked things for him to try._

"_Okay here taste this."_

_She handed him an orange-colored cupcake that even had some sprinkles on top of them._

"_Orange cupcakes, Ino-chan?" He wondered._

"_Yeah I know that orange is your favorite color so I made a few of them orange for you. Here eat up okay."_

"_Okay Ino-chan." He smiled._

_He took the cupcake from the platinum-blonde and bit into it. Naruto was met with one of the most delicious chocolate cupcakes he had ever had in his life. A single tear strolled down his cheek._

"_Oh no," She sighed. "You didn't like it. Is it because they're chocolate? You don't like chocolate?"_

"_No it's great Ino-chan. They taste really good, honest." He took another bite and pretty soon devoured the entire cupcake. He went to reach for another one which made the blue-eyed female smile._

"_I'm glad you like them."_

"_Y-Yeah," He spoke threw mouthfuls of the cupcake._

_She smiled warmly at her friend. He looked so cute while eating the cupcakes she worked so hard to make._

"_Hey Naruto you have a little something on your cheek."_

"_I do?"_

"_Yeah, hold on. Let me get it okay." She took a napkin and wiped the orange frosting from his face. He turned red at her soft touch._

"_There." She grinned. "That's much better."_

_(End Flashback)_

_

* * *

_

That was a good memory for him. He wanted those old times back with her. Those were some really nice times. He was sure that they would be able to have those good times back. He suddenly felt someone put a hand to his shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned around to see Tenten." "Oh, hey Tenten-chan what brings you by?"

"I was just on my lunch break and wanted to see how you were doing. They said I'd find you here."

"Yeah, I'm on my lunch break too. Sit down okay."

The brunette nodded and had a seat next to the blond.

"Did you eat Tenten-chan. I have some extra ramen if you want it?"

"Sure that sounds great. I'm starved."

He reached into the bag and handed his friend the extra bowl of ramen he had bought.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Sure, no problem."

"How are things going with Ino? You guys are living together now right?" Tenten just had to ask.

"Everything's going fine. She needed a place to stay for awhile it'll just be temporary."

Naruto found that he didn't mind her staying with him permanently. He loved waking up in the morning besides the woman that he loved. She was the first thing he saw and the last person he saw before going to bed. He could definitely get used to that. He already had.

"So is she doing any better?"

"She is still pretty much the same." Naruto answered. "But don't worry."

"Yeah," The brown-eyed female smiled. "If anyone can bring her back it's you Naruto. I know you can."

He gave her a brave smile. He appreciated all the confidence she had in him.

"I'll do my best Tenten-chan."

"She's in really good hands."

"Thanks, anyway I better get back to work. Maybe you, me, and Ino-chan can go out to dinner or something. You can bring Lee too I haven't seen him in awhile. How is he?"

"He's fine. He's working really hard at his dojo. It's getting a lot of customers so I hardly see him these days." She spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You love him so of course you miss him when he's away."

"Yeah," She sighed. "But I'll deal. We have a date tonight so we can make up for some lost time. Why don't you take Ino out to dinner too? Maybe show her a good time it might cheer her up."

Naruto began to think more about the idea of taking her out to dinner instead. It seemed like a nice idea.

"That sounds good. I'll think about it."

"Okay well I should be going too. Take care Naruto. I'm still rooting for you."

"Thanks." He gave her a bright smile. "Bye Tenten." He waved and then headed back to work having no idea of the state that Ino was currently in.

At the bar Ino hadn't moved much. She held on to the now empty bottle and gazed into space.

"Hey, Ino?" Kiba tapped her.

"Y-Yeah,"

"Are you alright now?"

"Am I alright?" She repeated. "No I'm not. Who the hell did you call? I told you not to call him."

"I didn't call Naruto. He's at work right? I didn't want to bother him."

Inotried to rack her brains for answers. If he didn't call Naruto just who did he call? Her head was killing her so she could hardly think straight. Some footsteps were soon heard Kiba looked up and smiled at who it was.

_"Thank god."_ The brown-haired male thought. "It's good that you're here."

Ino blinked a few times. There was only person he could have called besides Naruto. Hinata was much too busy with school so she wouldn't be the one. And Ino doubted if he had called Sakura. The pink-haired young woman was often busy at the hospital where she worked.

"Why did you call Tenten? Ten go away okay."

"I…" Kiba started.

"He didn't call Tenten." A familiar voice hit the blonde's ears.

She slowly sat up and looked to where she heard the voice.

"He called me."

"Temari-chan?"

The woman named Temari nodded and lifted her shades from her eyes. A pair of teal orbs were now staring into Ino's confused aqua-colored pools.

"Yes, now what the hell happened to you?"

Ino only ended up putting her head back down.

"Kiba I can't believe you called Temari-chan."

"I couldn't think of anyone else. You're just lucky that she even came at all. Temari what are you going to do?"

Temari was the oldest out of all their friends. So she was often looked upon for help or advice. Ino had always had a great respect for Temari for being such a strong, independent person. She always admired her. Kiba knew that she was the right person to call at a time like this. Temari stared between Kiba and the platinum-blonde.

"I should punch you for letting her drink all of this. What the hell were you thinking Kiba?"

"Hey, you deal with Ino when she's upset. I don't like dealing with a pissed off Ino."

"So you let her get drunk instead?"

Temari walked over to the blonde and helped her up.

"Come on Ino lets go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere but this bar, come on"

Temari pulled the drunk blonde along. She turned back to face the brown-haired bartender.

"I'll take care of things okay Kiba." She gave him a smile.

He nodded and was glad that he decided to call the older sandy-haired blonde. Temari helped Ino walk. She had her arm wrapped carefully around her as they walked.

"Tem-chan what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take you home."

"You…you can't. I don't have my place anymore my father kicked me out."

Temari blinked curiously upon hearing this. She realized then that there was a lot that she didn't know.

'Fine we'll go to my place but we're going to talk. I don't care how drunk you are."

Ino just gave a slight nod and walked with Temari to her apartment. Temari would often steal glances at her friend while they walked. She wondered why Ino had decided to go drinking so early. It was afternoon now but from the looks of things the drinking had started early.

"Ino what the fuck is wrong with you?" The sandy-blonde wondered.

Once at the apartment she helped Ino sit down on the couch. The blue-eyed female laid down immediately throwing her arms over a near-by pillow.

"I'll make you some tea."

"Tem, I don't want any tea. Just leave me here for awhile okay I'm tired."

Temari sat down across from her friend. It had been awhile since she had seen Ino. But one thing she knew for sure was that Ino was not the type to go drinking to the point of this.

"Close your eyes if you want but we're going to talk either way."

"Fine." Ino agreed.

"What happened Ino? Why did your father throw you out?" She wanted to definitely know the answer to that question.

"He told me to leave because of the mess that my life has become. I can't really talk more about that right now Tem. So please don't ask me."

Temari nodded. She stared at her with a curious expression but decided to leave that alone for now.

"So then where are you staying now?"

"I'm staying with Naruto for the time being. He's been really good to me."

The sandy-blonde was aware of Naruto's feelings for Ino. So she wasn't surprised to learn that he had taken her in.

"He always did have a soft spot for you I guess."

Ino didn't say anything but she really didn't have to. All of their friends had known that he had harbored those feelings for her for a long time.

"Tem-chan?"

"Yeah,"

"Why did you come and get me from the bar? You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. You're my friend Ino. I do want to know what's going on with you. And from the looks of things your obviously not doing well these days, getting drunk like this, why Ino?"

She gripped her fist at Temari's words.

"I'm just so fucking screwed up Tem, I'm sorry."

"What made you go to the bar?"

"My father.' She admitted. "He called me and the things he said to me just really got to me. So I ended up having a few drinks."

"Kiba said you had the whole bottle."

"I did." A few tears escaped the blue-eyed female on the couch.

"Alright, well I'll let you sleep. You aren't going anywhere for awhile."

"T-Temari." She spoke through her tears.

The older woman stared at her with concerned eyes.

'Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I want Naruto." She started. "I want you to call Naruto. I need him here."

Temari nodded. It was probably for the best anyway.

"Okay, I'll call him."

"Yeah call him please. I just want him. I want Naruto." She spoke and re-closed her eyes once more. Temari waited a few minutes before talking out her cell phone. She found his number and called.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. You know what to do after the beep."

She ended up getting his voicemail.

"Hello Naruto, its Temari. It's been awhile I know but call me back when you get this message."

She stared over at her friend on the couch.

"Its Ino and she need's you."


	7. Any fool could see she needs you

**A/N: Alright, so here goes chapter 7. Thanks so much for those reviews and for reading. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Temari watched over her sleeping friend from the comfort of her armchair. Ino had been knocked out like a light. The sandy-blonde haired female knew that she had more questions from her. There was simply more to the story and she had to know the details. She looked at her phone. It did not ring so Naruto had yet to receive her message. She knew he would have called by now if he had checked his voicemail.

"He would have been over here in a minute if he knew Ino needed him." She firmly believed this.

To be honest Temari was very concerned as well. She didn't want to see Ino in the way she was right now. The teal-eyed woman noticed Ino move slightly. She went to get a blanket and placed it over the platinum-blonde.

"We definitely need to talk when you get up Ino."

Temari sat back down and decided to wait for Naruto's call or for him to show up. Either way someone was going to tell her what was going on. There had to be a reason for Ino's change of behavior.

"Maybe I can get Naruto to tell me what happened."

She had a feeling Ino would probably be out for awhile and unable to answer any questions. Naruto would be her only way of getting any kind of answer. If anyone had to know the whole story it was Naruto.

"He'll tell me what's going on. I'll just have to wait."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had yet to check his phone. He usually kept it on vibrate but for some reason today it was completely off. He had no idea of the message on his voicemail. He was currently putting some boxes away when a voice distracted him.

"You're working hard I see."

"Hm," He turned around to see someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. "Sakura-chan, is that you?" He gave a warm smile.

The pink-haired woman named Sakura returned his smile. She was the last person he was expecting to see today. She was often very busy at the hospital where she worked.

"Hello Naruto."

He put the box down and went to hug the green-eyed woman. She wasted no time in hugging him back.

"It's been awhile, huh Naruto?"

"Yeah it has. How have you been Sakura-chan?"

"I've been okay, busy like usual. It's so good to see you Naruto."

He released her from the hug.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too Sakura-chan. Hey, I actually get off work in a few minutes. If you don't mind waiting for me we could go somewhere and talk."

"Sure that sounds fine. I'll wait." She decided.

Naruto found himself in a hurry to finish moving the boxes. Not only did he want to leave work anyway but it would be nice to catch up with Sakura for awhile. He hadn't seen her in such a long time. It was all the motivation he needed to finish up what he was doing. Once he was officially off the clock he and the pink-haired woman went to a nearby restaurant.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm starving." She spoke in an amused tone.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. You work so hard at the hospital you probably don't get much time to eat.

Sakura nodded. She had been pulling extra shifts at the hospital and working extremely hard. She did often miss a mean here and there.

"Yeah it can be really intense." She took a bite of her salad. "Aren't you going to order anything? I hate eating alone."

"I guess I could. I had ramen for lunch though."

Sakura chuckled.

"I swear you and that ramen."

"Yeah its one of the main things I could never resist."

Naruto ended up ordering some pork dumplings. Sakura was glad that she had some free time to catch up with him.

"I'm glad that I had some time to catch up with you today."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Hey did you know Tenten-chan came back from China?"

"She's back, really? I had no idea. Is she still with Lee?"

"Yeah they're still going strong." Naruto answered.

"We should try to get everyone together. I don't know maybe have a party or something."

"That sounds like a plan." He smiled.

Having a party with the old gang might be good for a lot of reasons. Not only would it give everyone a chance to see one another, he was hoping that it might cheer Ino up a great deal if she were around their friends.

"Naruto if you don't mind my asking how is Ino doing lately?"

Sakura may have not been able to be around as much, but she had heard about the platinum-blonde's recent disturbing behavior.

"Is she…."

"She's still the same." Naruto answered. "She hasn't been the old Ino we used to know."

"Naruto I…"

"I should probably check on her."

He then went to reach for his phone.

"Hold on Sakura-chan. I just need to make a quick phone call."

"Sure." She nodded.

As he turned on his phone he saw that he already had a voicemail message. He blinked curiously but listened to it.

"Hello Naruto its Temari. I know it's been awhile."

"_Temari-chan," _He immediately thought.

Why on earth would she be calling him? It wasn't as if he wasn't glad to hear from one of his friends. He just found it most odd that she would call him in such an out of the blue way.

"It's Ino she needs you."

He had definitely heard that last part. Sakura immediately noticed the look of worry on the young man's face.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." He then dialed Temari's number. He needed to know just what was going on with the platinum-blonde. He was sure that he had left her at home. What had happened in those hours?

"Hello," The sandy-blonde female answered.

"Temari-chan I just got your message. What happened?"

"Oh," She paused. "Hello Naruto, listen I don't want to get into the details over the phone like this. Come over to my place as soon as you can. You remember how to get here right?"

"Yeah, I do." He nodded.

"Good. Ino is with me. Hurry if you can."

"Alright I'll be right there. Bye Temari-chan."

He hated to leave Sakura in the middle of this like this, but he needed to know what was happening. Ino needed him and he had to be there for her. He needed to be there for the woman he loved so much. He simply didn't know how not to. Naruto looked up to meet Sakura's concerned gaze.

"I…." Naruto started.

"Is it Ino?" She quickly asked.

"Y-Yeah, I have to go Sakura-chan. I'm sorry; hey we should really consider that party though. I'll call you."

"Okay Naruto. Bye." She whispered almost awkwardly.

"Bye Sakura-chan." He gave her a smile. "I'm sorry." He repeated again.

The young man quickly took out some money to pay for the dumplings he had ordered. The next thing she knew he was heading out of the restaurant. Sakura sighed and turned her attention elsewhere.

"Bye Naruto." She whispered to no one.

* * *

Temari continued to watch over Ino. She was also making some tea for her and Naruto to have when he arrived. She knew for sure that he was going to waste little time in getting here.

"Naruto," Ino ended up whispering in her sleep.

"Yeah, he'll be here. Don't worry."

The teal-eyed woman wanted to talk to him when he got there. She figured that they could have some tea during the conversation. She had a feeling that Ino was still going to be out cold for awhile.

"Why?" The platinum-blonde mumbled in her sleep. "Why did you leave me?"

Temari blinked in confusion as she wondered what Ino had been dreaming about. It definitely couldn't have been about Naruto. That boy had never once abandoned her in his life. He had always been in her corner and probably always would be.

"Ino," She wondered.

She dared not to wake her up now. Just as she was going to sit back down there was a knock at her front door.

"Damn, that was pretty fast."

She opened the door to see the spiky-headed blond. Temari gave him a half smile.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hi Temari-chan. I came as soon as I could. What's wrong?"

"Did you run over here? I didn't mean for you to actually hurry you know."

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to get here as soon as possible."

"Come on in alright."

Naruto entered the apartment. His eyes immediately landed on to Ino. She was clearly knocked out on the couch. She looked like she hadn't moved in awhile. He walked over to the sleeping blonde. He stared down at the woman he loved so much.

"Temari-chan what happened to her? Was she drinking again?" He asked knowingly.

Temari blinked.

"What do you mean again?" She spoke. "You mean to say that she drinks like this often?"

Naruto turned his attention on to the sandy-blonde haired female.

"There is a lot that you don't know about Temari-chan."

"You're right," She agreed. "Come on, she's going to be out for awhile. Let's go into the kitchen and talk ok."

Naruto followed behind the older woman as she led the way into the kitchen. She immediately poured some tea for the both of them.

"Naruto I want to know what's going on. What happened to her? She would never drink like this."

"I know, maybe the old Ino wouldn't have but things have changed these last few months."

Temari was more than a little curious to say the least. Ino happened to be a very good friend of hers. She never had too many friends growing up so she cherished the friendships she was able to make when she was older. If there was something wrong with one of her friends then she wanted to know about it.

"What happened?" The teal-eyed woman questioned.

"Well you know how Ino-chan has always had bad relationships for as long as we've known her?"

"Sure. I know that she's had some pretty nasty break-ups."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "But I guess this last one was too much for her. I think it really sent her over the edge. She's been drinking heavily, and making completely bad choices in life. Ino-chan has changed. She isn't the same person we used to know."

Temari folded her arms and frowned. Naruto looked up when she didn't say anything.

"Um say something Temari-chan."

"You want me to say something, okay." She nodded. "You've got to be fucking kidding me Naruto. This recent behavior is all because of her break-up with…."

"No." Naruto interrupted. 'Don't say that bastard's name. It's his entire fault that Ino-chan is like this in the first place."

Naruto didn't even want to hear that assholes name let alone have to talk about him.

"Fine we won't talk about him. I still don't believe that this is all because of a break-up. She's stronger than that Naruto."

"I think she really loved him that's why. She probably still does." He spoke in a highly disappointed tone which did not go unnoticed by the older woman.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel about her."

Naruto took a drink of the tea. He wouldn't deny those feelings. He couldn't anyway everyone already knew how he felt. So there was no point in denying it.

"It's okay."

"So her father kicked her out of her place?"

"Yeah he did. She didn't have anywhere else to go. I couldn't let her stay out on the streets so I told her to stay with me."

"It's good that she has somewhere to stay. She'll be okay with you so close by. So I don't have to worry now do I?" She already knew the answer to that question. Of course she was safe in his care.

"I'll take care of her."

It was silent for a few moments as she sipped her tea. Once she finished she looked over to the whisker-faced male.

"She asked for you, you know."

Naruto looked up upon hearing this bit of news.

"She did?"

"Yes." Temari nodded. "I called you because she said that she needed you. And any fool could see that it's true. She does clearly need you Naruto."

"She has me Temari-chan. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I know you're good for her. If only she could see that right?"

"I don't think that Ino-chan wants to get into another relationship."

"It won't be just another relationship if it's with you Naruto. You're not just some guy. You really love her and I know that you would never hurt her."

"She won't give it a chance. She claims that she's far too broken."

"That is bullshit." Temari said simply. "Time will heal her heart and she'll eventually move on. I'm not accepting this break-up as an excuse for her to trash her life."

Naruto agreed with the sandy-blonde female. He didn't approve of the way she chose to handle her break-up. But everyone handled pain in different ways. Unfortunately Ino had chosen to handle it in a very negative way.

"We'll just have to stop her before something worse happens." Naruto said.

"Are you talking about having some sort of intervention?"

"Sure, maybe."

"That might not be a bad idea." Temari agreed. "She just might need it."

Naruto went to say something but a voice coming from the living room caught both his and Temari's attention.

"Temari-chan," Ino mumbled.

Both blonds quickly entered the living room to see Ino awake on the couch.

"Ino you're up."

Naruto bent down to look at Ino. He gently put a hand to her head and gave her a smile.

"Hey,"

"N-Naruto,"

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Was her spiky-haired hero really right here before her?

"Yeah, I heard you were asking for me. Are you okay now Ino-chan?"

She slowly sat up and hugged the blond male.

"Naruto I'm sorry."

He knew that she was apologizing for going drinking. What else would she possibly have to be sorry for? He gently rubbed her back.

"Why did you have so much to drink?"

"It was because of the things my father said to me." She admitted. "I needed a drink. Naruto please don't be mad."

He released her from the hug and pushed her bang out of her face. He just gave her a warm smile.

"I'm not mad Ino-chan. I'm glad that you're okay now. Are you sure that you're okay?"

Ino nodded then Naruto sat on the couch besides her.

"Temari-chan," Ino started. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Sure," Temari nodded. 'Ino you're going to be okay now aren't you?"

She reached for Naruto's hand and ended up giving it a slight squeeze.

"Naruto is here now. He'll make sure that I get home okay. But thank you Temari-chan for what you did for me earlier. I'll be okay."

She stood up with Naruto standing alongside her. He put his hand to her shoulder.

'Can we go home now?" She asked him.

He loved the sound of that, the fact that they would be going home together. He looked over to Temari as if somehow waiting for the older woman's approval. Temari on the other hand did want to confront Ino on what she had learned about the situation. But found that perhaps now wasn't the right time.

"Don't let me stop you. Naruto I'm sure you can handle things from here."

"Yeah," He nodded. "We can go home. Bye Temari-chan, thank you."

"Bye you guys. Hopefully I will see you both soon."

She walked the two of them to the door and they left her apartment together. A sigh escaped the older sandy-blonde haired female.

"Take care of her Naruto."

* * *

The entire walk home Naruto noticed that Ino had yet to let his hand go. He didn't say anything but it made him feel good. To any stranger the two of them looked as if they were a couple right now. Oh, how he wished she really was his girlfriend. They walked in silence, neither of them not really having much to say at this moment. Naruto wanted to wait until they were home before striking up a conversation.

"_This is nice." _He thought. "_I like walking besides her and holding her hand like this."_

Ino only ended up gripping his hand tighter within hers. This action caused the young man to look over at her. Maybe there was something else bothering her.

"Ino-chan, what's wrong?"

"There isn't anything wrong." She answered. "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt your hand did I?"

He chuckled lightly. There was no possible way her smaller hand could harm his larger one. Her grip simply wasn't that strong.

"No I'm fine. You just seemed like something had been bothering you."

"I…." She started. "No I'm fine."

"Okay." He let it go. She might eventually tell him if something had been wrong. He wasn't going to push her.

They soon arrived back home. A yawn escaped the platinum-blonde. She had still been feeling a little tired. She started to lead the way back to the bedroom.

"Come on lets go lay down."

"Um, sure." He agreed.

She sat down first with Naruto sitting besides her. To his surprise she took his hand and wrapped it around her as they sat together.

"Hey Ino-chan,"

"I want to sit like this with you Naruto. Is it okay?"

"Yeah it's fine."

The simple truth was that he did not want to say no to her. He enjoyed the feeling of being close to her like this. Ino leaned her head against his chest.

"How was work today?" She decided to ask him.

"It was fine. Oh, yeah guess who I saw today."

"Who did you see?"

"You won't believe it but I saw Sakura-chan today. She stopped by."

"Oh," Ino spoke. "Did you really?"

He wasn't completely sure but it did not seem like Ino was too interested in that detail. Sakura had been one of their closest friends. Why wouldn't she care at all that he had seen her?

"That's nice. How is old forehead doing?"

He smiled a little as she used her nickname for the pink-haired woman. So maybe she did care somewhat after all.

"She looks good, a little tired but she's busy at the hospital so that's to be expected."

"I'm glad that she's doing okay then. She was always a bit of a work-a-holic."

"That's true." Naruto agreed with her.

Sakura had always been serious about school and her job at the hospital. He really respected that quality in the pink-haired female.

"Well at least if anyone ever got hurt we could say that we know her. She'd take care of us."

It was definitely good to have a friend that worked in a hospital that was for sure.

"Hey Ino-chan,"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What did your father say to you to make you go out drinking?" He wanted to know.

He was curious to know what happened. He needed to try harder to get her to stop turning to alcohol.

"It's not important Naruto."

"Yeah it is. I want to know."

She folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. She moved away from him slightly. Naruto put his hands to her shoulders.

"Ino-chan, please tell me."

"He was just saying things that were true."

"What things? What did he say?"

She turned her face away from his and he turned her back towards him. His cerulean-blue pools were staring into her blank aqua-colored orbs.

"Ino-chan!"

"He… He told me that I shouldn't stay here too long before I end up bringing you down. He was right, the last thing I ever want to do is destroy your life Naruto."

She could feel tears starting to formulate in her eyes. Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"Don't say things like that."

"It's true though. Naruto he was right."

"You're father is not right." He forcefully hugged the platinum-blonde. She remained still in his embrace.

"Ino-chan you won't bring me down. So don't ever let me hear you say that again."

He slowly pulled her away from him. He wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Please don't cry Ino-chan."

"Naruto I…."

"Ino,"

She pressed her lips to his and pulled him into a soft kiss. Naruto did not hesitate to kiss her back. She placed her arms around his shoulders. The two blonds were so involved in their kiss they weren't paying attention to anything else. The next thing Naruto knew he was flat on his back with Ino lying on top of him.

"Ino-chan," He moaned into her mouth.

He placed his arms around her waist as he held her in place on top of him. He had no intention of stopping as he attacked her mouth with hot, passion-filled kisses. Ino soon broke the kiss for some much needed air. She stared down at the blond male.

"Naruto," She whispered his name.

"Ino-chan," He called back to her.

He put his hand to her cheek. He stared up into her eyes. They appeared just as empty as he remembered. Naruto still found himself searching for the light, the radiance that once shown threw those beautiful eyes.

"_That light is gone isn't it Ino-chan."_

"Naruto I…" She leaned down to kiss him again.

The blue-eyed male felt her slip her tongue into his mouth. His hands were placed firmly on to her waist. A part of him couldn't believe that this was happening. He decided to go along with it. Besides he wanted her too much to want any of it to end. Ino began pulling at his t-shirt in an attempt to take it off. She ended the kiss again and turned her attention to the shirt he had on. She was eager to get it off of him. She pulled it over his shoulders and put it to the side. Ino then placed an arm around his neck and began to attack his neck with kisses. The platinum-blonde wanted to show him how appreciative she was for every single thing he had done for her. He moaned out her name at the feel of her soft lips to his skin. Naruto was sure he would soon be sporting a hickie if she kept this up. He didn't care if she left a mark there. Her kisses felt too good.

"Ino…" He whispered her name.

Ino pulled herself away from his neck and was about to take hold of his lips again when there was a knock at the door.

"Damn," Naruto sighed.

"No." She started. "Don't answer it we are busy."

"Ino it could be important."

"Fine," She sighed as well and moved herself off of him. The blond male sat up and was about to put his shirt back on.

'You should leave it off. You look good without it on." She told him and placed a hand on to the young man's hard abs. Naruto was definitely in good shape she could see that. Ino found she wouldn't mind if he walked around the house shirtless. In fact she just might insist on it.

"Ino-chan will you stop kidding. I…"

A second knock at the door got his attention.

"I'm going to get the door."

"Alright," She nodded and sat back down on the bed. She could care less about who was at the door. Hopefully whoever it was wouldn't be too important. She wanted to get back to what they were doing. The young man looked at her once more before leaving the bedroom and entering the hallway. This had better be important. Whoever was at the door was cutting in on his time with the platinum-blonde.

"Alright, hold on, I'm coming."

His mind was focused on the little make-out session he was having with Ino, and how badly he wanted to get back to that. But at the same time he would not be rude to the person on the other side of the door. His time with Ino was going to have to wait a bit longer. Naruto opened the door.

"Hey," The person spoke.

"Oh," He was more than a little surprised. "Hi, Sakura-chan."


	8. A night to never speak of again

**A/N: So it has been a long, long time huh. Well here is chapter 8. I'm glad so many of you were still into this story that's good. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura stood there smiling up at her blond-haired friend. He blinked curiously. He wasn't really expecting to have seen her again not that he wasn't happy to see a friend he was just surprised to see her.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hi Sakura-chan what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I just wanted to check on you. You left so fast at the restaurant. Can I come in?"

"Sure, come in." he nodded.

He moved aside to let the green-eyed woman into his apartment. Sakura looked around his place it was exactly like how she remembered it.

"Your place hasn't changed a bit."

"Yeah it's still pretty much the same, nothings changed."

Except of course for one major detail the platinum-blonde was now his roommate. Her living with him was the only major change. Sakura turned around to look at the whisker-faced male.

"So was everything okay with Ino?" she immediately asked.

"Uh…" Naruto started.

Meanwhile the platinum-blonde was standing in the bedroom listening in. she too was surprised to find that the green-eyed woman had come over. She stood there with her arms folded as she waited for something to happen. She would wait awhile before making her grand entrance. Naruto ran a hand through his spiky-blond locks. Sakura was waiting for an answer.

"She was at Temari's house. She had a pretty rough day." He didn't really know how else to put it into words.

"So, she's okay now?"

"Yeah, she's okay." Naruto answered.

"Well, Ino can answer for herself."

Naruto and Sakura both turned around to see Ino standing there. She was leaned up against the wall, relying on her right foot for support. Sakura stared at the blue-eyed female. She was wearing clothing that suggested that she was more than just a visitor here. She looked completely at home with a pair of shorts and a light-colored tank top.

"Ino?" Sakura spoke.

"Hi Sakura."

Naruto stared in between the two women. He could feel tension in the air and it was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"It's um good to see you Ino. It's been awhile."

The blue-eyed female nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it has. How have you been Sakura?"

"I've been okay. Um, you look…"

"I look terrible." Ino spoke. "Will you sit down? Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, tea will be fine."

Sakura sat down in the armchair across from the couch and Ino went to sit down as well.

"I'll make us the tea." Naruto said and headed for the kitchen.

Sakura looked around the room for a minute, quietly observing the situation.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me what you want to ask me?" Ino said.

The pink-haired young woman turned to look at the blonde. Ino was staring at her intently. In truth the blonde's gaze was starting to worry Sakura.

"I don't know what you mean Ino."

"Have we grown so far apart that you can no longer be honest with me?"

Sakura stared into those empty looking eyes of the platinum-blonde's they looked hard and lost. There was no sign of life radiating from them. Naruto was indeed right; the young woman had changed dramatically. She was nothing like the former Ino she knew. Sakura could tell by just looking at her.

"_She really has changed."_ Sakura thought.

The whisker-faced male placed a tray of three cups of tea on the table. He grabbed his cup and sat down next to Ino on the couch.

"So, Sakura what brings you by if you don't mind my asking?"

"I came by because I was worried about Naruto. We were eating together when he got a phone call about you. You look okay now though."

Ino nodded and paused to sip her tea.

"Something did happen earlier but it's okay now."

"That's good. I'm glad that everything's okay."

Naruto did not like the way things were going. Things just didn't feel right here between the two young women. He would be sure to ask Ino about it when they were alone.

"So I was talking to Naruto earlier about maybe getting everyone together." Sakura admitted.

"Really?" Ino asked while giving Naruto a look. She then turned her full attention on to Sakura. Her eyes not leaving her.

"That sounds like a plan Sakura. I think that we should do it. What do you think Naruto?"

"I think it's a great idea. We should get everyone together don't you think it would be a good idea Ino-chan?"

"Sure, it should be interesting. It will be nice to see everyone again."

The old gang hadn't gotten together in quite some time. It would be nice to catch up on old times and see what everyone was currently up to.

"We'll see what we can do about getting everyone together."

"Yes I hope that we are able to do it."

Ino had to admit she was slightly excited about hanging out with everyone, although she wouldn't have anything new or exciting to talk about. Her life had gone downhill these last few months.

"Everyone is usually so busy it might be hard to get everyone together." Sakura said.

"Yeah it will be work getting everyone together but it will be worth it. I sort of miss the old gang."

"Yeah, so do I." Naruto agreed.

"So Sakura I meant to ask you how has work at the hospital been going?" Ino suddenly changed the subject.

"It's stressful." She admitted. "But I love it. Its very rewarding."

"You're doing great I bet. You were always a hard worker. You could really do anything you set your mind to Sakura"

Sakura wasn't sure how to interpret Ino's words. Was she truly giving her words of encouragement right now? Or was there simply more to the story, she really wasn't sure.

"Thank you Ino." She decided to be polite.

"Sure, you're welcome." She gave a half-smile.

"Ino you aren't working or anything right now are you?"

"No, I sort of lost my job awhile back and to be quite honest I haven't been doing anything lately. Isn't that right Naruto?"

"I…"

"Ino I didn't mean to imply anything." Sakura interrupted.

"I just don't see a reason to lie about anything."

"Alright." Sakura nodded then took a look at her watch. It was getting rather late and on top of all that this whole thing was beyond uncomfortable. Truthfully she was ready to go.

"It's getting later. I've got to work tomorrow I'm going to go."

She rose from the seat with Naruto standing up as well.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I should be going."

"Alright I'll walk you out."

The blond male and pink-haired female headed for the door.

"Oh, and Sakura don't be a stranger." Ino spoke.

"I wont, bye Ino."

Out in the hallway Naruto and Sakura stood in silence for a few moments until the green-eyed female decided to speak.

"I didn't know she was living with you Naruto."

The blond male nodded.

"She just recently started staying with me."

"What happened?"

"To make a long story short Ino's father kicked her out. She didn't have anywhere else to stay so I told her to come and stay with me."

Sakura wasn't really surprised to learn that he had taken her in; this information didn't surprise her in the least.

"Is that working out okay?"

"Yeah its been going good. I'm trying to keep her out of trouble for the most part."

She certainly has changed hasn't she?"

"Yes she has." He agreed.

"Well I hope things change for her. I really don't like see her the way she is now. I'm going to go, bye Naruto."

"Bye Sakura-chan hopefully we will see each other soon." He gave the pink-haired female a hug.

She returned his hug, unknowing to the two of them Ino had been watching from the doorway. It wasn't long before the platinum-blonde had decided to turn back around to go inside. She had a seat on the couch and waited for Naruto to come back inside. Moments later when he walked back she looked up.

"Sakura looked well."

Naruto sat down next to her.

"Hey, Ino-chan?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Is there a reason why things were so weird with you and Sakura-chan?" he just had to know.

Ino blinked curiously looking as if she really had no idea what he was even talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys were just acting strange that's all. You had to have noticed it too."

"I really don't know what you mean Naruto. There wasn't anything strange going on."

Naruto did not really believe her. He usually had pretty good instincts. His gut was telling him that something was obviously going on.

"Ino-chan don't lie to me. I cant stand it when you lie to me."

Ino reached over to hug the blond male. She wrapped him up in a tight huh and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Naruto you worry so much that's your problem. You should really learn how to relax. If it was weird between Sakura and I it was only because we haven't seen each other in a long time, so we didn't know how to act around each other. That's all. You know what you need, a massage. It will help you relax."

Ino stood up and went behind the couch. She pulled Naruto back towards her so he was leaned up against the couch. She put her hands on to his shoulders and began to rub them.

"You're so tense you need to relax."

She started by gently massaging his shoulders. Naruto let out a satisfied sigh.

"That does feel really good Ino-chan."

"Good, I want you to feel good."

She placed her lips to the side of his face and left a quick kiss there.

"A kiss always makes everything all better." She whispered to him. His cheeks flushed red slightly, but it quickly faded away/

"Are you trying to come on to me Ino-chan?"

"I don't need to try." She turned his face to hers and began to kiss his lips.

He did not bother to hesitate in kissing her back. She had long since stopped massaging his shoulders and focused only on kissing him. Ino pressed her hand on to his cheek and gently stroked his face. The kiss intensified with the passing moments. Naruto was really allowing himself to get into it. He could literally think of nothing else besides her. He wasn't really sure where her mind was right now. He hoped that it was here with him, but to be honest he wouldn't be surprise if her thoughts were elsewhere. Like if she was somehow thinking of a sudden ex of hers. A frown spread across his lips slightly. Ino immediately stopped kissing him when she felt his reluctance.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

He looked up into her aqua-colored pools. She stared back at him.

"Ino-chan are you thinking about him?" he couldn't help but ask.

It was now Ino's turn to frown. She pushed him away from her.

"How dare you ask me that?"

"I just had to ask. I needed to know where your head was."

The platinum-blonde angrily stood up.

"If I didn't want to be making out with you I would have never even kissed you in the first place. You've officially ruined the moment."

She began to walk off towards the bedroom.

"Ino-chan wait."

"No!" she shouted. "Just forget it Naruto, its over."

The next thing he heard was the door slamming shut. He flinched at the sound. He hadn't meant to offend her in anyway but he honestly couldn't see why she had gotten so upset. He had only asked a simple question that could have had a simple answer. There wasn't really any reason fro her to get so bent out of shape.

"She really overreacted."

Naruto decided to give it a few more minutes before going in there after her. She probably needed a little time to cool off. The whisker-faced male put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to enjoy the peace and quiet. He would have probably fallen asleep right then and there if he would have allowed it, but he knew that he couldn't. He wanted to talk to Ino before the situation spiraled even further out of control. After giving it a few more minutes the young man made his way to the bedroom. He tried to open the door but to his surprise he found it locked.

"Oh come on." He sighed. 'You've got to be kidding me."

Naruto felt like a fool for having to knock on his own bedroom door.

"Come on Ino-chan open up the door."

He knocked several times but received no answer from the blue-eyed female. She was clearly not letting him in.

"You can't honestly be this upset."

There was still no answer from the other side.

"If I say I'm sorry will you open the door." He tried to get some sort of response out of her.

Soon the door opened and he was face to face with the shorter blonde. She had her arms folded while looking at him.

"Hey." He gave a slight smile.

"What do you want?"

"Uh, I'm sorry." He apologized although he honestly felt as if he should not be apologizing. Ino kept a serious face on the whole time.

"Naruto, do you even know why you're apologizing?"

"Um, because I don't want you to be angry anymore." He smiled again.

Ino sighed to herself before pulling the second blond into the bedroom. She closed the door behind them and pointed towards the bed so he could sit down. The young man sat down on the bed with the platinum-blonde joining him.

"You really ruined the moment you know." She started.

"I had to know where your head was. I didn't mean to offend you Ino-chan."

She turned to look at him. Her gaze was still very intense and serious.

"Naruto I don't understand you sometimes."

"That's funny because I find it hard to understand you these days."

"I'm a fucking open book. You know all there is to know about me, you should understand me better than anyone else on this planet. I'm hurt Naruto." She sighed and fell back on to the bed.

Naruto simply shot her a smile.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Ino-chan."

"Of course you know that I do. I'll always respect you Naruto, no matter what happens. I could never change my opinion of you."

Naruto felt honored by the blue-eyed female's words. He was truly touched.

"Thank you Ino-chan that means a lot."

She sat up and gently pecked his cheek.

"Sure don't mention it."

"I'll always respect you too Ino-chan it's a promise."

"Yeah,' she sighed. "It's because you're too good. You're too much of a nice guy. I'm not even sure how you could really still respect me."

He carefully placed his hands to her face.

"You know why." He said simply.

She could only nod because boy did she know why. No more words were needed at this point.

"_I'll never really understand why Naruto."_ She thought to herself.

Someone was going to have to explain it to her one day. Truth be told Ino didn't feel worthy of his love. She would never understand why he felt so strongly for her. She would never believe that she could be worthy of a man like Naruto. He deserved way more than she could ever give him. She wasn't that girl for him and Ino knew this. For a long time the two of them said nothing to one another. They remained in complete and total silence, even as night fell and it was time for bed neither one of them spoke. They just went to lie down side by side, just gazing into the ceiling or at the nightstand by the bed. Truth be told Naruto hated the silence. It was almost killing him to not be able to talk to her.

The young man was about to shake her to get her attention, but then noticed that the blonde female had her eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. He wouldn't bother her right now so the blue-eyed male took a page out of her book and went to sleep as well. Meanwhile at some point during that night Ino found herself in a nightmare of sorts.

* * *

_(Ino's Dream)_

_The pretty blue-eyed female found herself standing near the edge of a cliff. She was all alone with no one around for miles. A part of her was saying that she should jump. She should just end all of her misery right here and now. She took a deep breath and prepared to make a leap._

"_No one would care if I died. No one should care."_

_Just as she was about to throw herself over, suddenly a strong hand reached out and grabbed he preventing her from throwing herself to her death._

"_What the fuck?" she thought._

"_Don't do this Ino-chan?"_

_Ino turned around as that all too familiar voice hit her ears._

"_Naruto," she whispered._

_The young man was smiling down at her with that genuine, bright smile of his. Why did she suddenly feel so at ease when he smiled at her? _

"_It's not worth it Ino-chan. Please don't feel like you have to do this."_

"_Naruto I…"_

"_If you were to not exist anymore Ino-chan my world would be a very dark place. So you can't ever leave."_

_He reached for her and held her tightly in his loving embrace. She felt so safe in his arms. Ino wanted him to hold her like this forever. _

"_Please don't ever let me go Naruto."_

"_I promise my dear I'll never let you go."_

"_Huh?" That was not the voice of Naruto. She looked up to see that the blond man was no longer standing there. Her eyes widened in horror as she came face to face with someone she never thought she'd ever see again._

"_You!  
_

"_Hello Ino-hime."_

_She flinched._

"_I don't understand this."_

"_It's a dream what is there that you need to understand."_

_Suddenly the tall figure released her from the embrace and pushed her off the edge._

"_No!" she screamed._

_He laughed._

"_It is only a dream my dear. There is no need to worry."_

* * *

Ino awoke with a start. Her heart was pounding furiously through her chest.

"No!" She breathed. "No, no." she repeated.

Naruto was immediately awoken by the noise. He sat up too, turning his attention to the clearly disturbed blonde female.

'Ino-chan." He gently put his hand to her shoulder. "Ino-chan what's wrong?"

She slowly turned to face him. He could see a look of some type of panic in her aqua-blue pools.

"Naruto," she whispered his name in a shaky voice.

He put his arms around her and held her close to him. He gently stroked her back.

"Talk to me." He encouraged her.

"Naruto," she said his name in a much firmer voice this time. She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. "Naruto don't you eve leave me." She thought.

She placed several kisses on his lips before making her way down on his neck. Ino pulled the t-shirt over his head and threw it to the side. She began attacking his chest with hot passion-filled kisses. Naruto found that he could do nothing except watch. She was moving in such an intense almost desperate pace. Ino continued showering his nicely sculpted body with kisses and was soon stopping right above his blue-checkered boxers.

"Take them off." She instructed.

"What?" he mouthed the words?

"Do not fight with me just take them off?"

The whisker-faced male just sat there in shock. He made no movements which frustrated the blonde slightly.

"Naruto take them off or I will."

"I…Ino-chan, I…"

She didn't wait for him to do anything instead she began to remove the boxers from the young man. She pulled them down until they hit the ground. Naruto sat there shaking slightly. Ino looked at him before placing herself in between his legs.

"Ino-chan what are you doing?"

"I think you and I both know what I'm about to do to you."

Carefully she placed a hand to the young man's member. She held him in her hand as she observed his manhood. He had a patch of curly light-colored curls around him. From the look of him he looked pretty thick and decently sized. She couldn't help but notice how big the head was.

"Ino-chan?" he whispered her name.

She began stroking him a little.

"I wasn't expecting your dick to be this big.' She said calmly.

She had never seen Naruto naked before.

"You don't have to do what you're thinking."

She looked up at him while still stroking his cock. He couldn't help but let out a slight moan with her smooth, gentle hand stroking his penis.

"I think that you want this. You are getting harder." She noticed.

Naruto couldn't deny that. He could see his cock rising at the simple touching she was going.

"I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't started touching me." He pointed that out.

"I think it's cute how hard you are right now. Listen Naruto,' she said in a serious tone of voice. "I want to do this for you. There isn't anything that will stop me from doing this for you right now ok."

He said nothing and the next thing he felt was a pair of soft, pink lips on the head of his dick. Slowly she opened her mouth wider to accept the big round head into her awaiting mouth.

"Uh…" he let out a moan.

Her mouth was so warm and wet against his flesh.

She started giving the head of his cock a nice hard suck. She carefully eased a little more of his hardened member into her mouth. Naruto couldn't believe that she was actually doing this to him. He'd by lying if he said that it didn't feel really good. Ino moved her mouth up and down his shaft in rhythmic pattern, taking him out of her mouth to lick at the round swollen head. She swirled her tongue around in soft, circular motions.

"Ino-chan…" he moaned her name.

Ino pumped his shaft up and down lightly in her hand while giving him this special treatment. The other hand reached down to caress his big round balls. He let out another satisfied moan upon the feel of her hand to his balls. She gently began to massage them in her hand. Ino then went back to sucking on him. Naruto watched as she took about half of his swollen length into her mouth. His knees began to shake slightly due to all the pleasure he was receiving. Ino found herself glad that she was able to do something for him. He had done so much for her so he deserved this.

She began stroking his length in a harder more intense manner. He groaned deeply at the feeling.

"_This feels too good_." He thought.

Ino grabbed at his balls and stroked them again causing great sensations for the whisker-faced male.

"Shit…" he moaned.

Ino was soon bobbing her head up and down in the same rhythm while she sucked. Naruto could not get over the very good feeling of her warm, wet mouth slurping all over him. He could soon feel his balls tighten and become heavier. Ino felt him begin to twitch and spasm slightly in her mouth.

"Fuck."

The next thin he knew he had completely erupted. A hot spurt of his thick, sticky white seed exploded from his dick head. Ino paused as her mouth was now full of his cum. Naruto's breathing was wild and heavy. He stared down at Ino with one eye opened. She closed her eyes and ended up swallowing the fluid. She took him out of her mouth and all that could be heard was a popping sound.

"Ino-chan I…I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could say to her, not that he could be entirely blamed for the outcome of that situation. He was bound to cum at some point they both knew that.

"Well that was disgusting." She said in a calm far-off tone.

He blinked curiously.

"I…"

"Don't be sorry. What happened was normal. I'm glad that I was able to make you cum." She admitted.

How could he not cum from the way she used her mouth and hand. It had just felt too good. Ino licked her lips as she could still taste some of his cum there. She knew for sure that she despised the taste of it. That would be the last time she ever swallowed. Ino removed her hand from his member.

"Let's not talk about this again, goodnight." She said simply and turned away from him to go back to sleep.

Naruto just blinked at the entire oddness of the situation. He pulled his boxers back up and eventually went to sleep as well.

From that day on neither one of them brought up the blow-job incident of that night. Naruto wondered why she had done it but felt as if he couldn't ask her. She had her reasons obviously whatever they might have been. She clearly did not wish to talk about it anyway. One evening while he was in the shower Naruto had some alone time to reflect about some things. His mind was usually always on Ino anyway so he wasn't surprised to find that his thoughts had automatically went to her. As the hot water hit his skin and he began to relax his muscles he closed his eyes for a moment, he did not hear or notice the door open. Ino entered the bathroom in only a towel.

She instantly dropped the towel on to the ground and entered the shower. She put her hand on to Naruto's shoulder. He instantly opened his eyes and focused his attention on to the platinum-blonde behind him.

"Ino-chan," he questioned.

He wasn't completely sure if she was even really standing there. It might have been one of his biggest fantasies come true for all he knew. It could have been his mind playing tricks on him.

"Ino-chan what's going on?"

"You were gone a long time and I was getting really bored back there." She admitted.

The young woman pressed her lips to his for a kiss. He allowed this action and did nothing to stop it. Her hands began to wander up and down his body. She had to admit she loved how hard and firm his abs was. She would have never imagined him to have such a well toned body like this. Then again she never really had seen him in that light before. Naruto had always been a very good friend. It hadn't ever crossed her mind to think of him in any sexual nature. Sure he was attractive but it was only recently that she could say that she saw him in that light. Ino was the first to break the kiss. She stared up into those cerulean blue-pools of his. He was clearly waiting for her to make the next move.

"Naruto," she spoke his name.

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't it be really hot if you were to just take me right here, right now in this shower?' She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What do you think about that huh?"

His cheeks flushed red slightly at her words it wasn't as if he didn't think about having sex with the platinum-blonde. That thought had definitely crossed his mind many times over the years.

"I…"

Yet to have sex with her hear in the shower, although it was very tempting he just couldn't give in to those desires right now. He still wanted it to mean something. He wanted it to be more than just a simple fuck. If he just wanted to fuck he could have easily found some random nameless girl. Ino meant so much more to him than that. Instead Naruto cut off the water and climbed out of the shower. Ino stared at the back of him while he began to dry off.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm not going to have sex with you here."

"Is it because of the shower? We can go somewhere else you know, like perhaps the kitchen."

He turned back to look at her with a serious gaze.

"If we were to have sex now it wouldn't mean anything. I want it to mean something Ino-chan.'

She blinked several times, that was Naruto alright. He was forever the nice, sweet, caring guy. Naruto said no more as he exited the bathroom.

"That Naruto, forever the nice guy."

She didn't expect anything less from him. Naruto would always be an all around good guy.

"It frustrates the hell out of me when he's such a good guy all the time. For once why cant he just be selfish and take advantage."

When she too exited the bathroom she found Naruto getting dressed and looking as if he was on his way out.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm just going to go out for a bit. I'll be back okay."

"Yeah, sure bye."

"Bye."

He did not look back at her once as he left the apartment. Ino couldn't help but feel strange she wondered if somehow she had offended him. She really hoped that wasn't the case. The last thin Ino wanted to do was upset him.

"Damn I hope that I didn't piss him off or something."

But that had certainly appeared to be the case as she was now standing there alone with Naruto going off to god knows where.


	9. A reunion with good intentions

**A/N: Hey all. Here I am back with chapter 9 after I don't know forever it seems. Hope you all still want to read this fic, glad you all were into it so far. Okay here goes, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto did not speak to her for a week after that shower incident. It was driving Ino crazy because he would barely even look at her. One day she finally cornered him to confront him about why he was ignoring her so much.

"Hey!" the platinum-blonde shouted at him.

The whisker-faced male looked away from her as he avoided her intense gaze. This caused Ino to sigh and frown.

"Will you look at me?" She demanded.

Naruto slowly lifted his eyes to look at her.

"That's more like it I guess. Naruto are you going to talk to me again, ever?"

A lot of strange things had happened between them staring with the blow-job incident of that night. He still didn't understand why she had done it in the first place. He had half the mind to walk away from her right now but had the feeling she wouldn't let him go very far.

"Naruto, answer me."

"Ino." He ended up speaking her name in a low tone.

"Oh, so you do still know my name. Naruto seriously how long are you going to stay angry with me?"

"I'm not really angry with you."

"Yeah right." She scoffed. "You could have fooled me. If you aren't angry you would have spoken to me before now."

The young man sighed slightly. He wasn't really upset rather than simply confused. Naruto wasn't sure he was understanding anything anymore, especially when it came to the platinum-blonde.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

"No," Ino let out a sigh of her own and to his surprise she pulled him into a hug. Naruto did nothing to return her embrace at first. "No don't do that. Naruto don't apologize. I'm the one that screwed up here okay so don't feel like you need to apologize alright."

"Okay." He agreed and finally returned her hug. They stood like that for a few moments until Ino was the first one to break the hug.

"Hey now that you are speaking to me again where did you run off to that day?"

The young man grew silent for a minute as he didn't want to tell her the details of his trip that day. He would have much rather it be a surprise.

"Oh that. It was nothing I just had to clear my head for awhile things were a bit weird between us."

The blue-eyed female nodded in agreement that was of course in large part due to her.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that night Naruto. I wasn't trying to upset you I promise."

"Yeah I know Ino-chan. I just wasn't expecting it that's all."

She honestly hadn't been expecting she would have done it either but honestly at that moment she didn't care. She wanted to do it for him. Ino wanted to do anything to put a smile on his face and keep it there, especially after everything he had done for her. The two blonds were quiet for a moment until Naruto suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Hey go get dressed okay. Lets go out."

"Where are we going?

"I'll treat you to some lunch okay. Does that sound good?"

"Sure if its going to be you're treat."

"It is."

"Okay I'll go and get ready. I'll be back."

Naruto waited for the blue-eyed female to get dressed so that they could go out for a bite to eat. He wanted to perhaps distract her for awhile and get her mind away from any bad thoughts she might have had. Suddenly his cell phone began to ring. He glanced into the ID window to see it was Sakura.

'Hey Sakura-chan."

"Hi there." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Is everything set for later?" the whisker-faced male asked.

"Yeah, that's why I was calling everything is all set. We're good to go."

'That's really great Sakura-chan thanks again for all your help."

"Sure it was no problem at all. Well I'd better get back to work I'll see you later on."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

After awhile the platinum-blonde came out dressed in a jean skirt and red tank top as well as a light blue sweater she had placed over her.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Okay great lets go."

Naruto and Ino left the apartment together. They went to a small restaurant to have a quick lunch.

"I want the seat by the window." Ino said right away.

"Sure," Naruto nodded and moved so she could sit by the window. He wanted to do anything to make her happy as well as comfortable.

"Thanks again for lunch Naruto it was nice of you."

"Sure I mean you have to eat right."

"Yes I suppose."

Once the food had been ordered Naruto watched as the blonde took her chopsticks and mindlessly began to move her food around on the plate.

"Ino-chan is there something wrong. You aren't eating."

She looked up to meet his concerned gaze.

"I'm sorry." Ino apologized. "I guess I'm not so hungry."

"Try to eat a little okay I don't want you to get sick or anything."

He was always so concerned and worried about her, knowing this made the platinum-blonde eat some of the meal after all he was paying for it.

"It was nice to get out with you like this." She said.

"Yeah its why I suggested we go out for lunch. I was hoping that it might cheer you up a little."

"_Naruto you're always taking care of me in some way_." She thought to herself. She was grateful although she felt that she did not deserve it.

"_I'm_ _just not worthy of you Naruto. I never will be_."

As they were leaving the restaurant to his surprise she took his hand in hers.

"Huh, Ino?"

She gave the best smile she could at that moment.

"Shh, don't speak okay. This day is nice lets enjoy it together this way."

"Okay." All he could do was give a nod and then the next thing he knew she was now leading the way. He decided that he would simply follow her now besides this would be a good waste of time until later on. Ino didn't want to admit it but it felt really nice holding his hand like this, being close to Naruto although she knew it was bad it felt very good all at the same time.

"_How can something good like this be so wrong_?" Ino wondered.

The only thing she knew for sure was that all good things eventually come to an end. She didn't want to throw herself into a relationship with the blond male only to end up losing him somehow. It was much better if everything simply stayed the way they were now, better for the two of them that she could say for sure. Before long Ino slowly let his hand go once they had reached their destination.

"The docks?" Naruto wondered.

"I kind of like to come over to think sometimes."

"Oh." He immediately understood.

Naruto stood back and watched as she stood there gazing out into the water. The wind gently blowing her long blonde locks. He couldn't help but notice how sad but quite pretty she looked at the same time.

"It is pretty peaceful out here."

"Yes." Ino agreed. "It is if you ever need to just clear your mind and take it easy this is definitely the spot."

The blue-eyed female closed her eyes for a moment as a single tear fell down her cheek. It had been quite awhile since she had shed tears of any kind. She wasn't even completely sure where that tear had come from.

"_Heh,_" she thought with a weak laugh. "I'm such a mess."

Ino stretched out her arms and let out a loud sigh.

"Ah,"

Naruto stood with his arms folded while watching her. He felt like all he could do right now was watch her. He didn't feel as if he could offer her any words that would make her feel better.

"_Ino-chan_," he thought sadly.

He hoped that what he planned for later would cheer her up and put a smile on her face as well. He had a good feeling that it might.

"Naruto when did it all go so wrong? Why did everything have to turn out like this?"

He was silent for awhile as he tried to think of an answer.

"Its okay." She turned around and smiled. "I don't expect you to have the answers especially when I don't have any myself."

She then walked over to where he was s standing.

"Shall we get going?"

"Alright," he agreed and once again followed behind her as she led the way.

* * *

Meanwhile a pink-haired female was on her lunch break at long last finally able to get a moment to herself.

"Hm." She sighed and sat down at her favorite table. She would certainly enjoy this well deserved break. Just as Sakura was about to open up her lunch of tea, dumplings and a vegetable soup she noticed someone that caught her attention. How could she not see that sandy-blonde hair?

"Temari-chan?"

The teal-eyed woman nodded and gave a smile to her pink-haired friend.

"Hey Sakura long time no see."

"Yea, get over here and give me a hug."

Temari nodded then hugged the pink-haired female that she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

"How have you been Sakura?"

"I'm doing okay, keeping busy, and you its been so long Temari-chan."

'Yes it has I know."

Sakura and Temari soon sat down together where the green-eyed female offered some of her lunch to the sandy-blonde.

"Do you want some?"

"No thank you." Temari politely declined. "Sakura can we talk its important."

"Alright, sure." She paused to take a sip of her tea although she had a pretty good feeling on what Temari wanted to discuss. It was the one person that everyone seemed to want to discuss.

"Have you seen Ino lately?" Temari asked.

"Sure I've seen her. I haven't in awhile before now but when I did see her," Sakura stopped as she remembered what a mess Ino seemed to be in. she hardly recognized the platinum-blonde that was once so cheerful, optimistic, and full of life. That Ino they all knew seemed to be long gone. "She wasn't really doing so good."

"I know. I barely recognized her. She was like a completely different person. It worried me to say the least." Temari would not forget having to take care of the wasted blonde. It was something that she'd never imagined she would have to do because Ino had barely touched alcohol, now of course things had changed.

'Naruto is there for her so that's a good thing."

"Yes he…" Temari paused. "He's the best person for her right this moment. He'll definitely help her in anyway that he possibly can. I know that she's in good hands with Naruto so that's one good thing."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. "He'll be there for her like no one else probably can. He's what she needs right now."

The two young women definitely agreed on that if anyone could help Ino in anyway it would be him, if for no reason at all it was because he truly loved her.

"Did you hear about tonight?" Sakura asked.

"You mean that little get together Naruto has planned.

"Yep.' Sakura nodded. "I think it should be really good. It may help Ino to be around some friends right now." At least so she hoped. "Temari you are coming right?"

"I wouldn't miss it." She answered then rose from where she was sitting. "I do need to get going however."

"Yeah I should be getting back to work myself. I'll see you tonight."

The two young women hugged again and soon parted ways. All the while both of them each hoping that tonight would go smoothly for everyone, Ino especially.

* * *

"Did you really want to come here Ino-chan?" Naruto asked from behind her.

The blue-eyed female stood there in front of the door to her former apartment. She let out a sigh. She had hoped Naruto would have understood why she had to come here.

"I had to Naruto you understand don't you?"

He scratched the tip of his ear like he often did when he was thinking. He had thought she would want to put this place and its memories behind her. Sure there had been some good times but also a lot of not so good memories here for her. Why should she want to relive them all over again, that part he didn't quite understand?

"Ino-chan why are we here?"

"I needed to come here. I needed to see it again, feel close to home again, you know. I spent a lot of time here this place is important to me. I don't really know how to explain it other than that."

Naruto gave a nod of understanding it made sense to him now. Ino took the keys that she had managed to get from her father and slowly opened the door. She took a breath before entering her old apartment. Ino entered first with Naruto following behind her. The entire apartment was cleaned and it looked completely different. There were no empty take-out boxes; no clothes laying around on the floor everything seemed neat.

"My father said he had the place cleaned." Ino spoke to Naruto.

"Yeah it looks really different from when you were living here."

Ino scanned the apartment quickly taking everything in. she missed her old apartment. This was her place, her comfort zone where she could be herself and do whatever she wanted to do. She knew deep down that she wasn't strong enough to be on her right now.

"I think he's going to keep this place, not for me or anything but maybe just to hold on to it. He's paying for it after all."

"Ino-chan you can probably get your place back for your dad if you get back on track again. Your dad doesn't want to punish you or anything. He loves you."

"Yea." Ino agreed. "I know that he loves me. He's a good man one of the best I've known." She turned to look at Naruto because to her he was one of the best men she had ever known too. "Other than you Naruto. You guys are the best men that I've ever known."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the blue-eyed females kind words. He would always value her opinion because her words meant a lot to him.

"Thank you Ino-chan."

"Don't mention it, its only the truth."

Naruto took a look at his watch and realized that it was almost time to go meet with the others.

"Hey Ino-chan I have something I want us to do. Are you ready to leave now or do you need some more time?"

Ino looked around once more before giving him a nod of confirmation.

"I've seen it we can leave. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled warmly. "Lets get going."

* * *

"One, Two, Three glasses down." The brown-haired bartender counted as he cleaned some wine glasses with his back turned. "Okay," he sighed and went to pick up another glass.

"Kiba-kun," he heard someone's soft voice.

"Huh?" He paused and ended up dropping a glass instantly.

He turned around to see a very familiar face. He smiled upon seeing Hinata standing there with a warm smile on her pretty features, her pale eyes warm and bright, and her long blue tresses cascading around her shoulders.

"Hinata-chan."

'Hi."

He could not contain the smile on his face even if he tried. He was just so happy to see her.

"Hinata-chan its so good to see you." He leaned over the bar table to hug her. She did not hesitate in hugging the brown-haired male back. It felt good to see him again after so long.

"Hello Kiba-kun its good to see you too."

They broke the hug at the same time.

"Are you here because of Naruto's little get together?"

Kiba immediately felt stupid for asking such a question of course she had to be here for the party that he had planned along with Sakura.

"Yes am I too early?" she wondered.

"Well you were always on time Hinata-chan, but no one is here yet."

The pale-eyed female nodded and had a seat.

"I hope everyone shows up for Naruto-kun's party. It will be nice to see everyone again."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "It should be everyone hasn't been together in so long. Hey, how's school going by the way?"

Hinata looked down for a moment not sure how to start answering his question. She then looked up and gave an uneasy sort of smile.

"Father seemed please my grades were all good."

'Good, Hinata-chan you're freaking brilliant."

Hinata blushed heavily at the brown-haired male's compliment. She always did value his opinion of her what Kiba thought definitely mattered to her.

"K-Kiba-kun," she ended up going into the old stutter of her youth.

"Well it's true."

'Father doesn't…"

Before she could finish Kiba reached over and grabbed her arm. He stared directly into her surprised eyes.

"Hinata." He said in a firm voice. "You have to stop worrying so much about what Hiashi-san thinks. The only person you need to make happy is yourself alright.'

She nodded.

"Alright."

They were still looking into each others eyes with his hand still on her arm when someone coughed loudly.

"Ah-hem, what do we have here?"

Both Kiba and Hinata looked up to see Tenten standing there. Her hair actually freed from her traditional 2 bun hairstyle.

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata looked over to the brunette.

"Hi Hinata." She grinned and ran over to hug the smaller female.

"Wow Ten you look different with your hair down like that. It looks good."

"Thanks Kiba. I thought I'd like to try something different. Hinata its so good to see you after so long. How are you?"

"I'm good Tenten-chan can you um, please let go now."

"Huh, oh sorry." She smiled apologetically and let the blue-haired female go. "You look so pretty though."

"Thank you." She smiled. "So do you."

Tenten sat down besides Hinata and Kiba poured some soda's for the two of them because neither one of them drank.

"Are you the first one here Hinata?"

"Yes Kiba-kun told me that I was the first to get here. Have you heard if anyone else is coming?"

"Well hopefully everyone does show up. I know how busy everyone's been lately."

The pale-eyed woman looked down for a moment. She hadn't seen anyone in quite some time but she had heard some distressing news about the platinum-blonde that had worried her. She clutched her hands together for a moment.

"Tenten," she whispered.

"Yes, what's up?"

"How is Ino-chan doing?"

Silence overcame the brown-eyed female and Kiba himself was quiet as well. They couldn't very well lie to Hinata about the condition that Ino was in. she would certainly see it for herself anyway.

"She…" Kiba began.

"She isn't doing very good."

"No." the brown-haired male agreed. "She definitely ain't the Ino we used to know."

"She has changed."

"They're absolutely right Hinata." Someone spoke.

The three friends turned around to see Temari standing there. Hinata and Tenten both smiled for the older sandy-blonde.

"Temari-chan its so nice to see you." Hinata spoke.

"Likewise, hi girls." She waved

"Is it as bad as I've heard Temari?' Hinata wondered.

The teal-eyed woman nodded.

"Yes come on lets all go sit up at our usual spot and we can discuss this. We can wait for the others too."

"Sounds like a plan." Tenten agreed.

"Okay." Hinata nodded but stopped when she noticed Kiba wasn't coming with them. "Kiba-kun aren't you coming?"

"I'll join you guys soon. I just have to finish up down here first, remember?" he grinned "Don't start the party without me."

"Of course not." Tenten smiled back.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Temari's voice held slight amusement.

The three women then ascended the stairs to a spot in the bar where everyone would always hang out.

"Ino is not the same girl we knew. Everyone's right she has changed. Its very bad and whatever you have heard its true." Temari gave an overview of the situation.

Tenten nodded in agreement.

"You will see. She's going to be here Naruto is bringing her."

It hurt the blue-haired female to hear that one of her dearest friends had been going through so much pain.

"How is Naruto-kun taking all of this?"

All of their friends knew about the whisker-faced males feelings for Ino.

"Well its not easy for him." Temari started. "He does love her you know."

"Yes." She agreed. "He always has so it must be very hard for him."

"Yea." The brunette agreed. "Its so sad you know he loves he so much but she just doesn't seem to want to accept his love."

Tenten wanted nothing more than for Naruto and Ino to be happy together. She knew deep down they would be really good together. Ino just needed to realize it too and accept that his love would not be a bad thing.

"Lets move on to a better subject. Hinata did you hear that Tenten and Lee managed to work things out."

This was good news to the blue-haired female. She had always thought they made a wonderful couple.

"Is that true Tenten-chan?

"Yes." The brunette nodded. "It wasn't easy but we just realized that we didn't want to be apart. I'm grateful that we were able to work things out."

"That's great. Is he coming tonight?"

"Yes he should be here. He was excited in seeing everyone too. They should be getting here soon." Tenten looked at her watch secretly hoping that everyone would show up. Naruto did go through a lot of effort to help put this entire party together and it would be disappointing if hardly anyone showed up tonight. Hopefully that would not end up being the case.

"Don't you worry Ten no one's going to miss this?" Kiba spoke as he was now standing by the staircase.

'How can you be sure Kiba?"

"Because we are friends, friends don't ever forget each other." Gaara spoke.

"Gaara-kun." Both Hinata and Tenten spoke with excitement to see the red-haired male.

Gaara was not much of party person but if he was here then it could only mean hopeful things; everyone else was bound to show up.

"Gaara's correct." A tall, brown haired male spoke with eyes similar to HInata's said with his arms folded.

"Neji." Both Tenten and Temari spoke together with Hinata giving her older cousin a polite smile. He returned it with a nod.

"How's it going guys?"

"Everything is well." Gaara answered then sat down.

"I cant complain either." Neji agreed and took a seat as well.

Kiba placed a variety of drinks and soda's on the table, something to have while they waited for the others.

"I'm glad you two showed up.' Tenten said.

"Naruto seemed excited." The red-haired male mentioned. 'I did not want to disappoint a friend."

Temari knew how hard it was for her younger brother to make friends so he valued the friendship he had been able to make with the whisker-faced male.

"It's going to be fun guys definitely." Kiba said with some enthusiasm. He would certainly like to think the best of the night. "_Then why the hell do I have such a bad feeling in my stomach." _He thought to himself while drinking a sip of his beer_. _

He hoped that uneasy feeling would go away. Meanwhile Naruto and Ino were standing outside of the bar. The platinum-blonde gazed up at the bright lights of the bar with confusion written all over her face. She didn't understand why they were here of all places. What was so surprising about the bar they all used to hang out at?

"Naruto why are we here?" She quickly asked.

The blond male stood there with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't tell her the truth just yet because he wanted it to be a surprise.

"I told you that it's a surprise."

"Yeah I got that part but why here of all places."

"You'll see."

Naruto held the door open for her so that she could come in first. Ino looked around quickly finding it a surprise that she didn't want a drink right this moment. Normally she would have already found any excuse to start drinking right away.

"Naruto tell me what's going on?"

"You'll see Ino-chan." He smiled. "Follow me."

Naruto then led the way to where he knew the group had to be sitting. They all used to sit in the same spot in the upper part of the bar. Ino complained nearly the whole way.

"Naruto what the hell is going on? Why are we really here?"

the whisker-faced male didn't say anything to her as he continued to lead the way. He soon came to a stop with Ino stopping too.

"Wh…" she started but paused when she saw so many familiar faces sitting around a large table. "Temari-chan, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Hinata-chan," she spoke in a whisper.

"Hey Ino." Tenten offered a smile.

The platinum-blonde slowly walked over to her friends. It felt so unreal seeing them all sitting there. She felt as if she was in some sort of dream.

"Wow Hinata its been so long you look great."

The shorter blue-haired female nodded and smiled for the blonde.

"Its really good to see you Ino-chan." She spoke and hugged her.

After some more hugs and nice words were exchanged Ino sat down with the group. Naruto sat down as well glad to see Ino smiling. He knew this would be a good idea.

"I'll be back with some more drinks." Kiba notified everyone and headed back down the stairs.

"Hinata how is school going?" Gaara asked her.

"Its going well Gaara-kun, thank you."

Neji reached for some of the pretzels that were sitting on the table.

"Some more refreshments could have been provided." He spoke in his usual tone.

Naruto chuckled lightly with Temari nodded firmly at the brown-haired males comment.

"For once I agree with you Hyuuga." She smiled a little.

He glanced at her giving her a look that had everyone wondering if there was some kind of secret that was going on between only the two of them.

"_I wonder what's up with those two_." Tenten wondered to herself while taking another sip of her soda.

Meanwhile when Kiba returned he was not only carrying a tray of more beers and sodas he was no longer alone.

"Hey guys look who I found lurking around downstairs."

There was Sakura standing there with a bright smile on her face. She was glad to see that mostly everyone was here.

"Hey Sakura." Everyone spoke together.

"Hey you guys. I'm really happy you all could come. Naruto worked hard to make sure this gathering worked out."

Naruto turned bright red slightly.

"Sakura-chan," he spoke with slight embarrassment.

Ino glanced over to Naruto from where she was sitting. She wasn't surprised to find that this was all his idea.

"So this was all your idea huh?"

"Y-Yeah." He nodded.

'Don't be mad with Naruto-kun okay Ino-chan he just wanted everyone to see each other." Hinata said.

"I know." She nodded. "Don't worry I'm not upset. It was a really good idea thank you Naruto." She said.

"Y-You're welcome Ino-chan."

Everyone sat in anticipation at the two blonds. Would this finally be the moment of truth, only the moment was interrupted

"I hope I have not disturbed this very youthful moment." A loud, excited voice was heard.

"Lee-kun." Tenten's face brightened up considerably.

The dark-haired male named Lee smiled back and gave his signature pose of two thumbs up. The brunette ran over to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"hi Lee its been awhile." Temari spoke.

"hello Temari-san yes it has been quite some time. You all look good."

"lee its so good to see that you are still as youthful as ever." Sakura teased gently.

The group of friends ended up breaking out into laughter.

"Well Lee will always stay youthful." Ino commented.

Lee looked over to the blue-eyed female.

"Ino-chan!" he ran over to her and hugged the young woman lifting her off the ground slightly.

"Lee," she breathed at the young man's strength. "Lee I cant breathe."

"Lee put her down before you hurt her." Neji said simply.

"Oh, right." He smiled with embarrassment. "Forgive me Ino-chan I could have probably hurt you. You feel so frail." He noticed.

Naruto wasn't surprised that even Lee who hadn't seen Ino in so long could notice the changes within her.

"I've lost some weight." She admitted.

"You need to et we can get some food up here if you guys want." Kiba suggested.

"Now that's a plan." Naruto said with clear excitement.

"I haven't eaten a lunch that sounds great Kiba." Sakura agreed.

'right I'll be back."

"Kiba-kun," Hinata spoke shyly.

The brown-haired male paused and turned around to look at her.

"Yea, what's up Hinata-chan?"

"Do you need some help I can go with you if you want?"

"S-Sure." it was now his turn to stutter.

Everyone watched the two of them walk away together to retrieve the food for everyone.

"Are they involved?" Gaara asked in an unsure tone as if was somehow asking something wrong.

"Um I'm not sure." Tenten answered.

"I think that there is something definitely there." The sandy-blonde spoke.

"Oh yea, definitely." Sakura agreed.

Naruto too was sure that there were feelings going on between Hinata and Kiba only a fool couldn't see that.

"I think I'll have a drink." Ino spoke randomly as she reached for a beer.

Temari's eyes quickly shifted on the blonde female with Sakura, Tenten, and Naruto as well shifting their attention on to her.

"Ino try not to have too much tonight." Temari warned in an almost older sister type tone.

Ino looked over to Temari who was a person she had always looked up and respected.

"I wont." She spoke.

She was sure to watch herself around Temari.

"_She doesn't want to upset Temari-chan_." Sakura noticed.

This was true Ino couldn't stand to upset the teal-eyed woman. She didn't want a repeat of the other time where Temari dragged her out of the bar and took her back to her place when she was so wasted.

"_I cant let that happen again_." Ino thought to herself.

"Kiba and Hinata are sure taking their sweet time." Tenten spoke.

Neji swallowed hard.

"I prefer not to think of what Hinata-sama and Kina are doing?"

Neji was protective over his younger cousin even if they weren't always very close when they were younger. Temari lightly nudged the brown-haired male in the shoulder, causing him to look at her once again.

"Lighten up a little Hyuuga."

"Temari." He spoke in a whisper.

By now everyone was making mental notes of the situation.

"Okay.' Naruto pointed. "What the hell is going on between you guys?"

the whisker-faced male said what everyone was already thinking. It was kind of like old times.

"Naruto calm down. That isn't any of your business okay." Temari spoke in a calm tone.

Neji simply glared at Naruto's causing him to swallow hard.

"Okay, okay message received."

Tenten and Sakura chuckled lightly while Gaara seemed unaffected.

"Sakura are you a doctor yet?" Tenten teased slightly.

"ah." The pink-haired female quickly caught on to what the brown-haired female was getting at. It was meant to be a joke at how long she had been working at the hospital. It did seem as if she had been working there forever. "No I'm not performing surgeries just yet."

"You'll do great Sakura." Lee nodded.

"thanks Lee."

"Of course she will, she's total genius material." Ino said.

Sakura glanced over to the blue-eyed female but wasn't exactly sure how to respond to her remark.

"I…"

"Ino-chan is right Sakura." Naruto interrupted. "You're way smart."

"T-Thanks."

"I wonder what's taking Kiba and Hinata so long. I am actually getting hungry now." Temari admitted in an attempt to ease some of the awkwardness that she was sure everyone had to be feelings.

Ino just put her hand on another beer. She wouldn't touch the heavy stuff tonight. She hand any hard liquor in quite some time.

"_I wont get wasted tonight_." She promised herself.

meanwhile Kiba and Hinata were down in the kitchen explaining to the cooks back there what kind of food they wanted. The bar also served as a restaurant so customers could eat and drink at the same time.

"Damn." Kiba laughed. "These guys are so slow some times." He leaned against the nearby wall. "But they make some pretty good food."

Hinata was looking down with her hands folded together in a nervous manner.

"Hey," Kiba put his hand on to her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see Ino-chan? She did not look like herself."

"She's been this way for months Hinata ever since…well you know."

"I suppose that he really meant a lot to her."

"Yeah." Kiba agreed.

It looked like some tears were getting ready to pour down her pale eyes.

"I wish…" she started.

"Hey." The brown-haired male interrupted. "I know you feel bad, we all do, no one wants to see her like this but its not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it things do happen you know."

The blue-haired female understood and forced a brave smile. She still wished that there was something she could have done. They were after all friends.

"Thank you Kiba-kun."

"You're welcome now lets get this food up there okay."

"Right."

The two of them finally arrived back to where everyone was sitting to find that they were all laughing and talking. This was a good thing at least no one was upset.

"Well its about time." Tenten said first.

"Yeah, what did you guys get lost or something?"

Kiba said nothing while Hinata blushed slightly.

"No, you guys just be glad that we came back." Kiba teased.

"It looks good though I' am starving." Lee mentioned eagerly.

From there no more words were needed and everyone began to eat. Everyone digging in except Ino who seemed to be focused on her third beer of the night.

"Aren't you going to eat Ino?"

"I…I'm not really hungry."

The only thing she wanted to do was drink her beer food was actually the farthest thing from her mind.

"You should probably eat something beer and pretzels wont exactly cut it." Temari warned her.

Ino knew that the sandy-blonde was right yet said nothing instead she got up.

"I'll be back, don't talk about me while I'm gone. I'll know if you guys do." She said calmly.

The friend's watches as she walked down the stairs and out of sight.

"Naruto," Gaara spoke after a few moments. "What troubles Ino?"

"She…." Naruto started. "A lot is going on right now."

"She doesn't appear to be the bubbly person she once was. It appears as if she has suffered a personality change." Neji added.

"Yeah.' Sakura agreed. "we were hoping this little get together would cheer her up."

"I don't think it has, not a lot anyway but it was a good idea Naruto." Tenten told him.

"Yea I thought it was."

"Hey the night is young." Kiba mentioned. "its still early things could turn around."

"Yeah." But Naruto wasn't so sure about that. Yes it was true the night was indeed young but that could mean anything.

"Oi, I'm sorry I'm late." A dull, lazy voice spoke which caused all to look in his direction. Only one person could sound so bored and lazy in one breath.

"Shikamaru." Everyone spoke in unison.

"Yeah." He nodded with one hand in his pocket.

The tall dark-haired male had his hair in a ponytail which seemed that he never took out for any reason. He was a very smart young man despite his clear laziness and lack of real motivation.

"You actually came." Naruto said.

"Yea I wasn't going to at first but I wasn't really doing anything important."

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing right now." Temari said.

Shikamaru looked over to the teal-eyed woman.

"Well thanks. Its nice to see you too Temari."

"Its just…"

Suddenly a crash was heard as a beer bottle hit the ground. There stood Ino looking completely and totally stunned.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto said with concern.

Her gaze however never left Shikamaru.

"S-Shikamaru." She mumbled his name.


	10. Tear you Apart

**A/n: Next chapter woot. Thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter, enjoy and keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and co.**

* * *

No one spoke a word. Ino's eyes never left the dark-haired male.

"S-Shikamaru." She managed to speak again.

"Yeah, uh hey Ino. Long time no see."

She seemed frozen in time like she could not move. She looked down to see the broken beer bottle and it's contents at the bottom of her feet.

"Oh," she whispered.

Kiba instantly got up.

"Don't worry about it Ino. I'll clean this mess up."

Shikamaru looked at the platinum-blonde and quietly observed the situation. There was something wrong with her. She didn't look at all like the Ino he remembered.

"Ino you look…"

"Like a wreck." She finished.

"I…" Shikamaru started again.

"Why don't you guys sit?" Temari tried to suggest.

"Yeah, sure." The pony-tailed male took a seat. Ino stood there for awhile before hesitantly taking a seat as well.

"So you finally got your lazy ass out, huh?" Kiba asked Shikamaru while he currently swept up the broken glasses on the floor.

"I've been busy." Shikamaru admitted. "My father's been preparing me to take over the family business."

"Oh yeah, the Nara's are into all those herbal medicine's right? Hey, Shika if I buy something from you nothing weird will happen to me right, like I don't know growing an extra eye or something? The sandy-blonde joked.

Shikamaru sighed while rolling his eyes.

"No of course not, but in your case you might turn into a screaming, raging banshee of a woman, you know like my mom."

The friends began to laugh all except for Gaara, Neji, and Ino the three of them all silent for different reasons.

"Nara." Temari used Shikamaru's last name. "That's very funny. You know you'll never settle down and meet a good, respectable woman if you keep talking such trash like that."

"Well," Shikamaru paused to take a beer. "If this good, respectable woman is anything at all like my mom then I think I will pass."

Ino sat there with her hands in her lap. She was no longer drinking or doing much of anything really. She still appeared to look to be frozen in time.

"Ino what's wrong?"

She did not respond.

"What's up Ino cat got your tongue? That isn't like you." The dark-haired male spoke.

She continued to remain as silent as ever. Temari placed her hand on to Ino's shoulder gently.

"Hey are you going to be alright? We can go if you want?"

"_What is he doing here_?" The platinum-blonde thought silently.

Every part of her was screaming to get up and get the hell out of this place right now, but she couldn't do that. She had to at least put some effort in for now.

"I'm fine." Ino lied.

Only she wasn't fine. She was definitely far from being fine. She wasn't really sure if she would be able to get through this evening.

"Hey Shikamaru how's Chouji. He couldn't make it today right?" Sakura asked in an attempt to ease some of the awkwardness.

"No." Shikamaru shook his head. Chouji had been Shikamaru's best friend since they were boys. Their father's as well as Ino's father had been best friends for years so Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru had grown up together. "Chouji is busy with the opening of his latest restaurant so that's why he couldn't make it. He wanted to though, anyway Sakura how is the hospital treating you?"

"Pretty good I'm busy as always but it is rewarding."

"Hm." The dark-haired male nodded. "Are you still in school Hinata?"

"Y-Yes." The blue-haired female nodded. "I'll be graduating soon though."

"That's good; you'll be fine I'm sure."

Ino trembled slightly as she hoped that Shikamaru would not ask her anything about her life.

"_Don't ask me, just don't ask me."_

Naruto could barely take his eyes off of the platinum-blonde. Her mood and overall demeanor had seemed to worsen.

"Gaara, Neji you guys are still as silent as ever I see."

"Nara." Neji frowned.

Gaara just glanced between Shikamaru and Neji without saying a word. Temari could only sigh. "_Oh boy."_

Tenten just let out a nervous sort of laugh while Lee jumped out of his seat.

"This is so beautiful being with all of you again is rejuvenating my soul. Yosh!"

Tenten suddenly grabbed him.

"Lee!" She shouted. "Not now."

Hinata and Sakura smiled while Shikamaru could only sigh.

"Jeez he will never change."

"You got that right." Kiba agreed while taking a large sip of his beer.

"_Fuck I can't take it I need a real drink_." Ino thought with her hand slowly reaching for the bottle of vodka.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto spoke.

"Ino don't." Temari said next.

"Since when did you drink the hard stuff?" Shikamaru questioned.

At the sound of his question Ino looked up into his dull, lazy hazel eyes.

"_Fuck it_." She thought. "Never mind."

From there conversations continued on between the friends Ino would offer very little input, as well as Gaara and Neji but it was expected from those two to be silent. Ino on the other hand was a different story. Shikamaru though it all to be very odd.

"_What's wrong with her_?" he wondered. "_She isn't acting at all like the Ino_ _I know_."

He knew that everyone had pretty much gone their separate ways and had become very busy with their own lives. He knew for sure he was out of the loop but he had heard some things here and there.

"_I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can keep this up_." Ino thought.

"Gaara, Temari-chan how come Kankuro didn't come with you? Sakura wondered as she asked about their brother.

"He had prior engagements." The red-haired male answered.

"Heh," Temari rolled her eyes. "Don't make it sound cute Gaara. He's busy chasing anything in a skirt as usual but he sends his love or so he wanted me to tell you all."

"Yeah that's Kankuro for you." Shikamaru nodded.

"He'll never change." Tenten agreed. "Hey does he still wear makeup?"

Temari laughed and even Gaara wore a small smile.

"Does he still have those weird puppets too?" Kiba asked.

"I thought his puppets were nice." Hinata admitted.

"What about that stupid hood that made him look like a cat?" Naruto suddenly remembered.

"Kankuro-san is a strange one." Neji said.

Temari raised an eyebrow to the brown-haired male.

"Well so are you Hyuuga you have something in common. As far as the make-up and black hood he only uses them when he performs with his band and the puppets well…."

"What does he use them for blow-up dolls or something?" Kiba asked.

Sakura coughed over her soda and Hinata turned red.

"Kiba that is gross." Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah it definitely is." Sakura agreed.

"Kiba-kun, honestly." Hinata sighed.

"What, just wondering. Everyone's got their fetishes you know."

"Oh, yeah?" Temari raised an eyebrow "What are you into then, huh Dog-boy?"

Kiba turned red slightly. His family had been known as being exclusive dog breeders.

"Hey, hey when did this become about me?"

"Well you did start it?" Sakura said.

"Jeez Temari you're flirting with Kiba like you want to dominate him or something, be careful Kiba." Shikamaru warned.

A look of mischief appeared in Temari's teal eyes. She might as well have some fun with him.

"Oh well you know all about domination don't you Nara, what's the matter, jealous?"

"Nah I'm not really into bondage and shit."

"That's because it'll probably be too much work for you huh Shikamaru?" Tenten teased with Temari and Sakura laughing.

"Good one Ten."

"Thanks." The brunette nodded.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "And as far jealousy there's only one person who would be am I right?' he looked over to the brown-haired male. "Hyuuga."

"Huh?" Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata all gasped.

"No freaking way!" Naruto and Kiba shouted.

Temari stayed silent but wasn't really too surprised that Shikamaru went there.

"Lazy bastard."

"Cut it out Nara right now." Neji warned with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Okay, okay." Kiba smiled nervously. "There is no need to get violent guys."

"Don't worry it wont. I was only kidding, mostly. I think Lee and Tenten are the only official pair anyway right?" Shikamaru thought to himself for a moment.

"Uh, Neji-nii, Temari-chan are you…." Hinata started.

"What?" both Neji and Temari spoke together?

"Oh yea…" Shikamaru finally remembered. "Ino how are you and…."

That did it.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed.

In an instant Ino was on her feet.

"Ah!" She screamed while hurling a large bottle of champagne at a wall, leaving all around her stunned.

"I-Ino-chan." Hinata whispered with slight fear.

"That's it. That's fucking it!" She shouted. "I tried. I tried to sit here and pretend that it's all okay and that this isn't the weirdest piece of fucking shit get together that I've ever been to. Naruto," She turned to look at the whisker-faced male. "What if fucks sake were you thinking inviting him." She pointed to Shikamaru. "You…" She paused. "You had to know what his presence here would mean, what it would do to me. How dare you, you fucking stupid baka." She shouted.

He sat there while her rage seemed to be just getting started.

"How could you fucking do this?"

"Ino wait calm down." Sakura started as she could no longer sit and let Naruto take this verbal abuse any longer.

"Sakura! Stay out of this." There were hot tears in here eyes. "I don't know why you would do this to me Naruto. Did you think his being here would make me open my eyes have some sort of epiphany and chose you once and for all."

Tenten tried to put an arm to Ino so she could relax.

"Calm down Ino you've had too much to drink."

Ino pushed Tenten's hand away.

"I' am not drunk! Naruto what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you happy now, do you realize how many goddamn wounds you opened up tonight?

Naruto just sat silenced. He saw the hurt, anger and pain on her face. He heard it in her voice as well. He did his best to remain firm and not allow any tears although he surely felt them threatening to come down.

"I…"

"Fuck it." She shouted with tears streaming down her eyes. "I have to get out of here. I…I just can't be here." And with that she ran off.

"Ino!" Naruto shouted out then turned to get up to go after her.

"No." Temari stopped him. "Don't."

"But Temari-chan we have to go after her." Hinata said.

"Y-Yea." Tenten agreed looking rather nervous. "I've never seen her act like that before."

"Neither have I, look at what she did to the wall." Sakura spoke.

Shikamaru too was on his feet. He had never witnessed the platinum-blonde in such a state before. She was like a completely different person.

"What in god's name happened to her? What the hell is going on and don't lie to me."

"First off everyone sit down." Temari advised. "Shikamaru, everyone calm down okay. We are not going to go running after Ino right now. She needs time to calm down herself."

"But…" Naruto. "She'll do something stupid I know she will."

"Naruto I know you're worried. We all are but now is not the time to go out there without a plan, got it."

"She's right." Gaara nodded. "Ino's behavior was unlike her though, such rage."

Naruto just nodded. Temari was very smart he should listen to her so everyone just sat back down.

"So who wants to start." The lazy male asked.

"Ino has been going through a lot lately." Tenten began.

"I know that your presence here would possibly cause this." Temari admitted.

Hearing her confession only confused the dark-haired male.

"So it's my fault that she had that breakdown."

"I'm not saying it's your fault Shikamaru. You don't know what's going on so of course you weren't aware that this would happen."

Naruto hung his head down low and slammed his fist into the table.

"This is my fault."

"Naruto," Sakura whispered. "It's not. Ino didn't mean any of that she was just overwhelmed."

"It is my fault. I thought that getting everyone together would be good for her. I honesty didn't think her seeing Shikamaru would have this sort of effect on her, but I should have known better."

Shikamaru began to rack his brain for answers.

"Naruto its okay." Temari spoke.

"Yeah you were doing a good thing." Tenten tried to comfort him.

"Why did she flip the hell out like that? What's wrong with her that was not the Ino I know?"

The friends all agreed with him there. The girl who stormed out of the bar in such a way, the one who tore into Naruto with such a rage was not the Yamanaka Ino they all knew.

"Shikamaru who were you going to ask Ino about before she went off."

"Oh." He immediately realized.

"They broke up." Tenten let him know.

"So she isn't with…."

Naruto stood up slamming both his hands on to the table.

"Don't! Don't speak that assholes name."

"Alright fine then I wont. So they're done, a break-up is no reason for that behavior."

"I agree." Sakura nodded. "But I think she really loved him."

"You see Shikamaru you unintentionally caused this outburst. We all know that Ino's been through some pretty bad break-ups." Temari started.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I think this one probably sent her over the edge. She's been messed up for awhile right Naruto."

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "She has."

"I get it." Sakura said. "Seeing Shikamaru again must have triggered all of those bad memories and failed romances."

"Exactly." Temari nodded. "He was like a reminder for her. It was something she didn't want to face. Remember Shikamaru you were her first boyfriend and the first of all the other breakups."

Shikamaru said nothing but he understood.

"It was so many years ago though. I had no idea my being here would have caused this much upset."

"Shikamaru-kun I don't think it was all you. It most likely is because of what happened with her and…." Hinata paused as to not say his name. "Her latest relationship."

"Her seeing you was like a catalyst, you were the trigger on an already loaded gun." Neji spoke.

Naruto sighed. "I should have thought it out better but I really didn't think Ino-chan would react like that. Out of all her relationships Shikamaru, the one you two had didn't end nearly as bad as the rest."

The pony-tailed male let everything sink in. Ino looked to be in the most unbelievable kind of pain. First and foremost she was his friend he stood up.

"I had no idea she was in mess like this. I'm going to go find her." he started to walk off.

"Shikamaru wait."

"I can't just leave her out there even if somehow I caused this. I need to try to help her."

"Shikamaru this isn't your fault. I take full responsibility for this. I'll find her." Naruto said.

"Wrong." Temari shook her head.

"Temari you still don't suggest we leave her out there to do god knows what."

The sandy-blonde too was on her feet.

"No she's had time to cool down. We'll split up and look for her okay. We'll meet back here in an hour or so, everyone keep their phones on so we can stay posted."

"Right." Lee nodded. "Don't worry we shall find Ino-chan."

Tenten, Lee, and Sakura formed a group and went one direction. Gaara accompanied Shikamaru and Naruto, oddly enough leaving Kiba with Hinata and Temari with Neji.

"Hm," Temari sighed. "It looks like we're stuck together, huh Hyuuga."

The brown-haired male said nothing for he was already walking away.

"Hey wait up." She walked after him.

A small smirk graced his lips. "Keep up Temari."

"Oi so you do know my name."

He didn't respond instead he continued to walk.

"You wish to find Ino correct. Let's go."

"Typical Hyuuga." She thought. "We'll find her don't worry. Don't use this as an excuse though you can't avoid me forever."

Neji knew that she was right. He would eventually have to talk to her, however now was not the time.

"Not here and not like this."

"I agree." She nodded. "Let's go."

Poor Ino-chan." Hinata spoke. "Naruto-kun looked so hurt too."

She knew she would not forget anything she had witnessed tonight. Honestly she was freaked out from the moment Ino threw the champagne bottle against the wall.

"Yeah it was pretty messed up." Kiba agreed. "She really ripped into him. I've never seen her act that way."

The blue-haired female looked up into the night sky with a single tear strolling down her pale orbs. Her friends were in pain and she hated it.

"She's really hurting Kiba-kun. I saw that tonight. Naruto-kun loves her too so much. I know he must be hurting too. I just…" more tears came down her eyes. It hurt the brown-haired male to see Hinata crying. He grabbed her then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Please don't cry Hinata. I can't stand to see you hurt."

"K-Kiba-kun," she whispered.

He pulled away from her so he could wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Don't cry okay." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's going to be okay. Let's go find Ino."

"Alright," she smiled bravely. "Thank you, let's go Kiba-kun."

Hinata could only hope that wherever Ino had run off to that she was okay.

"I hope that you're alright Ino-chan."

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Gaara checked several of the places that Ino liked to hang around. She wasn't at any of them it was as if she had somehow vanished.

"You haven't found her yet either Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he was now on the phone with her.

"No we even went by her old neighborhood but we haven't found her yet. Don't worry Naruto we will find her."

"yeah." He nodded. "I will call you if anything."

"Sure, okay bye."

Shikamaru had gotten off of his own phone the around the same time Naruto had hung up from Sakura.

"Temari said that she hasn't found her."

"Sakura-chan didn't see her either."

"We'll find her don't worry." Gaara spoke. "It'll be okay."

Shikamaru had one had in his pocket. He still couldn't get the image of the blue-eyed female freaking out like that from his mind. He knew that Naruto had to be thinking of it still too.

"Hey Naruto you still love her don't you?" the dark-haired male asked.

Shikamaru just like everyone else knew of his feelings for the platinum-blonde.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's not a big secret everyone knows."

"Yeah I want to be able to say that it'll all be okay but I feel like if I said that I would be lying. Ino is really messed up. She is clearly in a bad place. She'll need her friends now more than ever but more than anything Ino needs you."

Naruto paused.

"Shikamaru?"

"She's upset and lashing out but she doesn't hate you. She must know that she needs you too either way you look at it, no one loves her like you do that I'm sure of."

The red-haired male nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree. It is clear that you are very passionate about Ino. Naruto I hope to one day experience feelings like that for someone."

Naruto really appreciated Shikamaru and Gaara's words to him. He especially needed to hear it because he was still reeling over the way Ino had tore into him. She'd never once yelled at him in such a harsh way. He felt as if he were the reason why she had been feeling all that pain. He wanted to find her so he could fix things.

"Thanks guys."

"Okay let's go." Shikamaru said. "I'd really like to find Ino before anything really bad happens."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "Me too."

Naruto didn't want to think about the sort of trouble Ino could and would possibly get into. He was more worried now than ever because of the clear rage she had been in.

"_She was more upset than I've ever seen her_."

The blue-eyed male wasn't sure if he would be able to forget it.

"She was so angry but even more than that Ino-chan was hurting."

All of that anger had come out of a place of pain. Ino needed someone to direct that pain and if he had to be the one to bare it he would because he loved her. He loved her more than anything. Naruto paused when out of the corner of his eye he had been almost certain he'd seen a flash of platinum-blonde hair.

"Huh?"

"What, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's…" Naruto started. "It's nothing, never mind."

"Let's move on." Gaara said.

He wasn't sure if that flash of platinum-blonde was her. For all he knew he hadn't seen her at all, it could have all been hopeful thinking on his part. It felt as if they were getting nowhere, everywhere they looked there had been no sign of the blue-eyed female. Naruto knew Ino very well if she didn't want to be found then she wouldn't be.

"Hey guys." Naruto started.

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Let's head back to the bar okay."

Gaara and Shikamaru exchanged looks with one another.

"But why?"

"Naruto we haven't found her yet."

"Lets just go alright it's already been about an hour. Let's go meet with the others."

The whisker-faced male said no more as he led the way back to the direction of the bar leaving his friends to do nothing except shrug their shoulders and wonder why. As they were nearing the bar Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kiba, Neji, and Lee were all waiting with the pink-haired female seeing them first.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara what happened."

"No luck."

"We didn't find her either." Kiba said.

Naruto appreciated that they were all willing to keep up the search for her but he had come to a conclusion of sorts.

"Guys lets forget it okay."

"What?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"Naruto-kun why?"

"I know her if she doesn't want to be found she wont be. We don't have to run around the whole city looking for her anymore."

He wanted to find her but felt like right now he should just let her go.

"Naruto are you sure?" Temari asked.

"Yeah she's our friend we don't mind." The brown-haired female spoke.

"I know but I think for now its better if we just leave her alone. I'll let you guys now if I hear from her."

"Okay then we'll do it your way for now Naruto. If any of us do see her though we'll let you know, because I do want to talk to her." Shikamaru said.

"Although Naruto does have the best chance of anyone in seeing her." Neji spoke.

They had all agreed to Naruto's plan but in all honesty no one really felt too good about leaving her out there. She was upset and there was no telling what she would do at a time like this.

'So I guess we're going to call it a night then." Kiba said.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "It turned out to be a mess but I'm glad you guys came."

"Well we wanted to Naruto and now that we've seen how serious it is we need to be there for her."

"Yes." The red-haired male nodded. "We will all help however we can."

"We will do everything we can to help Ino-chan get back to normal." Hinata promised.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it. Let's all just go for now there isn't anymore we can do."

"Okay." Sakura nodded. "But if anyone does see Ino, call alright?"

"Right." The friends all agreed. "Goodbye for now."

With that everyone bid farewell and ended up going their separate ways. Naruto couldn't believe what a disaster the evening had turned out to be. Ino could be out there doing god knows what all because she was in a rage. He could only hope that she was okay out there. It was hard but he knew that he had to do it. He had to leave Ino alone; running after her would not solve anything. In the end he felt as if he had made the right choice.

"If it really was the right choice then how come I feel so messed up about it?" he wondered.


	11. More broken than you can ever imagine

**A/N: The next chapter here we go, yay me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto did not go home right away instead he traveled around the city streets alone with his decision to leave the platinum-blonde out there alone weighing heavily on his mind. Had he truly made the right decision?

"Was it really for the best." He wondered. "Are you okay out there Ino-chan?"

He found himself at the docks once more this was one of Ino's favorite places to be perhaps in a way he had come here to feel close to her. the young man leaned over the rail as he gazed out into the water. The city looked especially beautiful with the lights shinning brightly. The moons as well as it gazed down over the dark-colored waves. This could be considered the perfect date night only he was alone and there wasn't a special person standing here by his side. He really only wanted one person with him. he flinched upon hearing her rage filled words in his mind.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Naruto? How could you do this to me?"

He truly felt he had been doing a good deed. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any type of hurt. She had really been through enough already.

"Ino-chan I'm sorry."

The blue-eyed female was out there somewhere in a fragile state of mind. There really was no telling what she might end up doing if she wasn't careful, as if being careful was anywhere on her mind. At a time like this being destructive and reckless were the only things on Ino's mind. He didn't know if he would forgive himself if anything really happened to her and he hadn't been there to stop it.

"I'm just thinking too much I guess."

He then walked away with his hands in his pockets. He decided to give her until morning to calm down. If she hadn't contacted him by morning he would go out there to find or how get the authorities involved if necessary. For now Naruto was on his way home. He needed to go and try to sleep off this disastrous night. How much he would be able to sleep he didn't know but it served him no purpose to be walking the streets like this. He doubted he would see Ino tonight. Naruto however hadn't been the only one with thoughts of the blue-eyed female on his mind. All of their friends were concerned in their on way. Shikamaru sat at the bar with Sakura, Tenten, and Lee. He didn't quite feel like going home just yet so he decided to stay out a little longer. Kiba had decided to walk Hinata home and currently had someone covering the bar for him. Gaara had mentioned something about having a prior engagement while Neji and Temari ended up going god knows where together.

"I still really can't believe what happened." Shikamaru admitted.

He would have never believed the display of behavior if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Ino was in very bad shape.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "I wasn't really expecting her to behave like that. Then again she has changed so much."

Tenten only looked worried while Lee held her hand for emotional support.

"I'm really worried guys. We need to help her."

"We will." The hazel-eyed male spoke. "She's our friend so we will help. I don't think it will be easy though." He admitted.

Perhaps this was one of those situations were Ino needed to hit rock bottom though before accepting help it looked she was definitely on her way to it.

"Ino-chan will be fine she has all of us as well as Naruto-kun in her corner." Lee spoke with determination.

Tenten, Sakura, and Shikamaru wanted to share the black-haired male's enthusiasm but found it hard to ignore the many problems Ino had ahead of her.

"_I hope that you're right Lee_." They all thought together.

* * *

Naruto reached for the keys to his apartment and opened the door. It was pitch black as all the lights were off. He turned them on and nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the blonde female sitting there.

"Holy shit, Ino-chan."

It had been more than a little freaky to find her sitting in the dark like this.

"Naruto," she whispered his name. "Why did you cut the lights on it was so quiet and peaceful."

He could only blink in bewilderment as this strange behavior.

"What are you doing here and in the dark like this?"

"Silly," she spoke. "I live here remember."

"Sure it's just I really wasn't expecting to see you again, at least not for tonight anyway." He admitted.

She said nothing to that comment.

"I'm glad you're okay, um where did you go?"

"Let's not talk about that right now. It doesn't even matter now anyway I'm back aren't I?'

Naruto only nodded. "Sure."

Ino slowly rose to her feet.

"I enjoyed it when it was quiet and dark you should have really left the lights off." She then walked away. Naruto was only more confused than ever. What kind of display could this be? He didn't understand it. However the young man took out his cell phone to call Shikamaru.

"Hello," the lazy male answered.

"Shikamaru, hey."

"Naruto hey what's going on did you hear from her?"

"Yes she came back here I'm going to try to talk with her, maybe you can come by and see her in the morning once she's doing better."

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll tell everyone that she's okay."

"Alright thank you Shikamaru."

The lazy-dark haired male got off the phone with the blue-eyed man.

"She's safe Naruto said that she came back to his house."

Sakura and Tenten both sighed in relief. It was good news and they were both glad.

"Thank goodness." Tenten spoke.

"Yeah at least she isn't hurt or anything."

"I'll call Temari and let her know." Shikamaru decided as he took out his phone once again.

The sound of a cell phone going off interrupted the quiet awkwardness that filled Temari's apartment.

"Well," Neji glanced over to her. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

Temari rolled her eyes and then picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Temari it's me."

"Nara what's up? What's going on?"

"Ino is okay she's with Naruto now so I just wanted to let you know that."

"Thank you that is good news. We won't have to worry any longer if Naruto's with her."

"yeah." Shikamaru agreed. "Anyway I'm going to go I'll see you around."

"Sure, bye."

She then got off the phone with Shikamaru.

"So she's okay." Neji said.

"Yes apparently she came back to his house Ino isn't in any trouble and she's safe."

The brown-haired male nodded. "Very well I suppose that since everything is okay. I'll…" He stood to leave but Temari pushed him back in his seat.

"Don't go Hyuuga. Don't keep on running away from me I don't deserve that."

A sigh escaped the young man but he sat down anyway. He couldn't keep on avoiding her forever it would solve nothing. He needed to be a man and face her besides it wasn't in his nature to run away.

"Temari." He whispered her name. "There is a lot that I suppose we should discuss."

She got up and sat down next to him so that they could be close to one another.

"We never really discussed things did we?"

"No we didn't." Neji agreed.

He sat with his arms folded lightly tapping at his shoulder. Temari couldn't help but frown.

"Are you so uncomfortable around me? It feels so much colder." She couldn't help but notice the tension in the room.

"It's…complicated."

"Well I can't argue with you there I never did quite understand you."

"Perhaps its one of our problems we don't understand one another maybe it's why we don't fit."

The sandy-blonde had many thoughts in her head at this time. "You're so complicated Hyuuga." She sighed.

"I don't understand you either. I just know one thing."

"What would that be…?"

He suddenly grabbed her by the arms pinning her down into the couch. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"H-Hyuuga."

'Stop that; don't call me by my last name like we're strangers, like you and I were never together."

He gazed down into her beautiful teal eyes.

"Temari," he began. "I can do nothing but apologize and tell you one thing."

"What is it?"

"I miss you."

She knew it must have been very hard for him to offer up that little gesture. Neji Hyuuga had been a man of few words. Temari wasn't even sure how or when she fell for him. They didn't have a lot in common if anything at all and as she said he was a mystery to her but she knew what she felt for him. She couldn't ignore something staring her so hard in the face.

"Neji I…"

A small smile appeared on his face as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh so you do know my name."

She smiled as she realized he had used her own line on her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Quiet, kiss me. I don't want to think about anything else right now other than this."

He nodded then pressed his lips to hers again at this moment their differences did not matter at all. They were just a couple finding their way back to one another.

* * *

Naruto found the platinum-blonde sitting on the bed gazing into space almost mindlessly.

"Ino-chan?"

"Naruto," she spoke his name then looked up at him. "Have I really been so horrible to you that you would want to hurt me like you id?"

The young man quickly sat next to her.

"I didn't…" he began.

"You did." She cut him off. "I just can't understand it. I know I haven't exactly been the greatest person lately but you didn't have to do that. Why?" she questioned with some tears in the corner of her eyes.

He reached for her hands giving them both a squeeze.

"Ino, honestly I would never ever hurt you. I wasn't trying to cause you any pain."

"You did though no matter what you say you did." She looked away. "I never thought it would be you to ever cause me to hurt."

Every word she spoke felt like a knife being plunged into his chest. In her eyes his gesture was nothing more than a way to hurt her.

"You have it wrong I had no idea Shikamaru being there would upset you so much. I only wanted you to be around friends, to relax, to…"

"To forget about him." she finished. "Surely you had to have some idea on what Shikamaru's presence would do. I don't know why you did it."

"I told you why I only wanted to help."

"Fuck." She spoke standing up and pulling herself away from him. "You can't help me, don't you get it you can't. It's not your job to correct me. If anything tonight you only made things worse. I can't believe this I wouldn't have ever expected this from you."

Naruto stood up too.

"Ino-chan he broke you, that bastard messed with you so badly that you're not at all like the girl I knew so well. I just…I just wanted to help you. I'm sorry tonight hurt you I never wanted that. I know its not my job but I have to, no I want to. I only want to be there for you its all I ever wanted."

The blue-eyed female stood in silence for a moment as she had just finished listening to his impassioned speech. She then walked over to him.

"Do you want to help me?"

"Yes." He spoke with no hesitance. "I do."

She put her arms around his shoulders then pressed her lips to his.

"Help me," she whispered in between kisses. "Help me make it all go away right now."

She continued to kiss him harder showing no signs of slowing down. Their kiss growing hotter for Naruto was now kissing her back slowly they fell on to the bed still kissing each other passionately, hungrily, almost desperately in some ways. Ino broke the kiss then started pulling at his shirt so she could take it off. She managed to get it off then began attacking his chest with hot kisses.

"Ino…" he let out a moan. "Wait what…"

"You said that you want to help me so help me, don't fight it, and don't say no to me now."

"I just don't want this to be a drunken memory for you."

"I'm not drunk." She promised. She kissed him once more. "Just please make me feel better okay."

The next thing he knew she put his hand on to the shirt she had on and helped him remove it. She wasted no time in getting rid of her bra as well with her breasts being freed from their prison. The skirt came off as well as her panties. She pulled down his pants and grey colored boxers in a haste filled manner like she simply couldn't wait. It was as if he had something only he could give to her. Naruto placed his hand to her cheek so he could kiss her once more. He had always wanted to be with her like this. He decided to just go with it and let things flow naturally. Ino ran her fingers up and down his hard, firm chest placing soft kisses all over his body.

"Ino," he moaned.

He too began feeling his way around her body caressing and massaging everywhere from her round, soft breasts to her hips, thighs and ass. He didn't want to neglect a single part of her especially since he had wanted a moment with her like this since forever. She sat on top of him giving him better access to her body. Naruto started kissing her neck as he caressed the rest of her cupping and grabbing both breasts in his awaiting hands.

"Mmm..." she moaned as he lightly pulled on her nipples twirling them around with his fingers.

She suddenly grabbed his head then placed his face to her chest.

"Kiss them." She asked. "Use your mouth now."

He didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed a hold with his mouth and sucked hard on the slightly swollen bud.

"Y-Yes…it feels good."

Using his tongue he lightly licked around it placing warm kisses on both of her breasts. Her light moans let him know that she had been really enjoying it. He had to go lower he had to taste every single part of her. Naruto let her breasts go then kissed his way along her stomach continuing to move down.

"Ino-chan, I…"

"Shh, don't talk okay just do whatever your body is telling you."

"Okay." He agreed. He gently moved her off of his lap then placed her down on his bed. He began kissing her stomach once again along with her thighs. She had a pretty good feeling where the young man was heading. Ino spread her legs then spread her outer pussy lips slightly for him to see.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes I want to taste you so bad. I'm tired of just thinking and dreaming of you."

"Then go for it, eat me. You said you wanted to help me right, and then help me."

Naruto placed both of his hands on to her hips while lowering his face to her womanhood. He would show her body some unbelievable pleasure this was something he'd always wanted to do. He began by placing kisses up and down her outer pussy lips then almost hungrily he spread them with his tongue. It was wet, hot, and he just wanted to dive in face deep and have her pussy fill his mouth completely.

"Mm..." he thought as he inhaled the light scent that emanated from her. He was really eager as he sucked, licked and shoved his hot tongue deep inside of her cavern. Ino threw her head back in pleasure then ended up pushing his head further into her.

"Come on Naruto that feels so good," she praised him. "You're amazing right now."

He located her clit and began showing it some special attention. He toyed with it in his mouth sucking on it harder.

"Y-Yes shit…" she had her legs around his shoulders pulling him just a tad deeper.

Naruto found himself unable to get enough of the taste of her. She was like a delicious candy he just had to have. He nibbled lightly on her swollen clit then started to slam his hot, wet tongue deeper within her slick wet cavern. He only wanted to show her the greatest pleasure. He wanted to take care of her, to help her heal; he only wanted to love her. He would take the opportunity now. Naruto didn't know what to expect in the morning, if anything. All knew was that right now mattered.

"S-Stop." She said almost breathlessly.

He stopped as she asked pulling his mouth away from her. He didn't understand why she asked him to stop. He hadn't wanted to. He really wanted to make her cum that had been the general idea.

"Ino-chan was I doing something wrong?"

"Fuck no it was good it felt really good."

"Then…"

"I…" she pulled him up towards her slightly and to his surprise caught his lips in a hot kiss. "Naruto I want you now. I need this, I need you right now." She told him.

He knew it had been a very long time since she had been with a man. Was she truly ready mentally to be physical with someone? Naruto wasn't sure. The last thing he wanted was to have her upset or freaking out in some way.

"Ino-chan are you sure. It's just I don't know if you are really ready."

The young woman didn't want to think about matters like that right now.

"Naruto I want you."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you aren't ready I understand. I'm only saying this because you haven't been…"

"I haven't been with anyone since…" she paused too. "Him." she finished.

There was silence.

"Yeah," all he could do was nod.

"Naruto who cares about him this is about you and me. I need you okay, not him. I promise."

The blond male nodded then gently left a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright I just had to be sure."

It didn't surprise her Naruto couldn't help being the concerned nice guy he was. Naruto reached into the nearby nightstand for a condom. He had a box that had been in there which had never been used. Honestly he never thought he would use them anytime soon because Ino was the only girl he wanted to be with, it looked like now though he would get his chance. He carefully placed the condom on to his member which was currently very hard and standing at full potential. Although Ino didn't say it she still couldn't believe the size of the young man. She had never really imagined Naruto naked before so of course she had no idea of the actual thickness and length of his cock.

"I think he might even be bigger than…" she wouldn't think of him now, not a time such as this. Naruto took a hold of her mouth again while placing himself between her legs which were spread wide enough to give him room. She felt the head of his member gently brush up against her pussy.

"Mmm..."

She was anxious it had been a long time.

"Are you ready?" he had to ask. He wanted her comfortable. The only thing that mattered to him was her needs, her wants, her comfort in this important moment.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Naruto spread her apart and slowly began entering himself within her almost instantly she felt him already beginning to fill her up.

"S-Shit." She moaned.

"Ino-chan," he looked down at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I wasn't as ready as I thought I was its been so long and you…you're very big."

"I'm sorry." He spoke. "You are pretty tense." He couldn't help but notice. "Try to relax."

The blonde female nodded then slowly let her body rest and the tension remove itself from her mind as well.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you I'm not that asshole."

"Yeah I know."

After a few moments of him simply resting inside of her she told him that he could move. Naruto began slowly thrusting into her. She ended up wrapping her legs around his waist. Right now all she thought of had been the feeling she was getting now of having him thrusting inside. There was thick, hard tool penetrating her moving gently in and out of her. Her body needed this. She needed to feel good again physically if nothing else.

"Oh…Naruto."

Physically this was good for him too and she had just moaned his name. He'd always wanted that to be with her in all ways. He truly was sick of being just her friend. All he thought about now had been how she felt on his dick. She was very wet, hot, and the tightness of her only caused the most wonderful sensation to his body. It wasn't long before he couldn't help himself and began pumping a bit harder. He pushed a little more of his manhood inside of her feeling her surrounding him felt incredible. She put her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh fuck Naruto."

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes it feels so good. It's okay to go harder I want it."

He nodded if she said it was okay then he would grant her wishes. The young man grabbed a hold of her waist as he thrust into her hot cavern feeling himself practically hitting the back of her pussy walls.

"Fuck." He groaned.

All Ino felt was him filling her up and stretching her out. It felt wonderful as her body enjoyed every minute of it.

"Mm..." Naruto!" She shouted.

"Ino," he groaned her name. She dug her nails into his back while feeling him deeply penetrating her. She literally felt him everywhere he was so big and thick it couldn't be ignored. The pleasure had begun to hit both of them hard.

"Shit Naruto I'm going to cum."

He wanted that he wanted nothing more than to have her orgasm and feel great again.

"Me too." He confirmed.

The tight, hot warmth surrounding his dick had been all he needed to send him over the edge she simply felt too good.

"Ah, fuck." His hips jerked forward roughly and he came to his much needed release. She felt him throb and twitch the pulsating feeling made her cum too.

"Mmm…oh yes…Naruto!"

It felt so good to him to have her orgasm and shout his name all in the same breath. Words couldn't really express how he felt now. He finally had her the girl he loved more than anything else in the world. He felt closer to her than ever.

"That," she breathed. "That felt so good."

He nodded in agreement then leaned down to kiss her lips once more. She kissed him back. He withdrew the used condom once it had been discarded he put his arms around her waist then pulled her into another kiss. This moment had not just been about sex to him. It was so much more. He loved her and only wished to show her that. Their kiss had been intense, hungry, and passion-filled. They broke away for air at the same time. Naruto stared down at her.

"Ino-chan," he spoke breathlessly.

He would tell her. He would say what everyone already knew. "Ino-chan I love you."

There was a pause of silence and she looked up at him. There it was again that familiar dead look in her eyes. Slowly she placed a hand on to his cheek.

"No," she whispered softly. "Naruto I don't want you to love me. I just want you to screw me over and over again until I can no longer think straight."

The spiky-headed blond could only gaze down at her with worry, concern, confusion and just a tad bit of hurt but it was there. He began to see she was far more broken than he first realized.


	12. Protection

**A/N: Next chapter after forever and two days. It's kind of slow and not really all that good but the fic will pick up again.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

When you tell someone that you love them and honestly mean it from the bottom of your heart the last thing you want to hear is their rejection.

"_I love you Ino-chan."_

"_No, I don't want you to love me. I only want you to screw me over and over until I can no longer think straight."_ Her words were still swirling around in his mind.

Naruto stood there feeling anger, frustration, confusion, and rejection. He had felt so much passion during the sex that he'd never felt before only to get the worse possible reaction. He wasn't expecting her to say she loved him back but he certainly didn't want to hear those words either.

"God damn." He cursed while angrily thrusting his fist into the wall. "Fuck," he hoped the noise would not wake Ino because he didn't want to talk to her right now. He still had that rejection weighing on his mind and it was bothering him greatly. Although the young man was upset he still thought of the situation from Ino's point of view. The young woman clearly was in a world of pain. He could understand it but no matter what her words hurt like hell.

He was unable to sleep that whole night in fact all he did was sit in the living room with his hands folded underneath his chin gazing into space. Ino found him sitting that way later.

"Naruto,"

He did not respond.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked only to get no answer. She placed a hand to his shoulder but he did not move. Ino forcefully turned his face to hers.

"Naruto look at me what's wrong?"

Did she really have to ask that? Did she honestly have no idea why he would be upset?

"Ino leave me alone right now."

"No I'm not going to leave you alone when you're upset like this. Talk to me."

He honestly didn't want to talk with her at this moment.

"Ino," he sighed.

"Are you upset because of the other night? Naruto I started it okay so don't feel bad about having sex with me. I don't regret it."

Well at least he knew that she had been sober during the act.

"It's not about the sex Ino."

"Good because we both knew it felt way too good that night."

A frown covered his face.

"Ino stop it. Quit playing around."

"Jeez what the fuck crawled up your ass. I thought you'd be happier about sleeping with me."

He stood up then pointed at her.

"How could I be when it was only physical for you? Don't you get it I wasn't just having sex because it seemed like a good idea at the time. Ino it was more important to me."

She remained unmoved still looking as blank and empty as usual.

"Naruto," she spoke after some time. "I'm sorry, really. I'm not trying to hurt you here."

"You rejected me Ino. I told you my true honest feelings and you just ignored them."

Ino shook her head. "It wasn't like that. Would you I have rather lied to you. I guess guys are just as sensitive as girls sometimes. Naruto it was great okay, you took care of me when I needed you like you always do, but I can't…" she paused.

"You can't what?"

"I can't give you what you want. I already said I can't be that girl you want me to be. I can only give you the physical."

So sex was the only thing she could offer to him. This revelation only made him the angrier. He moved to her grabbing her shoulders.

"Ino," he bit down on his bottom lip. "Don't you see I don't want just sex from you? If it were only about sex I could have easily found that somewhere else. I want you Ino-chan." He kissed her lips. "I want all of you."

She closed her eyes while he gently placed soft, tender kisses on her lips, she almost felt a tear threaten to come down her eyes but held it back.

"No." she whispered then pushed him away. "I can't give you every part of me. The last time I gave everything I got burned Naruto. You were there you saw it."

His eyes widened slightly but gave a nod because he was there. He had seen it. He lived through it and was still living through it. She had this deep rooted fear of getting hurt again. Ino was protecting herself from any and all pain.

"I won't be burned again Naruto its sex or nothing with me, it's all I can give to you. I just want to feel good physically I don't want any of the hurt that comes with giving yourself away completely. I don't blame you if you can't handle it but this is way it has to be."

He slowly let go of her shoulders. The platinum-blonde was not ready for a relationship and deep down Naruto had always been aware of that. Yet it didn't stop him from having just a tad bit of hope that she'd give him a chance. He could argue with her and scream his lungs out at her letting her know that he would not hurt her. He could let her know that he was the absolute best man in the world for her, but he also knew it would fall on deaf ears. She would not listen to him.

"So what now Ino-chan. Am I that convenient dick you need to satisfy you whenever you want."

She frowned. She really wished he hadn't said it like that but couldn't blame him for his choice of words. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

"No, nothing changes we're friends. We're still friends."

"Fine," he sighed finding he had no strength to fight or argue with her. He stood up because he needed to sleep. He was physically and mentally exhausted.

"Naruto," Ino called out to him. "I'm sorry."

"_No you're not_." He thought. "Yeah me too."

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Temari asked while stirring her tea not bothering to look at the blue-eyed female sitting across from her.

"Yes." Ino confirmed. "We haven't really spoken in days since that night. I barely see him. He's gone before I wake up and it's usually pretty late when he gets back."

"Can you blame him Ino? The poor guy is crushed. He didn't have to tell you that for it to be obvious."

Ino took a sip of her tea. She knew she had hurt Naruto anyone could see it.

"Its better to hurt now then feel it later down the line. I'm not trying to hurt him Temari. I was doing him a favor he'll see it eventually."

Temari simply did not agree with Ino on this. Naruto loved her more than anything else so there was no way he'd ever hurt her for any reason, only Ino couldn't see that. All she could see was her own pain and hurt. Temari could however understand Ino's point of view as well. She couldn't possibly choose sides because they were both her friends.

"Ino you're hurt I get it but you must know that Naruto wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

"Temari I can't do it. I can't get into another relationship and it's not fair of me to get his hopes up, or to make promises I can't keep. It really is better for everyone this way."

"So you're okay with the way things are with him not speaking to you. Not to mention how uncomfortable it must be for both of you."

"I'm hoping things will calm down and he'll one day realize I had no intention of hurting him in anyway."

It sure sounded all well and good but the sandy-blonde had her doubts.

"_Hopefully you will come around Ino and see how much he truly loves you._" She thought.

She decided to switch subject for a second. Temari felt like Ino needed to do something very important that may very well help her move on with her life.

"Ino can I offer you a suggestion?"

"Of course Tem you know I always respect your opinion."

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but as your friend I need to always be honest with you."

"I know."

"I really think you need to speak to Shikamaru."

The aqua-eyed female froze though she hadn't really been too surprised that Temari would suggest such a thing.

"He's been worried about you since that night but he's been trying to give you some space. I think for you sake you should at least talk to him. It might be beneficial for you both."

"Temari I don't think I'll be able to sit with him all alone and have a conversation. It's been too long and so much has happened since we were together."

Ino felt scared about being alone with Shikamaru after so long. Their relationship had been over for quite some time so she really shouldn't feel nervous although she did. In truth her relationship with Shikamaru hadn't ended badly. It had been a mutual decision on both of their parts, but he had still been one of her ex boyfriends. He had meant a great deal to her at one point.

"Ino," Temari spoke in a whisper. "It's okay to be scared but don't be alright, keep in mind that Shikamaru although he is hands down the laziest person I've ever met he is a decent guy. Try and remember that."

"Alright." Ino gave a small nod. She naturally trusted Temari's judgment.

"You might feel better after talking to him and who knows maybe you'll be able to have a heart to heart with Naruto as well."

"We've already spoken Temari. I don't think there's anything left for us to say. He knows where I stand."

Boy did he know it. It had been a long time since the whisker-marked male went down to the gym but now he felt the real need for it. He was still feeling upset and he just needed to blow off some steam. Right now the punching bag was getting the brunt of his many frustrations.

"_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck_," Naruto mentally cursed while throwing punch after punch.

He didn't want to direct his anger at the platinum-blonde although she was the source of his pain at this moment. He still simply couldn't stand to hurt her. He would place his frustrations elsewhere.

"Jeez Naruto are you feeling homicidal much?" when he heard his name he looked to see Kiba standing there grinning at him.

'What is it Kiba?"

The brown-haired male could see the clear anger in those usually smiling blue eyes. He didn't need to be told twice that Naruto was upset. Kiba looked concerned.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He answered then went back to attacking the punching bag.

"Oh yea well that's some hell of nothing you got going on over there. You look like your seconds away from totally destroying that bag. You need to sit and calm down okay, here let's sit."

Kiba grabbed the young blond male and sat him down on the nearby bench. Naruto now had a moment to catch his breath.

"Here." Kiba handed him one of the ice cold bottles of water he had in his gym bag.

Naruto grabbed the water and downed it in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

"Are you alright now? Do you want to talk about it?"

He honestly didn't want to talk about his problems. He would rather fight through the anger.

"Kiba," he sighed. "No, not really I don't."

"Well you might feel better if you do."

Naruto took a few minutes to gather up his thoughts. "Kiba, she doesn't want anything from me other than my cock."

"Ino," Kiba spoke knowingly as if there would have been anyone else.

"Yeah it's all physical for her she doesn't want any other part of me."

Kiba nodded sadly for his friend. This had to be killing the blond everyone knew how much he loved the girl.

"Naruto I'm sorry. Maybe she'll come around maybe she didn't mean it." He tried to be optimistic although he truly had his doubts.

"You didn't see her Kiba. You didn't see the look in her eyes. She meant her words. I don't think I'd ever see her the way I did that night. She was so lost Kiba."

He would not forget the look in her eyes and the way she spoke in that tone of voice.

"What are you going to do Naruto?"

He honestly didn't know. He loved Ino that was for sure nothing she did would change that even if he was absolutely furious with her.

"I love her." Naruto said simply.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to take any abuse from her either Naruto, you're hurting man."

"Kiba she is too."

He wasn't surprised in Naruto still trying to defend the blonde female. He truly did love her since he would go so far. He had already proven that.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't give her the right to cause your pain too especially with how you've always been there for her. You have more than proven your loyalty.

Naruto sighed. "Kiba it's all just so fucked up."

The brown-haired male found himself agreeing with him completely.

"I know man, I know."

* * *

Meanwhile Temari had offered to see Ino back to Naruto's place but the blue-eyed female declined. She was currently debating on whether or not she would go see Shikamaru. Perhaps Temari had been right and she couldn't possibly ignore him forever. She just didn't believe she could have a conversation with him right now. She didn't have the strength. She stared at her cell phone looking at Shikamaru's number staring back at her. A part of her wanting to call while the other was much too afraid. She had a lot of voices spinning around in her head while she debated on what do. Should she call? Should she not? It might be good to talk and clear that air it might even improve her overall outlook on life. Then again who was to say she wouldn't end up freaking out on him and having some type of rant, taking out her much of her unresolved rage and bitterness just as she had done to Naruto. She knew he hadn't deserved that but in all honesty it had been so easy to direct her feelings on him. Naruto, as much as she hated to admit it was an easy target because of his genuine feelings for her. Her thoughts then shifted from Shikamaru to Naruto.

"Naruto I'm sorry."

She took a breath then gathered up her courage. She had been starting to find and hit the dial button moments later she heard Shikamaru's lazy voice.

"Hello."

'Shikamaru." She whispered. "Hi."

"Ino," his voice held both surprise as well as concern. "Hi how are you?"

"I'm fine." She quickly lied. "Shikamaru if you aren't busy I'd like it if we could meet somewhere to talk."


	13. You've lost your mind

A part of the young woman had hoped that Shikamaru would not actually agree to meeting with her, yet she knew he wouldn't actually turn her down either.

"_Shit," _she thought to herself. "Why the hell did I take Temari-chan's advice again?"

Her nerves were starting to get the better of her. If she had any courage it was certainly long gone by now. She was to meet him at his house. It had been her idea because she could think of no other place, besides for a conversation such as this some privacy would be needed.

"God please let me make it through this."

She found her mind wandering on to Naruto. She knew he had to be absolutely furious with her. In honesty she had no intention of hurting the blond man. She knew how much he truly cared about her. It didn't make her feel good to do what she did either. It was painful but necessary. She could only hope he'd realize and see the bigger picture once all of the hurt and disappointed faded away.

"Love is for fools, we're all better off without it."

She came up to Shikamaru's apartment building. He still lived in the same place so she had no real problems getting there.

"Ok, you came all this way so you can't possibly turn back now." She tried to encourage herself to be firm. She however knew that she lacked the strength. Ino wasn't fooling anybody. The platinum-blonde knocked on his door. There was no answer at first.

"Oh, maybe he changed his mind, looks like I should go." She decided as she turned to leave Shikamaru came to the door.

"Ino," he spoke "Hey, you actually came."

"You knew that I didn't want to come, huh?"

The dark-haired male nodded. "Yeah I had my doubts. I didn't expect for you to actually call either. I wanted to call you but I didn't think that you were ready to hear from me."

They stared at each other for a few moments until Ino spoke.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Huh, yeah I'm sorry."

He moved to the side and allowed the blue-eyed female to enter his house. She sat down at the kitchen table.

"Do you want anything?"

"I'd love a beer right now." She admitted honestly.

"Ino,"

"I know." She nodded. "I know I've honestly been trying to cut down, try being the key word."

"Drinking isn't good for you Ino. I remember when you would barely touch the stuff."

"Tch, this is coming from the guy who smokes at least a pack of cigarette's a week. I'll worry about my liver when you start worry about your lungs."

He suppressed a laugh.

"I don't smoke anymore."

She looked surprised. "So you actually quit?"

"I had to it's not really healthy besides my mom would not stop nagging me."

"How are Yoshino-san and Shikaku-san?" she asked about his parents.

"Well you know my mom she'll never change. She bosses my father around like usual. Man, I don't want that kind of marriage."

"Is that why you and Temari-chan couldn't make it work?"

"Who knows," He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter now, that was a really long time ago."

Ino agreed and said no more. She had to admit that she thought that they had made a nice couple. It had taken her some time getting used to it though because he was her first love and she had become one of her best friends. After time she had accepted their relationship and wanted them to last, unfortunately it hadn't worked out.

"I used to hate you two being together."

"I know." Shikamaru nodded. "You didn't say it but I knew you were upset. It wasn't all that easy for me to see you move on either."

"You didn't act so upset."

"It's a brave front." He teased with a slight smile. "Come on Ino you know that I cared. We were important to one another."

She nodded. "I know."

"It's why I want you to be okay, because of how important we were to each other. We'll always be friends Ino I couldn't just turn my back on you if you needed me."

Shikamaru had always been a good, loyal stand up type of guy. She felt good about him being her first love because in honesty their relationship hadn't ended badly at all. It was a mutual decision and also while they were together he treated her well.

"You're a good guy."

"I'm just concerned about you Ino. We all are and we all just want you to be yourself again."

She let out a sigh.

"Shikamaru time passes and people change."

"Yes but you haven't changed for the better Ino. You've become a person that none of us recognize anymore."

"If you guys have such a hard time with me then why don't you all just leave me alone and be done with it?"

"We can't do a thing like that because when people care about a person they do everything they can to help. What kind of people would be if we abandoned you now?"

She said nothing for a moment then looked at him.

"Perhaps it would be for the best if you all did give up on me. I'm no good to be around anyone right now. I can only see the damage that I'll cause."

He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ino, stop talking like you're some broken damaged doll with no hope but to stay that way forever. I can't accept that."

"It's true though. You have no idea how broken I feel. There are so many pieces of myself just sitting there. I don't know how to begin putting them back together."

Shikamaru almost couldn't believe what he had heard. She had the equally dead tone in her voice to match her disastrous choice of words. Did she really love him that much? Had been the only thing he could think of. It seemed to be the case. Ino was broken by her love and her relationship.

"Ino," he began.

"Shika," she spoke his name with a hint of her former self that he had recognized. "Do you think everything would have been okay and I wouldn't be as fucked up now if we would have stayed together?"

The pony-tailed male could only give a quiet look and then sighed slightly.

"Ino, who's to say? We don't know what would have been. Who's to say we wouldn't have screwed each other up? We have no idea about knowing how things could have turned out."

"I was happy with you." She told him.

"We we're both happy Ino but I think we just fell out of love."

She actually agreed with him. They had fallen out of love with one another. The only thing she could say for sure was that their split had been amicable.

"Then I wish we hadn't."

"Ino, do you really mean that?"

She shook her head. "I…I don't know. The only thing I know is how much it hurts. It hurts so goddamn much. Everything after you hurt more than the last…" she began to shake. "It…then…" she spoke in broken sentences. "Then he…"

In an instant Shikamaru was at her side. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner cradling her in his arms as she cried.

"Ino," he whispered. "It's okay."

She hadn't cried like this in a very long time. She felt so overwhelmed with emotion.

"It never hurt with you Shika. It was all so simple."

He gently rubbed her shoulder.

"We weren't in love anymore Ino. You wanted to stay in a relationship like that?"

"It's better than the way I feel now. I'm broken Shika. I'm half-dead and broken."

Shikamaru was beginning to see what they're friends had been talking about. All of her failed relationships plus the last one had sent her over the edge. The most recent break-up was the nail in the coffin. It was no wonder why she couldn't accept Naruto, his love, or a relationship with him.

"Ino you need help, let us help. I know you probably feel like it but you haven't hit rock bottom yet."

"Shika,"

"I know that you don't want to hear this but you need to talk to him."

In an instant Ino jumped up then pushed the dark-haired male away from her.

"W-What?" she stuttered out.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"Ino he is the problem. He is the cause of your pain, not me, not anyone else, not Naruto." He mentioned.

"Naruto,"

"You ripped into him Ino. You tore into him like I've never seen you tear into anyone. You directed your anger at him because he was a replacement for the man you're really angry with. That wasn't fair Ino."

She listened carefully to the lazy male's words. She knew how correct he was.

"I know."

"You need closure from whatever it is that happened with him. It's the only way you'll be able to start to really heal. Its basic psychology." He reminded her.

She sighed because she didn't need him to go there with her. Although he was absolutely 100 percent correct about all of what he said.

"Shika even if I could or wanted to talk to him I can't."

"Why? You made it over to talk to me didn't you? I'm sure that was tough for you too. You can do this Ino."

"Well you didn't destroy me like he did." She reminded him. "Anyway I just told you that I can't."

"Ino you can do it. You just need to believe that you can."

She shook her head.

"No I honestly can't. He's gone. He picked up and left town. All I got when I first called him was his voicemail. He's gone."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding.

"I won't go looking for him either if that's what you were about to suggest."

"I wasn't but I know you do need the closure. He's the only one that can give that to you."

"Fuck him," she spoke. "I don't want to think about him let alone see the asshole. I'll probably never see him again. He seems to have basically vanished."

It was true for no one seemed to have an idea where he was or had heard a word from him. It wasn't as if she had been trying to locate him either. She did try for about a week after the breakup but as she had said it had always gone straight to his voicemail. He had obviously not wished to tell anyone anything about his whereabouts.

"If he were still around would you have gone to talk to him?"

"Probably not." Ino admitted.

He nodded. "I didn't think so."

"I can't look at him Shika. I don't want to. It will hurt too much and I've already hurt enough."

He could only give her a hug in an effort to give some type of comfort. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to be comforted by him right now like this, but she didn't complain either. She allowed it.

"I know you're going to be okay because the Yamanaka Ino I know is somewhere in there. You'll be able to reach her, besides you've got all of us and one hell of a guy in your corner."

"Naruto," she said in a whisper, like he could be talking about any other.

"You do realize how devoted he is to you, that he l…"

"I know but please don't say it. I don't want to hear the words. Yes I know already though."

She was no fool. She had always known that Naruto had felt more than friendship towards her. She knew how much he truly loved her. He had already shown her how much.

"Ino would it really be so wrong to accept his feelings. You know that he wouldn't hurt you."

"Why can't you guys accept that this is the way it has to be? I'm doing all of this for his own good. Naruto is a decent guy he doesn't deserve to have all the hurt that comes in a relationship. He'll eventually thank me for sparing him."

Shikamaru wasn't sure he agreed with her reasoning but he did see what she was trying to say. There was indeed a method to her madness.

"_Ino," _he thought with certain sadness.

It was a real shame to see her think and behave like this. Ino wasn't the girl he knew all of his life anymore. It felt as if she had been staring at a hollow, empty shell of the former young woman. All he could do was wipe away her tears for the moment.

"Ino," he gently wiped the tears from her stained cheeks. "_Everything will be okay. It has to be_."

* * *

Naruto sat at the bar with his eyes focused on the drink in front of him, it was barely touched or his mind had been elsewhere. A hand on his shoulder had caught his attention.

"Hm, oh Sakura-chan." He looked up to see the pink-haired female.

"Hey," she gave a small smile. "Are you alright?"

Although his very demeanor told her otherwise she could clearly see he wasn't.

"No." the whisker-marked male shook his head. "I'm not okay."

Sakura sat down next to her friend.

"Is there anything I can do?" she wondered.

"No Sakura-chan you can't fix this. I don't think anyone can."

She wanted to tell him that everything would work out and that all he had to do was have some patience with the situation. She didn't want to say such words though. Sure they sounded nice but at this moment saying words such as that would not truly help.

"Naruto I know that you don't want to hear this but I think you need to leave Ino alone."

Almost immediately the young man turned to look at her while raising his eyebrow in question.

"Sakura,"

"I know." She nodded. "I'm worried about her too but I'm not going to pretend to be approving of how she is treating you. It's not fair Naruto."

"Life isn't fair Sakura-chan."

"So it's okay for you to be going through your own personal hell? It's not. You shouldn't put yourself through this it's not healthy."

Naruto understood and he could appreciate the concern. She said all of this because she cared.

"Sakura I know okay, I know." He repeated. "Perhaps I should have left her alone and say to hell with her. I can't though. I can't just turn my back on her. When you love someone, and I mean really love someone you just can't abandon them. I want to be there for her so no matter how difficult it gets I'm seeing this through."

Sakura nodded. She hadn't really expected any other answer than that.

"I hope she realizes how lucky she is Naruto."

"It doesn't matter I'm not trying to get praise or recognition. It's just the way I feel."

"I know that but either way she has to know how lucky she is. She shouldn't take you for granted anymore."

The blond said nothing and instead finished his drink.

"Sakura-chan you'll understand it one day. I know it must be pretty crazy to you, but one day you'll get it, or at least be more understanding. I have to go okay, bye."

"Naruto," she whispered only to see the young man walking away already. The green-female could only sigh. "I understand Naruto. I understand more than you know."

* * *

Ino left from Shikamaru's place feeling conflicted. On the one hand she did feel a little better but on the other hand that pain and hurt was still very much alive. She didn't want to really have to relive any of what she had gone through. She could cast it aside and pretend for a little while but that didn't mean it would go away or that none it had happened. It was real. It was true. Love had broken her. He had broken her. She remembered Shikamaru's suggestion.

"I'll never be able to forgive him. I couldn't possibly sit down to talk to him, not after all this time."

She believed firmly though that she wouldn't see him again, perhaps that was for the best. Yet she also knew something else. She couldn't keep carrying on with Naruto in the way she had been either. Whether it was intentional or not she was hurting him. She knew what she needed to do. I wouldn't be easy but it was the right thing to do. She would get back to his place before he did so she could sit and think about what she wanted to say to him. She had no doubts that he wouldn't be home anyway. He had taken to avoiding her lately. Of course she didn't blame him for that it had been her fault. Would he ever forgive her? She didn't know. Things just seemed to go from complicated to worse.

"If I take myself out of the equation then maybe it will help some."

She returned to his place to see Naruto sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Oh," she couldn't hide her surprise. "Naruto,"

He glanced in her direction quickly. "Hey," he nodded then turned his attention back to the TV.

"I'm surprised to see that you're here."

"Day off." He answered.

"Yeah but…" she paused. "Never mind. It's actually good that you're here. I need to talk to you."

The blond male said nothing for a moment while still flipping through the channels almost mindlessly.

"Naruto, please I know you're still angry with me but I do need to talk to you."

He finally cut the TV off then looked to her. "Alright what is it?"

"I realize I probably could have handled that night better. I didn't want to hurt your feelings okay but I couldn't lie to you. I' am sorry though and I don't blame you for being upset. I've come to a decision. It's one that will be best for the both of us."

He was listened to her rather closely at the moment.

"Ino," he whispered.

"Let me finish. You've been great; you've been beyond amazing to me. You've done more than any guy has done for me and I will always appreciate it. It's time for me to go though. I can't stay here only to keep causing your pain. It's not fair to you. I won't do it anymore. So I'm removing myself from the equation. It's for the best you'll see."

He was suddenly on his feet. He walked over to her.

"So you're sparing me. Is that it?"

"If that's what you want to call it then yes."

"You can't do that Ino. You can't give me this bullshit about saving me and freeing me. I' am a grown man I can make my own decisions. Ino," he spoke softly with his hand on her cheek. "I can't let go of you Ino. You are my choice. You are what I want. If I have to agree to your terms in order to have you then I will."

Ino froze. "Naruto, no I can't expect you to agree to that. It's not right."

He shook his head then pressed his lips to hers hard. She remained still with him breaking away first.

"I don't need you to tell me what's best. I've had enough advice from everyone. I know what I choose and I choose you Ino-chan."

She felt the tears they were coming fast like a faucet suddenly they poured down her cheeks. He gently held her face and stared down at her.

"Please don't cry I've seen you cry enough."

"Naruto, why, why would you do such a thing? It's not…I don't know what's wrong with you. I just don't understand. How can you want me that much?"

He carefully wiped away her tears then left a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He told her. "There isn't any way to explain it. I love you." He repeated.

She found herself slowly placing her arms around his waist then pulling him closer to her. She could literally feel his heartbeat slightly through his chest.

"You'll regret this you know that right?"

"Maybe." He had to agree because basically he would probably be prolonging his agony by entering a strictly physical relationship when he so clearly longed for more. "But it's my regret to make okay Ino-chan. Will you respect that?"

The platinum-blonde didn't know what to say to him. The man had obviously lost his mind it was the only conclusion she could come up with.

"Alright but don't blame me if you end up feeling far worse than you already feel now. If this is what you really want then I can't stop you."

"It's what I want." He confirmed then took a hold of her lips which she did not hesitate to kiss him back. They remained like this for a little while longer until Ino broke it off first.

"Naruto are you sure?" she just had to ask again.

He answered her by taking a hold of her lips once more. He reached for her hand then led the way to his room while shutting the door behind them.


	14. Possession

**A/n: Damn, talk about a really unhealthy relationship Naruto and Ino have here huh. I'd hate to be as fucked up as that lol. Thanks for reading everyone and the reviews. I'm going to try to stay on track here with this fic I don't want this one to turn into an epic disaster like "Between the Sheets."(Shudders) such a disappointment that turned out to be. Hopefully that won't happen here since I kind of like this fic. Stay with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet.**

* * *

"Shit," the platinum-blonde bit down on her bottom lip as she was currently being stretched and filled up by the blond-haired male underneath her. It was driving her absolutely wild to have him thrusting upwards inside of her.

"God, yes!" she shouted. "Naruto, fuck me."

He nodded and reached for her hips holding on tight as he began to move harder. He looked at all the pleasurable expressions and heard all the sounds she made. He realized something very important. This was the most emotions he had seen from the blue-eyed female in a long time.

"_It's like she needs this. Ino-chan this is the most I've seen you act like you're feeling things again."_

She lowered herself to his mouth and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Naruto, this feels so good you have no idea."

He slammed in and out of her with more force. She needed and wanted this. He could see that and because he loved her so much he would comply. He'd do anything for the blue-eyed female, even at the expense of his own happiness. Sex was all Ino wanted she had made that very clear. He had ultimately agreed to it. The blonde moaned heavily as her release came over.

"Oh, goddamn it."

Her knees shook as she met the inevitable. Naruto let out a groan himself as her pussy clenched down on his length. The blonde soon crawled off of him and rolled over to the side.

"Fuck that felt good." She then turned back around to kiss him. "Thank you."

It would probably never be an "I love you" but to hear a thank you wasn't exactly ideal either. They both laid in silence for a few minutes until Ino got up first.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

Once alone the blond male laid there just staring at the ceiling. He would take his shower next, more than likely though she would want another go at some point. She didn't initiate sex with him often but when she wanted it she really wanted it. His mind began to wander. The only thing Ino seemed to crave was the physical aspect of a relationship, not any of the other things that came with it. So if he hadn't agreed to her terms would the blue-eyed female just eventually found someone else to provide what she needed?

He shuddered at the thought of her sleeping with someone else. He certainly didn't want that. He'd provide her with as much dick as she needed if it meant to keep her somehow.

"_I know she doesn't want a real relationship but if we're going to do this. She isn't going to fuck anyone else."_ His mind raged possessively.

When Ino returned she saw the whisker-marked male looking very deep in thought.

"_I guess he doesn't just go to sleep after like most guys_."

She sensed he was really thinking about something as if his face and eyes hadn't read it right away.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, I want to talk to you."

"Alright," she agreed and sat down.

"I have a term of my own for this thing to continue."

She blinked. "Okay, what is it?"

He sat up then pulled her towards him.

"You're not going to fuck anyone else."

She damn near shuddered at that hard, deep, sexy tone coming from his mouth. He looked very good to her at this moment. Ino pulled him into a kiss. She appreciated how jealous he was but there wasn't a reason to be. She'd never betray him like that especially not after all the incredible things he had done for her. The guy had really gone above and beyond for her like no one had before. It also didn't hurt that he had cock sent from the sex gods themselves and fucked her better than she had ever had before. Ino couldn't even recall better sex, not even with the last of the disastrous of her relationships.

"Naruto, you're so fucking hot right now you have no idea." She went to kiss him again but he turned away.

"No, did you hear me Ino? If you want this to continue you aren't going to fuck anybody else."

"Well," she started then to his surprise grabbed a hold of his dick. It made him groan. "What about you? Is this cock 100 percent for me? I don't think I'd feel too good about it fucking a pussy that wasn't mine." She started to stroke him. She didn't want to share him.

"Ino…" he groaned again.

Like she really needed to ask a question like that. Even if he definitely had more than enough right to sleep with whomever he wanted that just wasn't his style. Also they both knew how much he loved her. He was devoted to her and always would be.

"Tell me Naruto-kun that you won't fuck anyone else."

"You already know that I won't." He gritted out.

She let him so suddenly then slapped him across the face.

"Shit, what the fuck?"

She turned his face to hers and kissed him. She soon broke away first.

"You already know that I would never do some shit like that to you." She said firmly and the look in her eyes told him just how serious she was.

"Really, you'd say that to me after you know what I've been through."

"Ino…"

"I never even cheated on those pieces of shit boyfriend's I had. Why the hell would I intentionally hurt the one guy who has always been there for me?"

He felt badly now because honestly he wanted to make her feel better, not worse. He looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"I just thought you'd trust me Naruto. I'm actually hurt that you'd think so lowly of me." She smiled sadly. "Then again it's not like I've been in the best of states lately. I haven't exactly given you a reason to believe in me."

He looked up and reached for her.

"Ino please don't say that."

"It is what it is. Anyway, of course I won't sleep with someone else. When the hell would I have the time? I'm not exactly meeting people and being the life of the party these days."

She had a point there because her outlook and current disposition on life was something to turn people away. It wasn't something to keep them interested enough to stay.

"Besides," she stroked the side of his face. "You have more than enough cock to keep me satisfied."

He couldn't help but get an ego boost by her clear praise of his manhood. What normal guy wouldn't especially when the praise was coming from the girl he loved?

"Uh, thanks I guess."

She couldn't help but laugh at his answer. It was typical of him to answer that way.

"_Poor guy I probably embarrassed him."_

"Hey I'm sorry okay." He repeated. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't want to share."

This was probably the only way he could be with her unless somehow a miracle happened and the blonde just let go of all the pain and hurt she felt. He wouldn't hold his breath though. One thing about Ino that hadn't changed had been her stubbornness. It had been a good thing when she was her old self and it was channeled into positive energy. Now it was less than appealing since she made so many bad choices. She kissed him again.

"Well, Naruto lucky for you I don't really like to share either." She whispered hotly into the boy's ear which only served to turn him on.

"Uh…" he thought almost wanting to take her again right there.

"Okay now we're good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good," she lightly kissed his forehead. "Now go shower and get dressed. Let's go out."

He had to admit she did seem a lot more pleasant these days. Having sex with him was helping her in some sort of way he was almost positive of that. If it would help he'd continue. He'd give her anything she wanted. The added bonus of getting the chance to be with her in some way would have to just be enough.

* * *

"So did she talk to you?" Temari asked Shikamaru and poured him a cup of coffee. He had stopped by because she had asked him too. The blonde hadn't really gotten the chance to speak to the blue-eyed female yet.

"Hm," the pony-tailed male nodded. "I don't know if it helped though. I guess we'll have to see for ourselves."

Temari sipped at the tea she was drinking.

"I wanted to give her some time. If she really needs to talk I know she will talk to me, or at least to Tenten."

The lazy male gave a nod. "No Sakura huh?"

Temari narrowed her eyes as she went for another sip of tea. The man was the absolute laziest person she ever had the opportunity to meet but one thing she always knew about him was that he was truly a genius. Neji was probably the only other male she could say for sure could rival him in genius ability.

"So then you noticed."

"What can I say I'm observant?"

"I'll say." She agreed. "We weren't together very long but I just got the feeling that things were off between them."

"So did I, which is kind of unfortunate when you think about it. They were basically best friends."

Sakura and Ino had been very much inseparable since they were kids. You would rarely see one without the other, however time had changed things.

"Perhaps we could be reading too much into it. Ino hasn't exactly been herself lately."

The hazel-eyed male agreed. He'd never forget what he witnessed with his own eyes. The girl he had once loved and would always consider a dear friend had turned into someone he could barely recognize.

"Perhaps or perhaps not, that remains to be seen."

Shikamaru finished the remaining drops of his coffee. His mind went back to Ino once again. The girl was absolutely suffering in her own right. The pain was evident only he could she hadn't been handling it well.

"You're thinking about her." Temari said knowingly.

"How can I not?"

"Well you two were involved and you have history."

Temari never admitted it but she had often found herself feeling insecure about Ino and Shikamaru while she had dated the dark-haired male. It was because of that history they shared between them.

"We'll always have a connection."

"You guys loved each other and had a connection long before you dated."

He didn't say anything but honestly didn't have to because the statement was true.

"I hate what's happened to her." He admitted.

The sandy-blonde nodded. "So do I. Shikamaru if it makes you feel any better I miss her to. I miss the old Ino. The real Ino, not this fucked up broken doll she's claiming to be."

Shikamaru suddenly looked upset which was unusual for the normally lazy, dazed out male.

"She isn't faking this Temari. You didn't see her. You didn't talk to her in the way that I did. This is real and I don't see it getting any better, not even with the how much Naruto loves her. He hasn't even been able to help her either."

Teal eyes softened towards the lazy male.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to make Ino sound like she's faking. I just miss one of my best friends. We weren't always close but she became one of my important people. If I could I'd take this away for her. I'd do it in an instant. She doesn't deserve to be in this kind of pain."

Shikamaru was glad to hear Temari speak about Ino like this. He honestly never thought the two could end up being friends since things had been very awkward for a while after he had begun to date the sandy-blonde.

"_So," Ino started in a shaky voice. "You're dating Temari-san now."_

_Shikamaru tried to read the platinum-blonde's face but didn't exactly know what to make of it. Her tone and voice didn't match up. She looked relatively calm but the voice seemed to be on the edge of cracking. He didn't answer right away._

"_Shika," Ino spoke with teary eyes. "I think you owe me at least that."_

_He heard her upset and it pained him yet also knew that he couldn't lie to her. She'd find out anyway._

"_Yeah," he nodded. "We're together."_

_Ino felt her face fall and an almost sharp pain rip through her body. She clutched her chest and closed her eyes._

"_Ino,"_

"_Congratulations." She smiled. "I wish you and Temari-san the best."_

"She didn't like you much either for a while."

"Oh," a small smile graced the older woman's lips. "I know. She did a good job pretending though, being nice out of respect for you. In the end we became good friends. We both moved on from you."

Shikamaru agreed because he knew he had been the first reason why they hadn't liked each other at first.

"She eventually moved on and so did I." Shikamaru said.

Temari folded her arms across her chest.

"I was always kind of insecure about you two."

The revelation surprised the pony-tailed male. Temari had been one of the most confident, firm people he'd ever met.

"I don't believe someone like you could be insecure."

"You flatter me but we're all human at the end of the day. I just saw the bond between you two, besides physically you and Ino were cuter to look at." She teased with a smile.

Shikamaru groaned. "Oh, boy."

"It's okay though that was a long time ago. We've all let that episode go."

Shikamaru looked over to the sandy-blonde. He didn't want her to feel like she hadn't been important to him either.

"Just so you know you and I connected too. I loved you Temari."

She nodded. "I know same here. I'll always care about you Nara."

They looked at each other for a moment before he smiled.

"Same here, but like you said we moved on. So, you and Hyuuga huh?"

Her cheeks flushed a slight hint of red.

"Nara," she spoke firmly. "That is none of your business."

"You aren't denying it though."

She went to say something but knocking at the front door stopped her.

"Saved by the knock I guess."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "I wonder who that could be though."

She had no idea because honestly hadn't been expecting anyone to drop by. She went to the door only to see the stoic, brown-haired Neji Hyuuga himself. To say she was surprised had been putting it lightly. Her face read it instantly.

"Neji,"

"Temari," he spoke. "I..." but paused when he spotted that familiar pony-tail belonging to none other than Shikamaru. "_What the hell is he doing here?_" his mind went there.

He knew that there wasn't anything romantic anymore between her and the lazy Nara but his feelings weren't really allowing him to think rationally.

"Do you want to come in?" Temari offered.

"Hm," he nodded he might as well stay. He needed to be absolutely sure of something anyway.

"Well, well speak of the devil." Shikamaru spoke with Neji frowning and Temari was shaking her head.

"_This can't turn out good_." She decided.

* * *

Naruto allowed Ino to drag him around for what literally felt like hours. They had done so much walking he was sure that he'd need a hot shower and bed right away since he did have work tomorrow. If the blue-eyed female did somehow want a second round of sex for today he doubted if he could give it to her. Ino suddenly came to a stop which Naruto hadn't noticed and ended up bumping into her from behind.

"Shit, oh I'm sorry Ino-chan." His hands went on to her shoulders.

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly."

He walked around to face the blue-eyed female. Her mood seemed down. Her whole aura even seemed a lot cooler than it had been a few moments ago.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "I…just…something doesn't feel right."

He blinked in confusion. She looked so empty once again. It was exactly what he didn't want to see.

"Ino," he whispered softly.

"Never mind," she started. "Let's go there's a festival or something going on at the park. You can buy me a hot dog or whatever."

He followed behind her as she led the way to the direction of the park which was crowded with loads of people, events, and various food stands. He looked over to the blonde.

"Ino if this makes you uncomfortable we don't have to be here."

He knew that she didn't have the mental or emotional stability to deal with the large amounts of people right now. In fact he didn't even understand why she had decided to come.

"No it's okay. We should do it, maybe we'll have fun."

He seriously doubted it as his mind was telling him otherwise. The blond male had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and it wasn't going away.

"Ino-chan," he placed his hand to her shoulder. "We can go it's okay."

"You don't think I can handle this right?"

It was amazing how well they knew one another. They really did have a deep connection to one another. He could lie to her but didn't want to start doing that, especially when he had always been someone that she could depend on. He wanted to remain that person.

"Honestly I don't think this is going to be a good idea."

She nodded softly. "Yeah you're probably right. I just have to try though, you understand don't you Naruto. I promise if it becomes too much we can go."

It seemed like a reasonable idea. He would bargain with her on this one.

"Sure," he tried to smile. She quickly leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto you're the best."

To his surprise she reached for his hand. He looked confused. "Um…"

"Come on," she encouraged. "You're not going to hurt my feelings here are you?" she gave a slight smile which Naruto returned then took a hold of her awaiting hand. They then headed into the festival.

Neji stood there for a while watching Shikamaru and Temari with an intense gaze. He felt so many different emotions running through him as well as several thoughts in his brain. One of the leading thoughts was "_How to_ _dispose of Nara's body without getting arrested._" He folded his arms as the tension hit him.

"Oi Hyuuga what's wrong?" Shikamaru decided to ask although he had a feeling he'd regret it.

"There is nothing wrong."

Temari frowned because she knew he was lying and she had a good idea on why he was upset.

"Then why don't you sit down. Temari made some tea."

He would not allow himself to get close to the two of them while they sat there. He felt he might lose control if he did.

"Standing is fine. It's a form of exercise."

"_Unbelievable_," Temari's mind raged.

Shikamaru could only inwardly groan. "Jeez Neji, okay I think we need to get a few things straight here."

"I couldn't agree more." The stoic Hyuuga nodded.

Shikamaru stood up and walked over to him. Temari stood as well although she doubted any type of fists would be thrown. Shikamaru was much too lazy and Neji was relatively too calm.

"Whatever is happening between you and Temari isn't really any of my business."

"Agreed,"

"I don't appreciate all of this weirdness thought so to put your mind at ease. I'm not trying to come in between you two or anything. So you can relax Neji."

The pale-eyed male didn't say anything at first. Then looked over to the sandy-blonde.

"What is it exactly that is happening between us Temari?"

She glared at the brown-haired male and he looked slightly amused.

"Son of a…" she knew exactly why he was doing this. She of course wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"Like Shikamaru said it's none of his business. Things will stop being weird for us all though right." she spoke in a serious tone.

"Whatever you wish Temari."

Shikamaru stared in between the couple. _"Weirdo's_." he decided. "Look I'm going to go. I just wanted to give you the status update on Ino."

"How is she?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Not so good. I'm worried about her. Temari we're going to have to do something more. The way things are going now. I…" he paused. "I don't want to think of what the end results will be."

The teal-eyed female did not wish to think of those results either. She didn't want to imagine the terrible things that would happen.

"Are you suggesting an intervention or something?"

"Right," he nodded. "With all of us there to help, especially Naruto it might turn out okay." Or at least he had hoped so.

"It would be worth a try." Neji agreed. "Hinata-sama is worried about her."

"We all are." Temari spoke. "I actually already suggested that to Naruto, we can voice it to him again. I'm sure he'd agree."

"Yea," Shikamaru nodded. "Anyway I'm gone. Two words of advice Neji in regards to Blondie over here, good luck."

"Nara," she growled with teeth clenched.

He smiled. "Bye,"

"Lazy asshole," she shouted out after him then slammed the door shut. She then turned around only to be met by the brown-haired male.

"Shit, you scared me. Neji…"

He instead cut her off by pressing his lips to hers for a deep kiss. Her eyes widened for a moment but she did kiss back until he broke away first.

"You didn't want to tell him about us."

"It's not his business like he said to you, besides we're getting obvious. They already suspect we're involved."

Neji let a small smile grave his lips before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Then," he began hotly in her ear. "Why continue to deny it, you're mine." He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss leaving the blonde with little to do except out her arms around his neck to kiss back.

* * *

"Look Naruto," Ino pointed to a nearby game stand. She spotted a stuffed panda that was colored purple which happened to be her favorite color. She smiled a little.

"It's cute. It reminds me of Ten-chan."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah it kind of does." He agreed. He looked from her to the booth. It was a shooting game in which he'd have to hit all the targets.

"Do you want it?"

"If you could try to win it for me that would be nice."

"Done," he smiled then walked over to the booth. "How much for a game?"

The man at the stand took one look at Ino then the light bulb lit up in his head. "_Great, I should be able to make a lot off this sucker…I mean dude." _"Ah, want to win a prize for your girlfriend do you?"

Naruto turned red slightly but ignored him.

"how much?' he asked again.

"It's five bucks for three tries."

Naruto nodded then placed the money on to the counter. He however went through each try and didn't win.

"Shit,"

"Aw that's too bad man. You can always try again."

"_These games are rigged_." He thought but also wanted to win it for Ino it did put a smile on her face.

"Naruto its okay you know that these pieces of shit games are rigged. We can go. there's other stuff we can check out."

"_Damn this girl she'll kill my business here. He looks like the type to blow more money on this_."

"No its fine I want to try again." He threw down ten dollars this time which meant he'd have an additional three tries. He would win that damn panda if it was the last thing he did. He went through his first three tries and almost finished.

"_Fuck,_" he thought.

"Sorry buddy."

"It's not over yet mister."

"It's your money." He shrugged.

Naruto gritted down on his bottom lip and started up again.

"_Come on Naruto just treat it like Halo or something_." He thought.

Finally his last try was coming to an end and he had one more shot.

"_He'll never make it."_

A shot fired and then it was game over.

"Oh, jeez I'm sorry….but." then the sound of the music of the winner came on. The man's eyes flew open he hadn't heard that music in forever.

"Well, shit…"

"Yes," Naruto shouted out and threw the gun down. "Take that mister and hand over the panda."

"Fine," he agreed. "Since you did win…"

Ino wrapped her arms around his shoulders then kissed him on the lips.

"My hero.

"Here," he handed her the large stuffed panda. "You're welcome Ino-chan."

They continued on throughout the festival still to Naruto's happiness holding hands. To strangers they looked like a couple on a date. Of course they knew the truth and that hurtful truth made the whisker-marked male said.

"Oh," Ino looked to see a familiar duo. She then spotted Kiba and Hinata. "Hey, look Naruto."

"Oh," he noticed. "It's Hinata-chan and Kiba."

At the same time the brown-haired male noticed too. He grinned and waved.

"Hey Hinata look at who's here. Yo Naruto, Ino what's up?"

The blue-haired female turned when she saw her friends and smiled. They looked like they were on a date.

"Ino-chan, Naruto-kun, hi." She beamed.

Naruto and Ino walked over to their friends. "Hi you guys."

"Hey," Kiba nodded. "You guys couldn't resist coming to the festival too huh. we've already seen Tenten and Lee."

"I thought it be nice to get out." Ino said.

"Good idea."

Hinata blushed red slightly. "Um Ino-chan, Naruto-kun are you two on a date?"

It would have been so great if that was the case since basically everyone had been rooting for the two blonds to be more than just friends.

"Oh, uh…" Naruto scratched his head.

"Well Naruto and I are closer these days."

Naruto looked at the blue-eyed female. Things hadn't changed much besides the fact that they were having sex now. He looked down for a minute.

"_We're fucking now that's all_." He thought. "We…" Naruto began.

"Oh," Hinata turned red again. "I'm sorry we're interrupting aren't we?"

"No," Ino shook her head. "It's nice to see you guys. Are you two on a date?"

It was now Kiba and Hinata's turn to red. He let out a laugh and turned to the side.

"Whatever, you guys."

"Well we won't keep you from your date." Ino teased and lightly jabbed the blue-haired girl in the arm.

"Ino-chan,"

"We'll catch up later guys. I'm kind of hungry now. Naruto how about buying me that hotdog now?" she said no more but walked off. Naruto turned to the duo and smiled.

"I'm sorry that she didn't want to talk more."

Hinata nodded. "It's okay we understand. She did seem a lot calmer."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "She did, you're working magic on her Naruto."

"_You have no idea_," he thought. "Well I'm going to go after her. I don't want to loser her in this crowd."

"Right," they both nodded. "We'll see you."

Naruto waved goodbye to his friends and turned to find the platinum-blonde. However in the current crowd he saw that it wouldn't be easy.

"Shit, where the hell did she go?"

It wouldn't be too hard to spot her with those platinum-blonde locks.

"Yeah, she said that she was hungry."

Maybe if he walked around some of the food areas he'd find her. He headed towards some hoping that she hadn't gone too far. There were so many varieties of stands though.

"Damn it's so much food."

"Oi Naruto." he heard his name and turned to see the pink-haired female waving as she now made her way over to him. He smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan. So you're here too."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I finally got a day off from work and I decided to just hang out here. I saw Tenten and Lee a little while ago."

"Yea I heard from Hinata and Kiba that they were around too."

"Ah," the green-eyed female nodded. "I wonder if those two are together yet. I think it would be great."

Naruto agreed. "Yeah, well Kiba has only loved her for almost forever."

He then grew suddenly quiet as he was instantly reminded of his situation with the blue-eyed female. He had basically loved her for what felt like forever as well. Sakura noticed his facial expression.

"oh," She gently put her hand to his shoulder. "Naruto I'm sorry."

"Heh," he smiled. "It's okay I'm happy for them. They deserve it."

"Sure." She nodded. "But so do you."

The blond male looked down into her green eyes. She looked almost on the verge of tears. He didn't want her to cry and especially not for him or his situation.

"Hey Sakura-chan don't look so sad. I'm fine."

"_You can't possibly be." _She wanted to almost scream at the whisker-marked male but chose not to. "I…"

"There you are."

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to see Ino heading towards them.

"Oh Ino-chan," he spoke in relief. "I thought that I had lost you there."

"You did." She confirmed "I thought that you were behind me. But I guess you're safe and in good hands." She then turned to look at the pink-haired female. "Hi, Sakura."

"Hey." She said back.

Naruto felt a sudden uncomfortable air right now. It almost felt like the temperature had dropped several degrees.

"Uh…" he started.

"Thanks for looking after Naruto for me. God knows how hopeless he can be. We might have never found him in this crowd."

"Ino-chan, really?" he sighed.

She smiled. "I'm joking." She told him and put her hand to his face. "So you were enjoying the festival?" Ino decided to ask her.

"Yes I have a day off so I wanted to enjoy it."

"That's a good idea. You work way too hard as is it Sakura. You need to take it easier."

Naruto honestly didn't like what he was feeling.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "Well I plan to become a doctor so it comes with the job I guess."

"You'll be great Sakura-chan."

"T-Thank you, Naruto."

"Sure, hey are you guy's hungry. We could get something it will be my treat."

Ino lowered her eyes in a somewhat glare.

"I'm fine. I ate that hot dog finally. I got hungry while looking for you."

"Oh," he whispered. "Okay then, Sakura-chan…"

"I'm sure that Sakura is probably busy."

Sakura looked at the blonde then towards Naruto.

"Ino-chan,"

"No she's right. I do have to go actually."

Naruto blinked in confusion. Didn't she just say that she had the day off? Why wouldn't she stay to enjoy the festival?

"I thought that you had the day off?"

"I do, but I didn't intend to spend my whole day here. I have other things I'd like to do. I don't get much time off so you know…" she gave a smile.

"Oh, okay then."

"It's none of our business anyway Naruto."

"I just thought it be cool if we all could hang out. You know like old times." He had hoped for that anyway but something told the young man that would not happening.

"_This feeling…_."

"Naruto," Sakura began in a somewhat hesitant tone.

Ino suddenly grabbed the young man by the arm which caused him to jump.

"What?"

"We need to be going too."

"But why?"

"We have a lot more to see." It was her reason. "We're going okay. Sakura it was nice."

Like hell it was.

"Sure," she said. "_I'll keep the peace_." "Bye you guys. I'll see you soon."

She began to pull Naruto away.

"Ow, Ino hey relax. Okay bye Sakura-chan," he waved.

"Bye." She waved back.

Ino hadn't released her grip as she dragged him away.

"Ino, what the hell?"

"Just come on."

She continued to pull him away until they were in a secluded area behind some trees. She let him go and looked around to make sure they were totally alone. he could only stare at the blonde in shock. She was incredibly rude to Sakura and couldn't seem to get out of there fast enough.

"Ino what the fuck was that?"

She turned around to his surprise she hugged him rather tightly. He slowly looked down.

"Ino,"

"Shh, don't talk." She snuggled into his chest and placed his arms around her waist. He didn't understand any of this.

"Ino-chan what's wrong. Why are you…"

He was cut off by the feel of her soft, glossy lips to his own. He felt her deepen the kiss by pressing into him. He ended up letting out a grown into her mouth.

"_What the hell is she doing_?" he wondered.

Hands began to wander all over his body almost desperately. He didn't understand but he knew that he couldn't let this continue. He pulled her hands away from him.

"Ino stop okay. What's wrong with you?"

She froze when she saw the confusion on the young man's face. She backed away from him.

"You don't like this." she started. "I came on too strong again right? I'm sorry."

He didn't want her to be sorry. he only wanted to get some sense of this. he sighed.

"There's no reason to be sorry just talk to me. I don't get any of this."

"Neither do I." she spoke. She hugged herself as if she felt a chill pierce through her. Her eyes looked so empty once again.

"Hey," he reached towards her because all he wanted to do was comfort her and make it better, whatever the problem had been.

"No this is my entire fault. I'm sorry." she repeated.

He didn't know what to say at first but then realized he did have a question for her. He couldn't ignore it this time around.

"Ino-chan I need to ask you something."

She hesitantly looked up into his cerulean-blue pools. She had a feeling she wouldn't like this question.

"What?"

He felt like he might not like the answer yet knew he just had to ask.

"Things were way too weird with you and Sakura."

"_Fuck_," she thought for she knew where this was going. Of all the many things he could have asked her it had to be this.

"So don't lie to me alright and say it's all in my head. Don't give me some bullshit about it being the fact that you guys haven't seen each other in a while because you were very rude to her."

"_Shit, either I'm slipping up or he's gotten more observant."_

When she thought about it however it was too obvious that anyone could have noticed.

"Naruto," she started.

"What's happening between you guys."

He almost feared the answer. The blonde didn't say anything but looked up again. He couldn't read her face for there it was blank and empty once again. Those once radiant aqua-colored orbs were lifeless and so dull. Then she decided to utter some words.

"Go and ask Sakura."


	15. Our own personal sickness

**A/N: Just want to say wow, like totally wasn't expecting such a review surge at all. But I have to say that I was rather proud of last chapter. It just flowed so well and next thing I knew the chapter came along so good. And I have to say that I'm inspired again for this fic and I really honestly think it will only get better from here on out, we can only hope at least. If you all liked last chapter then you're going to for sure love this one since I personally think it's even better and last one was definitely good. Enjoy. Oh, heads up Ino vs. Sakura showdown part 1 in this chapter lol, rawr can anyone say catfight?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this fucked up version of Ino and Naruto that is my own personal creation of real life drama.**

* * *

"_Go and ask Sakura_," Naruto could still remember the platinum-blonde's words fresh in his head. They hadn't spoken about it since that day but he certainly hadn't forgotten. Just what in the hell was going on and for how long had he been kept in the dark about whatever it was.

"_I just don't understand."_ The blond male thought to himself while on his lunch break. For as long as he could remember Ino and Sakura had been best friends. They were pretty much inseparable as children. Sure they had their little fights here and there and moments of jealous rivalry but it never got out of hand. From the way things felt last time Ino seemed to almost dislike the pink-haired female. Dare he say that she was flirting on the line of hatred?

"No," Naruto shook his head. "She couldn't hate Sakura-chan, could she?"

He truly hoped that wasn't the case or better he hoped that most of his speculations were only his imagination running wild. In times he did seem to have a vivid imagination. He understood how messed up the blonde female was, hell no one understood as much as he did, but to have her so unreasonably rude to the green-eyed female was something that he needed the answers to. If possible he'd like to find a way to help them heal their friendship. At a time like this Ino truly needed all the friends she could get right now, because deep down Naruto knew that she wasn't truly getting better. Sure the young man was doing his absolute best but perhaps he wasn't enough.

More than anything else he did want her to get better and eventually be her old self again. He loved the hell out the platinum-blonde but if his love wasn't helping then more drastic measures needed to be taken. Ino just may have to truly hit bottom before realizing what she needed to do. He shook his head as several unpleasant thoughts swam through his mind. He didn't want for things to get worse or for her to crash so hard, but sometimes hitting bottom was the only way for some people to start getting back up.

The question however on his mind had been what would be her rock bottom? What would be the thing that shook her so badly she'd want to get the help to start the healing process?

"Whatever it is maybe I'm a part of the problem not the solution."

He truly hated having to admit that to himself. He didn't want to be the problem or the thing that hindered Ino from her recovery. He really only wanted to help her but with the way events were playing out the whisker-marked male couldn't help but feel as if his love was definitely not helpful, although she truly hadn't made it easy. Ino said and did everything possible to try to destroy his feelings for her. It of course proved futile because despite everything the poor guy loved her either way. He simply couldn't help the way he felt. He would probably always love her even if they most like would not get their happy ending.

The most important matter was helping the blonde get through her current situation, anything else was secondary. As long as she got the help she needed and started acting like the girl he knew so well he'd be more than grateful. Naruto didn't think he could help her alone though. So far he really hadn't done much. Sure there were moments of calm but overall there was no real success. He also knew that he should have never entered a strictly physical relationship with the platinum-blonde. It wasn't a good idea for either of them and no doubt someone, if not both of them was going to be hurt. It was selfish on his part but he loved her and truly saw this as his only opportunity to be with the blue-eyed female.

Naruto saw the chance and with little hesitation took it. The sex may be acting as a quick fix of sorts but it would not solve the entire problem that much he knew. He let out a sigh because he honestly didn't know the first thing to do right now. He was up to his eyeballs in this mess but a he said he had every intention of seeing this thing through to the very end. He just wanted it to be a good resolution. He didn't know what to do first but he knew he definitely wanted to find out what was going on with Ino and Sakura. Could he really just go to Sakura and ask her flat out? Would she even tell him anything? He knew that Ino definitely wasn't going to give him any answers. She refused to talk about it. Sakura just may be his only way of finding anything out.

He was about to give the green-eyed female a call. He knew it would be hard getting in touch with her because of her hectic schedule but this was important. However someone else had interrupted with a phone call of their own. He blinked a few times before answering.

"Hello,"

"Naruto," He heard Ino's voice on the other end of the line. He hoped that there wasn't anything wrong although she didn't sound as if she were upset right now.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yes," She gave a nod. "What are you doing right now? I miss you."

The young man sat with a bewildered expression on his face. Here she was acting strange once again. He decided to tread lightly with her for now because he truly didn't know what to expect.

"Ino-chan I'm at work."

"Ah," She remembered. He often left early in the mornings and never woke her. He was usually very quiet so he wouldn't wake her up in anyway. "Naruto, when are you going to be done?" She asked right away.

"I don't get off to 6, why?"

She shook her head for that simply didn't sit well with her. She couldn't possibly wait that long when she needed him now.

"Come home," She told him flat out finding it no good to beat around the bush.

"Come home," He wondered but found himself loving the way she spoke to him. The way she said come home literally made his heart jump. "I…"

"Naruto," she spoke into the phone. "Come home right now, I need you."

He knew exactly what she needed him for but she had never actually called him during work to ask for before. It was definitely different.

"Ino, he began. "I just can't leave work like that."

The phone went silent for a little while. He himself didn't know what to say either.

"Um…"

"Naruto, please don't make me beg."

Why couldn't the blue-eyed female understand how important having a job was? It paid the bills and kept them both with a roof over their heads. If it were something more life threatening then he'd be there for her, but sex simply wasn't a matter of life or death.

"Ino please understand."

He almost felt the blonde female pouting on the other end of the phone. He suddenly pictured her laying on the bed holding on to the phone with her foot probably tapping away at the edge of it. She felt like she wanted to explode for a second what part of she needed him did he not understand? She however decided to handle this in a much different approach. He'd have to come running to her after this. Her silence worried him.

"Ino, will you…." He was caught off guard when he heard her voice again.

"Ne, Naruto-kun please don't refuse me when I need you so badly." A hand slowly slipped into her shorts and then into her panties. She lightly rubbed along her outer lips. "Mm…."

Naruto's eyes went wide instantly for he knew that type of moan, by god has had his ears become accustomed to that moan of hers.

"_Oh god, don't tell me she is seriously going there?"_

Another moan escaped her lips as she carefully slipped that finger inside of her womanhood. "Oh…yes…." She moaned while now beginning to rub.

Naruto could only inwardly groan. "_Yes, she's going there." _"I…Ino," He began in a hesitant voice. "Please don't do this."

"What's wrong?" She breathed. "Why can't I show you how much I really need you, just you…uh…?"

He swallowed hard as her breathing and moans were indeed beginning to affect him. Ino pushed another finger inside of herself.

"Oh god…"

His hand shakily gripped on to the phone and he looked around to see if there was anyone around him. Luckily for him he was indeed alone. He decided that he would try to reason with her.

"Ino-chan for the love of god…."

"S-Shit…Naruto…this should be your hand. These should be your fingers fucking me right now."

He could barely breathe at that moment. He only saw the beautiful blonde sitting on his bed slamming her pussy with her fingers.

"_Fuck,"_ he thought at the hot image currently resting in his mind.

"Naruto," she breathed out his name. "I really, really need you….please don't make me cum all alone."

She truly wasn't playing fair with him because by now the young man was turned on. A part of him wanted to hurry home and fuck her until she could do nothing but fall over from both exhaustion and multiple orgasms, but he dared not give into that desire. He really wanted to though. He could always hang up but there was something so incredibly hot about hearing her right now. Not only that but she would be so pissed off he did that to her he knew that for sure.

"Naruto," She shouted out his name. He knew that shout. She was hitting that spot that always without fail brought her closer to the edge. "Naruto will you please…." She spoke in a sexual, breathy tone. "Will you please come home and fuck me?"

That was it his cock had definitely reacted to that comment. He felt the very painful bulge in his pants.

"Fucking shit," he thought since work was the absolute last place he needed to be hard at. He closed his eyes quickly. "No…" He tried to say it as firmly as possible.

"Fine," she moaned out. "You're…so….mean making me cum by myself like this. S-Shit…" She was getting closer they both knew it.

"Ino…"

"Fuck…"

"Ino, please…"

"No," She raised her voice. "You're going to hear me finish and you're going to love it."

The blue-eyed female aimed at her swollen clit and pounded her fingers at it. her breaths and pants only made Naruto that much harder as he literally felt as if his dick was literally going to burst free from the restraints of his boxers and pants.

"Mm…oh fucking shit…"

It wouldn't be much longer now. He knew there was nothing more he could do or say. He closed his eyes as he heard the blonde scream.

"NARUTO….fuck it feels so good…"

He imagined her pussy drenched from her juices that flowed freely from her current orgasm. He wanted her so bad right now after having had heard all of that. Her breathing slowly began to return to normal.

"Do you feel good now Ino-chan? Was all of this necessary?"

"H-Hai…but it was really all for nothing wasn't it? You won't come home will you?"

She already knew the answer to that question.

"I can't. I have to get back to work."

She let out a defeated sigh. "Yea, I thought so. I guess I'll just have to be satisfied with the fact that you have a rock hard dick in your pants probably begging to be released."

He didn't have to say anything but she already knew that she was right.

"Ino…" he shakily spoke.

"You do, don't you? It's alright you don't have to say so." she felt a small smile at the corner of her lips. "You're going to have to do something about that before you go back to work."

"Gee," he gritted down on his teeth. "I didn't notice that I would have to do that."

She chuckled lightly and in an odd twisted way although he was pissed at her for her role in his current situation. It did feel good to hear her sounding genuinely happy.

"Ne, Naruto-kun don't come home too tired because we're going to have sex one way or the other."

He knew that she wasn't joking around. Hell he'd bet anything she'd pounce on him the moment he got home. They probably wouldn't even make to the bedroom if she had it her way. Ino absolutely meant her words. She always meant her words. She didn't care if he was half asleep and unable she'd have her way with him regardless, although she preferred for him to be alert during the process. It was no fun fucking someone who was half-dead and not as into it.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't come home tonight." He teased which made her frown right away.

"Don't even fucking joke like that? You would have to come back sometime even if you did decide to abandon me for the night which I doubt that you will."

Of course he'd never abandon her for any reason they both knew that. He sighed to himself as he was now losing the remainder of his erection. It was perfect timing too given the circumstances. It was really for the best. He certainly couldn't be hard at work.

"Let's make a deal." He started but felt uneasy about voicing this to her. She blinked for she now felt rather curious as to what he had to say.

"What sort of deal?"

"I'll get off work as early as I can. I'll come home and fuck you until your pussy can't stand it anymore."

"_Oh god_," she thought and felt her legs clench tightly at the thoughts. She'd love every second on it. She could literally imagine the amount of orgasms she'd have tonight it was making her even more aroused.

"Wait," She spoke. "What do you want though? I know what's I have to look forward to but what's my end of the deal."

Naruto gathered his courage as best as she could. She was going to be upset he already knew.

"It's simple just tell me what happened with you and Sakura-chan."

The phone went deathly silent he felt her hard glare. It was a moment before the blue-eyed female spoke again. "Naruto I already told you to go fucking ask forehead if you want to know so badly. We're not going to talk about this anymore. Like I said we're fucking when you get back, bye, have a good rest of the day." she hung up suddenly which only confused the young man at all the oddness in one conversation but at the same time this was the platinum-blonde he had been dealing with. Long story short the girl wasn't in the best of emotional states. He only sighed before closing the phone.

He knew for sure what he had to do. Sakura was going to have to be the one to fill in the blanks for him. Ino would have no part in telling him anything, which he had basically already anticipated but wanted to give it at least one more try. It proved to be a lost cause.

"_Okay then Sakura-chan it's all on you now."_ He thought to himself before heading back to work.

* * *

Ino felt a little bad for having had done that little display on the phone for the blond male, but only just a little. She really hoped that he'd come home and ravage her all day and night. Her sexual energy was through the roof and she found that she hadn't been this horny in her entire life. She figured it had to be because the sex with Naruto was absolutely amazing. She was positive that she hadn't ever felt so good and given how terribly horny she was lately she definitely had the energy for it.

"_Who would have thought that Naruto would be the one to give me the best sex of my life?"_

There was that aching need in between her legs again along with the familiar heat in the pit of her stomach. God, she wanted him so bad and in her head he couldn't get home fast enough.

"_I'll probably jump on him as soon as he gets through the door."_

He probably wouldn't have time to get out of his clothes good she wanted him that bad.

"_Oh yes he will fuck me when he gets back."_

There was no way possible for him to not want her as equally after her display. He had to be just as horny as she was now. She had let him hear her masturbation and orgasm. As a straight, capable male it had definitely had to have affected him.

"_Shit, if only it would have worked better."_

If her plan would have really worked out she'd be having that crazy, hot, passionate sex she'd been craving all day.

"Oh well I'll get to have him eventually, but god…" she sighed then fell back on to the bed. "Why must it take so freaking long?"

Patience was certainly a virtue and the blue-eyed female knew she'd really have to learn it, besides good things often came to those who waited even though she really had half a mind to go down to his job and fuck him right there. She knew not to do that because he'd be really upset with her. Upsetting him unnecessarily wasn't what she wanted. Perhaps maybe she could sleep off the wait or better yet take a shower and be all ready to go.

"_I wonder how he'd feel if I just greeted him naked."_

If that didn't turn him on she didn't know of any other way. The blue-eyed female decided to go on and grab that shower. She would then get everything ready for his arrival. Only as she was making her way to the bathroom some knocking at the front door immediately distracted her.

"I guess that shower is going to have to wait awhile."

A part of her had been secretly wishing it was Naruto but unless he had somehow forgotten his keys it definitely wouldn't be him. It meant she would still have to wait. Maybe whoever this was at the door could distract her long enough from her current horny situation. Ino went to the door. She could only stand there and blink.

"Well, shit…" she spoke calmly. "To what do we owe this pleasure, Sakura?"

The pink-haired female had been the last person she expected to see especially given their last few encounters none of them had been particularly pleasant, not that the blonde female made it easy or anything. Sakura could only inwardly sigh because she honestly had major doubts about showing up here. She hadn't forgotten that Ino was currently living with Naruto, but was it too much to hope that perhaps maybe the blonde would eventually step out for a while, apparently it had been. She decided to be polite.

"Hi Ino is Naruto around?"

"No." She answered. "He isn't here. I'm sorry do you want to wait around for him?"

Ino chose to be polite as well. How long it was going to last that would have to depend of course since the absolute last thing she really wanted was to have Sakura waiting around for him, especially since she definitely wanted the blond male all to herself. Sakura really didn't want to be alone with Ino anymore than she did. In fact it was almost a slap in the face that the blonde chose to go about things in this manner. The wise thing in this situation would be to leave.

"Um, no… I should probably go. I'll just give him a call later."

That certainly did it. It was the wrong choice of words. Ino suddenly put her hand to the green-eyed female's shoulder.

"Oh, no don't rush out so suddenly. Why don't you come in and wait. I'll make some tea, oh and Naruto made this killer vegetable lasagna the other night. You should have some I insist."

The next thing she knew she was being pulled into the apartment and led into the kitchen where Ino told her to have a seat.

"Naruto cooks?" She couldn't hide her surprise for the guy practically lived off of ramen.

"Yeah," Ino laughed in amusement. "It surprised me too. He kind of turned into a health freak, but I guess that it makes sense. He couldn't expect to maintain a body like his by eating only ramen."

Sakura could only cough over what Ino had just said. Was such a comment really necessary? Ino raised her brow but said nothing. She heated up some of the lasagna which indeed was really good. She then made some tea.

"_God, she is really is going all out_." Sakura thought. The green-eyed female felt kind of sick to her stomach suddenly.

"Here you have to try it. It's good I promise."

"S-Sure," she wasn't all that hungry but given her hectic schedule she didn't know when she'd sit down to eat again. She found herself giving in and trying the food. "Wow," she had been immediately met with the amazing flavors. Ino wasn't kidding the lasagna was amazing. Who knew that Naruto had these types of skills? She certainly hadn't imagined him to be able to boil water let alone prepare a whole meal.

"It's good huh?" Ino actually gave a real, genuine smile.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "Who would have thought?" she remembered then that Ino did cook a lot at one point. "Did you teach him?"

Ino let out a laugh at the sheer ridiculous question. She hadn't bothered to cook anything in forever and certainly didn't have the patience to try to teach anyone anything.

"Oh, most definitely not I'm not in the mind frame to teach anyone to cook. This is all Naruto's doing. He does all of the cooking. He takes care of everything." She added.

"_Yeah I bet_," Sakura thought to herself while drinking some tea. She had a feeling things would begin to get uncomfortable in no time. She really needed to be going.

"Ino thanks for the food but I should go."

She rose to her feet suddenly with Ino blinking. "He won't be gone much longer Sakura you don't have to rush out."

Oh hell yes she certainly did. She probably shouldn't have come over here in the first place.

"No it's okay I need to. Um, bye…"

The pink-haired female then started making her way to the door but didn't get far when Ino called out.

"I should probably give you some kind of heads up."

Sakura froze at her words. "What kind of heads up?"

Ino crossed her arms over her chest but didn't look at her right away. She eventually did look up. "Naruto is eventually going to try to talk to you, just thought I'd warn you."

"Why would he want to talk to me?"

Ino smiled. "_I wonder why,_" she thought to herself but didn't say it out loud.

"More importantly," Sakura began. "Ino, why do you feel like you should warn me?"

The blonde frowned instantly. The two women were now staring at each other. There was a deathly silence in the air.

"Oh, I just felt like you had the right to know. I wanted to give you some time to figure out what you're going to do."

"What I'm going to do?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, whether or not you choose to lie to him or tell him the truth that is going to be entirely up to you."

It was now Sakura's turn to frown. Who the hell did Ino think she was with all these mind games and purposely screwing around with words in the way she chose to?

"_Bitch,_" the pink-haired female's mind raged. Her fist tightened. "Ino what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't," Ino laughed. "Do not fucking play stupid with me forehead." She causally threw in the old nickname from the past that made Sakura flinch slightly.

"You're the one playing games Ino. Don't turn this around on me. Whatever is going on between you and Naruto isn't really any of my business."

"But isn't it?" she spoke in a curious tone. "He wants to know why things have gotten so frigid between us."

Her eyes widened slightly. So it was about their previous encounters. Sakura couldn't say that she was exactly surprised. Naruto had to have been able to sense the tension between the two girls. It had been more so than last time.

"Well pig," she spoke the nickname as well. "It's your own fault for acting like…" she paused.

"Like…" Ino said. "Like, what, huh, a bitch? Come on you can say it."

Sakura gave a nod. "You're words not mine."

"It is how you feel though right? Its okay you don't have to admit it. I can see it written all over your face. Oh well." Ino sighed. "It's not in my hands anymore. I passed along the warning. The ball is in your court now."

"_What the fuck,"_ Sakura could only wonder.

Ino was flirting closely with insanity. Each time she saw her, the blonde seemed to be moving closer and closer to a person that Sakura didn't recognize. She didn't like this person standing in front of her. This was most certainly not the Yamanaka Ino she knew for years. The look in those aqua-colored pools had said it all.

"Forgive me for asking but why didn't you just tell him what he wanted to know."

Sure the blonde knew that she could have given the answer to Naruto's question but this as she said was totally out of her hands.

"It's not my place to answer such questions."

"Well, why not. You seem to like screwing around with people's minds lately, especially Naruto."

Ino blinked. "Excuse me."

"Ino you don't even fully realize what you're really doing to him do you? You don't realize how you're messing him up."

"Naruto is fine." She began. "He is in good hands."

That was true bullshit and they both knew it. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Ino that's full of shit and you know it. The relationship you have with him is sick."

Ino froze at her words.

"It's unhealthy in more than one way. If you don't see that then you're just going to continue to feed into this sickness."

It made the blonde upset because she knew the green-eyed female was right. The truth was indeed a hurtful thing especially when faced with it. She almost wanted to break down into tears but she wasn't about to do such a thing now. She wouldn't let Sakura see her do that. She stared into Sakura's eyes with a hard glint. There was something about the look on the blonde's face that began to irk the pink-haired female.

"Well, look at who's being the raging bitch now."

Sakura gritted down on her lip and then before she could even think of stopping it she raised her hand then slapped Ino across the face hard. It sent her flying back slightly. Ino's hand went straight to her cheek. Sakura hadn't meant to lose herself like that but lately the blue-eyed female hadn't been making it easy to like her. Ino slowly looked up at the woman she had once considered a best friend.

"Do you feel good now, that slap was probably long overdue, huh?"

Sakura dropped her hand with a sigh escaping her. "Look, I…"

"Don't say anything, go okay. I'm not going to fight with you Sakura, but…" she began in a calm, quiet tone that in truth was actually scarier than if she had been yelling or angry. In fact it was kind of creepy with her cold, empty, almost emotionless face and tone of voice Sakura found that she'd rather have Ino yelling or even perhaps slap her back instead of this. Whatever this was.

"If you hit me again Sakura I will beat the shit out of you."

Sakura could literally not say anything at the moment. Who was this girl? Was it safe to say that Yamanaka Ino ceased to exist? Was she so far gone that no one could reach through and pull her back out. Had everyone lost the bright, optimistic, fun to be around platinum-blonde? Was she permanently replaced by this cold, hollow, empty vessel?

"_Ino you're so fucked up_." She thought sadly. She was certainly furious with the blue-eyed female but yet at the same time still couldn't help but pity her. She truly seemed to be damaged in more ways than one. Sakura felt the need to remain as calm as possible and take the high road here.

"I won't fight with you either Ino. I'm going to go."

Ino followed behind the pink-haired female with a fake smile plastered on to her face. "Goodbye Sakura. I'll be sure to tell Naruto that you dropped by. You have a nice rest of your day." she shouted out then slammed the door shut. It was a moment before the platinum-blonde let out a frustrated high-pitched scream.

"Bitch," She shouted then began to throw the pillows from the couch at the wall. She almost wanted to slam the green-eyed female into the wall. How dare Sakura slap her?

"_Is she fucking stupid."_ Ino thought to herself. Her emotions were running all over the place again. She felt so many different things in one moment. She really didn't know how to settle down to start processing. Ino felt as if she was spinning or rather the room itself was spinning.

"Fuck,"

She needed to get out of the apartment and she needed to do so now. The shower and having that hot sex with the whisker-marked male was now the furthest thing from her mind. She slowly grabbed a piece of paper to scribble a sloppy but brief note to Naruto, normally in this kind of situation she would have just hurried out of there without giving it a second thought. She knew that she couldn't do that this time though. He needed to know what was happening. The blond then grabbed only her purse and the keys that Naruto had made for her. Ino didn't know where to go. She only knew right now that she could not be here. She only hoped that Naruto understood and would not be too upset with her when she did return.

* * *

The pink-haired female also had her mind focused on her encounter at Naruto's place with the blue-eyed female. Each time they saw each other the tension and uneasiness only seemed to grow that much more. It was no wonder why Naruto had been able to sense it. Honestly how could he not with the way that Ino was behaving.

"_Bitch_," She thought. "_This is all her fault_."

There was a lot of anger for so many different things beginning to swell up inside of the young woman. Yes Sakura was indeed pissed right now and really felt the desire to bash the blonde's skull in. yet deep down the green-eyed female knew that violence truly wasn't the answer. It wouldn't solve anything in the end. It would just make her feel good for a moment's time.

"No I can't do something like that, even if slapping her did feel good. She did deserve it."

A sigh escaped her mouth then she took out her phone. She wanted to call Naruto right this moment just to hear his voice. He'd get her to calm down she knew that much. She had her doubts however about talking to him without having to mention the encounter with Ino. She knew at some point during the conversation it would come up. She stared at the young man's number in her phone. She debated on whether or not to call him.

"I should have called first before going over there anyway." She knew that.

Her mind went back to Ino's earlier words. If she was telling the truth which Sakura didn't doubt that she was Naruto would get in contact with her first. He no doubt wanted to find out her side of the story since Ino refused to say anything. Sakura found she wasn't at all surprised by that. It wouldn't surprise her if everything was all a big game to the blonde and she was getting some type of sick thrill behind all of this. The pink-haired female shook her head of such thoughts. It wasn't entirely fair to jump to that conclusion, especially given Ino's current state of mind. However the blonde really couldn't use that as an excuse forever.

If she did then she'd never really begin to put her life back together. Unless in a way this was what Ino wanted? She wanted to stay as a broken messed up doll. Sakura needed to find out more about the situation before trying to further assess it. One thing she knew for sure was that Naruto didn't deserve to deal with this kind of crap. To her it was really a lot of insanity, and neither of the two blonds was going to come out unscathed. A tear gently streamed down her eye as she thought about all of the truly sad outcomes.

"Oh Naruto, Ino." She began. "How very sad this is for you both."


	16. She needs fixing

**A/N: Okay peoples so here we go with the next chapter. I'm not promising anything but this fic will be coming to an end soon that much I know. When, that of course remains to be seen because you all know that I am no fast updater by any means and also I'm busy with school and shit so even more reason to be slow. But thank you all for bearing with me and still reading and loving my stuff. This chapter turned out pretty decent at least I hope. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and co.**

* * *

Naruto tiredly made his way home from work. He was not only physically drained but mentally as well. Ino's little idea of fun which had indeed been hot really wasn't the best thing to do at the time. He stood outside of his apartment door for a moment to give himself some time to prepare for what he knew was waiting for him on the other side. The platinum-blonde made it very clear what she had wanted. She wanted to have sex basically as soon as he got home. It wasn't too late for him to not go in. he could go crash at Kiba's or maybe even Shikamaru's if needed. He didn't know what to do. He felt conflicted because a part of him wanted her just as badly in large part due to her phone masturbation, but the more exhausted part of him just wanted to avoid her and get some sleep.

He would definitely not be doing that once he went inside to where Ino waited like a bitch in heat, literally. Naruto was willing to bet money she had to be on the bed, probably naked already for all he knew. He sighed to himself but reached for his keys so that he could open the door. It was eerily quiet, too quiet for someone who had been so clearly eager to bang his brains out when he got back.

"Ino-chan," he called out.

The blond male received no answer and it was starting to worry him. She really should be out here practically pouncing on him and tearing his clothes off. Naruto went through the entire apartment but it of course did not take him long to realize that the platinum-blonde was gone.

"Shit," he cursed. Now however was not the time to panic? He began pacing almost nervously searching through his phone to think of someone to call that Ino may have gone to. He didn't trust her to be on her own for too long given her current mind frame. For her to leave so suddenly after her earlier show and clear intentions of having sex when he returned did not make any sense. Naruto could only think of one explanation for this sudden turn of events. Something had to have happened to make her do this. She must have gone into an overload of emotions. He flinched as he imagined the kind of state she was in.

"Something big must have happened." That he was positive of.

It could only mean bad things. She was out there all alone right now.

"_Oh,"_ he thought sadly as he finally noticed the pillows all over the floor, obviously she had thrown them around. He was glad that it hadn't been anything worse.

"Ino-chan what happened?"

He wanted so badly to go after her but he honestly didn't have a clue to start with. He didn't know how long she had been gone either. Naruto had a seat on the couch instead. When he calmed down he noticed a piece of paper. There was a note with quick, sloppy handwriting on it.

"_Gone out, please don't be mad."_

He sighed then closed the note back. "Well at least she left a note."

She normally wouldn't have been so courteous especially not when highly upset as she had to be right now. He didn't know what to do. He could call all of their friends just so there could be extra eyes and ears out for any sign of her. He couldn't exactly file a missing person's report since she hadn't been gone long, but also had left on her own free will.

"Damn what the hell am I supposed to do here?"

He fell back on to the couch gazing up into the ceiling. He felt badly because Ino was god knows where in an emotional state. His mind flashed to horrible images.

"_No, calm down_." he told himself.

It would do no good to lose it and panic. He needed to remain the level-headed one in this situation because if Naruto completely fell apart they were done for. He wouldn't go out searching for her. He'd trust her enough to come back on her own. He would however tell everyone to keep on alert just in case but something told him that Ino wasn't going to get in touch with anyone. Just the same he still wanted to notify everyone. By the time Naruto made it back to Sakura's number he still had his doubts. Those two were not on the best of terms he knew that, but still it couldn't be so bad to the point where either of them wanted to see anything bad happen to the other, right? He certainly hoped not.

"_It's worth a try_." Naruto decided.

He called the pink-haired female only to receive no immediate answer. He didn't find it too odd though because of her schedule. She might be at work most likely. He decided that he would try again later.

"_Ino I'm putting my confidence in you here. You just have to be okay."_

He had to believe that he was making the right decision here because if somehow this wasn't he didn't know if he could live with the results. He lost himself to all of the exhaustion he was feeling and drifted off to sleep on the couch. He didn't remain asleep for very long due to his worry. The anxiety he felt while awake had made its way into his sleep and before he knew it he was awake again. Naruto saw up with a tired yawn escaping him.

"It's about time you decided to rejoin the land of the living." He heard.

He immediately turned to where he heard the voice. Ino stood there leaning up against the window.

"Oh," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Ino-chan, thank god you came back. You are okay right?"

From the looks of it she seemed physically fine. He'd have to wait and see how it all played out. She had a somewhat far off look in her eyes but that was a normal thing. She still hadn't said anything. It started to worry him.

"Um…" he got up then started to walk towards her.

"No." she then spoke. "Don't come any closer, stay right there."

Naruto blinked curiously, now that didn't sound right.

"What's wrong?"

"There isn't anything wrong in particular." She said while now showing some attention to her nails. "Hm, pink is such a bad color on me." She randomly let it known with a sigh. She looked away.

"_Okay_," he wondered. "Um, Ino-chan." She didn't seem drunk to him but naturally he assumed the possibility of it. "Have you been drinking?"

She laughed. "Yes you would assume that I had to have gone drinking. Well, not that I could blame you. It isn't that far-fetched of an idea but no I'm sober."

He gave a nod he didn't think she was drunk anyway. He should really be used to the unpredictability and the weirdness from the blue-eyed female but still she seemed to continue throwing him for loops. She was nothing if not an interesting character. He didn't know if that was a good idea though, especially not these days.

"Good you seem okay. Um, do you want to tell me what happened? Why did you leave?"

"Oh you don't really believe that do you? Naruto you know more than anyone else that I'm far from being okay."

She did have a point and they both knew this. He wanted to hold her in his arms right then and tried to.

"No, don't come any closer." She repeated. "I just want to get a good look at you Naruto. Why didn't you come for me?"

So this was where she had been going. There was always a reason for everything with the blue-eyed female.

"Ino-chan," he began hesitantly.

"I…"

"I wonder about you Naruto. Do you truly love me like you say you do?"

Was this some kind of joke? She should never have to ask such question. Anger started to swirl around inside of him.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" he shouted.

"It's a logical one. I don't understand how you can claim to love me when you didn't bother to come looking for me. Naruto," she walked towards him. "Do you have any idea for the terrible things that happened to me out there?"

Naruto flinched as several images started running around his head. He didn't like any of this. He shook slightly.

"No," he whispered. "This has to be a dream." He decided.

She walked closer and he moved back.

"Why didn't you save me Naruto?"

"Stop it,"

"I thought you loved me Naruto."

I do." He nodded. "But this isn't real. This isn't real." He repeated.

He definitely had to be a dream. He continued backing away from her with his hands on his head.

"You don't love me." She taunted. "You couldn't possibly Naruto."

"No, just shut up. He shouted. "This is just dream." He really wanted it end now. He didn't think he could take much more.

"What's the matter?" she asked finally cornering him with her hand placed to his face. "Does the truth hurt," she spoke then pulled his lips into a soft kiss that soon turned rather harsh. The blonde broke away from the kiss first. "Well here's some more truth for you baby," she pulled his ear. "You can't save me. No matter what you do or how hard you try the fact of the matter is you won't be able to do anything."

Her words stung. He felt almost as if he were literally kicked in the balls and his stomach felt tight.

"You are holding me back. Naruto you're my enabler you're the one that's keeping as fucked up as I' am."

The tears fell down his eyes hard and fast. He couldn't stop them even if he tried. Words hurt more than fist sometimes such as this was the case. He almost felt like he would vomit and still couldn't speak.

"You'll be better off once you finally realize this Naruto don't worry." She said in a soothing voice. "We'll both be much better off. So," she began again. "I suggest you stop being so pathetic and realize how truly useless you are. Oh," she gave a cold smile while still caressing his cheek. "I also want you to know that I'm never going to fucking love you back."

That was it. He felt as if she pushed a knife into his chest. Those words were the final hit in his bruised heart. She killed him. She literally killed him right then and there. He felt the life draining out of him slowly as he dropped to his knees on the ground.

"No," he shouted out as he awoke from his dream. His heart was racing and feeling as if it were going to burst.

"Oh shit," he breathed. It took him a few moments to calm down but soon he did. He felt his eye which was wet slightly. His dream felt so real it affected him in the real world. He couldn't help but wonder if the dream had been reflecting his inner feelings. Was his dream also trying to tell him something too? He sighed.

"So much for sleep." He decided especially since now he was even more anxious than before he went to sleep. He needed to distract himself for a little while but simply didn't think he could or rather he didn't know how to.

"Oh yea." He remembered then grabbed his cellphone. He called Sakura once again.

The pink-haired female noticed his name flashing across the screen of her cellphone. "_Naruto,_" she quickly thought.

Ino had told her that he would get in contact with her but honestly she hadn't expected it so soon. The nervous part of her almost didn't want to answer but she ultimately did.

"Hello,"

"Oh," he breathed in relief. "Sakura-chan I caught you this time."

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "My phone was off."

He nodded because he assumed it had been something like that.

"Sure it's okay Sakura-chan. I don't want to bother you with this especially if you're busy, but I already told everyone else so I just thought you'd like to know too."

He sounded so serious to her so naturally she knew that she would listen to whatever he had to say. Although she had a pretty good idea feeling what it had to be about.

"Naruto what's going on?"

"It's about Ino-chan. I got home and she wasn't here. I have a pretty good feeling something that upset her and caused her to run off."

The phone went deathly silent. Sakura knew she'd have to tell him about what happened earlier.

"Sakura-chan," he spoke. "What's wrong?"

"So she just up and left?"

"She left a note but I have no idea where to start looking. I've decided to give her some space for now."

She gave a nod into the phone but also didn't know if that was truly a good idea. The girl was a walking disaster waiting to happen and that had been putting it lightly.

"You wanted us to keep out eyes open just in case we hear from her." Sakura asked knowingly.

"Yeah I wanted to do something rather than nothing at all. I can't exactly file a missing person's report."

She agreed for it didn't make much sense to do that.

"Naruto I…."

"I know you two aren't actually best friends right now."

That was certainly true especially after their little confrontation. It was something the green-eyed female still felt upset about. She knew if she was still upset about it then the blonde had to be upset as well, considering her state of mind who knew what she may do.

"Naruto," she started.

"I just thought you'd want to know anyway even if you guys are angry you're still friends right? I don't know why…"

Before Naruto could continue the pink-haired female cut him off. She needed to tell him the truth. It wouldn't do any good to keep it hidden no doubt he'd find out anyway from Ino when she did decide to return.

"Naruto there is something you should know."

He heard the seriousness in her voice.

"Alright what's up?"

"Ino and I we got into it pretty badly earlier."

He paused as he now learned the reason why Ino left. The fight with the green-eyed female must have upset her to the point of a breakdown of sorts. If he didn't need to know why things were cold between the two girls he definitely needed to know now. Sakura had the answers that he was looking for.

"You two fought? When did this happen?"

He almost didn't want to ask the next question but did anyway. "How bad it get?"

Sakura took a breath. She really didn't want to get into this over the phone. She'd much rather tell him in person.

"It got pretty bad," she admitted. "Naruto I'm sorry, we argued a lot of nasty words were said I slapped her."

Naruto closed his eyes as she mentioned what she did. Things were that bad between them. He hoped it wasn't the case but if it was now getting physical then it was clear to the whisker-marked male that this was serious.

"It's no wonder why she left." She started. "She must have made you really angry Sakura-chan. You two never hit each other before. Sure I've seen you argue but it never got violent."

Sakura agreed. They had never got to the point of physical confrontations. Sure there were arguments fights that but not once were hands raised.

"I know. Naruto I'm sorry okay but…"

"No, it's alright Sakura-chan. Don't apologize Ino-chan hasn't been…" he stopped but didn't have to continue for they both knew what he wanted to say. "She hasn't made things easy these days."

"_That's for sure_," Sakura thought to herself. She wanted to say more to the blond male but found herself at a loss for words.

"Sakura-chan," his voice brought the young man back to reality. "I need to ask you a question."

They were finally getting to what Ino had mentioned earlier. Naruto did want to know why their last encounters had been so strange and now with her mentioning the fight he'd definitely want to know now more than ever.

"Yeah Ino said that you would want to talk."

He smiled sadly. "You don't want to tell me either though do you?"

Her silence at his question gave him all the answers he needed at the moment. If Sakura wasn't willing to talk either then Naruto feared that he would never know anything at this rate. Sakura looked around her current location. She didn't want to talk about things like that over the phone.

"Naruto we'll talk I promise but not over the phone in this way."

The whisker-marked male could accept that proposal at least she was being reasonable unlike Ino had flat out told him that she would offer no explanations. Sakura was indeed his only hope.

"Alright Sakura-chan I can accept that."

"Okay," she agreed. "I have all morning on Thursday. Meet me at the little restaurant from the hospital okay. We'll talk then."

"Sure I'll see you then Sakura-chan, bye."

"Bye, oh Naruto…"

"Yeah,"

"Try not to worry so much about Ino okay. She'll show up again."

"_I hope so_." He thought. But he knew he'd still worry regardless. He could only hope for the best in this situation. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"You're welcome, bye." She then hung up from the blue-eyed male. She could think of nothing except for what she promised him. She would meet him in three days and they were going to talk. She felt beyond nervous. She didn't know how she would gather the strength she needed to get through this.

"_I have three days to pull it together_." She gripped her fist. "_I guess this is what you wanted huh, Ino_." She thought. The girl had been playing way too many games and Sakura found herself caught up in this sick, twisted game although. She had tried hard not to be it seemed to be inevitable. She was in this. She couldn't help but feel as if Ino masterminded everything and she wanted to show Sakura who was in charge here. If that wasn't the case why had she made is so clearly obvious by acting like a complete bitch.

"_We're all in this twisted game now,"_ she thought sadly. Sakura felt she'd have to play at least for a little while anyway for she had no intention of getting caught up any further into this madness. Sakura wasn't exactly prepared and he knew the longer she'd sit to think about it would only further increase her anxiety. She decided to just deal with it when the time came.

"_Three more days,"_

* * *

Those three days went by the very fast for both of them. Naruto worried because there had still not been any word from Ino and he almost feared what Sakura had to tell them. He had double the anxiety while Sakura who had tried her best to calm her own nerves still felt them. She sat at the restaurant in front of one of the outdoor tables waiting for the blue-eyed male. She knew that he'd definitely be here even if he were running late she was positive. Naruto would definitely show up. The pink-haired female stirred her tea in a highly nervous manner while waiting her anxiety only increased. She then remembered the platinum-blonde's words.

"_Whether or not you choose to lie to him that will be completely up to you."_ she heard her voice in her head.

So this would be the moment of truth. This was what Ino had meant or rather it was what she wanted to happen.

"_The ball is in your court."_

It would have been easier if perhaps Ino decided to just answer the blond male when he asked the question. Then again who was to say that would have worked out either?

"_She left it all up to me."_

She however did not know what to do. She had so much power right now but with no idea how to use it.

"_What's the right thing to do_?" she inwardly groaned and put her hands over her head in absolute frustration. "Ino what the hell is your point in all of this."

Once again the urge to slam the blonde's skull in began making its presence known. She needed to fight it and try to calm herself down. She took a deep breath thinking too much like this would do nothing to help her. She needed to relax quickly.

"Sakura-chan," she heard the voice of the whisker-marked male. It immediately brought back to reality.

"_Well so much for trying to calm down_." she thought.

The green-eyed young woman only gave a smile as best as she possibly could. "Hi Naruto,"

"I'm late huh," he gave s brave smile of his own. "I'm sorry were you waiting long."

"No, don't be silly you don't have to apologize. I wasn't here long sit okay."

Naruto sat down across from Sakura. He felt kind of nervous as well but for other reasons. He didn't know what he would learn from this conversation. Would it change things? Was it really that bad? He needed to know no matter what. There had been some silence for a while. Sakura couldn't help but notice Naruto's expression. He seemed a bit down and she had a pretty good idea on why that was.

"You still haven't heard from her?" she asked knowingly.

Naruto looked up upon hearing her question. "No. she hasn't contacted me and no one else has heard from her either. It's been three days. I'm worried." He admitted.

Naruto knew if he didn't hear from her soon he had to contact the police. More than 48 hours had passed, although technically she was adult and had left a note. He still couldn't help but be worried. She wanted to tell him not to worry and that it would be okay but she couldn't possibly do that. He had more than enough reason to be worried.

"Naruto I'm sorry."

She didn't know what else to say but her apology to him wasn't just for his current predicament. She had said it for other reasons as well. The whisker-marked male shook his head then warmly smiled. He didn't want her to feel the need to apologize to him. The situation certainly wasn't her fault.

"Oh, Sakura-chan it's okay, don't apologize. I don't have anyone to blame for this whole thing but myself."

She instantly frowned for those were not the words that she wished to hear. The last thing Naruto should be doing was kicking himself for things that weren't his fault.

"Naruto," she whispered sadly. "Please don't beat yourself up like this."

He let out a weak laugh. "It's true though. I don't know how I let this situation get so out of control. Ino-chan is…" he froze. "I really let her down."

Sakura's eyes went wide and she grabbed a hold of his hand with her body reacting instantly.

"No," she spoke firmly. "You did no such thing. Naruto you've been beyond amazing for her. You've done everything you could and then some. Ino has to take some responsibility for herself. You are not the reason for why she is the way she is now."

He may have not been the reason why the blue-eyed female had spiraled out of control, but he did have a role in what she was steadily becoming. He felt that perhaps in a way he was only harming not helping like he wanted.

"_I guess I just couldn't save you Ino-chan_." He thought. The thoughts had made him quite sad. He felt like a failure. He felt as if he should have prevented this.

"It wasn't enough what I did do. But how can I fix it. How can I make it all okay?"

Sakura gazed worriedly at her friend as she tried to figure out where his head was.

"Naruto I hate seeing you this way."

"I know that I didn't cause Ino to break Sakura-chan. But did I really do anything to fix it?"

It pained her to hear those types of words coming out of the whisker-marked male's mouth.

"Naruto,"

The sharpness of her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at her right away.

"Stop it. You need to stop being yourself up. You have been Ino's rock. God only knows how much worse she'd be if she hadn't had you all this time."

She meant those words because Naruto indeed had taken care of the platinum-blonde in ways that no one else had or probably would have. He had stepped up to the plate and did everything he could for her.

"She doesn't even realize how lucky she is. There's no way she does."

"Sakura-chan,"

She closed her eyes. "Sometimes no matter how much we wish for things to be different it's not always so. Naruto you've done so much so try to see that okay. Don't think about all the other stuff. _Some people can't be saved_." She mentally thought but didn't want to say those words because she didn't want to upset him. The guy had been through enough and was still living through it with Ino.

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

He knew those words were coming from her heart and he appreciated it.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Also try not to worry about her. She'll come back."

Honestly where else would the blue-eyed female go? Naruto loved her too much to not be there for her. Sakura knew he'd welcome her back with open arms and so the cycle would only continue.

_"Someone has to break it, but who? Which one of them is going to be the stronger person and let go."_

"I just hope she's okay that's all. She must have been really upset." He looked over to her. "You must have been too Sakura-chan. Why were you fighting?"

So here it was. They were finally reaching that territory. They were now at the big question of the day. Ino's voice rang in her mind again.

"_Whether or not you choose to lie to him that is completely up to you."_

She frowned slightly while biting down on her lip.

"_It's out of my hands."_

She felt the heat of anger starting to swell around inside of her.

"_The ball is in your court."_

Naruto gazed worriedly at the green-eyed female. He put a hand on to her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered. The soft tone of his voice instantly got through to her. She felt herself calm down a great deal after it. "It's going to be okay." He told her. "Talk about it when you can. I have time."

He saw it was hard for her so if she needed the time he understood. Her behavior did make him feel rather uneasy.

"_It's got to be really bad."_ He decided.

Sakura almost didn't know where to begin or how to start. She felt as if she were at a fork in the road with everything. Either route she decided to take felt like it would be a bad idea.

"You want to know why we don't seem to be friends anymore."

He gave a nod. "Yes, no matter if I don't like the answer I have to know why."

"Naruto I'll be honest with you. I don't feel like I'm the real person you should be asking this to. This really is all of Ino's doing if you think about it. She put this whole thing in motion. Was she not painfully obvious from the last time we met?"

He agreed. Ino was beyond rude that time. He felt the tension it had been as clear as day and anyone could have sensed it.

"I know and I'm sorry." he apologized on the blonde's behalf. "I already asked her but she didn't want to tell me."

"_No she wanted this_." Sakura thought to herself. "Naruto I…"

"It's got to be something big because you two were close. I get she isn't herself at all but it has to be more than that. What happened Sakura? What went on that I don't know about?"

He tried to think back but couldn't pinpoint any previous encounters that led to why things were this way now. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Naruto," she noticed.

"_This has got to be about him._" Naruto thought bitterly. He gripped his fist then rose from his chair. "This is about that piece of shit isn't it?" he shouted out.

Sakura looked completely taken aback as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"W-What…"

He nodded. "It has to be nothing else makes any sense. Nothing upsets Ino more than that asshole, but…" he paused while his eyes traveled back and forth trying to rack his brain. "But what does it have to do with you?"

Sakura's mouth was wide open and she could form no words. She did want to stop his rant though because he was wrong, so very wrong.

"Naruto…you don't understand." She began.

He however was not listening to her. He was thinking way too much and then something in the distance caught his attention, a head full of bright blonde hair. _"Ino-chan_," He right away thought and then ran off.

'Hey," Sakura called out to him. "Naruto wait." She too got up to go after him. He didn't stop until he made it to the person. He grabbed a hold of her right away only to realize this wasn't Ino. The hair had been a few shades darker and her eyes were more of a green color.

"Let me go you psycho." She pulled herself away from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized. "I thought that you were someone else. I'm sorry." he apologized again.

She gave a humph sound and then walked away. Naruto had not meant to lose his mind like that but Ino was definitely on the brain. He needed to know if she was alright. It had been three days without a single word. Sakura finally caught up to him.

"Naruto what happened? Why did you run off like that?"

"I'm sorry I thought I saw her."

"Oh," she whispered. "But it wasn't?"

"No." he confirmed. "It wasn't. I feel kind of stupid but I guess the blonde hair through me off."

It was an understandable mistake not only that but he was worried about her. He just wanted to know what was going on with her. She could have the decency to at least give him a call instead of making him worry so much.

"Anyway I'm not going to pressure you anymore Sakura. Ino didn't want to tell me and I'm not going to make you. You're right she should be the one to tell me."

He'd have a fight on his hands with that one but deep down he felt Ino should be the one. Sakura was dead on about Ino having had set things in motion. If it weren't for her attitude he certainly wouldn't have felt the need to even bring it up in the first place. Sakura didn't know if she should breathe a sigh of relief of not.

"Are you sure?" she questioned because if he really did want to know perhaps she could find the strength to give him the answers he had been seeking.

"Yeah I'm sure. The last thing I want to do is upset you and especially not bring you into this mess any further."

"_I already am_." she thought. Whether she liked it or not she definitely was a part of it. "Naruto if I could tell I'd tell you now but I can't." she knew at this time she definitely lacked the necessary strength she needed. It wasn't fair, especially to him. It made her sad to think about.

"I know Sakura. I can see how hard it is for you. I don't want to put you through any unnecessary pain."

Of course he didn't. It was because he was an amazing guy in that respect. It was a quality she had always admired in him ever since they met. The pink-haired female knew that she had to leave soon. So his sudden decision probably was for the best in some way.

"I need to get going but I will tell you this. You're so wrong about why things are strained between Ino and me."

He blinked curiously. "I'm wrong?" he questioned.

She nodded. "It doesn't have anything to do with him. I promise."

He breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped that he had been wrong about that.

"Good because that jerk is not worth it."

Sakura agreed. "She'll tell you maybe if you push her enough."

He felt the green-eyed woman was right. There could however be a downfall to that for he knew how Ino could be when felt she had been pushed in a corner. The end result would most likely not be pretty. He didn't want to make her angrier. He'd have to think about what he would do when the situation came up.

"Yea, you're probably right."

"Yes but if she does tell you there will be some blanks that I'll have to fill in. this isn't all on her even if she did initiate things."

There was always more than one side to a story. Sakura knew for sure at some point she'd definitely have to say more. The only thing happening now was the postponing of the clear inevitable.

"Alright," Naruto decided to compromise once again. "That's fair Sakura-chan. I'll see you around."

"Yeah I'll see you around." To his surprise she pulled him into a comforting hug. He blinked a few times but soon returned the embrace. They stood like this for a few moments until she spoke again.

"I know you are probably sick of hearing this by now since it's all we've mostly been saying to you, but Naruto I' am sorry." she was right he hated hearing how sorry everyone was for him but he only nodded.

"I know. Thank you Sakura-chan."

She pulled free of their hug then smiled as bravely as possible.

"Let me know when you hear from her. I don't doubt that she'll come back but I understand you're worry."

"I will bye okay."

They then went their separate ways. Sakura heading for work and Naruto making his way back to his apartment. His thoughts traveled back to the platinum-blonde. Where was she? Was she hurt or worse? He wished he had some kind of idea where to begin searching for her. Sadly at this time he honestly couldn't think of anything. No one else had heard from her either. He thought more about contacting her father. Mr. Yamanaka would no doubt want to know the status with her because although Naruto hadn't agreed with his decision to handle things in the way that he did.

Naruto knew that he loved his daughter and as her father he should be made aware of the situation. He stepped back into his quiet, empty apartment. He set his mail on the stack already beginning to pile up on the table. He kicked off his shoes and then took off his jacket. The sound of his cellphone ringing in his pocket interrupted him out of his thoughts.

"Hello,"

"Naruto hey." He right away recognized Tenten's voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey Tenten-chan,"

"Hey," she tried to sound as bright as possible. He understood the brave front and knew she was definitely worried too. "You still haven't heard anything at all, huh?"

"No." he answered. "She hasn't gotten in touch with anyone else either."

"Hm," she nodded. "Naruto I'm really worried. You remember Lee's uncle Gai who works at the police station? Maybe we can get some word to him."

He certainly hadn't forgotten Lee's rather eccentric uncle and definitely saw where Lee got his behaviors from.

"I hear you Tenten trust me. I haven't ruled out the possibility of going to the police. But remember she did leave on her own and she has keys. So it's not like she can't come back here."

The whisker-marked male had to believe this. It felt better than thinking something terrible had happened to her, although it couldn't be ruled out either. He didn't want to think bad thoughts. In fact what he wanted to do was step into a hot shower to forget the man problems on his mind close the bathroom door and shut the entire world out for a while.

"Yeah I know she's an adult but anything can happen to anyone Naruto you know that."

Yes age didn't discriminate since anyone could have absolutely anything happen to them no matter what.

"I promise you Tenten if I don't hear anything I will call the police."

She nodded. "Thank you so much Naruto."

"I'm worried about her too Tenten. She has to be okay. If I start to panic then we're both doomed."

"Naruto I know that you've got a lot on your shoulders right now but hang in there. You have all of our support if you need it okay. So don't think that you have to do all of this alone."

She had no idea how those words had hit him because honestly all he thought about more and more was staging an intervention for the blue-eyed female. He needed and wanted everyone's help with that. The more support he had the better. He had a feeling it wouldn't go over too well but for her sake he absolutely had to try. She needed to get better somehow.

"I'll hold you to that Tenten. I'm going to go for now. If I hear anything I promise I'll let you know."

The brunette didn't doubt that since they were all definitely concerned about her. It had been three days already a lot could have happened in that amount of time. No one dared forget the girl's mind frame either. It was even more reason to have that concern.

"I know you will, alright bye Naruto I know it's easier said than done but try not to worry so much okay."

She didn't know why she had said that to him when she knew that she would be worrying too.

"The same goes to you too okay."

The blond then hung up from the brunette. He wanted now to just go and grab that shower and try as best as he could to relax. He placed his phone down the headed towards the bathroom. Once inside he removed his shirt and pulled off his jeans and boxers. He turned the water on and entered the shower. The warm water hit his skin right away and instantly began to soothe him. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. It felt good to just relax. He had definitely been overly stressed with all his worrying over Ino and the whole entire situation. Despite the stress that came with dealing with the platinum-blonde Naruto did miss her. The house wasn't the same without her. The quiet alone had been proof of that.

"_Ino-chan you've just got to be okay."_

He let the water hit every inch of his body. The shower had mainly been to relax his muscles and remove the tension he felt. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had not heard the door open and the footsteps, but the sounds of curtains being pulled back and the water being shut off instantly caught his attention.

"What the fuck," he looked to see that all too familiar platinum-blonde hair as Ino sat on the side of the tub. Naruto backed up with wide eyes. There just couldn't be anyway that this was real. She hadn't looked up at him just yet. Her long blonde hair flowing freely from its usual ponytail as it cascaded around her shoulders. His mouth was wide open with no words being formed.

"_Is she really…"_

"What's the matter Naruto cat got your tongue? Or are you just that surprised to see me?"

That certainly was putting things lightly since he kind of still didn't believe that the blond was there.

"_It can't be real."_

She got up suddenly then pulled the surprised blond male towards her. She instantly took a hold of his mouth. He didn't kiss her back as he was still in shock. She let him go quickly.

"It's real. I'm real, don't worry. You haven't lost your mind just yet."

She placed her hand on to the side of his face. "Did you miss me?"

"Uh…" he still couldn't barely form words.

"Yeah, speechless just like I thought. Don't worry I know you did. I missed you too." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm going to show you how much okay."

The next thing he knew she stared placing hot, passionate kisses on his bare chest and slowly made her way downward. It didn't take Naruto long to realize what she had planned. He felt her push him back up against the shower wall.

"Ino…" he finally spoke her name.

"Shh," she soothed. "It's okay relax." She sat back down in front of him with her hand on to his member. She carefully began to stroke him rubbing her hand up and down the shaft.

"Uh…" he let out a muffled moan.

Her touch was incredibly soft and felt so good already. Her motions ranged from slow to fast, then from fast back to slow again as she teased his dick with her sweet touch.

"You look more relaxed already now, you ready for some more?"

Before he had time to respond he felt her right away wrap her mouth around his swollen cock head.

"Oh shit…"

He decided then that if he were imagining all of this he might as well allow himself to enjoy it. If daydream Ino wanted to give him head he'd let her. He watched as her mouth slowly slid up and down his hardened length. It felt too good the warm wet feeling of her mouth teasing him like this.

"_Ah, fuck…"_ he thought.

She gave a firm suck as she licked around the swollen head in soft, teasing motions which earned her a groan. His hand fell to the back of her head as he guided her mouth up his shaft. He'd enjoy every second of this. She took more of his member into her mouth feeling as he lightly twitched and got a bit harder. She only hoped he'd pull out in time or at the very least give her a warning, although she knew when he was about to cum because of the pre warning signs.

She just hated the after effects. She didn't have an overall problem with blowing him off. She actually did get some pleasure out of it and the added bonus had ben that he enjoyed it. She definitely wanted to make him feel as great as he made her feel.

"_Just don't cum in my mouth."_ She mentally thought. The blond's moans were like music to her ears. "_Yeah you do_ _like this don't you Naruto. I bet no girl has ever blown you this good before." _Knowing she had that kind of sexual power over him gave her quite the ego boost. It made her suck harder, deeper, and faster.

"Oh fuck…." He groaned feeling his cock jump and balls tighten. "Ino-chan I…." he was definitely close as she tasted the pre cum sprouting from his head. This was as far as she would go though. She didn't want any more than that. She slowed down with sucking in order to help him get off completely.

"Fuck I'm going to cum."

Instantly she pulled him out of her mouth. He moaned heavy as long, hot loops of milky white exploded from his bright, red swollen cock head. It sprayed all over her face and dripped down her cheeks.

"Oh god," he closed his eyes to breathe. It had been awhile since his last orgasm and so he definitely had a lot of built of release. She calmly turned the water on to wash her face of the sticky mess he left there.

"It's a good thing we're in the bathroom it makes it easier to get rid of all that cum." She checked in the mirror to see that it was all gone. "It's still better on me that in my mouth. Naruto no offense or anything but I just can't get with the taste."

It truly was unbelievable the craziness of the situation.

"_Man I dream up some fucked up shit."_ He thought.

A part of him still believed that he had to be dreaming. It felt so unreal and the blue-eyed female could not truly be here. She had to still be god knows where. She turned back to face him and kissed his lips hard.

"I told you that I missed you didn't I. do you feel good? You have to be a little more relaxed by now."

He just gazed into her aqua-colored pools as he tried to read her expression, unfortunately he could not. He finally decided that this was real and Ino had finally returned after three days or at least he didn't feel as if it were a dream anymore.

"Ino-chan you're back?"

She gave a small smile and a nod before wrapping her arms around his cold body. He slowly hugged her bag with his face buried in the crook of her neck. She had no idea how good it felt to hold her like this. The contact and given the circumstances of their situation he felt closer to her now than during sex. This hug on a lot of levels was even more intimate. He almost didn't want to let her go but she broke away first.

"You're freezing. Come on you need to get some clothes on. I'm sorry." she apologized. "I shouldn't have kept you in here so long."

She simply took the blue-eyed male's hand and led him out of the bathroom. Once in his room she stood near the window as he dressed in a pair of loose fitting shorts. His eyes however never left her. he had so many questions for her all of which ranged in degree, more than that though he was really glad to see that she was okay, at least she looked physically well. Her mental state would be a whole different story.

"We we're worried about you." he told her as he included all of their friends which he knew he'd have to let them know that Ino returned.

"I left a note. Did you see it?"

"Yeah I saw it. Thank you for at least doing that."

She knew why he had said that because normally she would have simply left.

"I didn't want you to worry."

She knew if she hadn't wrote a note of some kind he definitely would have been hurt as well as worried. Honestly she didn't want that, not after everything that happened and especially not after all he had done for her. Naruto didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve a lot of the things she had put him through. She closed her eyes with a tear slowly falling down.

"Hey." He noticed it right away. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

There he went again with his unending concern and his desire to place her above all other things. He truly loved her. This man sitting before her loved her with everything he had.

"_You love me so much Naruto and I've done nothing but hurt you. I'm no better than…"_ she paused not wanting to finish those thoughts but they were absolutely true. _"I couldn't even give you a fraction of what you've given me."_ She wished that she could. Ino only gave another sad smile.

"I'm okay."

They both knew she had to just lied. He knew for a fact that she wasn't okay, neither was he, far from it.

"You're not okay. Ino-chan where have you been?" he wanted to know that answer first. Three days had gone by without as much of a word. Naturally that would be one of the first questions.

"Can we not talk about that? I'll answer anything else you want but not that.

He blinked. What had happened in those three days? Where had she gone and more importantly than that what the hell had she done? Several unpleasant thoughts entered his mind and began to take roost there. He swallowed the anger and decided to keep his composure. She had said the magic words. She said that she'd answer anything else. He would take advantage of that offer.

"Alright then, tell me why you left in the first place. You're note was so brief and it didn't really explain anything.'

He already knew why she had left but wanted to see what she planned to tell him. Would she get into more details? Would she lie to him?

"Sakura stopped by we talked, and got into it."

So she started off with some honesty. He didn't think she'd lie to him anyway. Ino was through and through an honest person. She had been the type to not say anything versus lying. It was a trait that only grew as she got older and was especially clear now. In fact she had become extremely brutal in her honesty with her pessimism and cynicism shining through rather brightly.

"Yea Sakura-chan told me."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow to the blond male almost curiously. "Did she? So that means you guys have spoken." Ino moved a bit closer to him. She had a feeling that Sakura most likely hadn't told him anything he wanted to know since he didn't appear to be behaving any different from usual.

"_He can't know anything, really forehead you chose the cowards route."_

She didn't know what do now.

"We only spoke about the fight that you guys had. So she hit you?"

The blue-eyed female nodded in confirmation. "She sure did. I bet it had been a long time coming for her. Before you ask no I didn't hit her back."

That wasn't to say that she hadn't felt the need to. She wanted to slap the green-eyed female back badly but chose to take the high road that day. Next time however she didn't know how she would react or be. She had already promised that if she hit her again she would beat the shit out of her. She meant those words at the time. If she stayed true to them or not that remained to be seen. All she really needed was for Sakura to give her any reason at all and it would definitely be on.

"You wanted to though?" he asked knowingly. He knew she did he definitely didn't need to ask.

"Yep." She gave a smile. "See you know me too well Naruto."

Even if he did know her well she had moments where she still caused a lot of surprise this being one of them.

"Ino-chan what did you do? How did you make her so upset?"

The blonde female froze. Did he sound as if he were on the pink-haired female's side? Oh no, that simply would not do.

"Are you taking her side?"

The blue-eyed male blinked. "I'm not on anyone's side. I just want to know what's going on. You two have never gotten physical before so somehow you definitely pushed her."

Ino didn't say anything but didn't have to because he was correct. Ino pushed several buttons that day and deep down she knew that she deserved the slap.

"What if I did? She asked with arms folded over her chest. "Are you upset with me?"

She honestly didn't want to somehow make the blonde male upset or even worse she did not want him to end up hating her. If things ended up like that she simply didn't think she could take it. She'd do anything to avoid that even if it meant telling the truth.

"No," she closed his eyes then sighed. He loved her way too much to not defend her or stop caring. "Ino-chan do you hate Sakura?"

He didn't want to ask that but it needed to be asked given her behavior towards the pink-haired girl. He only hoped it wasn't true

"No." he answered after some time. "Things are bad between us but I don't hate her." she gave a smile. She just makes me sick."

He flinched at her tone since it felt like she was joking but at the same time felt as if she were serious. He nervously swallowed.

"Why?"

She shook her head. She didn't plan on making this easy for him.

"First why don't you tell me what Forehead said to you? Did she shed any light on what you wanted to know?"

He fumed on the inside of course she hadn't told him anything which was why he had gone back to square one trying to ask the platinum-blonde.

"If she told me I wouldn't be asking you."

The blue-eyed female nodded for she thought as much. "I give her the chance and she doesn't take it."

Naruto only blinked curiously at her words.

"She only said that it didn't have anything to do with…" he paused and Ino looked at Naruto. "With him," he finished. That had been the wrong choice of words at that moment.

"What!" She shouted. "Where the fuck did he even come from? Did she bring him up to you to cover her own ass?"

He felt her anger rolling off of her in huge waves.

"Calm down Ino-chan." He started.

"No," she started making her way towards him. She grabbed him by his shoulders. "Naruto I swear to god I will kick her ass if that's what she was trying to do."

An emotion radiated through her eyes and it was anger.

"Ino please calm down. I brought him up because I couldn't think of any other reason as to why you guys are upset with one another."

Ino immediately froze at his words. An empty sadness started to wash over her. If she knew he'd jump to that conclusion she would have told Naruto the truth herself. She started shaking.

"N-Naruto…. I'm….I'm so sorry."

Confusion erupted all over his face. "Don't apologize especially when I don't know what you're doing it for."

She put her hands on to the sides of his face then gazed down into his cerulean pools.

"You don't deserve this."

"Ino…" he began but got caught on a kiss that started off slow and soft then she deepened it. He felt a single one of her tears fell down and drip on to him. It hurt him tremendously at that moment.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered as they broke away.

"Don't." he repeated. "Just tell me what's going on."

She backed away from him fast. "No I cant." She almost screamed. "I can't Naruto. I already told her it was out of my hands. I…have no right to say anything. It…this…" she breathed. "She should have told you. I opened the door she should have walked through it, but….but…instead she runs the hell away like a coward."

Naruto watched as the blonde continued to cry much harder with the tears pouring down her eyes. It hurt too much. He couldn't take much more.

"Ino-chan please," he fought back his own tears.

"I…" she struggled with her words. "Oh god…" she cried out sharply as her many emotions fought within her. Just as she was about to fall to her knees the whisker-marked male in an instant ran to her and caught her in his arms.

"It's okay." He spoke. "I've got you."

She slowly looked into those kind blue-eyes that showed her so much love. They had always shown so brightly for her. She put her hand back on to his face tracing the whisker marks.

"Naruto," she spoke before kissing him again. The blond male did not hesitate to kiss her back. It started off slow and gentle before it grew hot and hungry almost. She pushed him back all the way until they fell down on the bed. Her arms fell down to his waist as she deepened their kiss. Her tongue explored his mouth which made him moan. They broke away first then spoke in a breathy tone.

"N-Naruto I want you so bad. Naruto make love to me."

His eyes widened in surprise because it was a first. She had never said those words before. If he were dreaming he simply did not want to wake up.

"Ino…"

"Please…" she kissed him. "I need you."

He didn't need to hear anymore words. He'd give her everything she wanted anything she could handle and then some. He removed the blue tank top she had on in a flash. Together they removed her bra letting it fall free from her body. He wasted no time in ridding her of the black Capri pants she had on and the red underwear. She now sat completely naked before him. She didn't give him time to stare as she quickly pulled off those shorts he had on from earlier. To Ino it had been forever since they were together last and she needed him now.

She pushed him down on the bed luckily his cock had a rise already. She slowly and carefully lowered herself down on to his hardened length.

"Fuck," she immediately cried out upon the familiar feeling of his cock penetrating her. She didn't move just allowed herself the time to fully remember and enjoy it. "Oh god it's so good." The way he felt thick and full inside of her already and this was without any movement. He looked up at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she promised. "It's been so long Naruto, please move."

He didn't need to be told twice. He wanted to give her absolutely anything she wanted especially if it was in his power to do so. He began with slow, easy motions thrusting up into her. Ino let out a moan upon feeling each movement. It felt incredible each time. He reached up to fondle and tease her breasts in his hands. He massaged them slowly feeling as her nipples began to harden as he rubbed them.

"Mm…."

She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt every inch of his dick filling her up.

"Y-Yes…" she cried out then found her pattern. She began to move up and down on top of him. She started moving slowly in a nice even pace before moving in a harder, intense manner. She looked down at Naruto who currently held her hips in his hands to balance her steadily on top of him. She frowned slightly as she wanted him to be more into it. To her it didn't seem like he enjoyed this.

"No, No." she repeated. "Naruto," she pulled his face to her direction and now they were staring at each other. "Naruto for god's sake fuck me like you mean it!"

It sounded like a challenge. It was a challenge that he had to respond to by any means necessary. He bit down on his bottom lip almost angrily. He suddenly flipped them over into a doggie style position. If she wanted to fuck there was absolutely no way she wouldn't be able to feel it from this position.

"_You want fucked Ino-chan_," he thought. "_I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you like you've never had it before."_

His hands went right away to her hips as he slammed his rock hard length deep inside of her.

"Uh…shit…" she cursed. "Y-Yes…that's it, like that."

It was what she wanted to feel good physically and there was just no better way than with him slamming inside of her hard like this. He groaned deeply at the good feeling of her hot, tightness sucking his length in over and over.

"S-Shit you feel so good Ino-chan."

"Yes, that's it just let go and really feel it. Oh god…" she moaned as he reached a certain spot. His rock-hard cock head sliding up and down that particular area it caused nothing but the best of sensations for her.

"S-Shit yes, right there, Naruto right there, more, harder." She basically demanded and he had to comply. The blond aimed himself there once again. He pulled out of her then harshly slammed back in again.

"Uh fuck…."

He repeated his actions over and over for a while. The sounds of him pushing into her warm, wet womanhood filled up the entire room. She felt like she was choking his cock as her muscles tightened around him.

"Fuck…." He growled out seeing nothing but white at the moment. He hunched over then whispered in her ear. "Do you like this Ino-chan?"

Oh yes she loved this. She had been craving a hard, intense fuck like this for so long.

"Hell yes Naruto," she shouted. "Fuck me…fuck me…." She moaned out to him that only encouraged him to slam into her that much harder. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed all of himself inside of her.

"S-Shit…" she screamed as she literally felt his entire hardened rod inside of her deep. He was beyond the point of filling her up. She felt the light twitches and spasms of his dick and balls hitting her. "Y-Yes…"

He gave a few more hard pumps before turning them both over once again to where was now on top of her. He raised himself up high above the blonde underneath him and thrust hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him in place.

"Uh fuck that feels good." He groaned.

"Yeah." She agreed. He felt her clit twitching lightly and her pussy soaked as her juices dripped down, making it much easier for him to slide in and out of her.

"Oh N-Naruto…I…I…"

She was close and he knew so he slowed down his thrusts to help guide her into an orgasm.

"Oh god…." She breathed.

The slow, gentle motions were enough to send her over the edge. "Damn," she moaned heavily as her legs shook harshly and she came squeezing down tightly on his length.

"Shit…." Naruto shouted out as the feeling sent him into his own release.

"Mm…"

"Fuck…"

She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he fell down into her. They were both breathing hard and heavy. He was about to put his lips to hers for a kiss but the sounds of her breathing had turned into tears. She was in the middle of moaning and crying which gave off weird sounds. He watched her cry,

"Ino-chan…"

"N-Naruto," she cried out. "I 'am…I'm so…sorry."

He pulled out of her then took his hands to wipe away the tears. The tears that continued to fall steadily down her face. That hurt him more than anything to see her like this. She shouldn't be in pain. She shouldn't be in tears of any kind.

"Ino-chan," he whispered sadly while still wiping away her tears. She was more broken than he could ever imagine. He simply wasn't enough anymore. Something more had to be done. He kissed away each tear as they fell from her eyes.

"Ino-chan I'm sorry." he knew what he had to do now. He had to fix this. He couldn't allow this to continue on anymore. "_I'll fix it. I'll fix everything_."


	17. You'll just have to forgive me

**A/n: So next chapter, isn't all that great this can happen when one has other shit to do and can't seem to get the flow back, so sorry. Overall it's not a bad chapter, still readable just probably won't really pick up again until next chapter. I didn't want to cram too much into this one but yeah, next should be better. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co.**

* * *

For days all Naruto could do was watch as the platinum-blonde slipped in and out of sleep. She seemed virtually exhausted as she would sleep for most of the day, wake up for some time, and then return back to sleep. The young woman wasn't just physically drained but emotionally drained as well. He could see that from the other day when she broke down in tears after they had sex. Naruto felt an instant pain surge through his body as he remembered it, not that he'd ever forget something like that. On top of that he still didn't know what went on in those three days she was gone. He honestly didn't think that he wanted to know. She also didn't seem to want to discuss it either.

He had informed all of their friends that she had returned, much to everyone's relief they were grateful to hear that she had come back safely and for the most part she seemed to be okay. He didn't tell them about what happened or his plans to stage that intervention yet.

"_We're coming to see her_." Temari let him know earlier that day.

He wanted to say that Ino most likely wasn't ready for guests but he knew that he also couldn't tell them that they weren't allowed to see her. They were her friends too and were just as concerned for her. He heard some movements as the blue-eyed female shifted in the bed. Slowly she opened her eyes then focused on the whisker-marked male sitting beside the bed. She blinked a few times to try to clear her blurry sleep-filled vision.

"N-Naruto," she called out his name in a hesitant voice. She knew that it had to be him but for all she knew she might have possibly still been sleeping.

"Hey," he turned to her when he heard her call his name. He touched her shoulder. "Hey, you're awake Ino-chan. Are you okay?"

The blonde female slowly gave a nod.

"I'm okay."

He didn't believe that for a single second. There was no way that she could be okay.

"You've been in and out of it for a few days now."

"Yea," she nodded. "I feel so exhausted." A yawn escaped the blue-eyed female. She just wanted nothing more than to sleep, both her body and mind felt completely wiped out. She knew that she had gotten a lot of sleep but still very drained as if she hadn't slept at all.

"I know that you're probably still tired, but do you think you'll be up for some visitors."

Ino blinked curiously. Did she really want to see people right now? No, she definitely didn't want that. She wanted to just be here alone with Naruto.

"Can't we just be alone and not see anyone." She reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Ino-chan, they're worried about you. They only want to see how you are."

The platinum-blonde let a sigh escape her. She didn't want to see anyone but she also didn't want anyone to worry either.

"Do you want me to see them?" she asked the blond male. If he wanted her to see them then she would do it for him, but only for him.

"I think it will be good if they see you. They were really worried, we all were." He added. "But if you don't feel up to it. I don't want you to push yourself."

"It depends on who it is."

"It's Temari and Tenten-chan." He answered. He knew that would see them, even if right now she probably didn't want to see anyone. Naruto knew for sure that she'd agree to see the two of them. After some time the platinum-blonde spoke.

"Alright," she decided. "I will. Can you help me up please?"

He moved to help her up only to quickly find that she meant more than to help her get up. She wanted him to help her all the way to the bathroom. He reluctantly helped her all the way there. She did seem to be on the weak side as if she had barely any strength. She leaned up against the wall while he turned the shower on. He watched while she struggled with her clothing.

"Naruto," she called out. "Naruto, help me."

He moved to her and helped her out of her clothes. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her nude before. There was no reason to be shy here. They had gotten to know one another very intimately. She slowly made her way to the shower and managed to get in. Naruto turned to go after all she did need her privacy. He hadn't gotten very far however before Ino had called out to him.

"Naruto wait," a hand went on to his back and he was instantly stopped in his tracks. "Naruto," she spoke his name again and turned him around so they were now looking at each other. There was a look of want, almost desperation in her eyes.

"Naruto, please…" her hand then went up to the side of his face. "Naruto I need you."

She pulled him into a soft, slow kiss. His eyes widened in surprise but he eventually gave in and returned the kiss. The kiss eventually grew hotter and deeper. They broke away at the same time with Ino's hands on to his clothes.

"Take them off okay. Take off your clothes and get in here with me."

He blinked. She wasn't asking him for sex right now, was she? It seemed so. He couldn't really be surprised though giving the fact that this was Ino. She would always want whatever she wanted at the exact time she wanted it.

"Ino." He would try to convince her to change her mind.

"Please," she repeated again. She didn't wait for him to respond instead she just removed his shirt and started for the pants he was wearing. Naruto stood only in his boxers but they were eventually dropped as well, leaving him completely nude.

The blue-eyed female then pulled him into the shower with her. She instantly placed her lips to his and they kissed. It started off very gentle and soft. Ino wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Naruto I need you. I really just need you."

What could he really say right now? He just couldn't tell her no. He loved his woman more than anything else. Suddenly as if he had been taken over by a stronger, more powerful force the blond male picked her up by the waist and pushed her up against the shower wall. He began to attack her neck with deep, hot kisses that caused the blue-eyed female to moan out right away. Naruto lifted her up slightly then placed himself in between her legs. His hardened member instantly was brushed across her womanhood. The slow, teasing sensation it gave her felt good.

"Mmm…N-Naruto,"

The blue-eyed male then carefully spread her apart right away he entered his hardened length into her opening.

"Uh fuck," she cried out with her legs right away going around his hips to hold him in position. Naruto wasted no time with thrusting into her. This was after all what she wanted right?

Ino pulled him into a kiss, moaning into his mouth at the same time. Each thrust he gave to her was sharper and more intense than the last. It felt incredible and this was exactly what the platinum-blonde craved.

"Oh fuck that feels so good."

He had to agree. Everything sex wise with the blue-eyed female felt that much better because he really loved her. That love only fueled his desire and passion for her which in turn only increased the sexual activity. Naruto felt good to know he could give this to her. He didn't even wish to think about if anyone else would be the one to do this. The very thought made him suddenly upset and he ended up grabbing her hips only to send a particularly rough thrust into her.

"Ah, fuck. Naruto, jeez take it easy alright."

"Hm," he looked up for he hadn't noticed what he had done. "Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Y-Yeah, it's okay. What's wrong?"

He didn't want to give it any words so he chose to say nothing. He instead simply began to move again but with gentle, slow movements.

"Oh," she moaned. "Yea, that feels great."

She closed her eyes to allow herself to really enjoy the moment, but those slow, gentle almost teasing movements simply began to become too much for her.

"Oh, shit I'm going to cum."

It wasn't expected and she hadn't even really felt it coming on. The next thing they both felt was her muscles instantly clenching down on him.

"Oh fuck," he moaned as he felt the pool of wetness surrounding his cock and her womanhood sucking him in further. It felt great to him. The next thing he knew he had arrived at his own orgasm. "S-Shit," he groaned out with his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Oh god….Naruto…" his orgasm only served to give her a second one. The feel of his pulsating, throbbing manhood inside of her only made her cum again. A second smaller eruption had flowed from her.

"Mm..." the whisker-marked male moaned out as it was currently soaked inside of her from both of their fluids. It made him give a few more hard intense thrusts before capturing her lips in another kiss then pulling out of her. He carefully placed the blonde back down from the wall and she slowly let him go.

"Naruto thank you."

All he could do was nod. She definitely needed that shower now. He simply re-dressed and left her alone. He went out into the living room. He knew that Temari and Tenten would be coming soon.

"_I want to have an intervention for Ino-chan."_

_Temari gave a nod first. She agreed completely with this idea and in her opinion it was long overdue._

"_That is a good idea."_

_Tenten nodded too. "Ino needs this. She needs all of us to help her."_

_Naruto knew for sure that Ino would flip her lid if she suspected anything. He also knew that once it really went down all hell would no doubt break loose._

"_Guys just don't give her any type of hint."_

"_Of course, do you think that we're crazy? If we do that she'll explode."_

"_Exactly," Naruto nodded. "I'd like to avoid that."_

"_We would too." Both women agreed._

He then went to put on some tea and look to see what type of things he could offer as refreshments.

"Naruto," he eventually heard Ino's voice.

"Yeah,"

"I'm really tired. Can you please tell Tem-chan and Ten to just come into the bedroom when they get here." She didn't wait for him to respond instead all he heard was the door close. He sighed then continued with what he had been doing. However the sound of his cell phone ringing broke his concentration.

"Hello," he quickly answered and not really looking at the caller id screen. He immediately thought that it had to be Temari.

"Hey, Temari-chan, are you and Tenten on the way?"

Some silence came next.

"No it's me Naruto."

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Hi, what's up?"

"I just called to see how you were doing. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm doing fine. She came back a few days ago."

Sakura gave a nod into the phone. She had no doubts that the platinum-blonde would come back. Naruto had to be relieved and feeling at ease about her return.

"Yeah I heard the message. I told you that she would."

"Yeah, you did." He remembered. Deep down Naruto knew there hadn't been a real reason to worry because Sakura had been right. Where would Ino really go? She was going to come back after she had time to calm down. Did she really need three days? He also didn't know where she had disappeared to.

"How is she doing?" Sakura decided to ask.

"Oh, she's…" he paused because for a moment he didn't know how he should begin to answer that question. In reality Ino was far from being fine especially not mentally. Physically she seemed well, except for the fact that she seemed to lack a lot of energy despite how much she had slept.

"She'll be okay." Naruto chose to answer that way instead because he was planning the intervention for her. Hopefully it would help and she'd be okay again. Sakura wanted to ask more but decided against it.

"Alright, well I just wanted to know how she was doing. Temari told me that you were planning to have an intervention for her." he would have eventually told her because the young man knew that despite whatever was going on with the two of them they had to still care about each other. You couldn't be friends with someone that long and not still care. He however had been pre-occupied with caring for the platinum-blonde when she had returned.

She needed more than what he could give to her. He still planned to do the best he could in the mean time until the intervention would be staged.

"Yeah, I think…" he paused. "No, I know that it's for the best."

"I agree. I know it's not going to be easy or anything, but she needs this. I'll help if I can you know that we all will."

"Thanks Sakura-chan. I do appreciate that I…" he paused as knocking at his front door captured his attention. It was no doubt Temari and Tenten.

"I have to go for now. We'll talk later."

"Sure, bye Naruto."

"Bye,"

The conversation was no more and the pink-haired female closed her phone. She let out an uneasy sigh. Now that the platinum-blonde was back she no doubt could just tell Naruto what he wanted to know. Sakura had the feeling that Ino had no intention of doing such a thing. Whatever plan the blonde female had she was clearly going to stick to it. She had a bad feeling thought that was currently running through her. She wanted to say that this intervention would go smoothly and nothing would go wrong but deep down she didn't feel as such.

"Something tells me that it's not going to go well."

Naruto got to the door to see that it was indeed Temari and Tenten.

"Hey you guys," Naruto spoke as he answered the door.

Tenten gave a bright smile but he knew the smile was to help with her uneasiness and the worry she felt for the blue-eyed female. They all shared that same worry for her.

"Come in okay." Naruto moved to the side to let the sandy-blonde and the brunette in.

"Where is she?" Temari asked first.

"How is she doing?" Tenten asked next.

"She's…" Naruto began but stopped. "You'll see for yourselves."

They really didn't like that answer much. It only could mean bad things. The two women followed behind the blue-eyed male as he led the way to his bedroom. He saw the door left slightly ajar. He opened it and stepped in first with Temari and Tenten both giving it a few moments before coming in as well.

"Hey Ino-chan," Naruto started. "You've got some guests."

Both the women's eyes widened as they came face to face with the platinum-blonde. She looked very much out of it while she laid there with her eyes closed. Her hair was a total mess as it cascaded around her shoulders. In honesty the girl looked to be half dead. Tenten bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to not allow the tears to come down. However the sometimes brash sandy-blonde ended up saying exactly what she was thinking.

"Jesus what the fuck happened to you!" she shouted which caused Tenten to groan and a pair of bright aqua-colored pools to open. A sigh escaped Ino.

"Hello to you too Tem-chan,"

"Hello," Temari repeated. "That's all you're going to say. Ino, jeez you look like shit."

The blue-eyed female couldn't help but to let out a weak laugh. There was the sandy-blonde she had grown to love and admire coming out in full force.

"Tem," Tenten began. "That's not very nice."

"It's true though." Ino agreed as she slowly moved to sit up. "I don't just look it I feel like it too." She motioned for Temari and Tenten to come and sit next to her which they did. If possible she looked even worse close up.

"Ino are you alright?" Tenten spoke in a soft tone. "We were really worried about you."

Temari gave a firm nod. "Yes we were. You let three days go by huh, without as much as a word to anyone. We really should beat your ass you know." She smiled softly then put her hand on to her platinum-blonde locks.

"I know," she whispered. "I' am sorry you guys. I didn't mean to make any of you worry."

She may have not intended to worry anyone but that had ended up being the result. Tenten suddenly lost the little control she did have and launched herself into Ino's arms.

"Ah,"

"What the hell?"

"Ino, damn it you have no idea how freaking scared we were. Temari's right we should beat you up."

Ino wanted to say something but froze as she felt something wet on her shoulder. Tenten was actually crying.

"Ten….oh," she stopped. "Oh, please don't cry okay."

She certainly didn't want this type of reaction. If she knew the brunette would shed tears she wouldn't have even agreed to let them come over. It took some strength of her own to hold back her tears.

"Ten it's okay. I'm alright."

Naruto mentally sighed because that statement couldn't be further from the truth. Yet he did understand what the blue-eyed female had been trying to do.

"Ino…you can't do shit like that to us ok. You can't just drop off for days and not say anything to anyone."

Temari completely agreed with the brunette even if she felt that perhaps the brown-eyed female was being a bit over-dramatic with her delivery. Then again she really couldn't blame her she and Ino were very close. Temari hadn't actually been friends with them until later. Despite that fact it didn't change how Temari felt about Ino or the other girls. They were all good friends and she cherished those friendships.

"You're a little heavy on the dramatics Ten, but I get it. I don't really want anything to happen to her either. You had us all worried. It wasn't exactly fair of you to do that Ino, especially not to Naruto." Temari naturally still was the honest person she was and always would be no matter what the circumstances were. Naruto immediately froze when he felt Ino's gaze on to him the minute the sandy-blonde spoke those words.

"I know," she nodded. "I'm not saying I was right for what I did. I already apologized to Naruto."

Boy did she apologize to him. It was one of the strangest encounters they had ever had. He felt instant chills as he remembered the end of it with her in so many tears.

"_N-Naruto I am…I' am so sorry._" he still heard the pain in her voice.

He shook off those bitter memories. Tenten then let the blonde girl go. she wiped the tears out of her eyes. She knew that she had to pull herself together right now.

"Just don't do it again okay." She spoke in a serious tone but still smiled bravely.

"Hai," Ino nodded.

"Oh, I'll go get the tea and snacks." Naruto randomly remembered but Ino felt that perhaps he was also giving the three of them some alone time. he probably felt she might talk to them more since they were two of her good friends. He then thought of Sakura. It made him sad to know the pink-haired female at the moment simply wasn't a part of that group. How could two best friends end up at this point? Whatever the hell it was since he honestly still didn't know. Ino said she didn't hate Sakura but her actions and words showed otherwise.

"_I don't know what to think_," he thought sadly as he left Temari, Tenten and Ino alone.

"I guess he wanted to give us some space." Tenten said it first with both the blonde female's agreeing. It may or may have not been intentional but it certainly felt like it.

"Are you going to talk about it Ino?" Temari decided to ask although she honestly doubted if the blue-eyed female would do so.

"Yeah," Tenten spoke next. "Will you tell us where you went?"

Ino froze at the question. She didn't want to talk about those three days. She didn't even want to talk about it with Naruto either, even though Temari and Tenten were two of her best friends. She didn't want to talk about it with them either.

"Guys I don't want to talk about that okay."

They wished that she would talk but they also didn't want to push her. if she didn't want to get into the details then she didn't have to.

"Okay we'll respect your wishes Ino. We're really just glad that you're alright, but if you do want to talk we're here okay." Temari extended the option to her. Ino gave a nod.

"Thanks Tem,"

"Sure, anytime you know that."

"Naruto didn't tell us everything just that you and Sakura got into a fight and the fight caused you to leave."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of things. we are not exactly each other's favorite people right now." She chose to put things lightly.

"Why is that Ino?" Temari chose to ask.

Ino opened her mouth but didn't get to say anything because Naruto came back with the tea and snacks that he had made.

"_Saved by the bell I suppose."_ Ino mentally thought but knew the conversation would more than likely come up again. It was after all the million dollar question.

"Hey I hope you guys are hungry. I made a lot."

Tenten's mouth nearly hit the ground as she saw the tray piled high with a variety of snacks.

"Damn, do you think you have enough." She ended up nearly yelling out

Naruto let out an uneasy laugh. Perhaps she was right.

"I'm sorry. I kind of didn't know what to make so I made a bit of everything."

"Since when do you cook?" the teal-eyed female questioned. She turned to look at the platinum-blonde who seemed a bit more alive that she had before.

"Did you teach him?"

Everyone remembered that the blonde had dabbled into cooking before she had clearly gone off into a state of madness.

"Fuck no," Ino shook her head. "I don't cook. Whatever he learned is all his doing. I promise you it's good. Naruto can cook."

Temari and Tenten glanced from the blonde, to Naruto, to one another and then they each shrugged their shoulders. They had nothing to lose so they each took a bite of one the different types of snacks.

"Hey, this isn't bad." Tenten said first.

"No it's pretty good actually."

"Great, I told you guys that he could cook. Pass that over here I'm actually starved." Ino wasted no time in grabbing at the tray. Her being asleep for most of the time had to have left her starving. It was a good thing that she was eating since the girl was so very thin as it was.

"Damn these are pretty good. I could never teach him anything like this."

She took a drink of tea then set it down on the table.

"You actually look more alive now." The teal-eyed woman commented.

Ino chuckled lightly. "Well, maybe it's seeing you and Ten-chan. I do miss you guys our last meeting…" Ino paused. "It didn't go so well."

That had been putting it lightly. Everyone remembered that disastrous reunion. It only made them worry for what would happen once that intervention took place. it could only be a disaster for if that little reunion caused that much of an issue for her the blonde was certain to cause even more of a scene. Naruto, Temari, and Tenten each immediately shuddered at the thoughts. They're silence had not gone unnoticed by the blue-eyed female.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hm," Tenten blinked. "Oh, it's nothing."

Her tone however did not sound very convincing but Ino decided she would let it go for now. Suddenly the sandy-blonde stood up.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut this short but I need to get going. I just had to see for myself how you were Ino."

Tenten too was now on her feet. She needed to see with her own eyes as well how the blonde had been doing. Now that they had there really wasn't much of a reason to stick around especially since they both knew that she wouldn't answer any more of their questions.

"Yeah I have to go to work. I called in for a half-day because I wanted to see how you were doing Ino." The brown-haired female told her.

"Oh, jeez Ten you didn't have to do that. Your job is definitely more important than seeing me. You could have seen me another time."

Tenten simply smiled then wrapped her arms around the blonde for a hug.

"Well can you blame me when you choose to scare us like that? Don't do it again." She hit her lightly upside the head.

The taller sandy-blonde folded her arms across her chest then gave a firm nod.

"Or there will be consequences." She spoke in a familiar tone that actually made Ino laugh. Naruto couldn't help but allow a small smile of his own because it was so good to see Ino smile and feel okay enough to laugh, deciding to have Temari and Tenten come over like this had proved to be a good thing.

"I won't make you guys worry anymore."

"good answer. You look better but still you take it easy. We'll be in touch."

Little did Ino know it would be sooner rather than later? The intervention was already in the works.

"Okay sure. Bye you guys."

"Bye." They each hugged the blue-eyed female and left with Naruto walking them out.

"We're definitely still going to go thought with the intervention right?" Temari asked right away although she didn't doubt for a second that he would change his mind. Somehow this intervention definitely would happen.

"Come on Tem don't be crazy of course we're still going to do this, right Naruto?" the brunette asked the whisker-marked male with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, don't worry. You guys saw her. it's long overdue. Ino-chan nodded this a long time ago."

He couldn't have spoken more words of truth if he tried.

"She's gotten worse. We all let this whole thing get out of control."

Temari then put a gentle hand to his shoulder when she noticed the look in his eyes. Naturally the blond male was blaming himself.

"Don't do that Naruto. I see you're blaming yourself. It's not your fault okay so don't take on that burden. We're all going to be there and she'll have all of our support."

Tenten nodded. "yeah, Tem's right you've been taking on all of this for so long. You don't need to do that anymore. let us help."

"Yeah." Naruto gave the two of them a kind smile. "You guys are right. thank you."

"Anytime, just keep us posted okay."

"Sure bye, take care."

He waited until they were gone from sight before heading back into his apartment. To his surprise he found the platinum-blonde sitting on the couch with her eyes closed almost as if she was meditating.

"_Shit,"_ he mentally thought. Was it him or had Ino been getting more creepy. No it definitely wasn't him. She had to be getting some kind of sick thrill from all of this he was almost positive.

"Ino," he hesitantly began.

She carefully opened her eyes then focused her attention on to him.

"Hey," She gave a slight nod. "So do you want to tell me what that whole thing was about?"

Naruto blinked. "What are you talking about?"

The blue-eyed female simply shook her head. The last thing she wanted was for Naruto to start playing stupid, especially not with her.

"Please don't act stupid. You know I'm talking about all of that weirdness going on with you, Tem, and Ten-chan."

She naturally could sense it so the whisker-marked male wasn't surprised. He definitely couldn't say to her that there wasn't any weirdness because it would be a ball face lie. Ino would be able to see right through it anyway and shoot it down faster than a bird falling from the sky. So Naruto opted to take the route of honesty.

"Yeah, okay so things were weird."

"_Good boy."_ Ino thought positive he would do the right thing. how far he was planning to go remained to be seen.

"Yes I know. So do you want to tell me why that was?"

Now it was the moment of truth time. Ino sat there waiting for him to speak again.

"I'm sorry that it got weird for you Ino-chan. Maybe it's because you haven't seen them in a long time."

She suppressed the urge to let out a laugh since in honesty the situation wasn't really funny.

"_Yeah I didn't think you were going to tell me anything." _She thought to herself. "Okay, fine don't tell me anything." She stood up then made her way over to him. She carefully pressed her lips to his for a soft, passionate kiss. It was over quick so he didn't have time to kiss her back or get into it.

"Whatever it is that's going on I'm going to regret it aren't I?" she whispered. Then she pecked his cheek softly with a hand on to the side of his face. "It's okay you don't have to say anything. I already know I will."

There weren't any more words that could be said after that. Secretly he dreaded the outcome of this planned intervention for he had nothing but the worse feelings plaguing his mind.

"Ino-chan you're just going to have to forgive me. This really is for the best."


	18. The calm before the Storm

**A/n: Okay, so a rare, fairly fast update from yours truly lol, these don't happen very often. I guess it's because I've got some free time now or maybe I just wanted to update again before we ring in the New Year. Here's to 2012, my friends may it be a healthy, prosperous, adventurous time for us all. I know I plan to make this year a better one because we are after all the ones in control of our lives and it's up to us to make it better versus complaining/whining/bitching about why it's not. Any who enough with my philosophical rant lol. We'll get to why you are here, for the next installment. As promised it is a better chapter, not quite where I wanted to go with it but still a better read. This fic will be drawing to an ending soon wished I could have finished it before the New Year but alas lol things do happen. Please continue to enjoy and read and thanks so much for the reviews and support. You've all made this my second most popular story ever! , so kudos to you all.**

**Disclaimer: Yep its true I own Naruto expect major changes in the current story line lol. Just kidding I don't own it.**

* * *

She didn't like this. She didn't like this uneasy feeling eating away at her one bit. A frown spread across the platinum-blonde's face as the thoughts of being kept in the dark about something plagued her mind. She may have been a lot of things in life, demanding, pushy, sometimes down-right selfish and the recent events in her personal life had changed her and put her into an emotional whirlwind that made the young woman mentally fragile in many ways. Despite all of that knowledge however Yamanaka Ino was no idiot. She sensed that Naruto was keeping things from her. She could almost bet her life on it. It made her sad to think that he felt the need to such things.

"_Then again it isn't like I haven't done the same to him. I'm doing it now_." An image of her former pink-haired best friend flashed through her mind. She ended up gripping her fist. _"Forehead, you and your damn complications. I open the door and you don't walk through."_

The memories of their last encounter were starting to re-surface in her head. She almost even felt the slap across her face due to how hard she had been currently thinking. Those thoughts angered the platinum-blonde tremendously.

"_Bitch_," she bit down on her bottom lip.

She closed her eyes for a second to try to help calm down.

"I think I need a drink."

It was something she hadn't actually had in quite some time. Honestly she hadn't really even felt the urge for one but lately in the back of her head the craving for anything very strong whether it was vodka, gin, or maybe even to drink a whole bunch of beers until she passed out. All of these options sounded so good to her. Ino could remember the taste as she downed shot after shot. She remembered how at ease she felt from each glass as her brain slowly began to numb itself out. The memories and thoughts were soon becoming too much for the blue-eyed female.

"I fucking need a drink." She decided.

She quickly put on her shoes then placed a black sweater over her. Naruto was not home right now and giving what she wanted to go do that was a good thing, besides she was actually a bit pissed off at the whisker-marked male.

_(Flashback)_

_Ino watched as the blond male slept almost soundly. A frown covered her face._

"_How can you sleep so normally and act as if everything is okay?" she began._

_She felt upset because Naruto was keeping something from her. Why did he feel the need to do this?_

"_Whatever it is Naruto I wish you would just tell me. I'm going to find out anyway."_

_Didn't the blue-eyed male understand that anyway even if he kept her in the dark for however long he felt it was necessary there was a thing about the truth? It had a funny way of rearing its ugly head at the worst of times. _

"_The truth always comes out, huh?" she whispered._

_Although the platinum-blonde knew deep down she shouldn't be upset. If anything Naruto probably was doing this because he more than likely felt it was the right thing to do. Ino just felt a little hurt that he did feel the need to. She put a hand to the side of his face._

"_I guess I thought we were more honest with each other. Naruto," she whispered to the sleeping male. "Never mind, I'm not exactly an innocent victim or anything am I?" she then placed a gentle kiss on the young man's cheek. "Don't get me wrong I'm still kind of upset here but I don't really have the right to be. I'm sure you have your reasons whatever they may be."_

_She stared at him for a few moments. He looked so peaceful and relaxed almost even angelic in ways with how his spiky hair fell over his eyes. The platinum-blonde then looked at him as if she were finally looking at the whisker-marked male. He really was such a good looking man with his strong muscular build and rugged face, wild messy hair, and those intense gorgeous blue eyes. He wasn't the typical type she had become used to dating after her breakup with Shikamaru but there was no denying the blonds attractiveness._

_It wasn't just that but the inside of him was just as amazing. Naruto had the absolute biggest heart she'd ever seen. How could she have been so blind to him for all those years?_

"_You're really too good for me Naruto. I don't deserve you. The only thing I've ever done is hurt you."_

_She knew there was never any way she could possibly deserve such a wonderful man like him._

"_Oh," She spoke with fresh tears in her eyes. "Naruto I' am so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me." She spoke to him._

Ino was positive he had been too far into sleep to have heard a word that she said. It wasn't as if those weren't words she'd already told him before, however somehow the circumstances that night were different. Ino then shook her head of all thoughts as she hurried out of Naruto's apartment. Somewhere out there was drink with her name on it. The craving simply had become too much to take and the blue-eyed female knew she had to satisfy that urge.

* * *

"So how was she?" Neji asked the sandy-blonde as he lay in bed besides her with his arms wrapped around her. He knew that Temari had been very concerned for her.

"Well she looked like shit, that's all there is to it pretty much."

She couldn't say anything else besides that since she truly had looked like a mess that day. the girl looked as if she had been through hell and back, took a brief intermission and then went straight back to hell again. God only knows what she had done during her three day disappearance. The blonde girl seemed quite reluctant to talk about it. Neji pulled the teal-eyed female closer to him.

"I'm sorry." it was all he could think to say to comfort her. Temari may have had a strong, firm countenance but the brown-haired male knew that on the inside she more than likely was really upset and scared.

"Yeah," Temari whispered. "It's sad to think that we all let it get this far, but I just have to believe that it's not too late. Naruto has a plan."

Neji had heard something about a planned intervention for Ino. His mind instantly went back to the brief reunion. If that little moment brought that sort of reaction out of her he shuddered to think about the outcome of an intervention.

"It isn't that I don't want Ino to get help, but do you think this will be wise?"

Temari said nothing at first however she understood why he asked that. Interventions could only be perceived as going so well and given the blonde's state of mind right now it was definitely going to be a disaster.

"Do I think there will be drama, you bet. But its better that we do this than to risk losing her for good."

Neji have a nod then lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm worried about what this is doing to you Temari." He paused. He wasn't usually one for words yet felt the need to say something. He and Temari had such a complicated relationship to say the least, but he needed her to know that he cared.

"I'm here for you."

The worse were simple, short and to the point. The teal-eyed woman understood how hard it probably had to be for him to say them. She could appreciate it and turned to face the pale-eyed male. She lightly placed a kiss on his lips.

"Are you growing soft on me Hyuuga." She teased.

He smiled slightly then captured her lips in a full kiss.

"Only with you."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded back there were no more needed words.

"When does this intervention happen?"

"In a few days." Temari answered.

They really dared not to wait too much longer.

"I'll support you." Neji told her.

She nodded her thanks to the brown-haired male. She knew she needed the back up for she have been strong but she wasn't in-human either. It would be damn impossible not to become emotional at this thing especially with how Ino would probably react.

"_Good because I kind of feel like feeling apart myself."_

* * *

Tenten found it extremely difficult to focus on work with other more pressing matters on her mind. The planned intervention would be taking place in a few days. Thanks to some of Gaara's resources it was going to happen at Nobunuga's a very exclusive restaurant and hotel. The plan was for Naruto to bring her over for what she would believe to be a dinner just for the two of them. Tenten and all of their friends would be waiting there for them. The brunette flinched slightly as she imagined how highly upset Ino would be.

"No, either way we can't back down. She needs this."

Feeling as if she might explode the brown-eyed female excused herself for a moment then ran outside to get some air.

"Damn," she breathed out. "_I feel like I need a cigarette and I don't even smoke_."

She felt nerves, tension and anxiety filling up every inch of her body.

"_Jeez if I'm freaking out now how in hell am I supposed to get through this intervention?"_

Tenten knew she'd have to pull it together as soon as possible.

"_I almost want to fall apart myself."_

The petite young woman then looked across the street when she noticed an all too familiar head of bright pink hair.

"Sakura,"

Tenten then made her way over to the pink-haired female.

"Sakura," she called out to her. She hadn't heard Tenten at first but by the second call Sakura had heard and removed the headphones from her ears.

"Oh, hey Ten." She looked back and waited for the brunette to catch up to her.

"Hey Sakura," Tenten gave a smile as she hugged the green-eyed female that she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Sakura returned the embrace. It was always nice to see a familiar face, especially when it was a person that wanted to see you in return. An image of the blonde flashed through her mind because if there was anyone who definitely didn't want to see her it would be Ino.

"What are you doing out here?" Tenten wondered.

"I had a day off." Sakura explained.

Since the young woman got so few days off she always saw the opportunity to take advantage of any and all personal time.

"Ah," the brunette nodded. "They work you too hard anyway. Come on let's sit for a while. They won't miss me if I'm gone a little while longer."

Sakura gave Tenten a smile.

"Oh they'd notice Ten you know. You'd risk losing your job for me?"

The brunette shook her head then grabbed her by the shoulder so they could sit down to talk.

"Hell, they need me. I would most definitely not lose my job, besides how often do we see one another? Not only that but anything for a friend you know?"

Sakura smiled brightly and gave a nod.

"I'm happy to see you too Ten. _If only I could say the same for others." _She thought.

"Yea it feels like forever, huh, not since…" Tenten paused. "Well you remember."

As if the pink-haired female could forget. It had been the start of many bad encounters between her and the blue-eyed woman. It made her feel sad to think about.

"Yeah,"

"I kind of expect more of that in a few days."

Sakura completely agreed with Tenten. The intervention would be a disaster Sakura felt it in her heart.

"Well either way it's something that has to be done."

"I know."

Tenten caught the expression on the green-eyed girl's face. It made her feel instantly bad because she knew that this whole thing wasn't easy for Sakura. Tenten put a hand on to her shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered. "Sakura I don't know all the details but I do know how hard this is for you. I'm not excusing her and I'm not saying that anything she's done is right but…" the brown-eyed girl paused. "Ino is still our friend. I just don't want to give up on her you know?"

Sakura understood. She was very torn between wanting to slap Ino silly and reaching out to embrace the troubled girl, because no matter how upset Sakura was with her at the end of the day Ino was still her friend.

"Ten, I understand. I don't like what's she's become but I…" she stopped. "It hasn't been easy dealing with this new Ino but at the same time I do realize it's not her fault."

She couldn't blame the platinum-blonde entirely. This was just the way she had dealt with all of her emotional trauma. People tended to handle situations in different ways. Sakura had been taking the high road Ino for a long time now, unfortunately her patience had really been wearing thin.

"We just have to see her through this intervention. Naruto is counting on us. He needs us."

Sakura's mind instantly flashed to the whisker-marked male. He had been through so much and still suffering in his own ways.

"_Naruto_," she thought as she imagined his smiling face in her head but saw all the pain written all over his features.

"Yeah, you're right Ten. He needs us so you know what we've got to do right?"

"Hm," Tenten pretended to think but shot a playful smile. "We need to be the strong kick-ass girls we are and act like we're not seconds away from falling apart?"

Sakura let out a laugh as she hugged the brown-eyed girl.

"You bet."

"Yea, don't worry. We'll get through this."

Sakura wanted so badly to believe her but the feelings in her heart were simply not going away. She doubted that they would.

* * *

"Like a moth to a flame I just can't seem to stay away from you." the platinum-blonde spoke as she opened up another can of beer. In no time the can met her lips and she downed it very fast. It felt like old, familiar times when the drinking helped to comfort her.

"It's like liquid sex. It tastes so good."

She had gone for so long without the taste of a drink she had almost forgotten about how good it truly was.

"I've gone so long without you dear friend."

She stumbled over to a nearby bench and fell on to it. She wasted no time in opening up another and just as she was putting it to her lips the sound of someone laughing caught her attention.

"Hm," she looked in the direction of where she heard the laughter. Her vision was slightly blurry but she could make out the pink hair. Ino smirked.

"Forehead, of course it would be you to see me at a time like this."

Sakura only shook her head then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look at you pig. You're absolutely pathetic aren't you?"

"W-What,"

"It's true. Look at you sitting here drinking yourself to death."

Ino put the beer down as she waved the green-eyed woman off.

"S-Shut up…" She slurred. "I don't need you standing her judging me."

Sakura let out another laugh.

"I just call it like I see it. You really are the most pathetic human being on the planet. I only hope that Naruto wakes up soon and let's go of you."

A visible frown washed over her face as she stood up.

"S-Stupid b-bitch," she once again slurred. She then tried to punch the pink-haired female who easily dodged her. Ino ended up landing flat on the ground.

"Fuck,"

"You're so pathetic Ino." She repeated.

Ino tried to get to her feet but only fell back down. The green-eyed female went over to her. She bent down to her level.

"Why do you still go on like this pig?"

She slowly looked up into those jade green eyes. She hated that taunting look she saw there.

"Forehead you're pushing it."

"No, you are. You should have let go a long time ago. You should stop hurting yourself, everyone else, and especially Naruto."

As his name was mentioned again the blonde froze with some tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"Fuck you Sakura, you're such a…."

"What," Sakura cut her off. "Am I being a bitch? It seems kind of familiar doesn't it?"

"Oh you…" but was stopped by Sakura slapping her so hard across the face that she went flying back again. Sakura stood up.

"Just shut the hell up pig. Why don't you just do everyone a favor and just go away. Or better yet," She then stepped over the blue-eyed girl's body which caused her to groan in pain. "Or better yet so us all a favor why don't you just stay there and die?"

All she could do was watch Sakura walk off.

"You fucking bitch!" Ino screamed. "I hate you."

"The only person that you should hate is yourself, pig. You should hate yourself for being such a cancerous little bitch that destroys everything she touches. Bye for now pig."

"No, fuck you forehead!" she shouted but still found herself unable to move. The harder she tried the more strength it took from her.

"Oh fuck," she cried out and finally gave up. She decided that maybe the pink-haired woman was right. She opened her tired tear-filled eyes and stared up into the sky.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe I should just do everyone a favor and just lay here and die. Especially if it means I'd make things easier for you Naruto. I'd do anything to make up for hurting you so much."

The tears continued to fall down her face steadily when she suddenly felt two arms wrapped around her. She was currently being lifted up.

"What the fuck…"

She could barely make out a face as her vision was blurred from all the crying and drinking.

"Let me go." she struggled against the stranger but didn't have much strength to fight. A defeated sigh escaped her. Perhaps she would wake up to find that maybe this was all a dream after all.

* * *

Naruto stood in the lobby of the Nobunuga while Gaara made the final arrangements. He soon came over to the blond male once he had finished.

"Naruto it's done."

He then looked up at the red-haired male. He gave a grateful smile to him because he certainly couldn't have pulled this whole thing off without his help.

"Gaara thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

The red-head gave a nod.

"There is no need to thank me. I understand how important this is."

"Yeah," the blue-eyed male whispered. "She really needed this a long time ago. I let everything get so out of control by not getting her real help sooner."

He admitted his role in this disaster because the "help" he thought he had been giving to her wasn't the true help that she really needed. So he could see his continued destruction of her. Sure he hadn't caused it but in his heart he hadn't exactly helped either. Gaara saw how deeply Naruto was thinking. The young man no doubt blamed himself for Ino's situation. Gaara didn't have all the details but one thing he knew for absolute certain was that Naruto loved Ino more than anyone else he'd ever seen. He wouldn't have even believed such an emotion as strong as the love Naruto had for the blue-eyed girl could have possibly existed if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

"Naruto," the sky-blue eyed male spoke and his voice brought the blond male out of his thoughts.

"Hm, yeah?" he wondered.

"You don't need to be so hard on yourself. I know it's easier for us on the outside looking in to have our opinions but we don't have that right do we?"

Gaara had always been a person of very few words but Naruto always understood why. It was due to the mostly toxic relationship the red-head had with his father. The relationship had gotten better over the years but it was the reason for why Gaara struggled in other human relationships. Naruto had been the first person he was able to connect with and the red-head had always been grateful. If Naruto ever needed his help he was there with no hesitation.

"Naruto do not blame yourself for the condition Ino is in. it isn't your fault you must know that."

Naruto appreciated what Gaara tried to do especially because of his past history. He knew how hard this probably was for him but he needed to understand the fact that he did feel partly responsible for the situation. In ways he had been an enabler. He didn't get the help the platinum-blonde needed before it reached the current level it had. He had hoped that his love and the fact that he was there would have been enough, only in this case it wasn't. He would rectify that mistake.

"Gaara, thank you." was all he decided to say. He felt the more he tried to explain the situation the more no one could understand. He was tired of explaining and felt no need to talk until he turned blue in the face.

"You're welcome Naruto. We'll all meet here in a few days. Everything has been arranged. We'll have the entire space to ourselves and no one from the outside will interrupt."

"Gaara, again thank you I couldn't have gotten this done without you."

"Think nothing of it. I don't wish for Ino to remain in the dark place she is any more than any of all our friends do. If we can help then we will."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "I'll do whatever it takes to get her out of that dark place."

It was a promise that the blue-eyed male intended to keep no matter what.

* * *

The strong aroma of coffee brewing hit the platinum-blonde's nostrils hard and she almost gagged.

"S-Shit…" she groaned and moved to sit up. She found herself on a bed in a room she didn't recognize as Naruto's.

"This is not Naruto's room." she spoke. Her vision was less blurry but still she wasn't really doing that great. "Oh god my head…"

She looked around the bedroom again as she tried to figure out where she was.

"This is going to get me nowhere. I should try to move."

Only as she tired she fell back down again.

"You aren't going anywhere like that. Just sit back and drink this."

She looked up at the voice to see the pony-tailed male coming over to her with a mug of coffee.

"S-Shika…" she questioned with hesitance because a part of her wasn't too sure that was going on. The last thing she remembered had been drinking beer and yelling at Sakura.

"Yeah." The hazel-eyed male confirmed while still trying to hand her the coffee but had to pull it back since she jumped anxiously.

"Forehead!" she shouted. "Where is she? What happened to her?"

"Ino calm down okay."

"Fuck no, where is that little bitch? How dare she stand there laughing at me like that? I need to set her straight."

Shikamaru knew that he needed to calm her down before her temper really started to flare. He set the coffee down.

"Ino cool it. Sakura wasn't there when I found you."

The blue-eyed female froze at Shikamaru's words. How could that be? She saw the green-eyed female. She was standing there laughing at her and taunting her.

"That can't be. I saw her and we were fighting."

Shikamaru only let out a sigh as he sat down with her.

"Ino, do you remember just how much you had to drink?"

"Eh," she paused for she honestly didn't remember. "I had a few. You're thinking I had some sort of drunken hallucination."

"Unless you have a better explanation since you were alone and on the ground when I found you. You were rambling on about some stuff too."

Ino sighed then gave a nod of acceptance. She had to have had dreamt up that fight with Sakura.

"Shit I must have been very fucked up."

"Hm," the dark-haired male agreed as he once again tried to hand her the coffee. "Here drink this okay. You need to get sober."

"Yeah," she agreed then took the coffee. She closed her eyes while savoring the first sip. She needed to pull it together quick before getting back to Naruto. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her like this, especially since she hadn't had a drink in a long time.

"Hey, thanks Shika."

She was glad it hadn't been anyone else to find her because she could imagine the hurt on Naruto's face as well as the disappointment and worry on both Temari and Tenten's faces if any of them had been the ones to find her in the state she had been in. she didn't imagine it to be a good sight. Shikamaru knew why she had thanked him so he didn't have to say anything. He did want to know why he found her that way though.

"Ino, what happened? Why were you drinking so much to the point of falling down drunk?"

She sipped at the coffee. She honestly had no idea how to answer that question other than that she needed to. The urge to drown herself in alcohol had been too strong to ignore. The scary part to the blue-eyed female was that she actually didn't want to, even worse she knew for a fact that if given the choice she'd do it all over again.

"What can I say I guess I'm just all kinds of fucked up."

Shikamaru only shook his head. "Ino,"

"What?" she shrugged. "I' am. I'm a fucking mess. I managed to stay away from it for a long time but there's never a true cure for addiction. I don't even know why people bother with all the hell they go through to get _"help"_. When in honesty it's only a matter of time before the next screw up."

It hurt to hear those words coming from the once optimistic blonde girl he had known all of his life.

"Don't say that Ino it's…."

"It is." She cut him off. "There is no such thing as recovery. We're all just moments away from slipping up but thank you for finding me. Why were you there anyway?"

"I was just taking a walk to clear my head when I found you on the ground. I brought you back here."

"Hm," she nodded. "Thank you. I need to get totally sober. I don't want him to see me like this."

"I figured as much." He gave a nod. It was why he decided to bring her back to his place and not back to Naruto's. "For the record though I think Naruto would just be more worried than anything else."

Perhaps but the blonde didn't want to take any chances. She really had put the young man through more than enough.

"_I don't want to hurt him anymore. I have to fix this for his sake if nothing else."_ She thought to herself. The blonde finished the remainder of the coffee then placed it down on the nightstand.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "I'm going to sleep for a little longer but after I'll be good to go." she turned to lie back down. "Shika," she yawned. "Thank you again, for everything."

It didn't take long before the blue-eyed girl was once again knocked out cold. The pony-tailed male stood up to place the blanket over her sleeping form. He wouldn't forget seeing Ino down on the ground wasted in the state she was in. that was a sight he would have never in a million years thought he'd witness since not too long ago Ino would barely touch the stuff.

"That was a really long time ago huh Ino." He spoke.

The only thing he could do now was be grateful that this planned intervention was still going to happen in a few days.

"You'll be pissed Ino but we're only doing this for your own good. I only hope that you can see that."

* * *

Everything had been set and all the arrangements were finalized. Naruto explained to all of their friends as he had just left Gaara. They were all on board and everyone promised that no matter what they'd be there. Naruto didn't doubt for a second that they wouldn't show up. He had the best group of friends in the world. If one of them were ever in trouble naturally they'd be there in support. He got the word around to everyone either by actually talking to them or leaving messages on their voicemails. When he came to Sakura's number he felt uneasy and figured that he purposely skipped over the green-eyed girl's number for a reason.

"_Yeah it's because they're really upset with one another."_

The fighting between them was bound to make things harder and more awkward. Yet Naruto just had to keep believing that deep down their friendship had to be stronger that whatever the misunderstanding had to be.

"_If I'll ever find out what it is."_

He still wanted to know and eventually someone had to tell the truth. The truth always came out either way. Only the young man found that he didn't have to wait or call the pink-haired woman because there she was sitting outside of an ice cream shop. Naruto took a deep breath before heading over to where Sakura sat.

"Hey," he spoke as he made it to her table.

"Naruto," she blinked in surprise while looking up at the whisker-marked male. She hadn't expected to see him.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he gave a kind smile. "A strawberry sundae with all the works I see."

"Hey," She smiled back. "You remember?"

"How could I forget? You ate these things all the time back when we were younger. It's nice to see that some things don't change. Can I sit?"

"Sure I'd like some company anyway. It's really no fun to eat alone."

Naruto took that as his cue and ended up grabbing a spoon to help attack the rather large strawberry sundae.

"How are you?" Sakura asked the blond male out of concern.

"I'm okay." He answered. "I'm dealing."

She didn't quite trust that for the truth but didn't want to push the issue any further.

"Yeah." The green-eyed female gave a nod. She was sure that in his own way he probably was dealing with it as best as he could.

"I'm glad that I did run into you it's funny because I really was just about to call you."

"I guess it's your lucky day then huh, Naruto?" she spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah it must be. It might have been awkward on the phone though since I really don't know how you're going to feel about this." he scratched his hair in the nervous manner that he often did.

"Naruto what is it? Tell me."

"It's just that I wanted everyone to know that everything is set. Gaara and I finalized everything today."

"Oh," Sakura nodded. She didn't doubt that the intervention would go through as planned but to have the reality of it now closer than before was hitting the young woman harder. "That's good."

Naruto blinked at Sakura's tone of voice. He could feel how uneasy she was and he didn't blame her. How could she not be? They all were.

"Sakura-chan," he began. "I understand if you don't want to be there."

Naruto decided that he'd give Sakura the option of checking out. If things were as tense as they were before perhaps going to the intervention would make it worse for both of them and he knew no matter what he didn't want that. Sakura looked up into those deep blue pools.

"_Is he serious?" _she thought but knew by the look in his eyes that he was. "Naruto,"

"I just don't want this to be any harder than it has to be, not for you or for Ino-chan."

She understood his reasons and she was grateful but the green-eyed girl knew she had to be there. No matter how angry Ino made her or the fact that he really still wanted to hit her Sakura knew that without a doubt she needed to be there. So she would be.

"Naruto I appreciate what you're trying to do. There is only one person that wouldn't want me there." She gave a sad smile.

"Ino-chan,"

"She doesn't want me there but Naruto no matter how hard it may be, or how intense it'll get I have to be there. Am I scared, hell yea?" She gripped her fist slightly. "You bet I am. But we're friends and friends are always there for each other no matter what. Am I right?"

Naruto found himself completely moved by Sakura's words. They were so heartfelt and full of emotion.

"Yeah," he nodded. "That's true."

She then smiled before reaching over to pinch his cheek.

"Besides I've got to have your back don't I?" she teased. "We don't know if she'll decide to hurl you into a wall this time." she tried to make light of the situation but somehow didn't think her joke was entirely such. For all they knew the platinum-blonde may hurt herself or someone else. Sakura hoped not.

"Yeah," Naruto laughed weakly. "Anyone would want you in their corner Sakura-chan, even if you have crazy brute strength sometimes."

"Eh," Sakura froze while looking slightly embarrassed. "I do not."

Naruto then laughed harder.

"Oh yea." He raised his eyebrow. "Sakura-chan did you or did you not send Kiba to the hospital for three days."

"Um…well…"

"Did you or did you not break Chouji's arm after he insulted your cooking?"

"Well that was…" She paused.

"I'm sure that you also remember that freaky looking bastard Sai. Have we ever seen him again after you kicked him in the balls that one time?"

He laughed again from all of the memories which made Sakura that much more embarrassed. Naruto was right though. She had been rather excessive in force on more than one occasion but the boys did bounce back and were fine, after some recovery naturally.

"Okay, okay…" she then laughed too because it was nice to see an actual smile on Naruto's face and to see him genuinely happy as well as at ease. "So I have some strength."

"Some," He questioned as he laughed again.

"Okay." She shrugged. "I have a lot of strength. No one is dead right and that's what really matters."

"Yeah," he spoke threw the last of his laughter. "Besides you're a doctor in training you could just revive them or something."

Sakura frowned. "I'm not god! You idiot." She shouted out with Naruto pausing since he hadn't expected that.

"Wow,"

"Oh," she turned red from embarrassment. "I…"

"No it's okay. It's nice to see you smiling again Sakura-chan. It's like you were your old self again right there."

She nodded for the same exact thing could be said about him.

"Yea, you too Naruto. It's nice to see you smile again."

There was some silence for a moment until the blond noticed that the sundae was long since finished. He probably should be going anyway,

"It looks like we finished it."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Don't worry we'll eat on your terms next time. We'll have a huge bowl of ramen just for you."

He laughed. "I just may have to take you up on that Sakura-chan."

He rose from his chair then gave her a bright smile. "I'll see you in a few days."

"You bet." She spoke because no matter what she had to be there. _"I think if the tables were reversed she'd be there for me." _Sakura was positive of this. It was another reason she felt the need to do this. Friendship was too important to ignore. They had been friends longer than this fight. That fact alone had to carry more weight than any of the other stuff.

"Sakura-chan, thank you. I'm glad you're coming."

She nodded then looked down with a quick tear falling down her eyes. She looked back up hoping that he wouldn't notice then smiled.

"She doesn't want me there you know." She reminded him.

"I know. There are things in life we don't want but she has to understand that at the end of the day we just want what's best for her."

"Yeah, I hope she sees that too."

* * *

Ino managed to sober up and return back to Naruto's all before he even returned. She had been relieved at the time since she honestly didn't want him to know about that incident. She didn't think that Shikamaru would say anything to him out of respect for her. She and Shikamaru after all did have a history between them that went back years before they dated. They went as far back as before their pre-school days that and they're fathers were the best of friends. So she knew he wouldn't say anything but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

When Naruto did return home he didn't speak much. His behavior only increased her suspicions and growing paranoia.

"_Naruto what's going on?" she asked him one morning during breakfast which had earned her the same response as before._

"_There isn't anything going on Ino-chan." He gave her a bright smile as well which made her upset because it only served to confirm the suspicions currently plaguing her mind. "You worry too much, don't okay."_

_She could only roll her eyes at that comment._

"_Great you're just making it harder Naruto; can you be any more obvious?"_

She let it go as far as asking him because she knew by now Naruto wouldn't tell her anything. She knew for sure he was hiding something though. The rain outside distracted her from her thoughts.

"It's raining." She whispered. "Something bad always happens when it's raining."

She gazed out of the window with such an intense fierceness that she hadn't heard Naruto calling her from the door way.

"Hey Ino-chan," he called out then touched her shoulder which made her flinch right away.

"What the fuck?" she screamed then turned to see the whisker-marked male. "Oh," she breathed out realizing that it was only Naruto. "I'm sorry. What were you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

Naruto only blinked in confusion at her sudden outburst. The blue-eyed female seemed completely on edge.

"_It's like she knows subconsciously that something is up." _Naruto thought. It had to be the reason why the blonde was more on edge than usual. He knew he had to try to calm her down somewhat, although the inevitable would not be avoided forever because today was the day.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. "You were zoning out so hard that you didn't hear me."

"Oh," she whispered then turned her attention back outside. "I'm sorry then. I overreacted."

"_I'll say._" He thought but saw the way she looked outside with such a far-off intensity. He sat down with her.

"Hey Ino-chan, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She quickly answered but still didn't look his way. He took her hand within his then gave it a slight squeeze.

"Ino-chan,"

She still didn't look at him so he carefully turned her face towards his direction.

"Hey," he gave a small smile. "You're so tense."

"Y-Yeah, no shit." She nodded. "I tend to get like this when shit is happening around me and I have no idea why that is. You wouldn't have any idea what I'm talking about do you?"

It took a lot for him to keep from frowning because she really was in no position to talk and they both knew that.

"Ino-chan that's not exactly fair. Don't you have some sort of grudge against Sakura that I still don't know anything about?"

She bit down on her bottom lip then turned away hastily with her arms folded across her chest.

"That's her fault not mine."

"_Yeah, of course it is_." He thought to himself but chose not to voice it for he didn't want to fight with her, especially not now since there would be plenty of time for fighting later.

"Ino…" he whispered.

"It is mostly her fault Naruto. I can't help that she chose to do things in the way she did. I tried to help, honestly."

He didn't know how to respond for he was acting weird again.

"Okay." He nodded.

"You don't believe me huh." she spoke then allowed a sigh to escape her. "Of course you don't."

"It's not that Ino-chan." He said as he placed a hand on to her shoulder which caused her to turn back rather sharply.

"Well then what is it?"

He suddenly pulled her lips to his for a quick kiss that surprised her but she eventually did return it. When they broke away he gave a smile.

"Hey you know what, you're way too tense. You need to relax come on go and get dressed. We're going out just you and me and we'll have a good time. I promise."

Confusion erupted all over the blonde's face. He was kidding right now wasn't he?

"You're joking right?"

"No," Naruto smiled again. "Come on you need to get out. It'll be good for you."

She pointed outside of the window. "Do you see the rain?"

"A little rain won't hurt anything besides it's not going to last all day so you can't use that as an excuse. Coe on Ino-chan don't make me beg here." He laughed.

Ino looked at the young man for a few moments with her arms once again folded across her chest.

"Just what the hell are you up to Naruto?"

"I just want to spend some time with you."

"_That's bullshit_." She thought since they didn't have to go out to spend time together. The kind of fun she had in mind was more of the sexual fun kind rather than whatever safe type of fun the blond male had in mind.

"We already spend time together here Naruto. We don't need to go out to do that."

He frowned. "Well the kind of stuff we do here is not really what I had in mind."

She couldn't help but smile because she just literally thought those same exact words.

"Aw," she pouted. "You're no fun. I happen to enjoy what we do and I know that you do too." She spoke in a sexy sort of ton as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders then began to kiss his neck.

"Uh…" he let out a slight moan. "Ino…"

"Hm," she paused.

"Stop okay. Are you going to let me take you out or not?"

She sighed heavily as she let him go. This was clearly very important to the whisker-marked male.

"You won't let this go will you?"

"No not a chance." He continued to give her that charming smile. She shook her head as she put a hand to his spiky blond locks.

"If this is really important to you, then okay."

"You will?"

She gently placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yeah but only for you though."

Ino wasn't even completely aware of how important that little sentence was to him. Those little words coming from her lips literally made his heart skip a beat.

"Ino-chan," he thought. "Thank you. Go on and get ready okay."

"Sure." She agreed while watching him walk away so that she could have the privacy to get dressed. The uneasy feeling in her stomach would not go away if anything the conversation with Naruto only made it worse. Ino shook her head.

"I hate the rain." She decided while speaking in a depressed, dark tone. Nothing good would come from this day she was absolutely positive of this.


	19. Fake it until you make it

A pink-haired young woman was currently making her rounds at the hospital. She needed to keep her mind pre-occupied for the time being so she would not think about the events to come. She nervously shook her head

"That's easier said than done."

Sakura knew she would still be thinking of it no matter how hard she wanted to distract herself. The fact that she was trying this hard was only increasing her anxiety.

"_It's not too late to back out Haruno._" She heard her inner voice in her head talking.

"No," she shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to give in that inner voice. She dared not to give into the fear or the anxiety. The young woman knew she needed to be strong.

"_Come on who are you kidding Haruno? You know that you aren't. You should really quit acting like you're so tough."_

"_Why don't you shut up, non-existent voice in my head?"_

The inner voice laughed.

"_Don't you try to ignore me because you can't handle the truth? You just need to face it Sakura. You won't be any good to anyone there. It's better to just not be there at all."_

"_Will you just shut the hell up already?"_

"Hey, paging Dr. Haruno." A voice from reality called out to her.

"Huh," she quickly turned to see the older sandy-blonde haired female. A small smile washed over the green-eyed girl's face. "Hey Tem you know that I'm not a real doctor just yet, right?"

Temari chuckled lightly.

"Well you've been working your ass off for so long you might as well be. Besides, we can't escape what's in our nature. You are a definite Dr. Ms. Haruno."

Sakura appreciated the kind words from the teal-eyed woman. She honestly could not see herself doing anything other than this.

"Thank you Tem. What's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sakura found it odd to see the sandy-blonde at the hospital since no one ever really just dropped by to visit her, unless maybe Temari was sick although she didn't look it. Sakura panicked anyway and grabbed the sandy-blonde.

"Tem are you sick?" she placed her hand across her forehead.

"Sakura,"

"You don't look sick."

"Sakura…."

"You look pretty healthy actually, but that's how things happen sometimes. We think everything is okay, then bam sick."

Temari sighed before placing her hand on to the nervous pink-haired girl's shoulder.

"See what did I tell you Dr. Haruno? I'm fine but if you don't mind I do have a patient that you could look at."

Sakura blinked a few times as she managed to calm down.

"Oh, who is it?"

"He's kind of nervous about hospitals. You wouldn't mind seeing him out front would you?"

Sakura didn't quite get it but chose to follow behind Temari as she led the way outside. At first there was no one there.

"Uh, Tem…."

"This is unbelievable." The sandy-blonde spoke in a slightly frustrated tone. "Are you really going to lurk around in the shadows like this?"

There was no response at first. Sakura knew for sure she'd have a splitting headache before the day was over.

"_That's funny I thought the headache would come later on not now." _She thought. "Um, Tem…."

"Will you quit being a coward? She agreed to see you out here."

As those words left her mouth Sakura looked to see the pale-eyed, brown-haired Hyuuga male.

"Neji,"

He only gave a nod. "Sakura,"

"What's going on?"

"Oh, you know how strong and tough Hyuuga-san is." Temari began. "But he needs to remember that he isn't superman. He needs you to check his arm out."

Sakura did see the way that he seemed to be in some kind of pain as he stood with his shoulder slightly slumped over.

"Are you okay Neji?" She asked as she walked over to him. She placed a hand on to his which made him flinch right away.

"Yes I'm fine. Its not as bad as Temari is making it seems."

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for being concerned about your health." She began. "You're here so why don't you let Sakura take a look."

"Well it doesn't feel broken and you'd be in more pain if it were. I can do an x-ray if you want but we're going to have to go inside for that."

Neji hated hospitals. He wanted to avoid them as much as he possibly could. The only reason he had even agreed was because Temari had convinced him to.

"I dislike hospitals."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. She remembered that it had to do with his father's death.

"Hey," Temari spoke. "I get it, believe me." She too wasn't exactly fond of hospitals either but at the end of the day sometimes you had to face your fears head on. "But wouldn't you rather know for sure than to end up worse later?"

"She does have a point Neji." Sakura spoke. "You can at least let me make sure that it's just sprained. I can wrap it up for you and then you can go, easy enough right?"

"Oh and Hyuuga if you're really good I'll give you a lollipop." Temari playfully teased with the stoic Hyuuga even cracking a very slight smile.

"Very well Temari I'll do it, although I expect more than some candy. Come on Sakura let's do this."

She could only watch the interactions between the two.

"_Oh they are definitely involved."_

She needed no further confirmation when it was as clear as day.

"_Hm, it's kind of random but if they're happy I guess it's okay."_

Once it had been confirmed that his shoulder was not broken and he had been bandaged up. Temari thanked her.

"Thank you Dr. Haruno. You know how stubborn Hyuuga-san is."

He frowned but said nothing.

"Oh yeah I know." The pink-haired woman let out an amused laugh. "I'm aware of it."

Neji soon made it on to his feet. "I told you it was nothing to be concerned about. I'm fine, thank you Sakura."

"It's better to be safe than sorry Hyuuga."

"You're welcome Neji."

"Hm," he nodded. "I suppose I'll see you later for the planned intervention?"

"Yeah," she gave an uneasy whisper which did not go unnoticed by the teal-eyed woman.

"Naruto went through a lot to get this together so naturally everyone will be there. I only hope it works."

"Yea, we hope it works too."

Neji nodded again but randomly changed the subject. "I'm going to go but I'll see you later."

The brown-haired male then walked away but did not get too far when Temari called out to him.

"Oi Hyuuga, how will you get home without me? You are broken down after all."

He just shot her a smirk.

"I'm sure that I can manage bye Temari, Sakura." He added.

"Hm," she smirked too. "What an idiot."

Sakura waited until Neji was gone from sight before speaking. "Do you want to go after him?"

"No don't worry. He'll be waiting out front for me. So," she turned to look at the green-eyed girl. "What's up? Are you okay? Are you ready for later?"

Sakura knew that she'd get asked those questions.

"I'm not really all that okay and I'm definitely not ready for later."

"Yeah," Temari nodded. "Don't feel bad, none of us are. We're just being big brave actresses."

"Yeah," She agreed. "I guess we've got some time to pull it together. Naruto is counting on us."

"Yes and we aren't going to let him down, him or Ino. She needs all of our support. I'm hoping that she seems that this isn't an attempt to hurt her. This is only because we want to help her."

"Right," Sakura said. "I hope so too."

Temari then turned her attention to her watch. "I should go though there is still some stuff I need to do before later. Besides I don't want Neji to panic or melt in the sun or anything like that."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the joke.

"So there's something with you and Neji?"

Temari grinned. "Oh are we that obvious?"

"Yeah, just a little. He's uh, a man of few words."

"Yep that's Hyuuga alright."

"You two…it's just…I don't know kind of unexpected."

"A lot of things in life are Sakura. Some of the best things are too. He and I are complicated on our best days but I don't think, no I know that it's right. He's my match in an odd way."

Sakura nodded. She could understand exactly what the teal-eyed female was saying.

"Well if you're happy then I'm happy for you Tem."

Yeah I'm in a good place. Don't get alarmed by the insults it's just how we show that we care."

"Gotcha," Sakura laughed. "_So is that what's happening with Ino and Naruto, she hurts him so much just because_ _she cares."_ The young woman quickly thought but got rid of those thoughts fast.

"Anyway I'm going. Thanks for checking him out. He probably would have done something stupid like ignore the pain until he collapsed."

"Yep that sounds like him alright. I guess it's a really good thing that you're looking out for him."

"Oh yeah he's lucky. He'll never do any better and he knows that." she lightly teased. "I'll see you later Sakura. I know it's easier said than done but try not to worry okay. Just remember that we're all in this together."

"I will, thanks Tem. I really appreciate it."

The older woman smiled bravely. "You got it, see ya." She waved to her.

"Bye." She whispered then sat down with a single tear slipping down her eyes. "This being strong when I'm really not is such hard work." She sighed then wiped away her tear. "Come on Haruno you've got to pull it together. They're both counting on you."

* * *

Just as Naruto had said by the time they were both dressed and ready it had stopped raining. The sun was even out and shining brightly.

"See Ino-chan it isn't raining anymore."

"_Yeah it stopped for now_." She thought.

It was turning out to be a very nice day actually with the bright sun and clouds disappearing. The change in weather however did nothing to erase the platinum-blonde's mood.

"You have to trust me here okay. We'll have a good time."

"_There you go with that again Naruto_." she mentally sighed.

The boy simply did not see that the more he tried to convince her that there wasn't anything to worry about the more she'd get suspicious. She didn't say anything at first and her silence made him worry. The blue-eyed female walked away slightly.

"Uh Ino-chan," he questioned.

The girl stood with her back turned to him as she gazed out in space looking as if she had a billion thoughts on her mind. He didn't know what to do other than to let her talk when she was ready. Eventually Ino turned around.

"Hey do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure." He began. "I'll do anything."

She let out a weak laugh.

"You haven't even heard what I'm about to ask. Are you sure that you want to just blindly agree?"

She had a point. It was never a wise thing to go into anything blindly especially not with the blue-eyed female. You could never know for sure what the hell was on her mind.

"Just tell me what it is?"

"Okay." She nodded. "It's simple really."

The blonde girl then walked over to the whisker-marked male. She hugged him rather tightly as if afraid that if she let go she'd lose him forever.

"Whoa, hey Ino-chan what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She soon let him go and looked at him with quite a serious gaze in her aqua-colored pools. She carefully placed a hand around his neck and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I need you to not make me hate you."

Naruto looked almost as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Naturally this had to be some type of joke.

"You are kidding right Ino-chan?"

The look in her eyes told him otherwise. She certainly looked serious enough.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

No she didn't.

"No you're serious." He confirmed.

"I just don't…"

He then felt her hug him again. The hug felt so hollow in ways like he could literally feel straight through her.

"You need to tell me what you're hiding from me because I don't want to resent you later. Naruto you don't understand that you are the one constant in my life. I don't want to imagine if somehow I ended up hating you."

Naruto suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. There was a tight, uncomfortable feeling beginning to form in his throat. He didn't want to ever think of that happening, although it just might be possible by the end of the day.

"Aw." He laughed nervously. "Come on Ino-chan don't talk so crazy. That would never happen."

She shook her head as she let him go. Once again there was that all too familiar dead, hard look in her aqua-colored pools.

"We can't ever say never in this twisted, fucked up existence called life. Am I not proof of that?" she sighed. "Naruto please…" he heard that pleading tone in her voice. She was begging. Ino was desperate right now. He felt it in her words and tone. He saw it in her body language. He hated this. He truly did.

"Please tell me."

He only placed a soft kiss on the blue-eyed girl's forehead. It felt like the kiss of death and Ino felt as if her fate had been sealed in that moment.

"Ino-chan you've got to loosen up some. Come on, let's get going. I don't want to stand around wasting our day like this."

He then began to lead the way. All she could do was sigh while she watched him.

"So this is the way it's going to go. This is the beginning of the end, ne Naruto-kun?" she thought.

A feeling of helplessness came over the platinum-blonde. She decided to simply accept it for she felt whatever it was would be inevitable.

"I give up. I'll just go along with whatever."

"Hey Ino-chan," Naruto's voice brought her back to reality. "Come on already."

"Hai," she nodded. "If he's going to fake this then I can too."

* * *

A brown-haired bartender stood up cleaning some shot glasses. He had other thoughts on his mind that had little to do with work.

"Damn," Kiba sighed as he placed one of the cleaned glasses down. Just like everyone else he was thinking of Ino and the planned intervention. He'd be lying if he said he weren't nervous.

"It's going to be a nightmare."

There was just no way for everything to go smoothly. Kiba felt a bit on edge but he definitely knew he had to be there. Ino was his friend and it wasn't just as an image of the blue-haired girl flashed through his mind.

"Hinata-chan," he thought. He knew the pale-skinned shy Hyuuga would need his support. It had been a definite shock to her system when she saw the platinum-blonde behave in the way she did before. Kiba anticipated that the behavior would be worse than before.

"She'll lose it." he knew it for certain.

A glass soon fell out of his hand for he wasn't paying attention.

"Fuck" he cursed. He really hated when he dropped the glasses. It was however very rare when he did. Kiba had been 100 percent confident in his bartending skills.

"Oi, are you getting sloppy over there Inuzuka?"

Kiba looked up to see the lazy dark-haired male now sitting down at the bar.

"Nara, you lazy good for nothing." Kiba laughed. "You came here to sit and criticize my work or do you just need some place to take a nap?" he teased.

Shikamaru gave him a slight smirk.

"That's a good one. I'll have a beer."

"Right, give me a second to clean this mess up."

Once Kiba finished he opened up the beer bottle and put in front of the pony-tailed male.

"Are you getting a head start? Trying to numb out before later?"

Shikamaru knew immediately to what the brown-haired male was referring to.

"You could say that I guess. I don't think any of us are really prepared for it though."

Kiba agreed and almost found the need to crack open a beer himself.

"I'm worried about how Hinata is going to handle this. I know it really worried her the last time we were all together."

"I found her the other day." Shikamaru began but paused to take a sip of beer. "It wasn't pretty. She was drunk and very out of it."

Kiba sighed slightly as he began to wipe off the bar.

"I feel bad you know about my part in all of this."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow for he felt curious by what the brown-haired male was about to say.

"I wasn't really much good here. Who was the one serving her up all those drinks?"

"Ah," the dark-haired male nodded. So that was where Kiba was going with it "Kiba," Shikamaru started.

"No," he cut him off. "It's true. I might as well have poured the alcohol down her throat myself. I helped make Ino like this."

Shikamaru visibly frowned. He didn't want for Kiba to continue like this.

"Kiba don't do this. Don't go beating yourself up now when we all need to be there for her. Ino would have found a way to get what she wanted." The lazy male completely believed it to be true. Deep down Kiba knew that Shikamaru was right because he knew the platinum-blonde better than most.

"Yeah you're right. Besides I can't go falling apart now not when people are counting on me."

"There you go." Shikamaru then took out some money to pay for his drink. "Thank you Kiba. I'll see you later on."

"You can count on it."

The lazy male nodded goodbye to him before exiting the bar. He had another stop to make before meeting up with everyone later.

"Ino we all have to see you through this."

* * *

"_We're not doing this! We're not doing this_" the platinum-blonde's mind raged as she saw where they were. Here they were standing in front of an old video arcade that geared towards small children. A lot of birthday parties were usually held here. Ino shook her head. She had not seen let alone thought of this place in years.

"You're joking." She started.

Naruto turned to her with his all too familiar grin on his face. It told her that Naruto was not kidding.

"You're not joking."

"Come on Ino-chan cheer up. I brought you out here to have some fun. Remember how much fun we used to have here."

Oh she remembered alright. That was of course a hell of a long time ago.

"Yeah when we were like little kids. Naruto what in the hell kind of joke is this?"

He laughed then put an arm around her shoulder.

"Trust me okay. It'll be fine."

She didn't trust him or anything about this weird situation. If this had been Naruto's idea of a good time before whatever shit hit the fan he was seriously lacking knowledge in that department.

"_Why the hell couldn't we just drink until we both pass out, now that's a good time_." she thought to herself.

Once inside she and Naruto received strange looks from several of the workers. They looked a lot more than a little out of place in this situation.

"Um sir are you absolutely sure about this? A teen boy with severe acne asked Naruto who was still grinning almost madly.

"Yep, why is there a problem?"

"_Is there a problem?" _Ino wondered with her eyebrow twitching slightly. "Naruto of course there is a problem. Do we look like children?"

The boy simply stared at Naruto with a clear look of shock on his face. "_Is this dude for real?"_ was all he could think about before talking. "Um, no sir you can take your girlfriend out wherever you like. Sir, um here's your tickets."

"Thanks." Naruto then handed him a five dollar bill out of his change. "Don't spend it all in one place kid."

"Gee thanks sir."

Naruto then walked off with Ino following after him. She could not believe her misfortune. They coming here was simply all kinds of wrong.

"Naruto what in hell have you been smoking and not informing me about this wonder drug?"

"Hey Ino-chan look." He pointed at a familiar game to both of them that involved a hammer and hitting the mole that came out of the hole.

"Oh yeah I remember that game."

"Yeah it was a good way to relieve tension. Here you should give it a try?"

"W-What?" she really didn't have time to object since he was now pulling her towards the game. He placed the hammer into her hand.

"Naruto are you nuts?"

"Yeah, maybe." He laughed. "Go on you need to relax and get some of the stress out of you."

"Oh," she started in a whisper. "I can think of a much better way than this to get stress off me." The ideas involved her and Naruto in the bed, couch, or anywhere possible to fuck each other's brains out. She knew however that didn't look like a real possibility. So she decided to give the whisker-marked male what he wanted. He never asked for much anyway.

Naruto put some coins into the machine and the game began. It began relatively normal for the blue-eyed girl until the mole became someone else. There was now pink hair and pale skin instead of brown fur. There were no longer beady little dark orbs but jade green now stared back at her.

"_What the fuck_," she angrily thought as she began to hit harder.

"Alright," Naruto cheered for he was glad to see her loosening up and showing some enthusiasm. "Alright Ino-chan that's…" he froze as he saw that her attacks were getting harder. She showed no real signs of slowing down.

"Fuck," she shouted as she slammed the mole so hard into the hole Naruto thought that the machine might break. He grabbed the hammer back from her.

"Jeez Ino-chan cool it a bit okay. Are you trying to break the machine?"

She slowly paused as his words hit her ears. She realized just exactly what she had been doing. She hadn't meant to lose her cool that way. A sigh escaped her.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

He looked at her with worry filled eyes. He meant to bring her here to reflect on good times not to put any more stress on her.

"I wanted you to have fun, bad idea so far huh." he laughed weakly. "How about we just grab something to eat for now?"

"Sure," she agreed without as much as a word of defiance. Naruto went to grab some pizza from the food area while Ino sat at a table. The sight of some children running around with water guns in their hands brought back memories from when she and all of their friends were younger.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_You can't catch me Naruto-kun," a small platinum-blonde haired child teased the blue-eyed boy who was currently chasing after her with a black colored water gun._

_He grinned. "I'll catch you Ino-chan." He increased his speed as he chased the blonde girl and dodging several of their friends on the way._

"_Naruto watch it."_

"_Heh, heh sorry Sakura-chan." He quickly apologized to the pink-haired girl. He ran passed a semi-asleep Shikamaru and a snacking Chouji._

"_You're too slow whiskers."_

"_Huh," Naruto mouthed and then realized Ino had been referring to the unique whisker-markings on his face. "Hey that's not fair. You'll pay for that Ino-chan."_

_She shot him a playful smile as she stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Oh yeah well you'll have to catch me first."_

_He laughed. "You can count on it."_

_Ino shot her own water gun at him before speeding up and nearly knocking down both Tenten and Lee in the process._

"_Hey," the brown-haired girl screamed. "Watch it Ino."_

"_Yes, you're not being very youthful at all Ino-chan." Lee spoke which earned several groans from their friends. _

"_S-Sorry," she apologized. "Jeez Lee and his youth stuff again. He really needs to grow out of that." she just didn't know how wrong she was at the time. Unfortunately she had been so distracted by those thoughts that she tripped over the plugs of a video game machine and fell._

"_Ow," she cried out with her hand immediately going on to her ankle. Naruto had seen what happened and quickly ran to her side._

"_Oh Ino-chan are you okay?" he sat down next to her._

"_Y-Yeah I'm okay. I just wasn't paying attention."_

_He gave a nod then reached for her hand so he could help her up._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept on chasing you, I…" he was cut off when he felt her lean forward to kiss him on the cheek. His face turned bright red_

"_It's no big deal. I just tripped it's not the end of the world you know."_

_He nodded. "Yeah, but…"_

"_Hey at least I know that you would come for me if I were really hurt. Thank you Naruto you're really sweet."_

_If possible his cheeks only burned that much redder._

"_Y-Yeah, sure Ino-chan,"_

* * *

"_Even way back then huh Naruto." _the platinum-blonde thought to herself. Naruto had loved her for almost forever it seemed. She shook her head.

"No, now is not the time for thoughts like that."

She didn't have much time to continue think about stuff like that anyway since Naruto had returned. Only he had returned with an entire pizza. Her eyes widened in disgust.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing? Good lord how hungry are you?"

He laughed loudly and took a seat beside her.

"It's not all for me Ino-chan. We always used to have pizza here, remember?"

She remembered. She also remembered that the pizza was always meant for everyone to share. She looked around the room.

"Well unless you're hiding Chouji around here somewhere this is way too much pizza." Her eyes traveled to the amount of orange, bubbly grease and cheese as well as the many layers of pepperoni.

"Jeez what the hell are you thinking anyway? I thought that you were on some kind of health kick anyway?"

As soon as she said this Naruto was picking up a slice and currently biting it. She thought she would gag right away.

"Ew,"

"Come on, eat its good. This place always had the best pizza."

"We can't possibly eat all of this!"

Naruto agreed. He knew he'd be able to eat at least three slices but Ino seemed reluctant. He'd be lucky if she even ate a full slice.

"Alright you're right. I'll be right back okay. Don't try to eat it all before I get back okay." He joked which earned him the platinum-blonde rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right," she started. "You're wheel of grease and instant heart attack is safe Naruto. It's not like its beer or something." She added that part in a whisper. "Then you'd be in trouble."

Now that she really thought about it Ino did feel the urge for a drink. If the rest of her day was going to continue on like this Ino knew that she needed to be drunk by the end of it.

"Hell, like I'll even be able to sneak a drink in at any point today."

Soon the sound of two children laughing broke her out of her thoughts. There she saw Naruto heading back with the two children who were laughing.

"_What the hell is this?" _she wondered.

"Hey Ino-chan this is Haru and Ayame. They're friend of mine. Will you guys say hi?"

The girl Ayame had bright green eyes and brown hair. The boy was dark-haired with grey orbs. The smiles on their faces were actually too adorable to ignore even with her mood. Ino felt it start to soften.

"Hi Ino-nee-chan." They spoke together.

"Hello Haru-kun, Ayame-chan."

"They're going to have this pizza with us since we can't possibly eat it all."

"_Fuck,_" she thought as he threw her words back in her face. For some reason the sight of those two kids was making the young woman feel that she could be friendly. They were only kids after all.

"Will that be okay Ino-nee-chan?" Ayame asked.

"Oh sure Ayame-chan." She started. "Why don't you two sit down? Naruto and I couldn't eat all of this. When you reach his age you have to watch out for your heart." She joked which made Naruto feign hurt.

"Ouch, Ino-chan that's low."

Ayame then looked up at the whisker-marked male.

"You don't look so old Naruto-san. How old are you?"

"I'm almost 22."

Her eyes looked as if they were going to fall out of their sockets. "Wow you're really old."

Naruto nearly choked over his slice and Ino couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeez thanks kid. Ino-chan, do you see what you're doing by teaching Ayame-chan bad habits?"

"Hey it's not my fault she's obviously a bright and observant girl."

Ayame couldn't help but smile at the blonde's compliment.

"T-Thanks, Ino-nee-chan."

"Sure, well aren't you and Haru-kun going to eat? Like Naruto said we can't eat all of this, so please have some."

"S-Sure," the two kids agreed as they began to help tackle the large pie.

"This is great." Haru grinned. "Thank you Naruto-san."

"You're welcome Haru."

Ino could see that Naruto seemed to know these kids on a personal level. She felt sort of bad since she thought for a second that he literally picked these kids up from nowhere just to invite them to eat. She even noticed he was eating rather normally for him and not devouring his food like he often did.

"Hey, you got something on your face Naruto."

"Huh," he blinked but before he knew it the platinum-blonde reached over with a napkin. Her touch had been so soft that he couldn't help but blush lightly. "Is…is it gone?"

"Yeah it's gone, there.'' She then ended up kissing his cheek which completely caught him off guard. The sound of giggling and a loud ew suddenly distracted the two.

'Ew that's gross. We're eating you know." The dark-haired boy complained.

"Haru, calm down okay it's not like they were kissing on the lips or anything. Naruto-san is Ino-nee-chan you're girlfriend?"

He froze immediately at the young girl's question. How in the world was he supposed to answer the question? He dared not say the truth '_Oh she's my unrequited love interest turned houseguest and eventual fuck-friend_."

"Oh I…"

Before he finished Ino turned to the young girl then smiled.

"Naruto and I are closer than two people can ever be. He's been by my side forever and I'm incredibly lucky to have him."

"Oh," Ayame smiled. "That's so nice. Have you known each other that long really Naruto-san?"

He nodded. "Yeah, since we were kids."

"Whoa," Haru said. "That's a long time. are you guys always going to be together?"

Naruto felt Ino's eyes and looked up. He actually saw some real emotion there for once. It was a rare sight that only usually happened when the blonde was upset. There was hardly ever any other reason for her showing any emotions. Ino then smiled once again for the children.

"If I'm lucky enough to have him forever then I'm truly a blessed girl. Now eat up you two before the pizza gets cold."

Ino found herself enjoying the kids company. They reminded her of how she and all of their friends once were. Naruto was actually glad to see Ino at peace.

"_At least she is kind of happy, for now."_

Before long the pizza had been finished and Naruto paid for it with Haru and Ayame going with him. Ino stayed to wait.

"Ino-nee-chan is really pretty Naruto-san, you were right."

"Yeah," Haru nodded in agreement. "I hope you really do stay together. We'd better go dad's waiting."

The whisker-marked male nodded.

"Will you two be okay getting home?"

"Yeah we'll be fine. Thanks again Naruto-san, bye." The children waved to him then left. He found Ino waiting for him at the table.

"They were nice." She began. "You didn't tell me how you met them."

She followed behind Naruto while he led the way out of the video arcade.

"They're my boss's kids. They're pretty well behaved. I've hung out with them before."

Now it all made sense on why the three of them seemed to be so friendly.

"Ah," she nodded. "You were good with them."

"Yeah well kids are very easy to please once you figure out what they like. It's not really all that hard to keep them entertained."

"Maybe, but Naruto you've always been able to just blend in and get along with everyone. You have a certain magnetic energy."

The blond male ended up letting out an amused laugh. "What?"

"It's true." She started. "Ever since I've known you, you've been able to make friends with just about anyone. People are just naturally drawn to you. just look at how you changed Gaara-kun's life."

Naruto didn't feel like he was some kind of saint going around saving lives or anything like that. he also didn't brag but also couldn't help but feel flattered. After all this was the girl that he loved praising him.

"You know," he paused while he held the door open for her. "If anyone had that magnetic charm it was you Ino-chan."

She blinked as he turned to her and smiled. "You've always been the rock star."

Her face turned a light shade of red at his compliment. She could only sigh however_. "Poor boy_," she thought then patted his head. "I've never been anything like that Naruto."

"Yeah, you have Ino-chan. Why do you think everyone wants you back so badly? We all want our rock start back."

"_You want her back even if she's gone_." She thought to herself. "So," she decided to just change the subject. "Where are we going next or can we just go home now?"

They most certainly were not going back there. He only smiled.

"no way, we're not going home. the day is still young come on Ino-chan we better go."

"Sure," she agreed. "_This is all for you Naruto._" she decided. "_I'll keep it together just because whatever this is seems so important to you."_

She just didn't know exactly what she had to expect. it was something the blue-eyed female wasn't prepared for.

"_It just has to be done_." Naruto thought to himself. _"Ino-chan this is for your own good."_

* * *

A blue-haired petite female stood with her back turned as she was in the grand room of the exclusive Nobununga Hotel. She put her hands together in the familiar nervous manner she had often done when she was younger.

"_Old habits are hard to break_." She thought but she couldn't help it. simply thinking about what would take place here was making her very nervous.

"Some things just don't change huh?" a familiar voice spoke that caused the blue-haired female to turn around. She smiled when she saw the brown-haired male grinning back at her.

"Oh," she began. "Hello Kiba-kun."

"Hey." He then began to walk over to her. "You're always the early one no matter what eh, Hinata-chan."

She felt her face turn slightly red.

"Kiba…"

"I'm just teasing. I'm glad that you're here. How are you?"

He had definitely been worried about her.

"I'm fine." She lied to him which Kiba right away sensed. A frown washed over his face.

"You're a bad liar Hinata-chan. You always were a really bad liar. Hey, its okay we're all pretty nervous too."

A sigh escaped her but she managed to smile bravely at that moment.

"I think no matter what Ino-chan needs all of her friends. Just knowing that gives me the strength I need."

Kiba expected nothing less from her. he suddenly hugged her which did through her off guard.

"Hey that's the spirit Hinata!' he damn near roared. "I…"

"K-Kiba…." She stuttered out in an all too familiar tone that he couldn't help but laugh at.

"Some things really don't change." He thought before letting her go. "I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Oh, no, it's okay Kiba-kun."

There had been a moment of silence then Hinata turned around with her hands clasped together.

"I'm really worried though Kiba-kun, aren't you?"

He was definitely worried.

"Yeah, you bet I' am. I, uh, I actually feel really bad about how Ino is now."

Hinata looked at him with a curious expression on her face. She didn't quite understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Heh, heh," he laughed nervously. "Who was the one giving her so many drinks? It was me your favorite red-striped dude." He pounded at his chest. Hinata's eyes flew open instantly. She through his act and his words and could see his pain within.

"Oh," she whispered sadly. "Kiba…."

"I hate how messed up she's become." He gripped his fist. "I know deep down that I can't blame myself but I do feel responsible Hinata. I'm not guilt free here. She's all sorts of messed up and it's…."

"No." she spoke and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. He stood frozen for a moment in her embrace. It felt good to be this close to the blue-eyed female. He had always wanted this.

"H-Hinata…"

She shook her head as she tried to hold back her own tears.

"Kiba don't blame yourself for what has happened to Ino-chan. It's no one's fault at all. It's just an unfortunate thing that happened. What matters is that we're here for her now okay."

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered out then ended up wrapping his arms around her as well. "Thanks Hinata-chan."

"Eh-hem," a loud coughing sound had been heard which caused both Hinata and Kiba to turn around.

"Oh…" Hinata's face turned bright red. "Hi," she started. "Tenten-chan, Lee-kun."

"Hello to you too Hina, Kiba." The brunette raised her eyebrow in a suspicious manner. "We're we interrupting something?"

"I…"

"Quit it Ten."

"Oh," the dark-haired male spoke. "I think we were interrupting a youthful moment between our dear friends."

Tenten sighed heavily. "Lee-kun, please enough with the youth speeches today. We need to be serious."

The tone in his girlfriend's voice hit him right away. he of course understood how important today was. It had been a long time in the works so naturally everyone was a bit on edge.

"Yes you're absolutely right Tenten-chan. I apologize."

"Everyone's going to start showing up soon." Hinata spoke in a whisper.

Tenten and Lee nodded it would be a matter of time before all of their friends showed up. Not to mention the guest of honor herself.

"How do you think Ino-chan is going to react?" Lee asked but before anyone could answer a serious, feminine voice was heard.

"How do you think she's going to react? You know it won't be good."

They all turned around to see the tall sandy-blonde female with Neji standing next to her. everyone had their suspicions that the stoic Hyuuga and the teal-eyed woman were involved. It was especially thought of giving how everything happened when they last met up. Although it definitely seemed as if something were up they knew now was not the time or place to pry for details.

"Tem." Tenten spoke first. "Hey it's good to see you. uh, hey Neji."

"Hm," the brown-haired male gave a nod.

Lee simply blinked. He opened his mouth to say something but sensing the idiocy right away Tenten grabbed him by the mouth.

"Lee! Not now, for god sakes not now."

"But Ten…" he mumbled out which in turn she stomped hard on his foot. "Ouch!" he screamed out in pain.

"Jeez," Kiba sighed.

"Oh, Lee-kun are you alright?" Hinata couldn't help but to ask since Tenten did appear to take it too far sometimes.

He gave her the thumbs up and a smile. "Hai I'm fine Hinata-chan. Tenten-chan would never seriously hurt me." He gave a bright smile which did make her melt almost right away. she never could stay angry with him.

"Oh Lee-kun." She kissed his cheek. "You're too lucky I just can't seem to stay mad at you."

Temari and Neji tried to remain with straight faces but on the inside they were both thinking the same exact thing.

"_If we ever act like those two, god help us."_

Kiba noticed some refreshments on the nearby tables. He ended up grabbing a plate of chips.

"Kiba!" Tenten exclaimed. "You're not seriously eating right now, are you?"

"What I'm hungry. Besides it's here isn't."

She could only shake her head. "Oh, boy…"

"Don't be upset Tenten-chan; Kiba eats when he's nervous." Hinata explained.

"You would know him so well huh." Temari gently teased which made the pale-eyed girl blush heavily.

"Temari-chan, really…"

Neji knew for sure he didn't want to know any details about his younger cousin and the wild brown-haired boy.

"Are you the only one's here?"

"Yea." Lee nodded. "No one else is here yet. They are coming right?"

"Don't worry they'll be here. Naruto will call when he and Ino are on the way. for now all we have to do is wait."

"It's okay if everyone's a little nervous." Tenten said while glancing over to the brown-haired male who was still eating chips.

"I'm worried about how she'll take all of this. she isn't exactly in the best of mind frames right now.

"No." Temari agreed. "She's not but we try anyway. Naruto can't help her alone anymore. we should have done something sooner but what matters now is that were doing something."

"It's better late than never." Someone spoke.

The group turned around to see Shikamaru. It was rare to see the lazy male actually somewhere early and seemed to be quite alert for him.

"Nara." The sandy-blonde spoke. "What happened? Did you set your alarm clock three hours ahead of time to get here so early?"

The group laughed and Shikamaru looked less than amused. Temari would certainly never change.

"This is important so I'd be here."

She gave a nod. "Gaara is on his way. he'll be here soon."

"There will be a few surprise guests too." Shikamaru explained. "Some people Ino hasn't seen or spoken to in a while but care." He looked around to see just who was here. He noticed one significant person who wasn't. "No Sakura?"

"No." Hinata answered. "She isn't here yet."

The pony-tailed male couldn't help but to wonder if Sakura might not show up. There was that slight possibility of that happening.

"I wonder if she'll have second thoughts."

"She's just as nervous as the rest of us." Temari remembered from their earlier conversation. "Even if she has more reason than any of us I don't think she'll ditch this."

Tenten nodded. She knew the pink-haired female very well. Sakura would show up.

"Yeah don't worry Shika she'll be here."

* * *

It had been hell getting her boss to agree to let her go early but she managed to do it. She had the time to go home, shower, and change her clothes and head over to the hotel. The green-eyed female felt her nerves swelling up inside of her all over again. She absolutely dreaded what was coming however there was no way around it.

"Come on Sakura you need to pull it together."

"_Are you still trying to act so strong?"_

There the voice came again with all the doubt eating away at her.

"Oh fuck I must be losing my mind if I'm still hearing you."

The taunting voice laughed.

"_I 'am you. I'm just trying to help you out. We both know that you can't handle today_."

Sakura gripped her fist and paused.

"Shut the hell up already. I'm doing this. I've already made up my mind."

"_You're seconds away from falling apart."_

She put her hand to her chest as it now felt tight.

"Shut up!"

_"I only speak the truth. You're a fool if you don't think Ino will tear you apart."_

The green-eyed female was now on her knees with heavy, erratic breathing.

"Just get out of my head already."

She wanted to scream but there was no voice and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the familiar red hair and sky-blue orbs.

"Gaara,"

"Sakura are you alright?" he questioned.

She gave an uneasy nod. The red-head extended his hand to her. He never saw this type of behavior from her and it surprised him. Sakura had always struck him as a strong character. With Gaara's help she stood up.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"You don't look fine." He didn't have to be a genius to see it. The pink-haired woman was in distress.

"No I'm fine I promise."

He decided to leave it alone for he was never really one to pry. He could tell she most likely didn't wish to talk about it. He did have an idea on what it could be about. It could only be about one thing.

"As long as you're sure I'm on my way to the hotel too. Do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure." She agreed. "Gaara, please don't tell anyone I was like this. I really can't fall apart right now."

"Alright." He agreed. _"But Sakura it already seems like you are."_ He thought to himself as they made their way over to the hotel.

* * *

"Why did we come here?" Ino questioned as they were now standing on top of a high hill in one of the parks they used to play in as children. Naruto didn't answer right away as he gazed out into the horizon. He then turned to the platinum-blonde who looked confused.

"You know how you have your place by the docks? This is sort of mine, besides you remember how much fun we used to have here as kids."

She gave a nod then walked over to him.

"Yeah, sure but that was a long time ago. Why are we here now?"

Perhaps on some level Naruto was doing this to remind her of all the good times they shared here with they're friends before the hard stuff began.

"Is there something wrong with just wanting to remember the good times for a change? I hate how messed up things have become for you and the fact that I can't fix it."

"Stop." She cut him off. She walked towards him. "That's a part of the problem right there Naruto. You always feel like it's your job to fix things for me, it's not. You can't be held responsible for my bad choices."

She didn't get it. She simply did not get his stand on the situation. How many times did he have to tell her he loved her before it finally began to sink in?

"Ino…" he whispered.

She had her back turned to him.

"Well it's a pretty view from up here." She changed the subject. "I get why you like it up here. You're always trying to incorporate me into your life somehow, huh Naruto. This is your place but you chose to share it with me. You're too good to me."

There were simply no other words for it but that. Naruto was way too good for her and she simply didn't think she deserved him. She could never even hope that she would ever deserve him. Yet knowing all of this to be true she simply didn't want to let go. She was selfish in that way. The sad part had been that Naruto wouldn't allow it anyway. Their entire relationship had been a mess. Sakura was right and Ino knew it.

"Ino-chan what are you going on about? We both know why I do the things that I do for you."

Boy did they know it. They knew it all so very well. Everyone did for it was the worst kept secret.

"Don't you ever just want to let go?" she asked. She then turned back to look at him. Those aqua-colored eyes looked as if tears wanted to come pouring down them. He didn't want that. He honestly never wanted to see her cry. It literally hurt like hell watching each tear fall from her face.

"Naruto, would it really be so bad to give up on me?"

The blond male blinked. Was she really doing this now? Did she really want for them to possibly get into a fight here?

"Ino-chan let's not get into any of that right now please."

"We'll have to talk about this eventually Naruto. Honestly we've ignored it for long enough."

Maybe so but Naruto truly didn't want to get into it now.

"Okay but not now. I brought you here to help you relax not to cause stress for both of us."

She frowned a bit.

"If you wanted me to relax we could have just stayed in and you just fuck me all day." that would have been perfect to her. Why could they not do that? Naruto let out a sigh. When would she get that sex wasn't always the answer.

"The point was to get out of the house today. You did have some fun back at the arcade. I just want to help you Ino-chan. Why can't you accept that?"

Just then she ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck and pulling the surprised young man into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Ino…" he breathed out. "W-What…"

"Why can't you get that it's not your job to fix me? That none of this is your fault and that you need to stop blaming yourself."

He bit down on his bottom lip then grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why can't you understand what you mean to me Ino-chan!" now he was frustrated. "Why do you think that you're not worthy to be loved, like your some terrible person?"

"_Maybe because I' am."_ she thought to herself. "Naruto." she spoke. "One day maybe you'll understand."

"no, maybe one day you will."

The two blonds then stared into each other's eyes and in an instant their lips met. It began soft but didn't take long to heat up. The kiss was so intense it sent them both falling on to the ground. Ino was now currently on top of him kissing him deep and hard. Naruto put his arms around her hips to hold her in place. they broke away at the same time. she put her hands on to his face.

"Naruto I want you so bad right now."

The funny thing was that he honestly felt it too. He didn't want to be the bigger person and try to convince her that they shouldn't. he wanted her just as badly.

"Do you?"

"Yes, fuck yes. I don't care if someone walks by and sees us. I need you now."

Naturally he'd give her anything she wanted nothing changed on that front. They kissed again and she lifted herself off of him just so he could free his cock from his pants. To no one's surprise he was already hard. Luckily for them Ino had been wearing a skirt so there wasn't anything to do but slide those panties off and climb back on. She put her hand on to his member which throbbed in her hand.

"Fuck you're so hard." She told him as she kissed him again. She stroked his length and he groaned into her mouth.

"Mm…"

The next thing he felt was the blue-eyed female slowly easing herself down on to his rock solid length.

"Oh shit yes." Ino cried out at the instant feel of his cock slipping into her. "God that feels good."

His hands instantly went on to her hips as he thrust up into her. he groaned out at the hot, tight feel of her surrounding him.

"Shit this feels good."

He grabbed her ass cheeks and pushed her completely down on to his cock.

"Fuck…" Ino shouted with his entire tool being thrust up into her. it felt incredible, the fullness, how thick and hard he was filling up every inch of her womanhood. she didn't understand how she could have gone so long without sex this fulfilling. He reached up to squeeze her breasts through her shirt.

"Mm...yeah Naruto that feels good."

"Ride me." He moaned. "I want you to ride me."

She did and slowly began to move herself up and down his throbbing length. She bent over to kiss him before carefully moving herself faster.

"Fuck." He groaned again all he felt was the warm, hot wetness squeezing down on him, letting go, and squeezing again.

"_I'm so close…"_ he thought.

He began to match her movements. He wildly began to pump into her. she moaned upon feeling the throbbing of his member.

"_He's close."_

She paused when she felt a few raindrops but it did not stop Naruto who continued to pound her.

"Uh, fuck Naruto right there, again."

He aimed himself at that particular spot.

"Oh shit…"

The rain only began to come down harder. Naruto sharply thrust and cried out. "Oh fuck….I'm cumming."

The first wave of hot white rushed out of him. He violently pulsated within her.

"s-Shit that feels good. I'm going to cum too…" his orgasm made her reach one as well.

"Fuck Ino…" her pussy seemed to be swallowing him whole as a few more spurts erupted from him. After a few more hard thrusts he pulled out of her and she fell down on top of him. The rain was still coming down and covering them both.

"Naruto…"

He looked up into her lost blue orbs.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"I fucking hate the rain."

He could only watch as she carefully slid off of him. She fixed herself back and he sat up too with his cock slowly returning to a state of rest.

"I need a moment okay." She said no more and walked off. Naruto waited a few moments and once she wasn't within earshot he took out his phone.

"Hello, Temari-chan. Yeah it's me…we're on our way."


End file.
